


Precisamos Falar Sobre James

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Evil Severus Snape, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Rivalry, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Peter Pettigrew, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Out of Character Peter Pettigrew, Rivalry, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Um celular em cima da mesa.Um grupo de WhatsApp silenciado.Naquela noite de sábado, Lily Evans só queria comer uma pizza, jogando conversa fora com o seu melhor amigo, James Potter. Contudo, a única coisa que conseguiu foi comprar um saco de jujubas, esperar sozinha por mais de 40 minutos para, no final, ser apresentada à nova namorada dele, e descobrir que ler as mensagens de uma de suas melhores amigas poderia tê-la preparado para o que viria pela frente.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> —> O sobrenome de Alice, na fanfic, é criação minha.  
> —> Os pais de James nessa fanfic são Charlus Potter e Dorea Black, não Euphemia e Fleamont Potter.  
> —> A diferença de idade entre Lily e Petúnia é de 7 anos, sendo Lily a mais velha. A mesma diferença de idade entre Marlene e o seu irmão, Ian.

O celular vibrou em cima da mesa de madeira, e Lily apressou-se em pegá-lo, ficando frustrada logo depois, ao perceber que era uma mensagem do grupo que participava com suas amigas.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

**Tonks**

Lily, eu preciso te falar uma coisa! (18:50)

Onde você está? (18:55)

Me responda! (18:55)

Lily! (18:56)

**Marlene**

Você já ouviu falar sobre uma coisa chamada “mensagem privada”? (18:57)

**Tonks**

Você já ouviu falar sobre desativar verificação de mensagem? (18:58)

Eu nunca sei quando a Lily lê uma mensagem minha! (18:59)

**Marlene**

É claro que eu já ouvi falar (18:59)

Eu faço isso (19:00)

**Lily**

Agora não posso falar (19:00)

Estou esperando o James chegar (19:00)

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela silenciou o grupo por algumas horas, e saiu do aplicativo, bloqueando a tela.

Foi a única coisa que esteve fazendo nos últimos minutos, desde que chegou à lanchonete, e sentou-se naquela cadeira. Bloqueando os contatos. Provavelmente, o contato de James era o único que não estava bloqueado, já que parecia que todos resolveram falar com ela naquele momento.

As fofocas de Tonks podiam esperar.

Marlene podia ajudar Alice a decidir o que usaria no encontro com Frank, o cara com quem ela andava flertando, embora ela insistisse que não era um encontro (e que eles não estavam flertando). E ajudaria bem mais do que ela, já que estava mais acostumada a isso.

Marlene... Bem, Lily poderia sobreviver por algumas horas sem ter que aguentar as mensagens taradas da amiga. Por que ela não deixava o seu contato bloqueado diariamente mesmo?

Olhou ao redor, vendo que não estava tão cheia assim, e os olhos fixos de um dos dois caixas não estava agradando-lhe nem um pouco. Portanto, decidiu que, se ela teve que esperá-lo por meia hora, ele não poderia reclamar por esperar cinco minutos.

Levantou-se, guardando o celular em um bolso de seu casaco, ao ver que o caixa já queria usar o seu quase esquecimento como uma desculpa para ir atrás dela, e puxar assunto. A culpa era de James que incentivou-o indiretamente, da última vez em que estiveram ali.

Foi para uma banca de jornal que tinha logo à frente do estabelecimento, e comprou alguns sacos de jujubas, antes de voltar para dentro, resistindo a tentação de observar por mais um momento as edições mais recentes da “BBC Focus” e da “New Scientist”.

A mesa, onde esteve sentada, estava ocupada, então ela seguiu para uma mais próxima à entrada. Abriu o saco com cuidado para não rasgá-lo, e começou a beliscar as jujubas verdes e roxas, as cores que mais agradavam-na, já que eram umas das poucas que combinavam com os seus cabelos alaranjados.

Tirou o celular do bolso novamente, para olhar o horário.

 **19:10**.

— Fala sério! — ela resmungou.

A última coisa que precisava era acabar a noite em uma lanchonete, na mira do caixa, que devia acreditar que ela tinha levado bolo de algum encontro. O único conforto eram as jujubas, embora ela estivesse esperando encher o estômago com alguns pedaços de pizza em vez disso.

Quando, por fim, decidiu que já tinha esperado por tempo o suficiente, duas mãos taparam os seus olhos.

— Adivinhe quem é? — disse James, com uma voz bem humorada.

— Um babaca, que está atrasado! — respondeu Lily, cruzando os braços.

Ele afastou as suas mãos do rosto dela, puxando a cadeira à sua frente. Para demonstrar a sua irritação, Lily colocou os pés em cima dela.

— Não faz assim, Lils! Eu tive um motivo para me atrasar — pediu James.

— Estou esperando — a ruiva retrucou.

— Estou vendo o quão adorável ela é — uma voz feminina disse, atrás dela.

Lily girou na cadeira, o que não foi necessário, já que uma mulher de cabelos castanhos avançou para dentro da lanchonete, abraçando James de lado, assim que alcançou-o.

— Não vai nos apresentar, amor? — Dorcas Meadowes deu um sorriso falso, olhando para a direção da outra, como se elas já não se conhecessem.

— Doe, essa é a Lily, a minha melhor amiga — disse James, e a mencionada já sabia onde aquele assunto ia — Lils, essa é a Dorcas, minha namorada.

O seu celular vibrou novamente e, dessa vez, Lily não fez questão alguma de ignorar, abrindo o WhatsApp.

**Andrômeda**

Como você me ignorou, eu tive que pegar o celular da minha mãe (19:17)

O Remus terminou com a Dorcas (19:17)

Ela está com o James agora (19:17)

Achei que você deveria saber (19:17)

— Eu nunca mais vou ignorar uma mensagem — ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Quando levantou o olhar, viu James e Dorcas beijando-se, sem importar-se com a sua presença.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

**Lily**

A festa do pijama na casa da Alice ainda está de pé? (19:19)

Precisamos falar sobre o James (19:19)


	2. 1. Precisamos falar sobre o namoro

**[Sábado à noite]**

— Eu não acredito!

Tonks deu de ombros, pendurada de cabeça para baixo. As pernas dobradas na escada do beliche, sendo a única coisa a ainda apoiá-la, enquanto que o resto do corpo estava agindo contra as leis da gravidade.

— Que vadia! — disse Marlene, depreciativa — Quem é o próximo? Sirius? Frank?

— Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! — Alice arregalou os olhos, abraçando o travesseiro para disfarçar o decote do pijama — Se ela entrar na jogada, estou frita!

Lily ergueu o olhar para encontrar o de Tonks, antes de jogar-se para trás, empurrando a perna para a frente.

— Ai! — reclamou Alice, colocando a mão na nuca.

— Alice, meu amor, — Marlene arrastou-se entre os colchões jogados no chão, sem a mínima força de vontade para levantar-se — a gente marcou essa festa do pijama aqui, depois do seu encontro maravilhoso com o Frank. Vamos falar sobre o seu encontro maravilhoso com o Frank!

— Ah! Agora a culpa é minha por iniciar o assunto? — comentou Tonks, ofendida — Desculpe-me se eu estou feliz.

— Desculpe-me se o meu melhor amigo resolveu furar uma saída por causa da nova namorada vadia dele! — retrucou Lily — Mas, pelo que eu me lembre, quem mencionou que a Dorcas poderia dar em cima do Frank foi você!

— Oh! Droga! Eu sou uma péssima pessoa — disse Tonks, antes que Alice ou Marlene pudessem se manifestar, cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos — Eu aqui toda feliz, e você sofrendo. Remus deve estar sofrendo! Meu Deus, o que James estava pensando? E a ex do melhor amigo dele. Não tem nenhuma regra contra isso?

— Se quer saber, ele parecia bem feliz por se livrar dela — Marlene tentou consolá-la, embora dirigisse um olhar ofendido a Lily, que mostrou a língua, sem incomodar-se.

— E James não iria ficar com uma garota se Remus se sentisse mal por isso — completou Lily.

— É, eles têm código de ética entre amigos — apoiou Alice.

— Coisa que a Meadowes não tem — disse Marlene.

Lily lançou um olhar fuzilante para a amiga, que apenas encarou-a de volta, inexpressiva. Alice e Tonks pareciam alheias à discussão muda das duas, já que a garota de cabelo anteriormente colorido resolveu que era uma excelente hora para fazer um lanchinho.

— Regra número cinco da nossa amizade: não tocar nos meus Kit Kat’s — disse Tonks, enquanto mastigava um pedaço.

— A não ser que você resolva ser uma pessoa boa, e dê para as amigas que sempre te dão as comidas delas — retrucou Alice, fazendo carinha de anjo.

— Sensação de que não somos as favoritas por aqui — comentou Marlene a Lily, vendo como Tonks cedia à chantagem.

— Bem, nós nos conhecemos há mais tempo — Lily colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha — Elas meio que viraram nossas amigas ao mesmo tempo. Então, acho que é normal elas terem uma cumplicidade que nós quatro não temos.

— Você nunca me deu jujuba quando eu pedi! — reclamou Marlene, cruzando os braços.

— Você quer comparar as minhas jujubas com um Kit Kat?

Tonks quebrou outro pedaço do chocolate, o mais barulhenta que pôde, fazendo-as olharem novamente para ela.

— Eu já sei o porquê de você estar tão apaixonada pelo Remus! — disse Marlene, repentinamente.

— Eu não estou... — protestou Tonks.

— Oh! Por favor! Esse sorriso todo porque ele terminou com a vaca da Dorcas — ela retrucou — Vocês dois têm um gosto obsessivo por chocolate.

— Bem, gostos tendem a ser obsessivos.

Alice encolheu-se ligeiramente em seu lugar, preparando-se para dizer algo.

— Sim, eu concordo que a Dorcas foi... — ela molhou os lábios, antes de continuar — Péssima em terminar com o Remus, e partir logo para cima do James, mas... Isso não quer dizer que ela seja uma má pessoa.

— Você ficaria surpresa — foi Lily quem respondeu, já que sabia que Marlene nunca diria sobre isso.

— Você já a conhecia? — perguntou Tonks, franzindo levemente o cenho.

— Ela era a minha amiga.

Marlene levantou-se de sua cama, indo até a porta.

— Acho que agora é uma boa hora para comermos alguma coisa — ela deu um sorriso leve, antes de sair.

— Fique à vontade! — Alice murmurou, irônica.

— Pelo menos, não temos Ian nos vigiando atrás da porta — Tonks deu de ombros.

— Não sei, acho que eu gostaria da opinião dele sobre isso — Lily colocou a mão na bochecha — Ele é irritante, mas ótimo para aprontar com as pessoas.

— Você é uma pessoa muito sã para quem tem amigos tão... — disse Alice, sem concluir a frase, ao não encontrar uma palavra certa.

— Marotos? — sugeriu Tonks, rindo.

Marlene voltou, acompanhada de pacotes de biscoito. Lily ergueu as mãos para evitar ser atingida no rosto por um pacote de Ruffles.

— Cronograma de hoje: falar mal de Dorcas Meadowes, — anunciou Marlene, sentando-se ao lado de Lily — acompanhar a nova cor de cabelo da Tonks, e arrumar algo para fazer durante a noite. Provavelmente, alguma série ou filme para assistir.

Tonks ajeitou-se na cama, erguendo o braço para pegar um pacote de Trakinas. Como estava vestindo uma regata, assim que ergueu o braço, deu para enxergar a lateral de seu corpo.

— Você fez uma tatuagem! — Marlene exclamou — E não me chamou para ir junto!

— Outra tatuagem, você quer dizer — disse Lily, apontando para o dedo de Tonks.

— Você me prometeu! — a garota continuou reclamando.

— Eu não estava planejando isso — explicou Tonks — Fui com o meu primo, em cima da hora.

— O que é? — perguntou Alice, curiosa.

— Alguns pássaros, é bem pequeno mesmo — a garota de cabelos descoloridos deu de ombros, colocando um dos biscoitos recheados na boca.

— Um símbolo do infinito no dedo, pássaros na lateral... — Marlene disse — Por que você não tatua logo algo bem grande?

— Eu posso pintar o cabelo, fazer piercing e me tatuar — respondeu Tonks, depois de engolir o aperitivo — Só que a minha mãe monitora tudo isso.

— Você teve que discutir muito para pintar o cabelo de azul, né? — comentou Alice.

— Você não tem ideia!

Como para confirmar isso, Tonks desceu do beliche, e pegou a caixa de tintura de dentro de sua mochila.

— E ainda teve que ser azul claro! — a garota brincou, mostrando para elas.

— Você trouxe tesoura — notou Lily, pegando o objeto prateado.

— Sim, eu vou cortar — Tonks passou as mãos pelo cabelo, que estava um pouco acima dos ombros.

— Daqui a pouco, não tem mais cabelo para cortar — provocou Marlene.

— Alice ficaria linda de cabelo curto — comentou Tonks, fazendo com que Alice colocasse as mãos em seus ouvidos, como que para proteger os seus fios.

— Não force a barra — aconselhou Lily, divertida pela reação da amiga.

— Fiquei curiosa. Quantas tatuagens você planeja ter? — Marlene voltou ao assunto.

— Olha, eu quero tatuar quatro estrelas aqui, do lado da orelha — Tonks tirou o cabelo do caminho, mostrando-as — Alguma coisa no pulso, outra no pé ou tornozelo... Talvez no ombro ou na barriga...

— Daqui a pouco, vai ficar aquelas mulheres todas tatuadas — disse Lily — O braço cheio de tatuagem, uma enorme na panturrilha...

— Até parece! A minha mãe faz o controle disso tudo — ela riu — Ela decide quais cores eu posso pintar o cabelo, o corte, onde que a tatuagem vai ser e o que é...

— Só me surpreende que você a escute — comentou Alice.

— Ela é a minha mãe. E, apesar de ser bem tradicional, é a minha melhor amiga.

Marlene colocou a mão em cima do peito, fingindo-se ofendida.

— Vou começar a misturar — disse Tonks, revirando os olhos para ela, antes de colocar mais um biscoito na boca, e ir até o banheiro anexo ao quarto, levando a caixa de tintura.

— Vem cá, você não tinha que descolorir? — perguntou Alice, estranhando.

— E eu vou — ela respondeu, abrindo um sachê, que veio de dentro da caixinha, com os dentes, ignorando a tesoura deixada em cima da pia.

— Deixa que ela se entende com o próprio cabelo! — disse Marlene, tirando o celular do bolso da calça.

— Estava demorando — debochou Alice.

Lily jogou-se em sua cama, abrindo ruidosamente o pacote de Ruffles, e começando a atacar o salgado para saciar a sua recém descoberta fome.

— O que você vai fazer? — Marlene quase sussurrou, aproximando-se dela.

— Não tenho o que fazer, né — Lily suspirou, sem importar-se em engolir antes de falar, já que cobria a visão de sua boca com uma mão.

— Você deveria alertá-lo — disse Alice, atenta à conversa.

— Claro! E correr o risco de ser desacreditada.

— Mas você é a melhor amiga dele! Ele te conhece há tanto tempo, e ela é só uma garota que ele acabou de conhecer. Ou conheceu quando namorava com o Remus, e está manipulando a todos.

Tonks voltou ao quarto quase imediatamente, ao escutar o nome do seu crush, movendo o pincel dentro de um pote de plástico, parecendo estar cozinhando algo.

— Tem um cheiro bom — Alice aproximou-se da tinta, dando uma cheirada rápida.

— Melhor que o creme depilatório com certeza — ela sorriu.

— Bem melhor que esse biscoito que a Marlene trouxe pra comer — acrescentou Lily, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o cheiro.

Marlene mostrou a língua para elas, antes de pegar mais um triângulo de dentro do saco plástico. Tonks apenas riu, vendo como a pasta do pote mudava de cor.

— Esse biscoito tem transgênicos — comentou Alice, fazendo careta.

Desde que o professor de biologia do colégio lecionou sobre biotecnologia, Alice ficou com um pé atrás sobre os transgênicos, já que não havia nenhum estudo que comprovasse que eram benéficos para a saúde, assim como não tinha estudo comprovando que eram prejudiciais.

— A gente podia aproveitar amanhã para cozinhar alguma coisa — sugeriu Lily — Seria divertido.

— Eu fico de fora — disse Tonks — A não ser que vocês queiram botar fogo na casa.

— Não! Tem que ser todo mundo! — insistiu Lily — Nem que seja para passar o sal.

— A gente podia fazer macaron — comentou Alice, pensativa.

— Se você souber como mexer naquele fogão da sua avó — disse Lily, fazendo uma careta.

Por causa das viagens à trabalho quase que intermináveis dos pais de Alice, ela morava na casa dos avós que, apesar de não serem tão idosos, já precisavam de alguns cuidados.

— Cruzes! Só pensamos em comida! — brincou Marlene.

— Por favor, vamos colocar alguma música, já que não vamos ver um filme tão cedo — pediu Tonks, voltando para o banheiro.

— Quer ajuda para cortar o cabelo? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu me viro — ela deu de ombros — Prefiro deixá-lo todo irregular.

— Gosto não se discute — brincou Marlene.

Lily seguiu o exemplo da melhor amiga, e pegou o celular para abrir o WhatsApp.

**James Potter**

Visto por último hoje às 21h00

Lily? (19:30)

Onde você está? (19:31)

Lily? (19:32)

Fala comigo, por favor (19:45)

Você saiu sem avisar (19:46)

Pensei que você tinha ido ao banheiro (19:48)

Então o cara do caixa falou que você saiu da lanchonete (19:49)

Você nem se despediu (19:49)

Aconteceu alguma coisa? (19:51)

Eu fiz alguma coisa? (19:54)

Desculpa por ter me atrasado (19:58)

Eu já te expliquei isso, Lily (19:59)

Me responde (20:10)

Estou preocupado (20:10)

Por favor (20:30)

Dê notícias (20:30)

Além das 16 mensagens de James, alguns outros números surgiram em outras conversas, e Lily apressou-se a tirar o silêncio de algumas dessas pessoas, respondendo àqueles que ignorou deliberadamente mais cedo.

A sua sorte era ter desativado a verificação das mensagens para não precisar inventar alguma desculpa.

— Muitas mensagens? — perguntou Marlene, o olhar fixo nela.

Lily apenas deu de ombros, como se não desse importância a isso.

— Muitas mensagens do James? — ela insistiu.

Lily olhou-a de forma atravessada, sendo respondida com um sorriso. Alice suspirou, entediada, conectando os fones de ouvido ao celular, para escutar algumas músicas do Spotify.

**Petúnia Evans**

Online

Manda o Potter parar de ligar para cá (21:05)

Fica esse telefone tocando toda hora (21:05)

Eu preciso estudar (21:06)

Se você está incomodada, tira o telefone do gancho (21:10) ✓✓

Grossa (21:10)

Lily negou com a cabeça. A sua irmã era um amor de pessoa (nota-se a ironia). Ela podia ser grosseira com as pessoas, mas quando a retrucavam secamente, ela ficava ofendida. Não ajudava em nada que ela estivesse na idade de ouro da pré-adolescência.

— Eu fui um anjo para os meus pais — murmurou para si mesma.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha, sem dizer nada.

— Cale a boca — retrucou Lily, sentindo o seu rosto queimar.

— A casa da Tonks é bem melhor, né? — quase não deu para escutar Alice sussurrando, apenada — Desculpem-me.

— Não importa o lugar, nós estamos aqui juntas — respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

— Olhando para as paredes... — completou Marlene, indiscreta como sempre.

— Certo, vamos falar sobre o Frank — Alice suspirou, antes de ajeitar-se na cama, uma orelha ainda com o fone cobrindo-a.

— Eu estou te estranhando, você estava tão empolgada para esse encontro, até combinou essa festa do pijama para fofocarmos um pouco — disse Lily — E, quando a Lene sugeriu falarmos sobre isso, você desviou do assunto.

O rosto de Alice ficou rosado, e ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

— É que eu ainda não digeri o que aconteceu — ela disse, envergonhada — É como se fosse um sonho.

— Vocês dois me fazem acreditar no amor — suspirou Marlene, sorrindo para a amiga, sob o olhar surpreso de Lily — Acreditar que o amor existe, não que ele vá acontecer comigo.

— Como em todos os momentos da vida, Marlene McKinnon diz algo lindo e tocante, para logo depois estragar tudo — a voz de Tonks veio do banheiro.

Como a porta estava aberta, Lily trocou um olhar com Marlene, antes de inclinar-se para o lado, procurando ver como a amiga estava. Vários tufos de cabelo descoloridos estavam espalhados pela pia e por seus ombros, a tesoura já abandonada, enquanto Tonks já começava a passar o pincel molhado pelos fios que ainda lhe restavam.

— Está ficando bom! — comentou Lily, antes de voltar a ajeitar-se na cama.

Alice e Marlene também deram uma espiada, e Tonks enrugou o nariz, sorrindo, visível somente pelo reflexo do espelho.

— Isso vai dar muito errado — comentou Marlene — E ela vai ter que descolorir e pintar tudo de novo.

— Continuando... — Alice virou-se — Ele foi fofo, como sempre. E eu fui uma... Idiota.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu? — Lily franziu o cenho, estranhada.

— Então... Nada — respondeu Alice, coçando a ponta do nariz — Eu fiquei gaguejando e nervosa o encontro inteiro, quase passando mal, foi super constrangedor.

— Não vai ficar grilada por causa disso, não é? — retrucou Marlene — Desculpe-me se eu te deixei nervosa.

— Eu devia ter ficado em casa, te ajudado com a roupa do encontro, e observado as suas mensagens — disse Lily, chateada — Eu teria ganhado bem mais o meu dia.

— Isso serve como a lição para você nunca mais ignorar as minhas mensagens — Tonks manifestou-se.

Lily bufou, sem responder.

— Ele te levou para casa? — perguntou Marlene, tentando aumentar o ânimo da amiga.

— Sim — respondeu Alice, monossilábica.

— Ei! Não fica assim! — pediu Lily.

— É, primeiros encontros costumam ser um desastre — apoiou Marlene.

— O fato de você ter ficado nervosa só significa que você estava com medo de estragar tudo, que ele é muito importante para você — disse Lily.

— Bem, eu estraguei as coisas — Alice revirou os olhos.

— Vamos ver “Love, Rosie” — Tonks surgiu no quarto.

Os olhos de Lily dirigiram-se para os seus fios pintados, que eram escondidos por uma touca estranha.

— Pelo menos, você descoloriu em casa — comentou Marlene.

— Sim, senão demoraria muito mais — concordou Tonks.

— Eu fico me perguntando quantas vezes você lavou os cabelos hoje — disse Alice.

Tonks apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu não tenho paciência para isso — disse Marlene, virando-se para Lily — Eu já tive mechas californianas, mas eu não tinha paciência para ficar retocando.

— Na época em que você alisava o cabelo — Lily riu, ao lembrar-se.

— Meu cabelo é liso! — ela protestou.

— Ondulado — retrucaram Lily e Alice, quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Marlene olhou mau humorada para Tonks, que tinha a boca cheia de Trakinas.

— Não gostou da sugestão de filme? — ela perguntou, inocentemente.

— Eu gostei! Amei, na verdade! — disse Lily, repentinamente — Inclusive, com sua licença, Alice, eu vou pegar o notebook para vermos.

— E todas pararmos para pensar em como reclamamos da nossa vida sem motivo — concluiu Marlene — Eles eram melhores amigos, e demoraram uns trinta anos para ficarem juntos.

— Se depender de certas pessoas, a história vai se repetir — Lily escutou Tonks sussurrando para Marlene. Como não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, resolveu deixar de lado.

— Melhor filme para um sábado à noite — Alice concordou, por fim, parecendo animar-se um pouco mais.

— Não podemos ver um filme sem pipoca, vou preparar — disse Tonks, levantando-se da cama.

— Você vai assustar o meu avô — Alice olhava fixamente para a sua touca.

— Eu vou — ofereceu-se Lily, deixando o notebook com ela — Panela ou microondas?

— Não tem a de microondas — respondeu Marlene — Eu não consigo comprar. Ou o Ian roubou de mim, aí eu já não sei.

— Certo, panela — concluiu Lily — Se virem fumaça, corram.

Alice apenas riu, mesmo que ela não estivesse brincando.

Estava fechando a porta quando escutou Tonks voltar a falar, depois do estranho silêncio que se instalou:

— Quanto tempo vocês acham que ela vai demorar para perceber?

Curiosa, paralisou em seu lugar, a mão ainda em volta da maçaneta retangular.

— Trinta anos, se nós não fizermos algo — replicou Marlene.

— Acalmem-se — Alice disse — É só questão de tempo.

Encostou o ouvido na porta para conseguir entender o que elas ainda diziam, já que as vozes diminuíram de timbre.

— ...vai acabar nos ajudando — terminou Alice.

— Vai esperando! — retrucou Marlene, soando completamente descrente.

— Não! Espere a Lily voltar! — Tonks pronunciou-se, repentinamente.

— Ai! Cliquei no botão errado! — reclamou Alice.

Sabendo que elas não estenderiam o assunto por muito mais tempo, Lily aproveitou a deixa para fechar a porta, e seguir o caminho antes planejado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Tonks não tem aquela diferença de 13 anos que tem nos livros. Aqui, ela tem a mesma idade que os outros personagens. Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas é sempre bom lembrar.  
> • Petúnia, em controvérsia, tem 10 anos de idade. Eu achei que seria interessante ter uma mudança significativa na personagem. Ela é sempre a irmã mais velha, vai ser interessante escrevê-la como a irmã mais nova da Lily.  
> • Eu tentei imitar o WhatsApp ao máximo que pude, inclusive os "✓". Espero que esteja conseguindo, e que esteja produzindo um efeito legal.  
> • "Love, Rosie" também conhecido como "Simplesmente Acontece". Um filme maravilhoso interpretado pela Lily Collins (Clary do filme Cidade dos Ossos) e Sam Claflin (Finnick de Hunger Games).


	3. 2. Precisamos falar sobre família

**[Domingo de manhã]**

Lily abriu os olhos, incomodada pela claridade, que entrava pela janela descoberta, e com um princípio de torcicolo, o qual ela já estava acostumada. Pegou o celular de dentro da mochila, jogada ao lado da cama, olhando o horário.

“Duas horas de sono. Parabéns, Lily” ela coçou os olhos, tentando mantê-los abertos “Esse deve ser o seu mais novo recorde”.

Olhando por cima do ombro que não latejava, ela viu que todas as suas amigas ainda estavam caídas no sono. Tonks tinha esquecido de tirar os óculos de leitura antes de dormir, e ela precisou segurar a tentação para não tirar uma foto de Marlene, dormindo de boca aberta, no maior estilo Percy Jackson. Os olhos de Alice não eram visíveis por baixo do fino tecido que ela usava para cobri-los, pela dificuldade que tinha em dormir.

— Certo... — resmungou para si mesma, fazendo uma careta logo depois.

Pegando uma escova de dentes de sua necessaire, ela afastou-se do aglomerado de colchões e cobertas para ir ao banheiro, que ainda tinha sinais da nova cor de Tonks. A tesoura abandonada embaixo da torneira já começava a enferrujar, e Lily tirou-a do caminho para tirar o gosto ruim da boca.

A pior coisa de dormir na casa de outra pessoa era quando ela acordava mais cedo que a pessoa em questão, e ficava sem ter o que fazer. Não importava quantas vezes fizesse isso, era sempre o mesmo sentimento, a mesma situação.

— Bom dia, Lily! — a avó de Alice já estava na cozinha, dissolvendo alguns remédios no copo d’água — Acordada tão cedo?

— Bom dia, senhora Fairfeather — respondeu Lily.

— Precisa de alguma ajuda?

— Não, obrigada. Eu já vou voltar para o quarto...

Na verdade, ela não sabia o que faria. Voltar para o quarto era uma opção entediante, mas ficar ali, sem ter o que fazer também era. Viu, de relance, a panela de pipoca em um canto da pia, fazendo-a sorrir levemente, lembrando-se de tempos em que a pizza que seu avô fazia era daquelas com pão de forma, em vez das prontas do supermercado.

Ficou observando o ambiente, mesmo quando a avó de Alice já tinha saído do cômodo, sentindo uma grande nostalgia. Era por isso que amava quando decidiam reunir-se ali. A casa dos Fairfeather era exatamente como Alice: cheia de plantas e flores, cores claras, e objetos modernos contrastando com a arquitetura refinada e antiga da casa. Bem diferente do estilo rústico e minimalista que ela lembrava ter na casa dos pais dela, quando ainda não tinha se mudado.

Aproveitando que estava sozinha, embora pudesse se arrepender depois, ergueu-se na bancada de mármore, aproveitando para amparar o celular, que não parava de vibrar.

**Mãe**

Online

Que horas você volta para casa, meu amor? (6:00)

Agora (6:24) ✓

Em outras ocasiões, ela ficava até o almoço. Se duvidasse, enrolava até a noite, mas tudo o que queria era voltar para casa, ter esperanças de conseguir voltar a dormir, ou passar esse tempo fazendo algo bom, como assistir a alguma série.

Sempre que tentava ver série com as amigas, havia alguém controverso, que não gostava da série sugerida. Tinham coisas que eram melhores quando feitas sozinhas.

Pegou uma pera da fruteira, antes de descer do balcão. Dando uma mordida na fruta, seguiu de volta para o quarto. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, sentindo falta da época em que podia sair na rua de pijama, sem receber bronca dos pais ou olhares censurados.

— Já vai? — sussurrou Alice, flagrando-a enquanto ela pegava a sua mochila, ainda comendo a fruta.

— Preciso dormir — respondeu Lily, sorrindo levemente.

Alice concordou com a cabeça, colocando o tecido novamente à frente dos olhos, e voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Guardou aquela imagem das amigas na memória, como todas as vezes, antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

**[Domingo à tarde]**

— Acorda!

Lily resmungou, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

Nesses momentos, ela arrependia-se completamente de decidir voltar para casa.

— Anda! — sentiu um tapa fraco na sua bunda — O Potter está ligando de novo.

— Manda ele ir para a... — ela começou a dizer, irritada.

— Lily Mary Evans! Isso é coisa que se diga à sua irmã? — a voz irritada de sua mãe surgiu na porta, e ela logo soube que tinha vacilado — Vai atender ao seu amigo!

— Para quê eu tenho celular, então? — Lily tirou o travesseiro do rosto, irritada.

— Vai ver o celular dele é tão evoluído que não tem a função de ligar — alfinetou Petúnia, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

Lily observou como a irmã mais nova encolhia-se diante do olhar fuzilante da mãe.

Doralice Evans era o tipo de mulher que tinha a aparência dócil, mas apenas suas filhas sabiam como o temperamento ruivo influenciava em seu modo de ser.

— Por que não falaram que eu estava dormindo? — resmungou Lily, pegando o seu celular para resolver aquela situação.

— Bem, porque você esteve fazendo coisas, realmente, muito estranhas ontem — Petúnia disse, solenemente.

Doralice segurou o riso, sob o olhar perscrutador da filha mais velha.

— Se eu dissesse que você estava dormindo na casa da sua amiga, era capaz de ele ir até lá — ela justificou-se — E estava claro que você não queria falar com ele.

— Talvez, por isso, ele não ligou para o seu celular — observou Petúnia.

— Eu vou resolver isso — disse Lily — Mas, olha, não vejo muita utilidade para um telefone fixo, francamente. Todos temos celulares, e quase ninguém liga para cá...

— Lily, já conversamos sobre isso — disse Doralice — Venha, Tuney. Deixe a sua irmã sozinha!

Petúnia mostrou a língua para Lily, antes de seguir a mão para fora do quarto.

— Pirralha... — a ruiva murmurou para si mesma, embora sorrisse levemente.

**James Potter**

Online

A casa pegou fogo? (14:30) ✓✓

Alguém morreu? (14:30) ✓✓

A Dorcas te traiu? (14:30) ✓✓

Você viu o Sirius e a Marlene se pegando? (14:31) ✓✓

Não (14:32)

Eu quem deveria te perguntar (14:32)

Onde que você se meteu (14:33)

Estive te procurando o dia inteiro (14:33)

Eu não te devo satisfações (14:35) ✓✓

Não deve? (14:35)

Você furou comigo! (14:36)

Você se atrasou (14:36) ✓✓

Era para ser uma saída entre amigos (14:36) ✓✓

Sem namoradas inclusas (14:36) ✓✓

Desculpa! (14:37)

Eu já te pedi desculpas! (14:37)

Quantas vezes terei que pedir? (14:37)

Tanto faz (14:38) ✓✓

Se você ficou me ligando para isso (14:38) ✓✓

Estou viva (14:38) ✓✓

Pronto (14:38) ✓✓

O que deu em você? (14:40)

Que droga, Evans! (14:40)

**Hogwarts ⃣**

Sirius Black está digitando...

**James Potter**

Sinceramente, eu não consigo entender vocês, mulheres (14:41)

Indireta recebida com sucesso (14:41) ✓

**Sirius Black**

Que bola fora, hein? (14:42)

**Marlene McKinnon**

E nós não conseguimos entender vocês, homens (14:43)

Pronto! Ninguém se entende! (14:43)

Como Marlene já estava acordada, era um mistério. Quando ela dormia tarde, era capaz de acordar somente às cinco da tarde (isso já aconteceu uma vez).

Depois de ter respondido a James, sentindo uma pontada de pena pelo modo como estava o tratando, mesmo achando que ele merecia, embora não entendesse exatamente o porquê, ela resolveu sair do WhatsApp, vendo que aquela conversa renderia.

Acessou rapidamente o Instagram para ver as fotos que Tonks postou com o cabelo azul claro, imaginando o que aquilo proporcionaria no dia seguinte.

Apesar de segunda-feira ser um dia terrível, ainda era o de melhores aulas, o dia mais tranquilo. Seja lá quem organizava os horários, era bem benevolente para o começo da semana, mesmo porque não faria sentido colocar aritmética nos primeiros tempos, onde todo o tipo de aluno descansado e de ressaca assistiria. Era mais sensato que benevolente.

Só tinha um pequeno problema: Dorcas era da sua turma.

Por causa das conversas excessivas que tinha com Tonks nas aulas de inglês, o professor decidiu que seria uma ótima ideia trocá-la de turma com a que viria a se tornar a namorada de James.

Lily tinha a impressão de que, com o seu novo relacionamento, Dorcas não seria tão indiferente a ela quanto costumava ser, e era o que ela mais temia.

Levantou-se da cama, tendo uma ideia repentina. Quando saiu de seu quarto, foi direto para a porta à frente, que estava fechada, até que ela abriu-a.

— Ei! E se eu estivesse nua? — exclamou Petúnia, indignada.

— Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha — respondeu Lily, divertida — Aliás, _eu_ tenho coisas que você _ainda_ não tem.

— Peitos é que não são.

Ela franziu o cenho, observando como sua irmã a encarava com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

— Você sabe que é de família, né? — Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu ainda posso te encher por causa disso — Petúnia deu de ombros — Mas fala aí... O que aconteceu?

A ruiva fechou a porta, sentando-se a um lado da cama da irmã.

— Lembra da Dorcas?

Petúnia deixou o headphone apoiado no pescoço, prestando mais atenção no que Lily falava.

— O que tem ela? — perguntou, lentamente.

— Ela estava namorando com um dos amigos do James, o Remus — disse Lily, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos para ela — Certo, você não o conhece, mas o que importa é que ela terminou com ele, e agora está com o James.

Petúnia pegou o celular de cima da mesa de cabeceira rapidamente, e Lily pôde vê-la digitando “Dorcas Meadowes” na busca do Facebook.

— O que você...? — perguntou Lily, passando a mão pela testa.

— Quando você diz que ela está com o James... — Petúnia interrompeu-a.

— Sim, eles estão namorando — disse Lily.

— Ela fez plástica no nariz? — perguntou a loira, passando o dedo pela tela — Ela era tão sem sal!

— Pois é, mas parece que agora ela está passando o rodo em todo mundo.

Petúnia tirou o olhar da tela do celular, focando-o no rosto da irmã.

— Olha, Lily, tome cuidado. Sempre teve um lance mal resolvido entre vocês... E eu não quero que você saia prejudicada por causa dela — ela disse.

— Não vou — Lily levou a sua mão para o celular da irmã, tirando-o do seu campo de visão — E você tome cuidado para onde mandar mensagem.

— Fala sério, Lily! Mandar mensagem? — Petúnia revirou os olhos — Temos internet para quê?

— Então, não tome vírus. Se você tiver que trocar de celular novamente, papai é capaz de te esganar.

— Você nunca vai esquecer disso, não é?

Lily apenas sorriu, deixando uma resposta bem clara.

Quando Petúnia tinha oito anos, insistiu tanto com os seus pais que ganhou o seu primeiro celular, mas ela não era muito cuidadosa com ele. Então, em um programa de televisão, ela viu uma propaganda sobre fazer inscrição por SMS para alguma coisa, e resolveu testar. Desde então, todos os créditos que eram colocados no seu celular eram “comidos” rapidamente, o que fez com que ela tivesse que trocar de celular e número.

— Eu queria saber o que você fazia com o seu primeiro celular — murmurou Petúnia, descontente.

— Se liga, garota! Na minha época, nem tinha celular! — disse Lily.

— Velha!

— Me respeita!

A porta abriu-se, e as duas calaram a conversa. Elas brigavam e se xingavam, mas entre si, sem os pais escutando-as, e tendo a possibilidade de receberem uma bronca.

— As minhas duas princesas conversando — Doralice sorriu, encostada ao batente da porta — Essa é uma visão que não tenho já faz um bom tempo.

— Não exagere, mãe — disse Petúnia, colocando o headphone novamente no topo da cabeça, embora Lily soubesse, há muito tempo, que ela fazia isso para não ser perturbada, ou seja, não tinha música alguma tocando.

— As minhas filhas vivem enfurnadas em seus quartos, dentro dos seus mundos tecnológicos — disse Doralice, sem parecer intimidada pela atitude da filha mais nova.

— Deixe de drama, mamãe — disse Lily, sorrindo — Eu sempre estou aqui.

— Você sim — ela disse, a voz mais baixa, como se fosse um segredo que apenas as duas pudessem saber, dando uma piscadela.

Lily notou, pelo canto do olho, como Petúnia revirou os olhos com isso.

— Estão adolescentes demais para não contarem mais as fofocas para a sua mãe? — perguntou Doralice, pressentindo que esse era o motivo de Lily ter ido até ali.

— Não é nada — prometeu Lily, dando um tapa leve na panturrilha de Tuney, antes de levantar-se da cama.

— Suponho que tenha conversado com James — ela disse, quando Lily já acreditou ter saído impune dessa conversa — Por que não o chama para vir aqui? Faz tempo que não os vejo reunidos, brincando.

— Brincando? Fala sério, mãe! — Petúnia desceu novamente os headphones, para justificar o motivo por estar falando novamente — A Lily tem dezessete anos. Dezessete! As minhas colegas de dezessete anos já transam!

Lily arregalou os olhos para a irmã.

— Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, ainda brincava de boneca — Doralice semicerrou ligeiramente os olhos — E a Lily não é que nem as suas colegas, que eu nem sabia que você tinha contato. Você não está muito nova para isso não, Tuney?

— É claro que Lily não é como elas — disse Petúnia, debochada.

Lily mostrou a língua para a mais nova, antes de sair do quarto, deixando a mãe terminar de interrogá-la.

Concordava completamente com sua mãe, Petúnia era muito nova para ter contato com as garotas mais velhas. Claro que isso sempre ajudava para que elas descobrissem as melhores fofocas, mas era algo que Lily deveria fazer, e não ela. Ou melhor, era algo que _Marlene_ fazia.

O celular não parava de vibrar em seu bolso.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

[34 mensagens não lidas]

a (14:59)

a (14:59)

a (14:59)

a (14:59)

a (14:59)

a (14:59)

Pega esse celular (15:00) ✓✓

E enfia na vagina (15:00) ✓✓

Usa como vibrador (15:00) ✓✓

*emojis rindo* (15:01)

— E essa é a garota que você escolheu para ser a sua melhor amiga, Lily Evans — ela murmurou para si mesma, silenciando-a rapidamente.

Doralice abriu a porta de seu quarto, sem importar-se em bater, e Lily soube logo de onde tinha puxado essa mania.

— Vamos! Você não almoçou nada! — sua mãe disse.

— Mas já está quase na hora do lanche — disse Lily, sendo ignorada.

— Não quero saber! Você não pode pular uma refeição tão importante quanto o almoço.

Assim que Doralice deu as costas, Lily murmurou para si mesma:

— Como se eu já não fizesse isso sempre...

**[Segunda de manhã]**

O fim de semana passou em uma rapidez que Lily não poderia nem calcular.

— Está esperando por quem, minha filha? — perguntou Doralice, tirando o celular das mãos de Petúnia, que estava mais concentrada em uns prints do que no café da manhã, e tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja.

— James — disse Lily, chateada pela demora.

— Acho que ele não vem — Petúnia retrucou, sob o olhar repreensor da mãe.

— Eu levo vocês — Doralice suspirou, pegando a chave do carro de cima do balcão.

— O pai já foi? — perguntou Lily, olhando ao redor.

— Já, ele teve uma reunião importante hoje — sua mãe respondeu, sorrindo docemente — Deixe-me pegar a minha bolsa. Vocês deviam levar um casaco, está frio hoje.

Petúnia revirou os olhos, recuperando o celular.

— Come! — disse Lily, antes de levantar-se para pegar um casaco para ela e para a irmã.

— Eu não sinto frio — disse Petúnia, assim que viu o tecido estendido para ela.

— Eu também não, mas pode ser que esfrie ou chova mais tarde.

Concordando, a loira aceitou o casaco, amarrando-o em volta da cintura, enquanto que Lily enfiava o seu dentro da mochila.

— Vamos? — perguntou Doralice, vendo como as duas já estavam de pé.

Lily pegou mais uma torrada para comer no caminho para o colégio, mas já a tinha em sua boca antes mesmo de alcançarem a entrada da casa.

— Mãe, acho que vou voltar para casa mais tarde hoje — disse Petúnia, assim que a mãe deu a marcha no carro.

— Você me avisa pelo celular depois — respondeu Doralice — Preciso saber a hora que vou te buscar.

— Talvez a mãe do Vernon me leve — ela disse, mordendo o canto do lábio.

— Se a mãe do Vernon te levar, você pede para a mãe do Vernon me ligar.

Doralice Evans era o tipo de mãe que não trabalhava para estar completamente ao dispor de seus filhos, na necessidade que tivessem. Contudo, assim que as contas de casa apertassem, ela seria o tipo de mulher disposta a arrumar algum emprego para não deixar cair tudo nos ombros do marido.

Lily admirava esse tipo de atitude na mãe, mas Petúnia odiava o fato de não poder voltar sozinha para casa, ou ter que avisar a qualquer passo que desse. Lily já sabia que, assim que Petúnia tivesse a sua idade, seria a dor de cabeça dos pais.

— Está bem — Petúnia preferiu não reclamar, embora a sua expressão de descontentamento facial fosse bem visível.

Não moravam tão longe do colégio, então não demoraram a chegar lá.

— Bons estudos, meninas — disse Doralice, parada à porta da escola.

Lily, que estava sentada no banco da frente, deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, antes de sair do carro, e viu Petúnia, que estava sentada atrás, fazer o mesmo, mais rápida do que era normalmente.

— Horário normal, Lily? — a mãe encostou-se à janela para perguntar.

— Sem aulas de estudo extras por hoje — prometeu Lily, sorrindo.

— Se algo mudar, me avise.

Elas esperaram até que o carro dar a volta na esquina para caminharem pelos jardins abertos da Hogwarts High.

— A mãe do Vernon? — perguntou Lily, fazendo uma careta.

— Ele é legal — Petúnia deu de ombros — E rico.

Lily soltou uma leve risada, dando uns tapinhas leves nas costas da irmã mais nova, antes de sentar-se em alguns dos bancos, aliviando as costas do peso da mochila, enquanto procurava pelas amigas.

Petúnia foi à frente, em direção à porta de entrada, sem despedir-se.

Viu James apoiado ao seu carro, acompanhado por Dorcas, e o resto das líderes de torcida, com exceção de Marlene.

Por um momento, lembrou-se de quando a melhor amiga tentou convencer a ela, Alice e Tonks a tentarem entrar para o time, o que foi suficiente para fazê-la sorrir levemente.

Parecendo sentir o seu olhar, James olhou por cima do ombro, acenando para ela, parecendo sentir o seu sorriso como sinal de algo bom. Quase imediatamente, Lily desfez o sorriso, aproveitando a chegada de Marlene para afastar-se.

— Hoje será um longo dia — foi o que a amiga disse, olhando na mesma direção que ela.

E o fato de Dorcas ter devolvido o olhar delas, um sorriso falso no rosto, só serviu para que Lily tivesse certeza de que as coisas não ficariam melhores dali em diante.


	4. 3. Precisamos falar sobre vadias

**[Segunda de manhã]**

— Desculpe-me pelo atraso, professor.

Lily sentiu o estômago revirar, ao escutar aquela voz enjoativa vinda da porta.

— Sente-se, senhorita Meadowes — disse o professor Kettleburn, a voz ríspida — Atrasos não serão permitidos novamente em minhas aulas.

— É claro, professor — disse Dorcas, caminhando pela fileira de cadeiras.

“Não sente ao meu lado, não sente ao meu lado” Lily implorou mentalmente.

Foi calada por uma mochila que foi deixada à mesa ao seu lado.

“Droga” ela pensou.

— Como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompido — o professor retomou a sua aula, lançando um olhar irritado para Dorcas — Estamos em uma turma ímpar, podemos nos reunir em cinco pares de três pessoas para fazer o trabalho que mencionei semana passada.

Algumas pessoas olharam-se, como se já declarando ao parceiro “você vai estar no meu trio!”, mas Kettleburn continuou a falar.

— Os trios já estão escolhidos — e ninguém atreveu-se a reclamar, embora fosse evidente a frustração — Juntem-se aos seus colegas, quando eu disser os nomes.

Lily esperou o seu nome ser dito, o queixo apoiado na carteira.

— Evans, Potter, — ela sorriu, levantando o rosto — e Meadowes.

O seu sorriso sumiu de seu rosto no mesmo instante, e viu como Dorcas sorria abertamente para o namorado, lançando um beijo no ar.

— Eu vou vomitar — Lily sussurrou para si mesma, fazendo uma careta.

— Vamos! Reúnam-se! — disse o professor, por fim.

Vendo como James levantava-se para sentar próximo das duas, Lily não teve outra opção a não ser ficar sentada, esperando que eles se aproximassem.

— Os temas estão no quadro — disse Kettleburn, pegando um pilor, e passando-o pelo quadro branco.

— Isso vai ser emocionante! — disse Dorcas, falsamente empolgada.

Lily apenas puxou o seu caderno, fazendo o que o professor ordenou. James fez o mesmo que ela, pelo que pôde perceber, mas Dorcas permaneceu sem encostar-se em qualquer um que fosse de seus materiais.

Lily pensou que ela poderia estar olhando fixamente para o novo namorado, mas, ao levantar o olhar novamente para olhar para o quadro, percebeu que estava sendo encarada.

Irritada, ignorou o quadro por trás de sua cabeça morena, devolvendo o olhar, a caneta já esquecida em cima do papel. Dorcas manteve o olhar por mais alguns minutos, antes de desviar, dando uma dramática revirada de olhos.

A voz do professor soou novamente, impedindo Lily de arrancar os olhos dela.

— Está tudo bem, lírio? — perguntou James, notando como a caneta era segurada com força por ela.

Lily lançou-o um olhar irritado, antes de voltar a copiar as informações do quadro.

Quando a sineta tocou, indicando o final da aula, Lily arrancou a folha com brusquidão, tacou-a para a mesa de James, e fechou o caderno, sem preocupar-se em terminar de guardar o material ainda sentada. Pegando as canetas de cima da mesa, saiu com a mochila apoiada em apenas um de seus ombros, o caderno desajeitadamente sendo segurado por seu antebraço, e as canetas em uma mão fechada. Conforme caminhava para o seu armário, foi colocando tudo dentro.

— Olhe por onde anda! — uma das líderes de torcida olhou-a de cima a baixo, o nariz torcido, quando esbarrou nela.

— Eu estou parada — retrucou Lily — Acho que você precisa parar de matar as aulas de física.

Marlene colocou um de seus braços atravessando os ombros de Lily, um olhar debochado para a colega, que saiu, irritada.

— É cada uma que me aparece — ela jogou o cabelo para trás, dando uma risada.

— Aula de biologia com a Tonks? — perguntou Lily, abrindo desajeitadamente um de seus armários.

— Nada de muito emocionante. As aulas de anatomia só começam no final do ano — disse Marlene, fazendo uma expressão maliciosa.

— E você descobriu isso como? — a ruiva olhou-a, tentando segurar o riso.

— Tenho meus contatos... Vai ficar para ver o treino?

Lily fechou o armário, depois de colocar o que precisava na mochila, e viu James observando-a do outro lado do corredor.

— Não, eu prometi que iria para casa mais cedo hoje — ela respondeu, fingindo não ter visto — Algo de novo?

— Inscrições para mascote! — disse Marlene — Tonks seria uma mascote linda, não acha? Derrubando todo mundo... Seríamos o sucesso das regionais.

— Você não presta! — Lily não conseguiu segurar a risada, ao imaginar a cena.

— A patinha perfeita.

O sinal tocou novamente, dando um fim ao intervalo entre aulas. Marlene apenas sorriu, antes de seguir para o lado esquerdo do corredor. Lily respirou fundo, indo para o lado direito.

— Lily! — James chamou-a, assim que ela passou por perto.

— Por que eu não abandonei o colégio? — ela fechou os olhos, antes de virar-se para ele, sorrindo falsamente — Oi!

— Esse sorriso não combina com você! — ele disse, entrecerrando os olhos — Qual é o problema? Você meio que surtou no WhatsApp ontem.

— Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso! — retrucou Lily, assoprando uma mecha de cabelo para longe de seus olhos.

— Está bem! Vou fingir que não aconteceu! — James levantou os braços, fingindo render-se — A Dorcas é perfeita, não é mesmo? Eu mal posso esperar pelo intervalo, vocês mal puderam se falar durante a aula de inglês.

— É, pois é — ela cortou-o, avançando para o lado onde a sua aula começaria.

— Escute, eu quero muito que vocês se deem bem. É importante para mim!

Eles pararam em frente à porta ainda aberta da aula de química.

— E por quê? — Lily fez soar mais como uma lamentação do que uma pergunta.

— Você é a minha melhor amiga, ela é a minha namorada — respondeu James — Quer mais motivos?

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos que faziam parecer como se ele fosse o tipo de garoto que não tivesse nenhum problema no mundo. Lily foi poupada de responder quando uma bengala foi atirada na cabeça de James, que recuou, dolorido.

— Senhor Potter, quantas vezes preciso pedir para que não interrompa a entrada de minha aula? — a professora McGonagall olhava-o rígida, um grosso livro sendo segurado em sua mão esquerda.

— Perdão, professora — disse James, fazendo uma careta de dor, enquanto acariciava a região atingida.

— É melhor apressar-se. O professor Slughorn não tolera atrasos!

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar o riso.

— A não ser quando são os seus preferidos — disse James, dando uma piscadela para as duas, antes de sair.

McGonagall deu um suspiro exasperado, e Lily aproveitou esse momento para entrar, sendo logo seguida por ela.

— Muito bem! Muito bem! Silêncio! — a professora bateu a bengala no quadro diversas vezes, até estarem todos em silêncio, e Lily seguiu rapidamente para o seu lugar mapeado.

Talvez por gostar tanto da professora McGonagall, a aula passou mais rápido que o habitual. Era apenas uma aula teórica, mas teriam uma aula prática ainda naquele dia.

— Você tem o quê agora? — perguntou Alice, seguindo atrás dela.

— Alemão — Lily conferiu o horário colado em sua pasta.

— Eu ainda não supero que você é a única que não está cursando francês entre nosso grupo — ela disse.

— Entre cerveja e petit gateau, eu fico com a cerveja.

Francês e alemão eram matérias obrigatórias, você precisava escolher entre um dos idiomas. Quando Lily passou as férias em Paris, aos 10 anos de idade, viu como o povo francês era arrogante com aqueles que não sabiam usar o sotaque perfeitamente. Lembrava-se de uma atendente que tinha feito-se de surda quando o seu pai tentou falar. Por esse motivo, ela decidiu que os alemães a agradavam mais.

O resto das aulas da manhã seguiram neste ritmo, até que o sinal para o intervalo da manhã tocou, e Lily viu-se indo em direção ao refeitório, o qual queria evitar até o último instante. As palavras de James ainda estavam rondando em sua cabeça.

— Você é irritante! — Marlene discutia com Ian, o seu irmão mais novo.

— Vamos! Por favor! — Ian implorava.

Petúnia ignorava os dois, dando um gole no seu suco, sentada ao lado do mais novo. Vernon não era visto por perto.

— Não vou te dar dinheiro! Eu preciso dele muito mais que você! — disse Marlene, bruscamente.

Lily deu uma risada, entrando na fila para pegar um prato de plástico, colocando um salgado em cima dele, e um refrigerante.

— Põe na conta — ela sorriu levemente para a atendente, antes de sair em direção à mesa onde suas amigas estavam.

Tonks estava completamente por fora do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, os olhos fechados, curtindo a música que tocava pelo headphone.

— Olá, meninas mais lindas de Hogwarts!

Marlene caminhou para a mesa delas, depois de ter se livrado de Ian, uma sobrancelha erguida.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou a Sirius e Remus, que pegaram uma cadeira para sentar com elas.

— Uma palavra: Dorcas — disse Sirius.

Lily sentiu mais simpatia pelos melhores amigos de James, naquele momento.

— Podem ficar aqui — ela sorriu, compreensiva.

— Como está se sentindo sobre isso? — perguntou Remus a Lily.

— Você deveria ter contado a ele, quando tudo aconteceu — Sirius interrompeu a sua resposta.

— Obrigada pelo conselho — Lily não pôde evitar ser um pouco irônica — Só acho que é um pouco tarde demais para isso.

— Eu disse a mesma coisa para você — Marlene deu de ombros.

Sirius sorriu galanteador para ela, que apenas ignorou-o.

Lily notou que Remus não prestava mais atenção na conversa. Tonks permanecia de olhos fechados, movendo a cabeça com o ritmo da música, sem ter a mínima ideia de que era observada.

— Tapada — murmurou Marlene, parecendo divertir-se com aquilo — Ei! Onde está Alice?

Lily moveu-se os olhos para um lado, e Marlene seguiu o seu olhar, vendo como uma de suas amigas estava sentada a um canto do refeitório, em uma mesa para duas pessoas, conversando com Frank.

— Acho que a conversa foi boa para ela — disse Marlene, por fim, referindo-se à noite que passaram na casa dela, no sábado.

— Lá vem... — murmurou Sirius, fazendo uma careta para a frente.

Inicialmente, Lily não entendeu, mas logo uma cadeira foi puxada ao seu lado.

— Olá! — disse James, sorrindo estranhado — Resolveram sentar-se todos juntos?

— Pois é! — Sirius disse, sem sorrir.

Tonks abriu os olhos, já que notou a movimentação ao seu lado, e tirou o headphone de seus ouvidos para entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Você esqueceu de comer — comentou Marlene, divertida.

Ao notar que todos a observavam, Tonks corou, voltando a sua atenção para o prato intocado.

— Cabelo ficou maneiro! — disse James, parecendo não notar a atmosfera que ficou.

— Obrigada — disse Tonks, incerta.

— Você não ia ficar com a sua namorada? — foi Remus quem perguntou.

— Ela está com as líderes de torcida agora — James respondeu, parecendo chateado por isso.

— Que ótimo! — Marlene sorriu abertamente, sem envergonhar-se por isso.

— Só você não senta junto com elas — disse Lily.

— Sabia que a Dorcas já tentou fazer um abaixo assinado para me tirar da equipe?

James engoliu em seco, incomodado com a mudança de assunto.

— Ela só... Acha que a integração em equipe é importante, e você não faz muita questão de aproximar-se — ele tentou explicar as atitudes dela.

Lily não conseguiu controlar a sua mão, que fechou-se em um punho raivoso, por baixo da mesa.

— Por favor, menos — disse Marlene, entrecerrando os olhos — O pior tipo de namorado é aquele que é cego, que tenta justificar as atitudes da namorada. Atitudes que não tem justificativa.

Isso fez com que James se calasse, coçando o pescoço, nervoso.

Lily tomou um gole ruidoso de seu refrigerante, ignorando completamente a presença do amigo.

— Stevia é uma porcaria — comentou Marlene, apontando para a sua latinha — Nem tente provar.

— Eu não vejo diferença de gosto — Tonks deu de ombros.

— Saudades da light — disse Lily, os lábios afastando-se do canudo — Por que pararam de vender?

— Não pararam, é só você procurar nos lugares certos — Marlene deu uma piscadela — Black, é sério que você fez uma tatuagem?

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas para Tonks, que sorriu, antes de voltar o olhar para ela.

— Não entendi o tom de surpresa — ele disse, arrogantemente.

— Eu quero ver — disse Marlene, sem abalar-se.

O sinal tocou, e Lily puxou a mochila das costas da cadeira, juntando-se aos outros alunos.

— Lily!

Dessa vez, a ruiva conseguiu ignorar o chamado de James.

**[Segunda à tarde]**

Nos outros dias, quando chegava em casa, Lily só queria deitar em sua cama, e tirar uma soneca. Naquele dia, contudo, ela dirigiu-se direto para o quarto, revirando algumas gavetas e armários, à procura de uma caixa.

Sem conseguir encontrar, ela decidiu ir para o quarto de Petúnia, que era bem conhecida por pegar as suas coisas. Era estranho pisar no ambiente roxo sem a voz escandalizada dela, mas Petúnia tinha ido à casa de Vernon, depois da aula. Sua mãe tinha ido levá-la, então estava só ela por ali.

Quando decidiu procurar no armário da irmã, abaixando-se, viu uma caixa branca embaixo da cama. Fechando as portas, ela afastou o edredom, antes de puxar a caixa.

— É, é isso aí — ela suspirou para si mesma, antes de puxar a tampa, e pegar um pequeno caderno verde felpudo.

Virou algumas páginas, procurando por uma data específica, antes de encontrá-la, sorrindo, ao reconhecer a própria letra.

_14 de Fevereiro de 2014._

_Hoje é o dia._

_Normalmente, eu não escrevo no colégio. Não gosto de trazer este caderno e correr o risco de me verem com ele, e resolverem pegá-lo, caçoar de mim. James me defenderia, mas ele é magrelo. Não quero ter que explicar para a senhora Potter que ele apanhou por culpa minha._

_Só que hoje eu não resisti. Estou muito nervosa, e apenas escrever me acalma._

_Estive treinando desde o começo do ano para esse dia. Hoje eu não sou Lily Evans, sou Ariel, a personagem principal da peça do colégio. E terei que contracenar com o Amos Diggory, simplesmente o garoto mais lindo da nossa turma._

_James ficou doente no dia em que os papéis foram escolhidos, mas ele está ajudando nos bastidores, acho que isso vai ajudar na nota dele. Tudo depende de nós hoje._

_Falta bem pouco mesmo, todos já estão aqui, se preparando._

_Espero que dê tudo certo!_

Lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia.

— Você não precisa ficar tão nervosa — James tinha dito a ela.

Estava do lado de fora do auditório, sentada em um banco próximo da grande árvore que ocupava o pátio do ensino obrigatório.

— É que... Eu não queria o papel principal — Lily disse, os olhos fixos em seus pés, que não paravam de mover-se para frente e para trás.

— Por que não disse isso antes?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu queria, mas... Eu não sei! — ela estava, realmente, muito nervosa.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou James, preocupado.

— O problema é que é uma peça romântica! — desabafou Lily — E... Eu nunca... Eu vou ter que beijá-lo.

— Você estava animada para isso antes — ele desviou o olhar — Amos não é o garoto dos sonhos de toda garota da nossa turma?

— Eu não... Eu não sei beijar — ela sussurrou, envergonhada.

Já tinha conversado sobre esse assunto com Dorcas, sua melhor amiga, mas ela não tinha acreditado, e Lily sentiu-se culpada por estar falando a verdade, em vez de estar tentando pregar uma peça nela.

— Ah — disse James, sem reação.

— E se eu estragar a cena inteira com isso? — perguntou Lily, encolhendo-se em seu lugar — E se eu me arrepender? Olhe, eu sei que para vocês, garotos, isso não é tão importante, mas...

— Vai dar tudo certo! — ele deu de ombros — Eu vou estar na primeira fileira, vendo como todo esse seu nervosismo era apenas insegurança boba.

Lily queria apenas sorrir e acreditar, mas ela fez outra coisa.

— James, eu não quero beijar uma pessoa por encenação — ela disse — Mesmo que eu tenha uma queda por ela.

— Você não está sendo obrigada a nada — garantiu James — Se quiser, pode apenas fingir.

— Não, eu quero que você me beije.

_24 de Fevereiro de 2014._

_Essa será a última vez que escreverei aqui._

_Nunca mais o farei, não quero lembrar-me de tudo de ruim que aconteceu desde o momento em que Dorcas Meadowes apareceu na minha vida._

_Eu não tive uma amizade verdadeira, além de James, já que ela me afastava de todos, mas Marlene McKinnon e Alice Piperwood são bem próximas de mim, e sei que irão ocupar o seu espaço com facilidade._

_Eu acreditava que ela era a minha amiga, mas Dorcas me enganou._

_Ela sabia que eu gostava de Amos e, mesmo assim, aceitou ficar com ele._

_Eu não gosto dele tanto quanto parece, embora todos acreditem que ele foi o primeiro a me beijar, mas essa foi uma grande prova de traição por parte dela._

_E se eu realmente gostasse?_

_Quando a confrontei, ela não pediu desculpas, disse-me coisas horríveis._

_Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que guarda rancor, eu só quero ficar bem longe de gente como ela, e ela também não irá mais me importunar._

_Eu não contei a James, ele acha que tivemos apenas uma briga tola, e que logo voltaremos a ser amigas, mas não voltaremos._

_Não precisei contar a Marlene, ela já adivinhou. Acho que essa é a diferença entre garotos e garotas. Garotos não percebem, até que contemos, enquanto que garotas sentem, sem precisar nem ver._

A porta da frente de casa bateu, e Lily jogou o caderno de volta dentro da caixa, empurrando-a com o pé logo em seguida. Isso não evitou que ela se lembrasse do toque dos lábios de James sobre os dela. Isso nunca deixou-a em paz.

— Eu nunca deveria ter pedido isso — ela murmurou para si mesma — Nós somos só amigos.

Ou naquilo ela queria acreditar.


	5. 4. Precisamos falar sobre tombos

**[Segunda à noite]**

O jantar de Lily foi interrompido pelo som do celular apitando. Olhou de soslaio para sua mãe, que fingia não estar escutando, e nem prestando atenção ao fato de que Petúnia não largava do seu, que estava mal escondido em seu colo, por baixo da mesa. A regra do jantar era clara, nada de celulares, mas, como era o único tempo que tinham em família, Doralice parecia estar ignorando aquilo.

— E quando teremos um livro publicado por Lily Evans? — brincou o seu pai.

Carver Evans trabalhava em uma editora de livros. Passava bastante tempo em seu escritório aprovando manuscritos, cuidando pessoalmente da restauração de obras antigas, entrando em contato com grupos estrangeiros para negociar uma tradução oficial na Inglaterra, entre outras funções.

Lily o admirava e, por sempre gostar de escrever, sabia que o sonho de seu pai era ver um livro seu nas prateleiras, mas não conseguia manter os seus enredos por muito tempo.

Nas férias, passou grande parte de seu tempo na editora, junto com seu pai, ajudando-o a controlar os funcionários que cuidavam da revisão dos livros, design das capas e escritas nas orelhas dos livros. Ela mesma já tinha formatado uma sinopse, sob a supervisão de Andrômeda, a mãe de Tonks.

— Em breve — Lily respondeu, como sempre fazia, sorrindo timidamente.

— Não a pressione! — Doralice disse — Sabe como os autores passam por um processo criativo próprio.

— Autores de verdade têm prazos — a voz de Petúnia surgiu, quase que desatenta da conversa.

— Desligue esse celular! — a sua mãe parecia ter perdido a paciência.

Apesar de revirar os olhos, ela obedeceu, a outra mão logo subindo para cima da mesa, embora o aparelho continuasse entre as suas pernas. Lily lembrou-se da mensagem que enviou para a sua amiga, no outro dia, e precisou conter-se para não gargalhar, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro, enquanto ela disfarçava levando o copo d’água próximo de sua boca.

Petúnia tinha uma espécie de alarme para saber quando as pessoas estavam rindo dela, e não demorou a entrecerrar os olhos, desconfiada, procurando por alguma explicação.

— Tenho uma coisa para você — seu pai murmurou para ela, no momento em que Doralice e Petúnia foram levar os pratos para a cozinha.

Petúnia era mais chegada aos livros juvenis (geralmente, lidos pelo celular), e Carver não tinha muito contato com essa seção, então conseguia um livro mais clássico, e dava-o a Lily, quando a sua irmã mais nova não estava por perto.

Tirou um pequeno livro da maleta, a qual levava para o trabalho todos os dias, e entregou-a.

— O retrato de Dorian Gray! — Lily quase gritou, os olhos arregalados, e ele ergueu o dedo indicador à frente de sua boca.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo, antes de levantar-se e ir guardar o exemplar em seu quarto, como sempre combinavam fazer. Doralice encostou o quadril ao batente da porta, os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Eu estou vendo isso daí! — ela disse, casualmente.

Quando Petúnia apareceu, contudo, eles aparentaram tranquilidade.

Enquanto que Carver dava livros clássicos para Lily, Doralice sempre comprava os livros juvenis e revistas teen que Petúnia queria. O seu vício em revistas científicas era financiado somente pela sua mesada, enquanto que a irmã preferia gastar o dinheiro com outras coisas.

Voltou para a sala, já que tinha esquecido o seu celular em cima da mesa, e sua mãe poderia precisar dela.

— Pai! — Lily exclamou.

Carver virou-se rapidamente, tentando esconder o celular que segurava.

— Privacidade, lembra? — ela perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegá-lo.

— Eu só queria ver que horas... — ele coçou o cabelo, envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra — E James? Você nunca mais nos falou sobre ele!

Lily revirou os olhos, parecia que tinham combinado em perguntar aquilo só para perturbá-la.

— Ele está bem, obrigada — disse, voltando a subir as escadas.

Como todas as vezes em que não respondia imediatamente às mensagens das amigas, a terceira guerra mundial acontecia.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

**Tonks**

Queria ☆ morta (19:50)

**Marlene**

Essa já está velha (19:52)

**Tonks**

Um meme nunca morre (19:53)

**Alice**

Luiza, foco! (19:55)

Foco, Luiza! (19:55)

O que aconteceu? (19:57)

**Tonks**

[Vídeo] (19:58)

**Marlene**

SEGURA O FORNINHO! (20:00)

Quem enviou isso? (20:00)

**Tonks**

Eu não sei! (20:02)

Ai, meu Deus! (20:02)

Eu vou chorar! (20:02)

**Marlene**

Calma! (20:03)

**Alice**

Quem vocês acham que foi? (20:05)

Antes de ler o resto das mensagens, Lily abriu o vídeo, e viu a gravação de quando ela, Alice e Tonks foram para o teste das líderes de torcida, por insistência de Marlene. Não precisou ver o vídeo inteiro para saber o que aconteceria.

Era o motivo pelo qual a Tonks não podia fazer teste para qualquer coisa que exigisse equilíbrio e controle do corpo: ela sempre caía de uma forma completamente surreal. Justamente o que aconteceu naquele dia.

**Tonks**

Não poderia ser alguém de fora do time (20:07)

Só algumas pessoas estavam lá (20:07)

O ginásio ficou fechado para os alunos (20:08)

**Marlene**

E VOCÊS AINDA TEM QUE PARAR PARA PENSAR EM QUEM FOI? (20:10)

ÓBVIO QUE FOI AQUELA IMBECIL DA MEADOWES (20:11)

**Alice**

Não podemos acusar sem provas (20:12)

**Marlene**

Vamos lá, então (20:14)

1 - Ela namorava com o Remus na época (20:14)

E ele já tinha se mostrado bem interessado na Tonks, durante uma festa (20:15)

Ela deu o maior ataque, esqueceram-se? (20:15)

**Tonks**

Oi? (20:15)

**Marlene**

2 - Ela gosta de gravar as pessoas sendo humilhadas (20:16)

**Tonks**

Interessado? (20:16)

Tá louca, miga? (20:16)

**Marlene**

E receber visualizações por isso (20:16)

Tonks, por favor! (20:17)

**Lily**

Eu não duvido disso (20:20) ✓✓

Vou falar com o James (20:20) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Ha! Essa é boa (20:21)

Boa sorte! (20:21)

Aquele ali está encoleirado (20:21)

E não no bom sentido (20:21)

Não que o bom sentido exista, mas você me entendeu (20:22)

Lily revirou os olhos, antes de mudar do grupo para a conversa privada que tinha com James, que estava bem mais silenciosa do que costumava ser antes...

Antes que Dorcas Meadowes ressurgisse em sua vida.

**James Potter**

Online

Você viu o vídeo? (20:25) ✓✓

Vi (20:30)

Pede para a Dorcas tirá-lo, por favor (20:30) ✓✓

E quem garante que foi ela quem gravou? (20:31)

Antigamente, a minha palavra servia de alguma coisa para você (20:32) ✓✓

Saiu do aplicativo, sem esperar pela resposta que receberia. Já estava acostumada a fazer isso, deixar James falando sozinho, e não conseguia sentir a menor culpa por isso.

A noite mal tinha acabado, e Lily já sabia que o dia seguinte seria desgastante.

Tinha o objetivo de tomar banho e deitar-se, mas outras mensagens no WhatsApp fizeram com que, assim que voltou ao quarto, ela deitasse na cama e abrisse novamente, ignorando claramente as conversas que não fossem de seu grupo de amigas.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice está gravando um áudio...

**Tonks**

Viu a tatuagem? (20:40)

**Marlene**

Vi (20:42)

A gente matou aula (20:42)

**Alice**

Tatuagem de quem? (20:43)

**Marlene**

Nisso que dá não sentar com as amigas durante o intervalo (20:44)

Não sabe das coisas (20:45)

**Alice**

A mesa de vocês já estava cheia até demais (20:47)

**Tonks**

Pode ir falando o que vocês conversaram! (20:48)

Foi sobre o encontro? (20:48)

**Alice**

Vou mandar áudio (20:51)

[Áudio 0:40] (20:53)

[Áudio 0:23] (20:53)

[Áudio 0:37] (20:54)

**Lily**

Contrato ouvintes dos áudios da Alice (20:54) ✓✓

Pago 3 libras e 30 pences por hora (20:55) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Olha! Salário mínimo! (20:56)

**Lily**

Salário de aprendiz (20:57) ✓✓

Porque eu não vou pagar 6 libras e 70 pences (20:57) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Nem para as suas amigas? (20:58)

**Tonks**

Por hora é fácil (20:58)

Quero ver pagar por áudio (20:59)

**Marlene**

Alice até desistiu de mandar áudio (21:00)

**Lily**

Vou dormir (21:01) ✓✓

Não quero ficar aqui para só ficar vendo os áudios (21:01) ✓✓

**Marlene**

[Áudio 0:05] (21:02)

[Áudio 0:07] (21:02)

**Lily**

Vai se ferrar! (21:02) ✓✓

**Tonks**

[Áudio 0:10] (21:03)

**Alice**

[Áudio 0:04] (21:03)

**Lily**

Afe (21:04) ✓✓

Tchau (21:04) ✓✓

**[Terça de manhã]**

Assim que Marlene saiu do carro de seu pai, sem despedir-se, ela foi diretamente até onde o seu grupo de líderes de torcida, incluindo Dorcas Meadowes, estava.

— Você vai tirar aquele vídeo do ar agora mesmo! — ela apontou o dedo para Dorcas, sem cumprimentar James, que estava ao lado da namorada.

— Que isso? Agora deu para todo mundo acusá-la? — James defendeu-a.

— Emmeline, você confessa ter gravado o vídeo, então? Pois só nós três, da equipe, estávamos supervisionando aquele teste — disse Marlene, rapidamente — Justamente para evitar esse tipo de ação babaca. Eu não fui!

Dorcas trocou um olhar preocupado com Emmeline, antes de suspirar.

— Era só para ser uma brincadeira! — ela exclamou — Eu fui compartilhar com a Emme, mas acabei mandando no grupo do colégio.

— Então, faça o favor de tirar o vídeo — disse Marlene, simplesmente.

— Você acha que é tão simples assim? — perguntou Emmeline — Um monte de gente já deve ter compartilhado, salvado, upado...

— Certo, falarei com a professora Hooch, então. Ver o que ela acha dessa situação. Quem sabe, até o professor Dumbledore pode opinar.

Marlene ignorou completamente as exclamações de indignação das colegas de torcida e o chamado de James, indo em direção à entrada, onde Lily e Alice estavam sentadas, no muro baixo que rodeava algumas plantas. Se o jardineiro surgisse, elas receberiam bronca por isso, mesmo que estivessem longe da terra.

— Tonks não veio — disse Alice.

— Vamos visitá-la depois do colégio? — sugeriu Lily, dando um sorriso leve.

— Eu não tenho treino — Marlene deu de ombros — E mesmo se tivesse, eu não iria, capaz de eu cometer algum assassinato.

Lily e Alice levantaram-se, ao ver que o jardineiro se aproximava, e a entrada para o prédio já estava liberada.

— Vou falar com a professora Hooch, nos vemos depois! — despediu-se Marlene, saindo à frente, apressada.

— Ela tem quase uma passagem direta para a sala dos professores — comentou Alice.

— E ela ainda chama a _mim_ de queridinha dos professores — brincou Lily.

**[Terça à tarde]**

— Ela está no sótão — disse Andrômeda, torcendo a boca ao dizer o nome do lugar.

Desde que Tonks completou 15 anos, ela decidiu que iria mudar-se do quarto do primeiro andar para o sótão, que não era usado para além de guardar caixas. Desde então, assim que voltava do colégio, ela se empenhava em esvaziar o sótão, pintar...

Como filha de Ted Tonks, que já estava acostumado a fazer trabalhos manuais como este, ela se saiu muito bem, e não demorou nem um ano para começar a dormir lá em cima.

O pé direito era baixo, o quarto inteiro tinha formato triangular, já que era o último cômodo da casa, mas Tonks não parecia incomodada com isso. Muito pelo contrário, ela era apaixonada por aquele lugar.

Apenas uma janela arredondada, que estava no teto, iluminava o sótão. Um lugar, que antes cheirava à poeira, agora cheirava apenas à madeira. Um colchão, sustentado por um suporte de madeira preso à parede, estava logo abaixo da janela, mas sem chegar a ficar muito no foco da luz.

Contudo, o que sempre chamava a atenção de Lily, quando ia lá, era a estante de livros, em formato triangular, presa ao teto. O espaço em si era bem pequeno, mas a falta de muitos móveis fazia com que elas pudessem se acomodar com mais facilidade.

Depois de tentar falar algumas vezes, Marlene tirou o violão do colo de Tonks, estressada.

— Ei! — a garota de cabelo colorido reclamou.

— Você não foi ao colégio hoje! — repetiu Marlene, colocando o instrumento apoiado em um canto.

Alice apenas deu uma cotovelada em Lily, olhando divertida para a superfície toda arranhada do violão. Como que ele ainda funcionava, era um milagre, mas elas tinham que admitir que a propensão a desastre de Tonks tinha melhorado com o passar dos anos.

Tonks encolheu diante do olhar frustrado de Marlene, por ter sido ignorada, e pegou uma almofada, abraçando-a.

— Eu tinha uns três tempos compartilhados com o Remus hoje — ela sussurrou — Como que eu ia olhar na cara dele, depois desse vídeo?

— Com os olhos? — retrucou Marlene, sem compaixão.

Lily lançou um olhar irritado para ela, sentando-se ao lado de Tonks.

— Você só deixou a Dorcas sentindo-se a vencedora dessa situação — disse Lily — Amanhã, você vai voltar para o colégio, e não vai abaixar a cabeça para aquela...

— Dificuldades para completar a frase? — perguntou Marlene, fingindo-se de sonsa — Eu posso te ajudar. Vadia, mal comida, piranha...

— Chega! — interrompeu Alice.

— Eu não cheguei nem na metade da minha lista — ela comentou.

— Eu sei que pode parecer bobagem, — disse Tonks — mas eu odeio que essas coisas sempre parecem acontecer comigo.

— Você não vive rindo quando vê vídeos de outras pessoas? — perguntou Lily — Então! Melhor forma de sair por cima é rir com os outros.

— Do jeito que ela é, vai sair de uma forma nada natural — disse Marlene — Tipo “estou rindo, mas quero me matar agora mesmo”.

Tonks chutou-a, também irritada por seus comentários.

— Ai! Bruscas! — Marlene reclamou.

— Sabe o que você podia fazer? — perguntou Alice, sentando-se ao outro lado de Tonks — Mandar áudio para ele!

— O quê? — Tonks perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

— Você faltou hoje! — justificou Alice — Diga que estava doente, e peça para ele te passar a matéria.

Lily assentiu, aprovando a ideia. Tonks olhou de uma para a outra, antes de seguir o conselho.

— Como foi com a madame Hooch? — Alice sussurrou para Marlene, enquanto Tonks estava distraída com o WhatsApp.

Ela apenas deu uma piscadela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Dorcas Meadowes teria problemas para sair daquela saia justa.


	6. 5. Precisamos falar sobre consequências

**[Quarta de manhã]**

— Está feliz agora?

Lily recuou, assim que Dorcas atirou-se à sua frente, furiosa.

— Treinadora Hooch me dispensou das líderes da torcida! — gritou Dorcas — E o professor Dumbledore ainda me deu detenção! Os meus pais terão que cancelar a viagem deles para a Majorca para ter que vir aqui por causa de uma reunião.

— Você quem procurou por isso — Lily cruzou os braços, sem assustar-se — Se não tivesse espalhado aquele vídeo, nada disso teria acontecido. E não fui eu quem falei com ela.

Dorcas colocou a mão em sua própria boca, e Lily ficou pasma ao ver o quão dissimulada ela conseguia ser.

— Você vai pagar muito caro por isso, Evans! — ela disse, apontando o dedo em sua direção, lágrimas de crocodilo começando a transbordar por seus olhos.

— Se chama carma. Ele só está voltando para você — disse Lily, ainda séria.

Assim que James viu-as, aproximou-se, a sua face mudando de surpresa para preocupada.

— Doe! O que houve? — ele dirigiu-se diretamente a ela, ignorando a presença de Lily, que revirou os olhos, afastando-se.

— Por favor, se algum dia eu resolver namorar de novo, me impeçam de ser essa pessoa cega — Lily cumprimentou as suas amigas assim.

Tonks estava com o rosto oculto por trás de um livro, que Marlene não demorou a pegar, assim que Remus passou por perto.

— Ei! — ela reclamou, mas a sua exclamação foi escutada por ele.

— Oi! — ele aproximou-se, e Marlene teve que esconder o rosto por trás do tal livro para não gargalhar da expressão surpresa e vermelha de Tonks.

— O-Oi! — ela gaguejou.

Apiedando-se da amiga, Lily puxou Marlene pelo braço, afastando-a de onde eles estavam.

— Posso falar com você, Lily? — James aproximou-se delas, assim que viu a brecha, e Lily arrependeu-se de ter se afastado da amiga.

— Lily? Meu nome é Kátia! — ela disse, sendo puxada por Marlene.

— Por que fizeram aquilo com a Dorcas? — ele insistiu.

— Porque é o que se faz quando espalham um vídeo sobre a sua melhor amiga — Marlene entrou na conversa — Sabia que o uso indevido da imagem é crime? Se Tonks quisesse entrar na justiça, sua namoradinha ia ser presa!

Os pais dela eram advogados, e ela entendia bastante sobre o assunto, já que era o que mais escutava, fosse na casa do seu pai, ou na casa de sua mãe. O ex-casal McKinnon não parava de trabalhar, o que não justificava o divórcio que tiveram.

— Eu esperava que vocês se dessem bem — disse James, sério — Pelo visto, eu pedi demais.

— Pediu mesmo! — disse Marlene, antes que Lily pudesse se pronunciar.

Sabendo que o primeiro tempo de aula seria livre, já que a professora Sprout faltou, Marlene levou-a para as estufas, onde Lily não demorou a sentar-se no chão mesmo, de costas para um canteiro de plantas, jogando a mochila a um lado.

— Eu não aguento mais! — ela desabafou.

— Conheço James desde criança, — disse Marlene — e nunca pensei que o veria agindo dessa forma. Bem, não pela Meadowes, de qualquer forma. Ele sempre teve tanta personalidade...

— Parece que a Dorcas consegue sugar as energias de qualquer um — suspirou Lily — Fico me perguntando como que Remus conseguiu aguentá-la por tanto tempo.

— Essa, minha amiga, é uma pergunta sem resposta. Acho que nem ele sabe.

Lily sabia que não deveria desistir da sua amizade com James tão facilmente, mas ele estava cego, e ela não aguentava mais dividir o espaço com Dorcas.

— Eu vou contar para ele — ela decidiu.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou Marlene, despistada.

— No que você está mexendo?

Marlene deu um sorrisinho, mostrando um aplicativo que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida, o tipo de coisa que a amiga gostava de mexer.

— Okay — disse Lily, lentamente.

— Você não tem ideia do que se trata, não é? — foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

— Não.

Ela deu uma risada, virando o celular novamente para o seu lado.

— _Hate With Friends_ — disse Marlene — Você pode ver quem te odeia, e marcar quem você odeia. E, olha, muitas pessoas odeiam a Dorcas.

— Você pode ver quem odeia as outras pessoas? — perguntou Lily.

— Não. Eu descobri a senha dela.

Marlene pressionou o dedo em um dos botões, e ela apenas observou-a, sem saber se falava sério ou não, mas conhecendo-a era melhor não desacreditar.

— Okay — repetiu, voltando a olhar para as plantas.

Uma visão bem interessante, realmente.

Resolveu pegar o seu celular também, dando de ombros. Ignorou as notas não terminadas de ideias para histórias que ela nunca escreveu, mas que esperava escrever algum dia, e foi direto para o WhatsApp.

Ela não gostava de acessar muito o aplicativo, mas as pessoas insistiam em comunicar-se somente por ali, então ela não tinha escolha.

— Eu deveria falar com ele privadamente? — perguntou Lily, indecisa, ao vê-lo online.

— Você quem sabe — Marlene deu de ombros — Eu falava por WhatsApp mesmo.

Ela também deu de ombros, pressionando o seu nome.

Por um momento, ela arrependeu-se por não ativar a verificação de mensagens. Tudo o que mais queria era ver aqueles risquinhos ficarem grossos e azuis, mesmo que fosse algo dos dois lados.

**James Potter**

Online

Tenho que te falar uma coisa (08:50) ✓✓

Lily, eu realmente não quero falar com você agora (08:51)

E você acha certo o que a sua namorada fez? (08:51) ✓✓

Não, mas não era para tanto (08:52)

Se ela tivesse gravado o Sirius em uma situação constrangedora, você também pensaria isso? (08:53) ✓✓

Tudo bem, Sirius não se importa (08:53) ✓✓

Então vamos usar outro exemplo (08:53) ✓✓

E se ela tivesse gravado Sirius fazendo algo ilegal? (08:54) ✓✓

Porque ele não é nenhum santinho (08:54) ✓✓

Ele se encrencaria (08:54) ✓✓

Você ainda acharia okay isso? (08:55) ✓✓

Acharia que não é para tanto? (08:55) ✓✓

São situações completamente diferentes (08:56)

E a Dorcas nunca faria isso (08:56)

Ela não quer prejudicar ninguém (08:56)

Ata (08:57) ✓✓

Não vou mais discutir isso contigo (08:58)

Só acho que deveria conhecê-la antes de tratá-la como anda tratando (08:58)

Acontece, James, que eu já a conheço (08:59) ✓✓

E muito bem (08:59) ✓✓

Você estava comigo quando a nossa amizade acabou, se lembra? (09:00) ✓✓

Lily (09:01)

Você é a minha melhor amiga (09:01)

Mas é muito estranho que você não tenha me dito coisa alguma, quando a amizade de vocês acabou, e agora, que estamos juntos, você venha querer falar sobre isso (09:02)

Lily abriu e fechou a boca, sem conseguir acreditar, sentindo a sua irritação subir cada vez mais.

**James Potter**

Visto por último há um minuto

Pense o que você quiser (09:04) ✓✓

Eu lavo as minhas mãos (09:04) ✓✓

Ela engoliu em seco, sem mais vontade de passar o seu tempo pelo aplicativo.

— Eu não acredito! — ela fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça novamente ao canteiro de plantas.

— Ei! O que houve? — Marlene sentou-se ao seu lado, ao notar a sua expressão — Você não está bem. Quer que eu te leve à enfermaria?

— De quê isso vai adiantar? — Lily respirou fundo — Tentei contar a James o que aconteceu, mas ele nem quis me ouvir. Insinuou que eu estava tentando separá-lo da Dorcas! Olhe só! O que ele pensa? Que eu estou com ciúmes daquele ninho de pombo escroto?

Marlene soltou uma risada leve.

— Francamente, se fosse comigo, eu ia direto à senhora Potter — disse Marlene — Não que eu não possa fazer isso, mas a Dorcas vacilou contigo, vai parecer fofoca.

— Não vou meter a senhora Potter nesse assunto — Lily disse, chateada — Ela já deve ter preocupações demais.

— Então solte a bomba e se mande. Se ele não acreditar, pelo menos, você avisou — ela deu de ombros — Por WhatsApp, ele não vai te interromper.

E foi assim que Lily abriu o aplicativo novamente.

**James Potter**

Visto por último há cinco minutos

Vou deixar um lance para você no armário (09:08) ✓✓

É para o trabalho de inglês (09:08) ✓✓

— Você vai contar por carta? — perguntou Marlene, ao ler a conversa, por cima de seu ombro, sem entender.

— Eu ainda tenho o diário da época — disse Lily, dando de ombros.

— Isso não é muito pessoal?

— Não quero deixar argumentos para a Meadowes.

Ela não tinha nada a perder naqueles minutos antes do começo da outra aula, e não perderia muito caso se atrasasse, tinha um bom histórico. Portanto, deu uma passada rápida em casa, e voltou para o colégio quase em cima da hora. Agradeceu pelos cadeados terem senha, em vez de chave, e logo virou os quatro dígitos.

2703.

Porque a senha mais óbvia era a data de nascimento.

Ela revirou os olhos, esperando que James não sofresse por causa daquilo, antes de colocar o diário dentro do armário, e fechá-lo rapidamente, embaralhando os números novamente.

Voltou às estufas para pegar a sua mochila, vendo uma Marlene McKinnon impaciente por sua demora, e dirigiram-se ao auditório, onde seria dada uma palestra sobre a próxima matéria da grade, onde Lene aproveitaria para se atualizar nas redes sociais, como sempre, aproveitando que as cadeiras tinham costas altas para camuflar-se.

— Hoje vou dormir na casa de mamãe — contou Marlene, depois de terem se ajeitado — Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu vou ficar sabendo.

— Se pararmos para pensar, todos vocês moravam por perto — disse Lily.

— Sim, aí meus pais se divorciaram, e Alice foi morar com os avós — ela revirou os olhos — Você nunca morou por lá. Uma pena, realmente.

— Se tivesse morado, teríamos nos mudado pouco tempo depois, você sabe.

— É, eu sei.

Assim que o professor começou a falar, Marlene jogou a sua cabeça para trás, entediada.

— O que houve? — perguntou Lily, estranhando que ela não estivesse mexendo no celular.

— Confiscaram — ela resmungou — Lá na entrada.

— Sua fama não anda muito boa.

— Cale a boca!

Lily revirou os olhos, antes de tirar o seu aparelho do bolso da calça, e entregar para ela, discretamente.

— Você é a melhor amiga do mundo! — disse Marlene, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

A outra apenas ignorou-a, prestando atenção no que era dito à sua frente.

A palestra acabou, alguns tempos depois, mas Marlene não pareceu ter notado, e o zelador Filch aproveitou a oportunidade para pegá-la no flagra.

— Celular no meio da palestra, não é mesmo, senhorita McKinnon? — disse o homem desagradável.

— Mas a palestra já acabou! — protestou Marlene.

— Pegue na coordenação, ao final das aulas.

Marlene olhou culpada para Lily, que apenas suspirou cansada.

— Vamos, você pode ficar com o meu celular — ela insistiu, assim que saíram do auditório, e pôde pegar o seu celular com a professora que tinha tirado dela — Até eu resolver isso.

— Não, tudo bem — disse Lily — Eu vou lá pegar. Sem problemas. Você é mais viciada que eu.

— Ei! — reclamou Marlene, mas foi ignorada.

Indo ao seu armário, ela viu como James abria o seu, e mordeu a unha, nervosa. Ele não tirou nada além dos seus materiais, e Lily não pôde deixar de sentir-se decepcionada. Assim que ele sumiu do corredor e o corredor esvaziou, ela puxou Marlene e foi até lá.

— Se ele não quis pegar, o problema é dele — disse Lily, girando o cadeado novamente na combinação.

Puxando os livros para um lado, e os papéis jogados para o outro, ela não encontrou o diário.

— Ele já deve ter visto, Lily — disse Marlene — Deve estar na mochila dele.

— É, pode ser — ela deu de ombros, um pouco mais chateada por isso, antes de empurrar a porta novamente.

— Vamos! É só o que nos falta agora... Filch aparecer e te dar detenção por mexer no armário alheio — Marlene puxou-a, revirando os olhos.

Lily riu, mas olhou para trás, nervosa, enquanto elas seguiam pelo caminho até o refeitório.

**[Quarta de tarde]**

Lily fechou o armário pela última vez naquele dia. Respirou fundo, dando um sorriso amarelo para Marlene, que insistiu em esperá-la sair, antes de ajeitar a alça da mochila e ir em direção à coordenação.

Era uma porta dupla de vidro que dava para outras portas de madeira: a da sala do professor Dumbledore, da professora McGonagall (que era vice-diretora depois dos seus horários de aula), a sala de espera, onde tinha a mesa das duas secretárias do colégio, e outra porta que dava para a sala de repouso dos professores.

Filch sempre andava por ali, reclamando sobre os alunos, reclamando sobre o emprego... Sobre tudo. Ninguém o suportava, mas ninguém atrevia-se a demiti-lo. Era quase tão antigo quanto as paredes que sustentavam aquele teto, o que dizia muito.

— Boa tarde — ela cumprimentou uma das secretárias, já que a outra estava ao telefone — O meu celular foi recolhido hoje, eu vim buscá-lo.

— Aqui está — para a sua surpresa, a mulher abriu uma gaveta e entregou-o — A professora McGonagall tem certeza de que você não tem nada a ver com isto.

Ela deu uma piscadela, e Lily sorriu, aliviada.

— Obrigada — ela disse, virando-se para sair daquela área.

Quando estava abrindo as portas duplas de vidro, ouviu gritos vindos da sala do diretor. A outra secretária levantou o rosto para lá, esquecendo-se de que estava falando com alguém pelo telefone.

Depois do choque inicial, Lily apressou-se a sair, ao notar que os gritos vinham de Dorcas e de seus pais, sem saber o que sentir sobre isso.

— O que houve? — perguntou Marlene, ao ver a sua cara — A professora foi dura?

— Marlene, vamos embora agora, por favor? — sua mãe estava impaciente, sentada no banco do motorista, só esperando pela filha para poder ir embora — Tenho que chegar ao escritório. Vocês podem conversar depois.

Um sorriso rápido e educado foi o máximo que Lily obteve de Susan Ross, e ela não pôde deixar de comparar a mulher com quem ela foi no passado. O divórcio e o excesso de trabalho a consumiam inteiramente, não apenas a sua vitalidade.

— Meadowes estava lá na sala do diretor com os pais dela — disse Lily, enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

— O quê? — ela entrou, sem fechar a porta — E você não ficou lá para ver?

Susan deu a marcha e o carro começou a caminhar, de porta aberta mesmo. Sua impaciência provocou um leve arranhado no carro ao lado. Marlene arregalou os olhos para Lily, fechando a porta rapidamente, uma risada presa na garganta, já que sua mãe não percebeu. Nem conseguiram despedir-se devido a situação.

O carro ao lado pertencia justamente aos Meadowes, e Lily perguntou-se o quão sem sorte ela estava.

Não demorou para que sua mãe surgisse no estacionamento, e ela nem esperou-a estacionar. Entrou rapidamente no banco de trás, revirando os olhos ao ver que Petúnia tinha tomado o seu lugar na frente.

Sem resistir, desbloqueou a tela do celular, e acessou o WhatsApp, mas nenhuma mensagem vinha de quem ele mais queria.

“Talvez eles ainda não conversaram” concluiu.

Talvez.


	7. 6. Precisamos falar sobre decepções

**[Quarta de noite]**

Devia ser a décima vez que Lily tirava o celular do bolso, conferindo se tinha recebido alguma mensagem no WhatsApp. Naqueles momentos, o que mais sentia vontade era de ativar as notificações e verificações de mensagem, mas já era tarde demais. Mensagens já enviadas não poderiam ser verificadas depois.

Sentada ao sofá, os olhos fixos no celular, ela viu apenas um chinelo voando, em direção à parede.

— Mira perfeita! — Lily debochou.

— Não enche! — retrucou Petúnia, olhando enojada para a direção na qual tinha jogado o calçado.

— Ei! Pegou o chinelo de quem? — perguntou a ruiva, desconfiada.

— O primeiro que vi.

O som de inseticida silenciou-as, e Lily agradeceu por não estar dentro da cozinha com sua mãe, que gostava de exagerar na dose, e asfixiar a todos os presentes.

— Frango com molho _a la_ inseticida — disse a mais nova, chutando o chinelo virado para um canto — Que delícia!

— Eu escutei, Petúnia Agnes Evans!

Lily apertou os lábios uns contra os outros, para conter a risada que ameaçava sair, como em todas as vezes em que escutava o nome completo da irmã ser dito.

— Mamãe! — reclamou Tuney, cruzando os braços.

— Não tem jeito, essa casa está infestada! — Doralice surgiu na porta da sala para a cozinha, passando um pano de prato por sua testa suada.

— Concordo! — Petúnia apressou-se a dizer — Posso dormir na casa do Vernon?

— Claro que não! — sua mãe respondeu.

A garota não demorou a começar a reclamar, mas ninguém presente deu ouvidos. Não precisava levantar o olhar para Lily percebesse que sua mãe começava a preocupar-se com a demora de seu pai a chegar.

**James Potter**

Vou deixar um lance para você no armário (09:08) ✓✓

É para o trabalho de inglês (09:08) ✓✓

James? (16:59) ✓

Moveu o dedo pela tela, verificando o horário, o que só a frustrou mais ainda.

— Que droga! — ela resmungou para si mesma.

Um som de vozes desconhecidas preencheu a sala, assim como luzes coloridas, e Lily não demorou a perceber que Petúnia tinha ligado a TV, e começava a ver alguma de suas séries.

Encolheu os seus pés, não tendo a escolha de mantê-los retos, quando a sua irmã sentou-se no canto do sofá.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Não consigo ver quando ele esteve online pela última vez (18:35) ✓✓

E a minha última mensagem, de umas duas horas, consta como não entregue (18:35) ✓✓

Sério? (18:36)

Mas ele está online agora! (18:36)

Acho que ele me bloqueou (18:37) ✓✓

Eu vou falar com ele (18:38)

Não (18:38) ✓✓

Não quero (18:38) ✓✓

Bata na sua cara antes que eu bata (18:40)

Lily revirou os olhos, ao mesmo instante em que a porta de entrada foi destrancada, anunciando a chegada de seu pai.

— Guardem os celulares! — disse Doralice às filhas, antes de ir receber o marido.

A ruiva suspirou, bloqueando a tela, e deixando o celular em cima da mesa, descontente com o desfecho do dia, que esperava ser bem diferente.

**[Quinta de manhã]**

No dia seguinte, Lily viu perfeitamente a hora em que Dorcas Meadowes desceu do carro de James, e só pôde pensar que, talvez, o arranhão do carro não tenha sido tão bom assim, no final das contas.

— Eu ainda acho que deveria falar com ele — disse Marlene, tomando um gole de seu milkshake de morango.

— Para quê? Para ele confirmar que me bloqueou mesmo? — Lily negou com a cabeça — Não preciso de mais isso.

— Ele nunca faria isso — defendeu-o a amiga.

— James está fazendo muitas coisas que o meu melhor amigo não seria capaz de fazer.

Marlene franziu o cenho, ao mesmo instante em que Alice encostava-se à parede ao lado delas, um pouco mais pálida que o normal.

— Você está com a voz rouca — ela observou, amassando um pouco o copo do líquido, para tentar sugar o restante.

— É o efeito do inseticida — Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo a garganta arranhar com o esforço de falar — Acho que minha mãe vai contratar algum dedetizador.

— Vão ficar na casa de quem? — perguntou Marlene.

— Uma amiga da minha mãe.

Foi só então, quando este assunto já tinha se finalizado, que notaram o estado silencioso de Alice.

— E você está pálida — observou Marlene, olhando para ela — Como será que Tonks chegará? Desmaiada? Com uma tipóia?

— O que houve? — perguntou Lily, ao vê-la divagar.

— Frank quer que eu conheça a mãe dele — disse Alice.

— Vocês estão namorando, e não nos contaram? — protestou Marlene.

— Não! E esse é o problema! — retrucou Alice — Eu tenho certeza de que ele está fazendo isso para ver como... Eu sei lá!

— Aprovação da mãe? Ele não tem dezoito anos?

Lily deu uma cotovelada no braço de Marlene, que apenas revirou os olhos. Como o copo já estava vazio, ao envolver o canudo com os lábios mais uma vez, fez apenas um barulho de sucção, que serviu para ocupar o silêncio.

— Sábado na casa de quem? — perguntou Marlene, olhando desinteressada para a tampa do copo.

— Na minha não será tão cedo — disse Lily.

— A minha foi na semana passada — Alice deu de ombros — Sobrou para a Tonks.

— Quando será o programa com Frank? — perguntou Marlene.

— Ah! Eu duvido que seja sábado — ela respondeu — Se não for sexta, será domingo.

— Ou seja, ou amanhã, ou daqui a dois dias.

Alice olhou-a irritada.

— Você não precisa ficar me lembrando que está perto!

Marlene abriu a boca, ofendida, antes que a sineta a interrompesse, junto com a chegada de Tonks.

— Atrasada? — a garota de cabelos azuis perguntou.

— Quase — respondeu Lily, sorrindo levemente.

— Essa foi por pouco! Mamãe queria me enlouquecer...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar contando o que houve, Marlene interrompeu-a:

— Sábado na sua casa, falou? — deu uma piscadela, antes de entrar no prédio, sem dar-lhe oportunidades de responder.

— Nunca é na casa dela — reclamou Tonks.

— Releve, ela não para quieta — disse Alice, fazendo uma careta.

— Bem, você mora com os seus avós, e nós fomos lá semana passada — ela respondeu.

— É, isso é verdade — interrompeu Lily, já desanimada, ao lembrar-se dos primeiros tempos.

Porque ela não fazia aula com Dorcas apenas em inglês.

A diferença era que, naquela aula, eram só elas duas, nada de James.

Naquele dia, Dorcas estava bem irritada mesmo. Aparentemente, pegar carona com o namorado para ir ao colégio era a morte, considerando que ela tinha um carro próprio. Sentou-se atrás de Lily e, durante toda a aula de biologia, com a professora Aurora Sinistra, pôs-se a murmurar, e atrapalhar a concentração da ruiva.

— Azul não combina com você, querida!

Lily fechou a mão em punho, ao escutar essa frase.

Era incrível como, tantos anos depois, a traição de Dorcas ainda doía, e ela gostava de usar todas as suas armas para incomodá-la, inclusive uma confissão pré-adolescente de como as ruivas não conseguiam ficar bem em todas as cores.

— Cor de roupa? Sério? Esse é o melhor que você pode fazer? — perguntou Lily, debochada — Quantos anos você tem? Sete?

— As pessoas deveriam saber, pelo menos, usar roupas direitas — disse Dorcas, olhando propositalmente para o seu suéter azul claro.

— Irônico, vindo de uma líder de torcida que nem calcinha usa por baixo da saia.

Uma risada baixinha ao lado de Lily fez com que ela se sentisse vitoriosa, embora odiasse discutir. Voltou a concentrar-se no quadro, anotando cada uma das palavras ali escritas.

A sua resposta poderia ter calado Dorcas, por alguns instantes. Quando o sinal tocou, indicando a mudança de aula, ela esbarrou propositalmente em seu ombro.

— E essa palha de cabelo, Evans? Nem a Nymphadora tem um cabelo tão ressecado, e olhe o quanto que ela pinta _aquilo_!

Uma das amigas de Dorcas aproximou-se, rindo frescamente.

— Falou a garota que usa aplique. Sério, Dorcas? Você se olha no espelho, ou fala as coisas sem pensar? — retrucou Lily, sentindo-se irritada pelo deboche direcionado à sua amiga, que nem naquela aula estava.

— Senhorita Evans!

Dorcas sorriu debochadamente, ao ver Lily dirigindo-se à mesa da professora.

— Aqui está o seu trabalho — Aurora ergueu a folha, sem nem levantar o olhar — Maior nota, parabéns!

— Obrigada, professora — Lily não pôde evitar olhar por cima do ombro, antes de sair da sala de aula.

**[Sexta de tarde]**

**James Potter**

Online

Desculpe, Lils (15:40)

Eu não sei o que aconteceu (15:40)

Alguns contatos meus foram meio que bloqueados (15:41)

Deve ser vírus no celular (15:41)

Vou levar para a revisão no fim de semana (15:41)

Ah! (15:45) ✔✔

A Lene falou contigo (15:45) ✔✔

Eu pedi para ela não fazer isso (15:45) ✔✔

Na verdade, não (15:46)

É que eu ia te enviar uma mensagem mesmo (15:46)

É sobre amanhã (15:46)

Eu não vou poder ir ao nosso programa de sábado (15:47)

Espero que não se importe (15:47)

Tranquilo (15:49) ✔✔

Ei! (15:51)

Você ativou a verificação de mensagem? (15:51)

Ah! Deve ter sido Tuney! (15:52) ✔✔

Ela gosta de me enlouquecer (15:52) ✔✔

Bem, até semana que vem, então (15:53)

Até (15:53) ✔✔

Enquanto fechava a conversa, Lily tinha a ligeira sensação de que a “semana que vem” não chegaria tão cedo para eles.

E pensar que eles se aproximaram de uma forma tão inusual...

O primeiro celular de Lily não era muito evoluído e cheio de funções, mas também não se tratava daqueles de puxar a antena para pegar o sinal. Um simples e pequeno, mas que tinha a função de Bluetooth, que era o suficiente para as suas necessidades de comunicação pré-adolescente.

Um vídeo enviado por acidente. Era direcionado a Sirius, mas acabou sendo mandado para ela, e foi assim. Poderia ter sido um acidente isolado, mas James foi pedir desculpas a elas e tudo o mais. Ela não lembrava-se de qual vídeo era, mas lembrava que era algo relacionado à música.

Doralice bateu na porta do quarto de Lily, abrindo-a e entrando antes de receber uma resposta, levava Petúnia à tiracolo.

— Preciso conversar com vocês — ela sentou-se à cadeira do computador, ao mesmo tempo em que Petúnia jogava-se ao lado de Lily, na cama.

— O que foi? — perguntou Lily, ainda deslizando o dedo sobre a tela do celular.

— É sobre a dedetização — disse Doralice — Eu vou aproveitar essa oportunidade para contratar também uma faxineira para a casa toda, pois sem chances de termos que lidar com as baratas mortas.

— Quanto tempo isso vai durar? — perguntou Petúnia.

— A dedetização é um dia, mas capaz de a faxineira precisar também desse tempo.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Ele disse que era vírus do celular (16:12) ✓✓

Que não fui o único contato bloqueado (16:12) ✓✓

Deve estar acobertando Dorcas (16:12)

Ou ela bloqueou outras pessoas mesmo (16:13)

Duvido nada (16:13)

— Lily, eu estou falando!

Ela levantou o olhar do celular, corando, ao perceber que tinha se afastado da conversa, sem perceber que tinha se desligado da conversa.

— Mãe, vamos direto ao que interessa — interrompeu Petúnia, tão interessada quanto ela — Vamos ficar na casa de quem?

— É o que quero saber — disse Doralice — Uma amiga minha vai me ajudar, e eu levarei você, Tuney. Não adianta discutir comigo!

— Se eu ficar com a Lene, terei que ficar mudando entre a casa da mãe e do pai dela. Sinceramente, acho que o senhor McKinnon não gostaria muito de duas garotas em casa — respondeu Lily — Alice mora com os avós. E Tonks... Eu não sei!

— E James?

Petúnia soltou a almofada, que estava colocada ao seu colo, olhando incrédula para a mãe.

— Espere aí! — ela gritou, sem importar-se se sua mãe iria se irritar com isso — Lily pode dormir na casa do James, e eu não posso dormir na casa do Vernon?

— São duas situações completamente diferentes, Agnes! — disse Doralice, impaciente.

— E por quê? Posso saber?

— Porque James está namorando, nós conhecemos a ele e sua família há anos!

Petúnia cruzou os braços, sem convencer-se. Ela sempre teve uma fantasia maluca de que Lily acabaria aos beijos com James, todas as vezes em que ficavam estudando em seu quarto.

— Talvez eu possa ficar com Tonks — Lily deu de ombros — Não vamos incomodar a sua amiga, mãe. Ela também não deve ter tanto espaço para três pessoas.

— Bem, não mesmo — disse Doralice, torcendo os dedos, constrangida — Eu queria que passássemos esse tempo em um hotel, mas o seu pai acha que não vai dar o dinheiro.

— Eu já ia ficar na casa dela para o final de semana mesmo — Lily deu de ombros — Noite de garotas, lembra?

— Eu vou falar com Andrômeda, então.

Doralice saiu, antes que Petúnia pudesse voltar a reclamar.

— Por que eu não posso dormir na casa de uma amiga? — ela resmungou.

— E você tem uma?

**[Sábado de noite]**

— Acha que cabe todo mundo no sótão?

Tonks parecia realmente preocupada em como fariam para se organizar naquela noite, mas Andrômeda sempre parecia ter as respostas na ponta da língua. A ideia de espalhar os colchonetes pelo chão da sala de estar facilitaria para que pudessem ver algum filme, durante a noite, desde que mantivessem em um volume baixo. Era perto do banheiro e da cozinha.

Diferente do fim de semana passado, onde foram à casa de Alice após o jantar, Marlene reuniu-se à Lily e Tonks no horário, enquanto que Alice devia estar na tal reunião com os Longbottom. Ela tinha dito que deveria ser sexta ou domingo, mas, aparentemente, Augusta Longbottom era o tipo de mulher que gostava de contrariar as expectativas iniciais das pessoas.

— Ela nem deve ter levado o celular — comentou Marlene, ao perceber que ela não enviava qualquer mensagem que fosse no grupo.

— Ela deve avisar quando estiver vindo — disse Andrômeda, tranquila.

Tonks parecia impaciente para que a sua mãe sumisse, e ela pudesse conversar mais à vontade com as amigas, embora Lily não tivesse certeza de que tinham tanto para falar.

— Acho que Alice e Frank me lembram um pouco a mim e a Ted... — ela murmurou.

— Como assim? — perguntou Marlene, interessada.

— Você não vai contar de novo, certo? — disse Tonks, mas não parecia incomodada por isso.

— Conte! — completou Lily.

Andrômeda sorriu, olhando para Tonks, que deu de ombros.

— As minhas irmãs sempre tiveram gostos duvidosos — ela começou a dizer.

— Você tem irmãs? — perguntou Marlene, surpresa — Mas...

— Não temos contato — explicou Tonks.

— Sendo irmã do meio, acho que queria me espelhar na minha irmã mais velha, Bellatrix, sabem — disse Andrômeda — Então, eu nunca me permiti conversar muito com Ted, ou qualquer outra pessoa como ele.

— Como ele? — perguntou Lily.

— Classe média baixa — respondeu Tonks, revirando os olhos.

— Ele sempre gostou de mim — Andrômeda sorriu levemente — Sentava-se perto, tentava tirar dúvida das aulas...

Lily esperava um comentário divertido de Marlene, mas ela estava anormalmente séria.

— E... Você o ignorava. O que mudou? — ela perguntou.

— Acho que cresci — respondeu Andrômeda — Você não pode fugir dos seus sentimentos, e as pessoas não podem decidir por você.

A campainha tocou, e Tonks logo levantou-se, para atender à Alice.

Assim que ela aproximou-se, Andrômeda sorriu, cumprimentando-a, e deu alguma desculpa qualquer para subir.

— Horrível — foi só o que Alice disse, sentando-se — Ela me odiou.

— E isso é possível? — perguntou Marlene, chocada.

— Relaxe, ela deve estar te testando, ou qualquer coisa assim — disse Tonks, com uma careta.

— A pergunta é: isso muda algo? — perguntou Lily, simplesmente.

Alice deu de ombros, constrangida.

— Frank não pareceu se importar — respondeu, em um murmúrio.

— Excelente! — Marlene bateu uma palma na outra, antes de lembrar-se da regra estabelecida do barulho — A gente podia ver uma comédia romântica para te animar.

— Porque a gente não vê outro gênero — brincou Tonks.

Enquanto Tonks e Marlene tentavam decidir-se entre as caixas de CD’s, ao lado da televisão, Alice foi mais prática, ligando a TV e zapeando por entre os canais.

— Ei! Está passando “A namorada do meu melhor amigo” — comentou.

— Existe esse filme? — perguntou Lily, rindo.

Ela parou de rir, ao notar o olhar incrédulo de Marlene.

E assim foi decidido o filme que veriam.

Talvez pelo cansaço, ou por não ter gostado do filme mesmo, na metade, Lily já estava completamente dispersa, e não demorou a cair no sono, caída logo atrás de Alice.

Na manhã seguinte, não lembrou-se direito do sonho que teve, mas sabia o final...

— Está tudo bem, Lily? — perguntou Marlene, franzindo o cenho para a sua expressão estranha.

— Estou apaixonada por James.

...em que ela o beijava.


	8. 7. Precisamos falar sobre ameaças

**[Domingo à tarde]**

— Explica isso direito!

Tonks e Alice ainda estavam adormecidas, principalmente Alice, que parecia bem cansada, após todas as emoções do dia anterior, que Lily apenas podia imaginar. Contudo, Marlene já estava acordada, quando Lily abriu os seus olhos, e não demorou a notar a expressão abismada em seu rosto.

— Eu tive um sonho — disse Lily, ainda letárgica pelo sono.

— Que sonho? — perguntou Marlene, impaciente.

— Eu não lembro! — ela quase gritou, antes de lembrar-se das amigas adormecidas — Não lembro, está bem?

— Sonhou que estava apaixonada? — debochou Marlene, irritada.

— Não, que eu beijava o James.

— Ah! Então você teve uma lembrança!

Lily pegou o travesseiro de trás de si, e lançou direto no rosto da amiga, o que não foi tão difícil, já que estava sentada à sua frente.

— Quenga! — Marlene não teve o mínimo tato ao gritar, recebendo outro travesseiro, direto às suas costas, vindo de Tonks, que ainda estava com o rosto enterrado no seu.

— Sem guerra, por favor! — disse Lily, impedindo Marlene de manifestar-se contra a garota de cabelos azuis, o que só fez com que ela cruzasse os braços, bufando.

— Certo, mas quero isso bem explicado!

Lily revirou os olhos, sentindo Alice mover-se ao seu lado.

— Eu já te disse! Não foi uma lembrança! Foi um sonho! — ela disse.

— Bem... — murmurou Marlene, antes de dar de ombros — Já estava na hora, não é mesmo?

— Não seja rude! — disse Tonks, a voz rouca pelo sono, coçando um de seus olhos.

O som de passos fez com que Lily se erguesse em seu colchonete, vendo Andrômeda descer as escadas do andar de cima.

— Bom dia, garotas! — ela disse, com um bom humor incomum para aquela hora da manhã.

Ou era o que Lily pensava, antes de olhar o horário, em seu celular.

**12h40.**

— Nossa! Dormimos bem hoje! — disse Tonks, antes de bocejar.

— Também... Devem ter dormido lá para as 5 horas, não é mesmo? — perguntou Andrômeda, com certeza.

Mesmo com todas as conversações, Alice não dava sinais de estar acordada, respirando profundamente em seu sono pesado.

— Na verdade, dormimos bem mais que isso — disse Lily, dando uma piscada de olhos lenta — Esqueceram? Horário de verão?

— Não! Horário de verão adianta a hora, nós é quem estávamos erradas _antes_ — contradisse Marlene.

— Está bem, está bem...

O seu celular vibrou, e Lily voltou a desbloquear o celular, que não notou ter sido bloqueado pela falta de movimentação.

**Petúnia Evans**

Visto por último há um minuto

Tô odiando (12:39)

Mas nenhuma novidade até aí (12:40)

Só que eu não posso dividir as tarefas contigo (12:41)

E sinto como se estivesse dormindo no colégio (12:42)

Boa tarde para você também (12:44) ✓✓

— Minha irmã tem TOC, não é possível — murmurou Lily, ao ver que cada mensagem era enviada um minuto depois, mesmo não sendo tão comprida.

— Só descobriu isso agora? — perguntou Marlene, irônica.

Olhando para o lado, Lily percebeu que Tonks já tinha ido à cozinha, comer alguma coisa para enganar o estômago faminto, embora o almoço não demoraria a sair. Tinha pena de Andrômeda, assim como das mães de todas ali, que tinham que fazer um almoço duplicado todas as vezes em que decidiam reunir-se.

— Semana que vem é na sua casa, Lily — disse Marlene — Você não terá mais desculpas.

— Estou com saudades de casa — murmurou Lily — Tenho pena da faxineira que minha mãe contratou.

— A empregada da casa do meu pai surta toda vez que entra no meu quarto.

A ruiva riu, o celular esquecido novamente em suas mãos, o que já era bem usual.

— Essa noite é dormir cedo! Escutaram, Nymphadora? Lily? — ela ouviu a voz de Andrômeda vindo da cozinha.

— Mamãe! É Tonks! — reclamou a dita cuja.

— Temos muitos Tonks dentro dessa casa — Ted resolveu manifestar-se, surgindo da porta dos fundos da cozinha — Seria estranho!

Andrômeda apenas riu, como se tivesse certeza de que essa era uma fase de sua filha, que não demoraria a passar, enquanto cumprimentava o seu marido.

Tonks saiu rapidamente da cozinha, voltando a sentar-se ao lado das amigas.

— Nojento — disse, enterrando os dentes em uma maçã verde.

— Você está parecendo a Tuney — comentou Lily — Só falta o “fala sério”.

Tonks enrugou o nariz para ela, que apenas riu.

Petúnia tinha, realmente, uma má fama entre as suas amigas. Não conseguia lembrar-se o motivo disso, mas supunha que era normal entre irmãs e amigas de irmãs.

— A Lily admitiu — disse Marlene, repentinamente.

— Admitiu o quê? — perguntou Tonks, distraída em seu celular.

— Que gosta do James.

Lily olhou mortalmente para ela, que apenas ignorou-a.

— Legal — foi apenas o que Tonks respondeu.

Dessa vez, ela precisou conter a gargalhada diante do olhar contrariado de Marlene.

— Legal? É só isso que você me diz? — perguntou.

Só que ela nunca recebeu uma resposta, já que Tonks levantou-se apressada, um olhar estranho no rosto, afastando-se delas para escutar um áudio.

— Isso aí tem nome — disse Marlene, movendo a cabeça para a sua direção — É Remus.

— Só falta você se apaixonar, né! — brincou Lily.

— Muito engraçada, Lily.

Andrômeda avisou que o almoço estava pronto, e Alice ainda não tinha acordado. Resolveram deixá-la dormir, ainda mais para salvá-la dos métodos bruscos de Marlene para acordar as pessoas.

— Eu nunca ia querer ser o seu irmão — disse Tonks a Marlene, já focada no almoço.

— Ninguém ia — ela deu de ombros, sem importar-se — Nascesse antes de mim.

— Eu amaria se você tivesse um irmão mais velho — disse Lily, maldosa.

Marlene mostrou a língua, depois de engolir a comida. Em uma situação em que estivessem apenas ela, não se importaria com isso, mas ainda tinha um pouco de noção de fazer isso por perto de outras pessoas, como Andrômeda e Ted, por exemplo.

**[Segunda de manhã]**

Lily acordou com energias renovadas, naquela segunda-feira. Gostava de dormir na casa das amigas, mesmo que a rotina tirasse a emoção das coisas, mas passar dois dias seguidos em uma casa, que não era dela, era bem incômodo. Também sentia saudade de sua família, embora nunca fosse admitir sentir falta de Petúnia, mesmo que eles tivessem se falado por celular.

Quando entrou pelo portão, seguida de Tonks, as panturrilhas doendo pela caminhada, logo notou Marlene acompanhada de Sirius.

— Eles estão flertando? — perguntou Tonks, divertida.

Lily deu de ombros, jogando a sua mochila no meio entre os dois.

— Ei! — reclamou Marlene, que tinha sido atingida.

— James faltou hoje — disse Sirius — Terá que suportar a Meadowes sozinha!

— Ai, caramba! Era só o que me faltava... — murmurou Lily, a sua animação já desinflando-se.

— Boa sorte — disse Marlene, sorrindo amarela para ela, antes de puxar Sirius para o outro lado.

— Isso que é amiga — ela reclamou, embora não estivesse sendo séria.

Não dava para comparar a amizade de qualquer pessoa com a péssima que teve com Dorcas Meadowes.

Não demorou para que entrasse na sala do professor Kettleburn, torcendo para que a garota também tivesse faltado, significasse o que significasse. Era bem melhor do que ter de suportar a sua presença.

Daquela vez, ao contrário da semana anterior, Dorcas sentou-se bem afastada de Lily, entrando na sala segundos antes do professor Kettleburn levantar-se de sua cadeira, e fechar a porta.

— Certo, certo — ele disse, olhando sério para a turma.

Pegou um pilor vermelho de cima da mesa, destampando-o, antes de começar a escrever no quadro.

— Hoje trataremos de literatura — disse Kettleburn, por fim, após escrever uma única frase no quadro — _“Reputação é uma imposição tremendamente falsa e inútil, muitas vezes angariada sem mérito e perdida sem um real motivo”_. Quem disse isso?

— Iago — respondeu Lily — De Otelo.

— Correto, senhorita Evans — concedeu o professor — Estamos tratando de Otelo. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Como lemos anteriormente, Iago era o melhor amigo de Otelo, considerado um dos maiores vilões da literatura mundial, Por ciúmes, mentiu e manipulou, fez com que Otelo acreditasse que sua esposa tinha o traído.

Ele sentou-se a um canto da mesa, para ter melhor visibilidade dos alunos, enquanto continuava.

— Hoje vamos discutir um pouco sobre isso — disse Kettleburn — Quem não leu o livro, terá dificuldades para os exames, e acredito que nem este debate poderá ajudá-los. O que seria a traição, afinal de contas? O que _vocês_ consideram traição?

— Quando uma pessoa trai a confiança de outra — respondeu um colega, ao lado de Lily, timidamente.

— E o que seria trair a confiança? — perguntou o professor.

— Quando alguém te confia um segredo, e você o divulga para outras pessoas — foi Lily quem disse — Quando você está namorando com alguém, mas está com outras pessoas também.

— Concordamos que há diversas formas de se trair — Kettleburn assentiu.

— Mas se ninguém souber, não é traição — a voz de Dorcas veio algumas cadeiras atrás de Lily.

— Se você é piranha, não deveria explanar... — murmurou Lily, mas sua frase foi bem audível com o silêncio da sala.

— Senhorita Evans, por favor — Kettleburn interrompeu-a.

Lily passou o resto do debate em silêncio, sentindo que, se abrisse a boca, explodiria. O sangue corria com velocidade e quentura por entre suas veias, e algo que ela nunca considerou passava a perturbá-la.

Que Dorcas era uma vadia, não era uma novidade, mas ela era capaz de trair a James?

Assim que o sinal tocou, ela recolheu o seu material e saiu, antes que o professor a chamasse para conversar ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Li... — Marlene aproximou-se dela.

— Tem aula de quê agora? — ela interrompeu-a.

— Você sabe que é biologia — respondeu Marlene, confusa.

— Quer matar?

Normalmente, ela não faria aquele tipo de sugestão, mas não estava importando-se com isso.

Saíram disfarçadamente do colégio, indo para a lanchonete à frente. Corriam o risco de serem vistas pelas janelas do prédio, mas não importavam-se com isso naquele momento.

— Matando aula de novo, Lene? — um ruivo aproximou-se da mesa, com um bloco de notas em sua mão, para anotar os seus pedidos.

— Sabe que sim, Fabian — ela sorriu, flertando com ele.

— O de sempre? — Fabian perguntou.

— Claro! — respondeu Marlene.

— O mesmo que ela — disse Lily, antes que ele pudesse perguntar, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava.

Marlene permaneceu olhando para Fabian, enquanto ele afastava-se, e Lily viu outro garoto igual a ele, cuidando de outra mesa.

— Desembucha — disse Marlene.

— Eu sei que tenho evitado falar sobre isso desde domingo — Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo-se ligeiramente culpada.

— Nem me fale! Quantas mensagens ignoradas! — ela interrompeu-a, já pressentindo do que se tratava.

— Eu sei, eu sei... Eu só não sei o que fazer! Está bem?

Marlene negou com a cabeça, impaciente.

— Você fale com ele! — sugeriu, como se fosse óbvio.

— Não! — retrucou Lily, assustada — O que ele vai pensar? Somos melhores amigos há anos...

— Amizades evoluem! — disse Marlene.

— É complicado... Ele parece que gosta dela.

Dessa vez, a amiga apenas ficou quieta, sem saber o que dizer.

— A sua “amiga” está aí — disse Fabian, discretamente, enquanto colocava os pedidos delas em cima da mesa.

Lily olhou para trás, não tão discreta, vendo Dorcas junto de um grupo, composto por suas amigas, líderes de torcida, e alguns garotos, aos quais ela dava em cima, sem o mínimo pudor.

— Guarde isso, Lene! Enlouqueceu? — exclamou Lily, ao vê-la pegando o celular para gravar.

— Guardo porcaria alguma! James não merece ser corno! — protestou Marlene — Nós nunca tivemos coragem de chegar para ele e dizer que namora uma vadia, mas eu não sei você, _eu_ estou cansada dessa situação!

— É capaz de ele achar que é normal dela — murmurou Lily, desanimada, antes de dar uma mordida em seu cheeseburguer.

Marlene precisou concordar, mas manteve o vídeo salvo em seu celular.

— Siri, me acorde daqui a trinta minutos — ela disse para o seu celular.

— O alarme foi ajustado para as nove e meia — respondeu a voz mecânica.

— Pronto, temos tempo — disse Marlene, guardando o eletrônico em seu bolso — Mas sério, Lily, ainda acho que você deveria fazer alguma coisa.

— Vem cá... Aquela conversinha que você resolveu ter com a Alice e Tonks, na outra semana, quando fomos dormir na casa dos avós da Alice, era tudo sobre isso? — perguntou Lily, repentinamente.

— Sim — ela respondeu, simplesmente — Nós sempre soubemos, só estávamos esperando que você admitisse. E eu pensei que James também gostasse de você, mas agora... Eu não tenho como saber, nós nos afastamos muito por causa da Dorcas.

Aquela última frase foi como um balde de água fria, e Lily engoliu em seco, antes de perguntar:

— Ele se afastou?

— Na verdade, fui eu — respondeu Marlene — Não vou com a cara da Dorcas, mas ele não se afastou de mim por causa dela. Também não se afastou de você!

— Bem, ele cancelou o nosso último programa de sábado — Lily deu de ombros — E teve o lance dos contatos...

— Isso está mais com cara de Dorcas do que James, amiga. Ele não te bloquearia e desbloquearia logo depois.

— Pode ser...

**[Segunda à tarde]**

Lily estava guardando o material dentro do armário do corredor, quando Dorcas apoiou-se ao armário do lado do seu.

— Podemos conversar? — a garota perguntou.

— Já estamos, não é mesmo? — ela retrucou, de má vontade.

— Vamos colocar as cartas na mesa, Evans — Dorcas olhou ao redor, satisfeita por estarem sozinhas — Eu sou a namorada do James, e você é só a melhor amiga apaixonada, que está tentando nos atrapalhar.

— Eu nunca tentei atrapalhá-los — Lily interrompeu-a — E não sei de onde tirou a parte do “melhor amiga apaixonada”. Isso é insegurança, Meadowes?

— Pense o que quiser, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você nunca tentará nos atrapalhar, se é que já tentou.

Lily fechou a porta do armário, já começando a ter um mau pressentimento do rumo em que aquela conversa ia.

— Que bom que você tem segura em si mesma — ela disse.

Antes que pudesse dar um passo para a frente, Dorcas colocou-se em seu caminho.

— Tem certeza de que não tentou nos atrapalhar? — Dorcas perguntou.

O estômago de Lily afundou, assim que Dorcas pegou uma folha de caderno arrancada de sua bolsa, desdobrando-a.

— 14 de Fevereiro de 2014 — ela começou a ler — Hoje é o dia...

Lily avançou a sua mão, tentando pegar a folha, mas Dorcas manteve-a longe de seu alcance.

— Você pode não se lembrar muito daquela época, mas o seu diário lembra de várias coisas — disse Dorcas, sorrindo maliciosamente — E coisas que te deixariam super envergonhada, caso fossem espalhadas por aí.

Lily tentou novamente pegar o papel, e não teve impedimentos, mas ela sabia que aquela era apenas uma folha de várias, e que Dorcas nunca se atreveria a entregar-lhe a página que revelava tudo o que ela fez a ela.

— Eu vou manter as mais vergonhosas para mim, por precaução — disse Dorcas, dando de ombros — Fora isso, eu vou te entregando as outras. É só você ficar longe do James.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Lily.

— Pare de falar com ele, de procurá-lo.

**[Segunda à noite]**

Lily olhou para o seu WhatsApp, indecisa quanto o que deveria fazer. Ela nunca sentiu o seu coração tão apertado quanto estava naquele momento. Não apenas pela chantagem de Dorcas, ou pelo fato de que James nunca corresponderia a sua paixão por ele, mas também pelo medo. Medo de que James não falasse nunca mais com ela, o que pouparia Dorcas de fazer o trabalho sujo, mas também a prejudicaria.

Se Dorcas tinha o poder de abrir o armário de James quando quisesse, se ela tinha o poder de acessar os aplicativos de seu celular, e bloquear os contatos que não a agradassem... Que poder ela tinha?

Como ela poderia saber que estava falando _mesmo_ com James ou não?

**James Potter**

Online

Bruder (21:17) ✓✓

Schwester (21:18)

Acordada a essa hora, lírio? (21:18)

Ela respirou ruidosamente, sentindo como aquele simples ato tornava-se mais difícil a cada momento.

**James Potter**

Online

Pois é (21:19) ✓✓

Não consigo dormir (21:19) ✓✓

Algum problema? (21:20)

Acho que é por causa da dedetização (21:20) ✓✓

Sinto como se a faxineira tivesse mudado tudo no meu quarto (21:20) ✓✓

Provável haha (21:21)

Também não consigo dormir muito bem (21:21)

Minha mãe quer conehcer a Dorcas (21:21)

*conhecer (21:21)

Isso é bom, não? (21:22) ✓✓

Sei lá (21:22)

Você gosta mesmo dela, não é? (21:24) ✓✓

Gosto (21:24)

Acho que mais que isso (21:25)

Sei lá (21:25)

Lily sentiu um grande nó em sua garganta e, antes que notasse, seu rosto já queimava, anunciando a chegada das lágrimas.

**James Potter**

Online

Eu espero que vocês deem certo (21:25) ✓✓

Ei! (21:26)

Não precisa se preocupar (21:26)

Eu não vou me mudar nem nada do tipo (21:27)

Eu só faltei hoje porque estava meio mal (21:27)

Eu sei (21:28) ✓✓

É melhor irmos dormir (21:28) ✓✓

Boa noite (21:28)

James nunca recebeu uma resposta para aquela mensagem, pois Lily apagou cada conversa daquele aplicativo, e fechou-o pela última vez em muito tempo.

Sua decisão já estava tomada, não adiantava lutar uma batalha perdida.


	9. 8. Precisamos falar sobre olhos verdes

**2 meses depois...**

**[Terça à noite]**

As quatro garotas entreolharam-se, metade do rosto delas invisível por trás do amontoado de cartas em suas mãos. Tonks ajeitou-se na cadeira, aparentando comodidade, antes de jogar uma das cartas no centro.

— Amarelo.

Marlene, imediatamente, abaixou o amontoado, parecendo conter-se para não atirá-lo ao centro da mesa, já que preferia ganhar a reclamar — embora fosse uma batalha acirrada entre qual dos dois gostava mais.

— Amarelo? De novo? — ela reclamou a Tonks — Acabamos de trocar para o azul!

— Se não tiver cartas amarelas, compre — desafiou Tonks, sorrindo maleficamente.

— É claro que eu tenho cartas!

Lily moveu a cabeça discretamente.

Os blefes de Marlene nunca soavam verdadeiros aos seus ouvidos, era como se os anos de amizade tivessem tornado-a imune a isso.

— Vocês fizeram aliança? — perguntou Marlene, repentinamente, olhando desconfiada para Lily.

— Você está paranoica — disse Alice, decidindo qual das cartas colocar.

Seria completamente não-natural para qualquer pessoa que conhecesse alguma das quatro que elas estivessem amontoadas jogando _Uno_. Lily mesma tinha pensado que era uma ideia estúpida, até que Alice provou que aquele não era um Uno normal.

— Não, eu não estou paranoica! — continuou reclamando Marlene, sem olhar para a mesa.

Alice aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar silenciosamente a sua carta.

Um sete amarelo.

Lily revirou os olhos, provocando-a sem dizer uma palavra.

— E não adianta revirar esses olhos para mim!

Tonks jogou-se para trás na cadeira, sorrindo vitoriosa.

Só então Marlene percebeu a jogada delas.

— Viram? Não era paranoia — ela disse, cruzando os braços, frustrada.

— Conte-nos, então, Leninha — disse Tonks, satisfeita — Sobre a vez que você dormiu na mesma cama que o Sirius.

Lily arregalou os olhos, trocando um olhar abismado com Alice.

— Como é que é? — elas perguntaram em uníssono.

— Primeiro: vocês disseram que era uma pergunta, e não um conto — disse Marlene, incomodada — Segundo: você prometeu que nunca mais mencionaria isso, Nymphadora.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — disse Tonks, sem alterar-se — Eu posso formular uma pergunta. Como foi que você e Sirius pararam na mesma cama naquela ocasião?

— Ele queria irritar a mãe dele — ela respondeu logo.

— Na casa da mãe do James?

Não era novidade para ninguém que Sirius morava junto com James desde que a intolerância de sua mãe para com o seu jeito de ser atingiu o ápice, mas a história faria maior sentido caso se tratasse da época antes de Sirius ir para a casa dos Potter.

— Era só uma pergunta — Marlene desviou do assunto.

— Sei não... Não acreditei muito no que você disse — pronunciou-se Lily — Acho que deveria pagar algum desafio...

Tonks sorriu, satisfeita, esfregando uma mão na outra.

— Esperem! — protestou Marlene — Sim, foi na casa da dona Dorea. Walburga tinha ido visitá-lo para tentar obrigá-lo a voltar para casa.

— Eu tenho pena de Regulus — disse Tonks, negando com a cabeça.

— Vamos continuar — pediu a outra, sem olhar para elas.

Resolveram não forçar a barra. Alice olhou para Lily, já que era a sua vez de jogar.

A ruiva analisou com cuidado as suas opções. Tinha uma carta de inverter a ordem do jogo, mas era da cor vermelha, uma carta que pulava a próxima pessoa, mas da cor verde... Ela nem parou os olhos nas cartas de números, pegou uma e jogou no centro.

— Depois eu digo que vocês fazem aliança, e ninguém acredita! — reclamou Marlene, comprando quatro cartas de uma vez só.

A porta do quarto abriu-se, e Petúnia entrou, jogando-se na cama, que estava atrás de onde Lily estava sentada.

— Isso que é aproveitar bem o feriado! — a mais nova debochou, identificando sem demora o jogo que elas brincavam.

Marlene lançou sem demora um nove amarelo, que ela parecia ter adquirido na compra, deixando a sua mão por cima da carta.

Lily lançou a sua mão na mesma hora que Alice, e as duas acabaram batendo-se, mas conseguiram colocar as mãos por cima da de Marlene segundos antes de Tonks.

— Agora eu sei porque vocês nunca comem enquanto jogam — disse Petúnia, apoiando as pernas esticadas na parede — Já teriam derrubado tudo no nove.

Tonks resmungou, e Marlene sorriu vingativa.

— Vejamos... — ela disse — Você só notou que estava gostando do Remus quando a Dorcas surgiu?

— Na verdade...

Lily arregalou os olhos para Tonks, que corou, como toda a vez em que tocavam no assunto “Remus”. Com ela, não era preciso perguntas constrangedoras, Marlene já tinha o efeito que queria.

— Eu só tenho amiga trouxa! — Marlene negou com a cabeça.

— Ei! — reclamou Lily, sabendo que a reclamação era dirigida a ela também.

— A última coisa que você deveria ter feito era abaixado a crista para a Meadowes! — ela retrucou.

— Não é como se o James tivesse vindo atrás dela, nesse meio tempo, não é mesmo? — Petúnia entrou na conversa, defendendo a irmã mais velha.

O sumiço dele era exatamente o que fazia com que Lily tivesse a certeza de que fazia o certo ao afastar-se.

— Ela te deu algumas folhas? — perguntou Alice, curiosa, o jogo quase que esquecido.

Lily afastou um pouco a cadeira, esticando o braço para abrir a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, tirando algumas folhas arrancadas sem cuidado.

— Coisas bestas — ela disse — Vai querer me ter em suas mãos até o final, mas nunca que vai entregar _aquelas_ folhas.

— Bem, você deveria tê-lo contado desde o início — Tonks pronunciou-se, cuidadosamente.

— Eu sei, mas quem poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria?

Marlene levantou as suas sobrancelhas para ela, já dando uma resposta concreta.

— Uno — disse Alice, jogando a sua carta no centro.

— Espere! Compre uma carta, Tonks! — lembrou-se Marlene.

— Que ideia maldita de jogo, Lice! — reclamou Tonks, acatando a ordem.

— Ah! Pare com isso! — retrucou Alice, sorridente — É bem interessante.

— Seria melhor se envolvesse uma garrafa de cerveja vazia — disse Marlene.

Lily fez um som com a garganta, repreendendo-a por tocar no assunto perto de Petúnia, que apenas observava-as silenciosamente.

— Sua vez, Lene — disse Alice, já que tinha pulado Lily.

Marlene apenas trocou um olhar cúmplice com Lily, que sorriu quando ela lançou uma carta de inversão de jogadores. Agora, Alice olhava temerosa para as cartas de Lily. Dependendo da carta que saísse, ela poderia fazê-la comprar mais.

Lily decidiu terminar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Zero — lançou a carta no centro.

Alice abriu a boca, ofendida, enquanto Marlene ria, por não ser o alvo das armações, pela primeira vez.

— Pode ir trocando! — disse Lily, sorrindo inocentemente, enquanto estendia as suas cartas viradas para ela.

Alice fez um biquinho com a boca, entregando a sua única carta, e pegando o baralho da amiga.

— Uno — disse Lily, travessamente.

Tonks também acabou rindo da aliança repentina.

— Quando você e Frank vão...? — Lily fez um gesto com as sobrancelhas.

— Lily! — protestou Alice, corando — Eu... Eu não sei!

— Ainda está cedo! — Tonks defendeu-a.

— Nunca é cedo para começar — disse Marlene.

— Lene! — reclamou Alice.

Tonks olhou avaliativa para cada uma das presentes, como se contando mentalmente as cartas de cada, e lançou uma das suas ao centro.

— Vocês só podem estar de sacanagem — reclamou Marlene, comprando mais duas cartas, e lançando uma carta para mudar a cor — Verde.

Lily lançou a sua ao centro, encostando-se à cadeira.

— Você está brincando! — gritou Marlene, incrédula.

— Obrigada, Lene! — a ruiva disse, sorrindo por ter ganhado.

— Me consta que a que tem mais cartas é você, Leninha! — Tonks jogou as suas ao centro, também sorrindo.

Marlene cruzou os braços, contrariada.

— Nem quando a mamãe joga buraco é tão concorrido assim! — brincou Petúnia.

— Isso porque ela nunca te deixa vê-la apostando dinheiro — murmurando Lily, e logo depois voltou a falar em voz alta — Qual vai ser o desafio dessa vez?

**[Quarta de manhã]**

Marlene estava emburrada naquela manhã.

— Por que vocês nunca pedem verdade no fim do jogo? — ela perguntou retoricamente, quando elas aproximaram-se sorridentes da colega.

— Porque desafio é bem mais divertido — declarou Tonks.

Marlene deu de ombros, a mochila apoiada em apenas um dos ombros. Ajeitou a alça, antes de caminhar junto com elas pelo estacionamento do colégio.

— Vocês me deram um desafio muito vago — ela disse, séria.

Quando ela disse isso, Lily já sabia que as coisas não aconteceriam como elas esperavam.

— Segurem a minha mochila — Marlene jogou-a na direção de Alice, que pegou-a apenas por reflexo, já que foi tão repentino.

O som ensurdecedor da moto de Sirius começou a surgir na entrada do estacionamento, e Marlene olhou travessa para elas, antes de começar a caminhar pela estrada principal.

— O que ela vai fazer? — perguntou Alice, preocupada.

— Se safar — disse Tonks, descontente.

A moto de Sirius era rápida, e ele não dos mais prudentes. Juntando isso com a falsa distração de Marlene enquanto caminhava fez com que dessem de encontro um com o outro.

— Ela é maluca! — declarou Lily, quando viu a amiga fingir um acidente, caindo sem cuidado ao chão.

Sirius, é claro, tirou o capacete afastado, e uma quantidade de pessoas aproximou-se para ver o que tinha acontecido. Tonks deu de ombros, antes de colocar as mãos aos lados da boca, e gritar:

— Faz respiração boca a boca!

Lily precisou arrastar Alice para dentro do colégio, já que elas não conseguiam conter a gargalhada pela situação.

O desafio era simples: beijar Sirius, mas Marlene era tão orgulhosa que tinha que armar todo aquele teatro para sair por cima. Se fosse qualquer outro garoto, elas sabiam que ela sentaria no colo, durante a aula ou mesmo durante o almoço, e beijaria sem vergonha alguma.

— Cumpriu o desafio? — perguntou Lily a Tonks, quando ela seguiu-as.

— Ela não pode chamar aquilo de beijo técnico — disse Tonks, maliciosamente.

As três riram, quase não vendo quando Marlene entrou, pegando a mochila das mãos de Alice, que quase caía para a frente pelo peso nela contido.

— Obrigada, obrigada! — Marlene fez uma reverência para elas, um pouco contrafeita, antes de começarem a caminhar pelo corredor para os seus armários.

— Como foi a cara dele? — perguntou Tonks.

— Acho que ele nunca teve o prazer de pegar uma mulher que beijasse tão bem — ela disse, convencida.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos pelas ocorrências da amiga, abrindo o seu armário. Assim que a porta afastou-se, algumas folhas caíram de lá de dentro. Ela abaixou-se para pegá-las e mostrou às amigas.

— Como eu disse... — ela revirou os olhos, colocando-as dentro do livro de matemática.

— Você escreveu algo de muito constrangedor nessa época? — perguntou Marlene, interessada no assunto.

— Eu escrevi segredos de outras pessoas.

Alice fez uma careta dolorida, entendendo que o buraco era um pouco mais embaixo do que elas tinham pensado, inicialmente.

— Era de se supor que ninguém leria — Lily fechou a porta de seu armário com um pouco mais de força do que deveria.

Quando ela entrou na sala em que a professora Sprout daria suas aulas, incomodou-se com a presença de Dorcas Meadowes. Usando a saia de líder de torcida, que mais mostrava que cobria, ela estava sentada em cima de uma das carteiras, rindo escandalosamente de alguma fofoca que suas amigas inseparáveis e fúteis a contavam.

— Às vezes, eu acho que colei chiclete na cruz — Marlene resmungou atrás dela.

— Senhorita Meadowes, faça o favor! — a professora Sprout entrou rapidamente, expulsando-a de lá.

Olhando-a rancorosamente, Dorcas desceu de seu lugar. e esbarrou no ombro de Marlene, enquanto saía tempestivamente da sala de aula.

— Feche a porta, por gentileza, senhorita Vance — disse a professora, sem incomodar-se com a atitude da aluna, procurando por entre as páginas do livro de sua matéria.

Emmeline levantou-se, tentando abaixar a saia ao máximo, e fechou a porta, antes de voltar quase que correndo para o seu lugar, incomodada.

— É incrível como algumas pessoas mudam quando entram para as líderes de torcida — Marlene murmurou, atrás de Lily — Emmeline é uma boa pessoa, inteligente... E veja só: toda incomodada com o tamanho da saia, mas não ousa reclamar.

— Acho que ninguém quer ser inimiga da Dorcas — sussurrou Lily para si mesma, mas não foi escutada pela amiga, que estava respondendo à professora.

**[Quarta à tarde]**

Assim que o sinal tocou, Lily recolheu com rapidez os seus materiais, assim como o resto de seus colegas, deixando o professor Quirrell com a palavra na boca.

— Acho que nunca Hogwarts teve um professor tão enrolado quanto ele — comentou Alice, atrás de Lily.

Quando a ruiva olhou para trás, contudo, não encontrou a amiga, mas viu Frank arrastando-a para a direção contrária, já distante de onde ela estava. Preocupada, seguiu até o seu armário, perguntando-se o que poderia ter acontecido.

— Oi — disse James, o seu armário ficava ao lado do seu.

— Oi — respondeu Lily, apressando-se em colocar o seu livro de matemática dentro do armário.

Uma das folhas escorregou de dentro das páginas, caindo ao chão, mas James foi pegá-la antes que Lily pudesse sequer pensar nisso. Aliviou-se quando percebeu que ele não olhou mais de uma vez, apenas entregando a ela, muito calado para ser o James que ela conhecia, embora não estranhasse — com certeza Dorcas devia tê-lo impedido de falar com ela ou coisa do tipo.

— Valeu — disse Lily, jogando a folha sem cuidado para dentro do armário.

Quando fechou a porta, percebeu que James tinha aproximado-se demais dela, e perguntou-se se tinha alguma coisa em seu rosto.

— James? — ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Ah! Os seus olhos... — ele afastou-se, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— O que tem eles?

— São verdes.

Lily olhou para trás, perguntando-se se não encontraria algum dos seus amigos por perto, rindo de alguma aposta feita ou algo do gênero.

— James, nós nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos sete anos de idade — ela disse, lentamente — Você só notou isso _agora_?

— Parece que, quando as pessoas se afastam, cada mínimo detalhe faz a diferença — disse James — O que eu quero dizer é que...

— Você escolheu se afastar — disse Lily — Eu intervi por Remus e Sirius, que sentiam muito a sua falta, e você não parecia perceber isso, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Você é a minha melhor amiga também.

“Porque é realmente isso que eu quero” pensou Lily, ironicamente.

— Eu tenho que ir, James.

Ela afastou-se, deixando o seu ex-melhor amigo e paixão platônica para trás.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis?

Era tão mais fácil quando ele, simplesmente, a ignorava, esquecia de sua existência.

Certo, fácil não era. Doía que uma amizade de tantos anos fosse trocada do dia para a noite por uma garota, mas doía bem mais estar por perto e saber que ela nunca poderia passar daquilo.

Ela, que sempre tinha criticado as garotas dos filmes de romance, que nunca se atreviam a declarar-se, estava agindo exatamente da mesma forma. Tinha demorado a enxergar os seus sentimentos, e estava pagando por isso — além, é claro, das constantes lembranças por parte de Marlene, Petúnia e sua mãe.

Inclusive, uma mensagem do WhatsApp veio só para confirmar isso.

**Mãe**

Online

Filha, não volte tarde hoje (14:00)

Temos jantar na casa dos Potter marcado (14:00)

Jantar? Na casa de James? Desde quando aquilo?

— É carma, só pode! — reclamou Lily, consigo mesma.


	10. 9. Precisamos falar sobre amizade

**[Quarta à noite]**

Já tinha se passado algumas horas desde que Lily chegou em casa, batendo a porta de entrada, sem importar-se em receber uma bronca de sua mãe, e ainda não conseguia convencer à ela (ou a si mesma) de que aquele jantar não era uma boa ideia,

— Para começo de conversa, é certeza de que a Meadowes vai estar lá — dizia Lily, prendendo os cabelos ruivos em um coque, para que eles não atrapalhassem, enquanto ela procurava um vestido decente para ir ao jantar.

— Na verdade, a senhora Potter odeia a Dorcas — ela escutou a voz de Alice, vindo do notebook.

Porque o único jeito de não surtar era dividir os acontecimentos com alguma de suas amigas. No caso, a que estava online era Alice.

— Então terei um pouco de paz? — perguntou Lily, sem poder negar que aquilo a agradava um pouco — Será que ela colocou câmeras de segurança por lá?

A risada leve de Alice conseguia tranquilizá-la de uma forma que não tinha explicação, embora soasse bem robótica através do som do computador.

— Você já está ficando paranoica! — disse Alice — Sabe que, se o James voltasse a ficar perto de você e desse um toco na Dorcas, você não seria culpada?

— Ela daria um jeito de se vingar da mesma forma — disse Lily.

— Fala sério, Lil! Vamos arrumar um jeito de invadir a casa dela, e roubar aquelas folhas. Essa história já deu o que falar! Dois meses, pelo amor!

Por um momento, a ruiva sentiu como se estivesse falando com Marlene, em vez de sua amiga doce e tímida.

— Sua mãe não colocou um vestido em cima da cama para você? — perguntou Alice, vendo como ela ainda fuçava no armário.

— Sim, um vestido que caberia perfeitamente em uma criança de sete anos.

Alice voltou a rir da situação, mas Lily sabia que, muito provavelmente, ela sentia falta de quando sua própria mãe pagava aqueles micos. Não propositalmente, como no caso de Doralice Evans, mas acidentalmente, por estar distraída com tantos telefonemas de trabalho.

— Você falou com os seus pais? — perguntou Lily, analisando um vestido que não era tão formal, nem tão casual.

— Eles cancelaram a conferência — disse Alice, um pouco desanimada — E Frank está com um grupo de estudos, então eu vou ficar em casa com os meus avós hoje.

— Seus avós não marcaram nenhuma reunião também? — ela tentou brincar.

Alice riu novamente, a cabeça apoiada à mesa do computador.

— Era só o que me faltava. Eu ser mais caseira que o meu avô — ela respondeu.

Lily mostrou o vestido que tinha escolhido, que antes estava oculto pelas portas do armário. Não existia decote, já que as alças eram curtas, fazendo com que o tecido preto e brilhante estivesse na altura do mediastino, apenas alcançando os joelhos. O lado direito marcava a curva de sua cintura, enquanto que o lado esquerdo era mais solto.

Alice ergueu o polegar, em um gesto de aprovação.

— Eu queria entender o que a minha mãe planeja com isso tudo — disse Lily, jogando o vestido em cima da cama, sem muito cuidado, começando a procurar um sapato decente.

— Nossa! O que será? — perguntou Alice, irônica.

— Entendido...

Enquanto abria uma das gavetas, encontrou um colar que ela amava usar, quando mais nova, que continha o seu nome. Deu um sorriso leve, lembrando-se que James sempre errava o seu nome, apenas para irritá-la.

— Lily! Vamos! — escutou a voz de sua mãe vindo do andar de baixo.

Ela olhou para Alice, que levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Você está um pouquinho atrasada — ela comentou, casualmente.

— Tenho que desligar, amiga! — desculpou-se Lily.

— Bom jantar! — Alice sorriu, sem dar importância a isso.

A ruiva também sorriu, antes de desligar o notebook, e começou a se arrumar.

Quando desceu as escadas, sua mãe já estava impaciente, e foi quem anunciou a sua presença.

— Já não era sem tempo! — ela reclamou.

Apenas seu pai levantou o olhar de seu livro. Petúnia, sentada ao sofá, não virou a cabeça nem um centímetro, os olhos fixos no seu celular.

— Vá trocar de roupa — disse Carver, voltando os olhos para o seu livro.

— Nada disso! — retrucou Doralice, puxando a filha pelo braço — Está perfeita, minha filha!

— Não estou recatada demais para você? — Lily sussurrou, debochada para a mãe, que fingiu não escutá-la.

Sua mãe deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Petúnia, e exigiu que ela deixasse o celular em casa. Lily (quase) sentiu pena da irmã, mesmo porque ela própria estava levando o celular. Escondido, mas estava.

— Certo, vamos! Já estamos atrasados! — disse Doralice, mais uma vez.

A ideia de entrar no carro não agradava a Lily nem um pouco, mas não teve escolha. A ideia também não pareceu agradar a Petúnia, mas, provavelmente, ela estaria pensando sobre como não teria como matar o seu tédio.

— Ainda não estou gostando desse vestido — disse Carver, olhando para a filha pelo retrovisor — Está muito curto.

— Isso porque você não viu o vestido que a mamãe colocou na cama da Lily — dedurou Petúnia.

— Agnes!

— Doralice!

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha para Petúnia, como se dissesse “Viu o que você fez?”. A loira apenas deu de ombros, sem importar-se.

— Como era esse vestido, Lily? — Carver insistiu no assunto.

— Mamãe confundiu uma de minhas camisolas, papai, foi apenas isso — disse Lily, querendo terminar com aquele assunto o mais rápido possível.

Ela lançou um olhar de alerta para Petúnia, que cruzou os braços, vendo que sua diversão tinha acabado.

O seu pai ainda observou-as desconfiado, mas não pôde permanecer tanto tempo sem os olhos na estrada, então resolveu acreditar nelas, ou deixar a conversa para mais tarde. De qualquer forma, não poderiam chegar à casa dos Potter naquele clima.

— Dora, querida! — foi a senhora Potter quem as recebeu, não demorando em abraçar à sua velha amiga.

Céus! Elas deviam até ter estudado juntas. Era estranho que não tivesse tornado-se amiga de James mais cedo, mas não tão estranho que Dorea Potter estivesse com aquele plano para reconstruírem sua amizade. E ela não podia fazer mais que agradecer, Alice estava certa. A culpa não seria dela.

— Lily, quanto tempo! — Dorea abraçou-a também, embora Lily se sentisse um pouco desconfortável — Você sumiu!

Ficou tentada a dizer algo como “Culpa do seu filho”, mas sorriu, contendo-se. Observou como ela cumprimentava ao seu pai, e viu como Charlus também aproximava-se, parecendo recém notar a chegada deles.

A semelhança entre Dorea e Doralice era surpreendente. Podia-se dizer que eram irmãs, e não apenas por seus cabelos cor de fogo. Só Lily sabia o quão difícil era encontrar alguma ruiva, e elas tiveram aquela coincidência na vida delas.

— Lily, como vai? — Charlus cumprimentou-a, menos efusivo que a esposa.

— Bem, senhor Potter — ela respondeu, quase que automaticamente.

— Ela não consegue controlar-se, não é mesmo? — comentou Dorea a Doralice, sorrindo divertida.

Fazia muito tempo que tentavam fazê-la chamá-los por seus nomes, mas Lily não conseguia, não sentia-se confortável com aquilo.

Então, em meio a tantos cumprimentos, ela o viu.

James aproximou-se dela, o cenho um pouco franzido, e ela não entendeu de primeira, acreditando se tratar de um desagrado por estar lá sozinho, já que não avistava nem Sirius nem Dorcas por perto. Só quando parou à sua frente e falou, que ela entendeu o motivo de seu aspecto franzino — ou melhor, confuso.

— Você colocou um colar com o seu nome, Lily Evans? — perguntou James, risonho.

Lily deu de ombros, sorrindo também.

— Você esqueceu a cor dos meus olhos, só estou nos prevenindo de uma cena constrangedora em família — ela brincou.

Não puderam continuar a conversa, pois seus pais apressaram-se em cumprimentar a James. Olhando para o lado, viu como Petúnia tinha adquirido um aspecto angelical e sorridente, que não era nem avistado antes de chegarem à casa. Às vezes, queria ter essa habilidade de fingimento de sua irmã mais nova, era bem útil para se safar de algumas situações.

— Vamos à mesa, então? — sugeriu Dorea — Avisarei à Farah.

Sentada à mesa, Lily concluiu que era muito estranha aquela atmosfera que tinha surgido entre James e ela, mas não a desagradava. Em absoluto. Não podia fingir que a sua conversa sobre o colar não tinha sido flerte, tampouco podia fingir arrependimento. Se James estivesse incomodado, teria se afastado, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais depois daquilo.

Era como se eles nunca tivessem sido melhores amigos, como se acabassem de conhecer-se, e tivessem um interesse além da amizade entre si.

Lily balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

O que estava pensando?

 _Ela_ tinha um interesse por ele, mas ele namorava. Dorcas era uma piranha, mas aquilo era completamente errado.

— Já sabe qual carreira seguirá, Lily? — perguntou Charlus, repentinamente.

Não tão repentinamente assim, ela apenas não prestava atenção à conversa.

— Escritora, é claro — respondeu Lily, vendo como sua mãe dava uma cutucada discreta na costela de seu pai para que ele se calasse.

— É uma carreira difícil — comentou Charlus.

— Nada que Lily não possa fazer — respondeu Dorea, dando uma piscadela cúmplice a ela.

O casal Potter não notou a bronca discreta e sussurrada que Doralice dava a Petúnia por ter agido com infantilidade, fingido vomitar no prato assim que Lily recebeu o elogio, como costumava fazer para provocar a irmã mais velha. Até ali chegava a sua falsa educação. Talvez fosse apenas gentileza dos Potter fingirem não terem visto. Ou melhor, de Dorea e Charlus, pois nada escapava aos olhos marotos de James.

Assim que notou estar sendo observado, ele levantou ligeiramente o copo, como que brindando-a, antes de tomar um gole para esconder um sorriso. Ela quase sorriu também, ao notar isso.

Se antes estava nervosa pelo jantar repentino que sua mãe resolveu montar, agora estava completamente relaxada.

Não esperava que fossem embora logo após a refeição — sua mãe nunca consideraria isso de bom tom. Enquanto os pais ficaram conversando sobre trabalho e família, Dorea sugeriu que James levasse a Petúnia e Lily para cima, se distraírem até a hora de os Evans decidirem levar as irmãs embora.

James foi à frente, e Lily aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar a irmã para dentro de uma porta qualquer, já que já conhecia a casa bem.

— Você não quer ficar conosco no quarto dele — afirmou a ruiva, conhecendo bem a irmã.

— Quem disse? — provocou Petúnia, ao notar a sua impaciência — De qualquer forma, eu não tenho o que fazer mesmo. Talvez observar os quadros do corredor...

Lily puxou o celular de dentro da bolsa, desbloqueou a tela e entregou a ela.

— Fique longe do caminho! — ela declarou, assim que a loira demonstrou interesse.

— Eu não queria ser vela mesmo! — disse Petúnia, dando de ombros.

A pequena saiu da sala antes dela, indo isolar-se no banheiro mais próximo, enquanto que Lily foi a última, fechando a porta atrás de si. Agradeceu que James não notou a sua ausência — ou, pelo menos, não foi atrás delas —, e foi até o seu quarto, onde sabia que ele estaria.

— Ah! Aí está você! — exclamou James — Onde foi Petúnia?

— Se perdeu por aí — Lily deu de ombros, fingindo que isso era comum.

Viu-o assentir, enquanto jogava-se em um dos pufes. Ela lembrava de sempre ter zoado com ele, dizendo que pufes eram coisas de menina, o que rendia uma boa discussão entre pré-adolescentes.

— Se ela fosse mais velha, o Sirius poderia ter ficado para distraí-la — brincou James.

— Pelo menos ela teria com quem conversar — Lily deu de ombros.

— Tem certeza que seria uma conversa saudável? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Difícil de dizer. Petúnia não é santa!

James assentiu novamente, como se considerando que aquilo era um bom argumento.

— Por que Sirius não ficou? — perguntou Lily.

— Deve ter ido se encontrar com alguma nova garota — disse James, revirando os olhos — E aquele lance da Marlene no colégio?

— Ela é completamente louca — ela apressou-se em dizer, não querendo entregar que a amiga tinha sido obrigada por um desafio de Uno da Verdade.

Não tinha certeza se o conhecimento daquele jogo nas mãos dele e de Sirius prestaria para algo bom.

— A última vez que conversamos ela me mandou pastar — comentou James.

— Você nos ignorou por bastante tempo.

Evitou corar ao perceber que aquela frase soou bem provocante, puxou a saia mais para baixo, nervosa.

— Sinto muito por isso! — ele disse.

E, então, deu _aquele_ sorriso.

Como poderia existir guerra no mundo quando James Potter estava sorrindo?

Talvez ele devesse tentar a carreira de diplomata e entrar em uma grande organização mundial, como a ONU.

Percebendo que estava tendo pensamentos loucos, ela negou com a cabeça novamente, mas colocou um sorriso, notando que ele poderia interpretar aquilo como uma negativa para o seu pedido de desculpas.

— O que devo fazer para que me perdoe? — James fez drama, entendendo a brincadeira.

_“Ligue para Dorcas e termine tudo com ela”._

As pessoas apaixonadas ficavam tão descontroladas assim? Por um segundo, quase considerou dizer mesmo aquilo.

— Eu já te perdoei — disse Lily, sinceramente.

 _“A culpa também é minha”_ acrescentou, mentalmente, mas sem querer admitir em voz alta.

— Mas, me fale, como está seu namoro com a Dorcas? — perguntou, antes que pudesse perder a coragem — Por que ela não veio hoje?

_“Isso! Faça o papel de amiga inocente e interessada!”_

— Ah! — James disse, um pouco perdido pela mudança de assunto — Eu achei que seria bom desgrudarmos um pouco.

— Ela anda muito grudenta? — Lily fez uma careta.

Ele pareceu interpretar a sua careta como solidariedade.

— Sim, não sei se é normal — bagunçou os fios de seu cabelo, e Lily tentou não ficar encarando estupidamente essa ação.

— Acho que cada um deveria ter o seu próprio espaço — ela pronunciou-se, cautelosamente — Tempo para os próprios amigos, sabe?

— Sim, eu já aprendi um pouco da lição — James encarou-a fixamente — Sirius e Remus me perturbaram bastante com isso.

A sua falta de interesse tinha atiçado a sua curiosidade?

Lily nunca entenderia os homens.

— Você também esqueceu os nomes deles? — ela brincou, sem desviar os seus olhos dos dele.

James fingiu pensar.

— Eu achava que Sirius era mais alto — ele concluiu — E que tinha mais senso de humor também.

— Sim, você está mal da cabeça — retrucou Lily — Sirius com senso de humor? O que virá? Remus com notas ruins?

— Ele tem se distraído bastante nas aulas de geografia.

Lily lembrou-se que era a aula que Tonks tinha com ele.

— Talvez ele esteja mais interessado na geografia de outro lugar — ela atreveu-se a brincar.

James, que também entendia da situação, não pôde evitar rir.

— Sirius nunca pensou nessa! — o moreno apontou — E olhe que ele tem as piadas mais toscas relacionadas a isso.

— Ei! A piada não foi tosca! — Lily deu um tapa no braço dele, ofendida — Foi criativa!

A conversa deles foi terminada quando Petúnia entrou no quarto sem bater na porta.

— Mamãe e papai já vão embora — ela disse, entregando o celular à irmã, sem agradecimentos.

Lily não esperava que ela agradecesse mesmo, considerava um favor que estava sendo feito a ambas.

— Eu levo vocês lá embaixo — disse James, levantando-se da cama.

O dia tinha terminado bem melhor do que Lily esperava.

Se fosse uma novela ou um filme, de alguma forma, ela receberia alguma mensagem odiosa de Dorcas, ameaçando, mas não era o caso. Dorcas não tinha como saber, e Lily já não tinha certeza se importava-se tanto com o seu diário.

Ao deitar em sua cama, cansada por quase não ter ficado quieta, perguntou-se o que teria acontecido se tivesse decidido usar a "camisola" que sua mãe escolheu, mas não admitiria nem sob tortura ter tido esse pensamento.

Assim como ele veio, se foi.


	11. 10. Precisamos falar sobre quatervois

**[Quinta de manhã]**

A professora Aurora falava sobre respiração celular, e Lily não parava de mover o lápis de um lado para o outro, mas ela não copiava a matéria. Não mesmo. Era um pequeno caderno escondido por trás do caderno com o emblema de Hogwarts, os dois apoiados às suas pernas. Certamente, as cadeiras do auditório eram bem mais agradáveis que as carteiras da sala de aula, a mesa grudada à cadeira, sem quase espaço para acomodar-se com mais conforto.

Assim que chegou ao colégio, Marlene quis saber como foi o jantar, mas ela não abriu a boca. Afinal, não tinha o que dizer. Nada tinha acontecido. De qualquer forma, o fato de a amiga, depois de certo tempo, ter se acalmado só podia significar que tinha recorrido à Petúnia, o que ela não duvidava. Desde que não começasse com suas insinuações...

Como tinha chegado atrasada, ela não estava lá.

Podia sentir o celular vibrar algumas vezes dentro de seu bolso, mas permaneceu com os olhos fixos à folha, até que pensou que não era normal que recebesse tantas mensagens em um curto período de tempo.

Levantando o olhar, tirou o celular do bolso traseiro da calça e colocou-o à frente dos dois cadernos.

**Hogwarts ⃣**

Sirius está digitando...

[127 mensagens não lidas]

**Sirius Black**

[Áudio 1:03] (09:17)

**Marlene McKinnon**

Não escutem esse áudio, a menos que queiram ficar traumatizados (09:17)

**Sirius Black**

Eu escrevo, então (09:18)

HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTS, HOGWARTS (09:18)

TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE (09:19)

**Emmeline Vance**

Eu morria sem saber que era “Hoggy Warts” (09:20)

Achava que era “Hogwarts” três vezes e só (09:20)

**Alice Piperwood**

Ainda bem que você não cantava perto da McGonagall (09:21)

**Sirius Black**

Está vendo, Lenita? (09:21)

É importante saber o hino de Hogwarts (09:21)

**Marlene McKinnon**

[Áudio 0:29] (09:22)

Era para isso que incomodavam a sua aula?

Lily bufou, frustrada, antes de mudar de grupo, tentando encontrar algum motivo para estar perdendo tempo ali.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks.

[25 mensagens não lidas]

**Tonks**

Lily deve estar escrevendo os RPG’s da vida (09:15)

Da última vez que eu vi, a Dorcas era a Regina George (09:15)

**Marlene**

Dorcas Meadowes é um insulto a Regina George (09:15)

**Tonks**

Ela jogou fora o rascunho (09:16)

Vai que os traumas da minha vida me dão uma boa história (09:29) ✓✓

Estava tentando escrever uma versão Sky High, mas não lembro do filme direito (09:29) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Nunca mais ouse usar o nome de Regina George em vão (09:30)

Ela mostra desde sempre que é uma vadia, e nós a respeitamos por isso (09:31)

**Tonks**

Gwendolyn Grayson? (09:31)

Gostei (09:31)

Não quis prolongar a conversa.

Estava colocando bastante pressão em si para ver se conseguia escrever algo decente, mas tudo acabava envolvendo ela, James e Dorcas. E era sempre um enredo baseado em um filme. Claro que ela não daria continuidade a qualquer um desses rascunhos. Iguais demais.

**Mãe**

Online há um minuto

Preste atenção na aula, Mary (09:30)

Sai desse WhatsApp (09:30)

Envergonhada por ter sido pega em flagrante, ela fechou o aplicativo e voltou a colocá-lo em seu bolso, os olhos fixando-se novamente ao caderno. As palavras escritas cuidadosamente à lápis para que não precisasse arrancar a página inteira, só passar a borracha.

— ...e então ocorre a fosforilação oxidativa — dizia Aurora.

Pegou a borracha de dentro do estojo e começou a esfregá-la com força na folha, tentando ocupar mais um pouco de seu tempo. Sua mente estava vazia de ideias, e ela nunca odiou isso mais do que naquele momento.

**[Quinta à tarde]**

— Ai! — reclamou Lily.

Naquele dia, Dorcas não fez o menor esforço para ser falsamente gentil com ela, esbarrando propositalmente em seu ombro para passar à sua frente na fila. Lily quase derrubou a bandeja que estava em suas mãos, mas tinha que contentar-se com o fato de não estar tão cheia, ou era certeza de que cairia.

— Alguém acordou de mau humor hoje — comentou Tonks, atrás dela, tentando decidir-se entre frango e peixe.

— Pegue os dois de uma vez! — reclamou Marlene, atrás de Tonks, tão impaciente como sempre.

Lily apenas ignorou esse fato, pegando uma lata de cima da mesa refrigerada.

Saiu da fila o mais rápido possível, indo até a mesa a qual costumavam almoçar. Sentou-se à frente de Alice e Frank, que tinha decidido juntar-se a elas. De longe, viu Ian correr para perto de Marlene, pegando algo de sua mão, e sair correndo para o outro lado do refeitório, antes Petúnia fazia cara feia para o prato que tinha à sua frente.

Ela comia que nem passarinho, não tinha ideia de como conseguia manter-se de pé durante o dia.

— Eu avisaria à sua mãe, se fosse você — disse Marlene, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu não.

O fato de que Dorcas resolveu sentar-se na mesa atrás da delas não passou despercebido para nenhuma, talvez para Tonks, já que ela chegou depois.

— ...o meu namorado é maravilhoso mesmo — dizia Dorcas às suas amigas.

Marlene apontou o dedo para a língua exposta, fingindo vomitar. Tonks precisou afogar as risadas dentro de um gole de água.

— E onde ele está? — perguntou uma das garotas.

— Ah! Deve estar por aí! — disse Dorcas, sem dar importância.

Tonks olhou estranhada para Marlene, já que James não desgrudava da líder de torcida desde o começo do namoro. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

— Está tendo tantos filmes bons no cinema nesses últimos tempos — comentou Alice, parecendo dar continuidade a um assunto que já estava tendo com Frank.

— Verdade! É tão raro isso! — concordou Tonks — Normalmente, só depois de Junho.

— Eu queria ver “Negação” — disse Marlene, olhando para a direção em que Ian estava, ainda rancorosa por sejá lá o que o irmão pegou de si — Ele também está me perturbando para irmos ver juntos.

— Menos uma oportunidade para dar uns beijos? — provocou Tonks.

A garota mirou um pedaço de pão em sua direção, mas acabou acertando a uma das líderes da torcida da mesa da frente.

Lily, que estava sentada de costas para o grupo, precisou tampar a boca com a mão, ou começaria a gargalhar ali mesmo, e isso não seria muito cortês de sua parte. Por um momento, imaginou se fosse com Dorcas e um pedaço de comida bem mais grudento e nojento que um simples pedaço de pão.

— Foi mal — disse Marlene, sem parecer envergonhar-se por ter errado o alvo.

A culpa, de certa forma, era de Tonks, que tinha desviado.

— Da próxima vez, é só abrir a boca para evitar problemas — brincou Frank.

— Acho que pioraria a situação — disse Tonks.

Não se podia duvidar da capacidade dela de transformar as coisas mais simples em um grande problema a se resolver.

Os olhos de Lily mecanicamente dirigiram-se em direção à porta do refeitório, de onde James entrava apressado. Não prestou mais atenção a isso, mas, por sua pressa, sabia que ele escolheria o mínimo de comida possível, apenas para dizer que comeu algo. Provavelmente, comeria escondido durante a aula. Não era como se ele se importasse com as regras.

Esperava que ele sentasse na mesa de trás. Talvez, acabassem encostando as costas, pois o único lugar vago era bem atrás dela. Contudo, ele não fez isso.

— Posso sentar aqui?

A mesa de trás, que estava rindo de alguma piada maldosa de Dorcas, calou-se, e ela sabia que a garota estaria encarando incredulamente o próprio namorado.

— Claro — disse Marlene.

Lily olhou-a, desconfiada, tentando entender em qual momento a amizade entre eles tinha se restabelecido. Tinha perdido alguma palavra de alguma conversa de WhatsApp?

— Onde estão Remus e Sirius? — perguntou Frank, parecendo um dos mais confortáveis com a presença de James ali na mesa.

Tonks e Alice apenas olhavam assustadas para Lily, que parecia tão perdida quanto elas. Marlene parecia não se importar, mas ela apenas não se importava com as coisas mesmo. Preocupação não estava em seu vocabulário.

— Recuperando matéria atrasada, eu acho — disse James.

Lily quase podia sentir o cérebro de Dorcas derretendo com a indecisão sobre o que faria, assim como pela raiva de seus planos não seguirem como queria. Se ela fosse falar com James, seria a namorada ciumenta. Se deixasse do jeito que estava, estaria facilitando para Lily.

Movida por essa conclusão, Lily abriu um sorriso para James, fingindo tê-lo percebido somente agora.

— Eu nem tinha te visto! Como está? — ela perguntou, simpática, tocando o seu braço.

— Bem — respondeu James, também sorrindo, depois de um momento de hesitação — Você sabe... As aulas não são das melhores.

— Podia ser pior. Podia ser aula do Kettleburn.

Marlene sorriu maliciosa para a amiga, aprovando o seu comportamento, e sentindo o veneno que saiu em sua voz ao pronunciar o nome do professor, lembrando-se de com quem compartilhava aquela aula.

— Isso é verdade — concordou James, sem parecer ver as coisas do mesmo ponto de vista que elas.

A cadeira de Dorcas colidiu com a de Tonks, ao afastar-se com rapidez. Ela saiu da mesa, dizendo às amigas que não se sentia bem, e quase correu para fora do refeitório.

— James, você deveria ir atrás dela — disse Emmeline, ingênua.

— Ela vai ficar bem — ele disse para a surpresa de todos.

Marlene olhou alerta para Lily, impedindo-a de abrir a boca. Ela a conhecia muito bem. A verdade é que a morena era especialista em reconhecer uma farsa, enquanto que a amiga ainda acreditava que Dorcas podia estar realmente passando mal. Contudo, com o olhar recebido, ela forçou-se a agir normalmente, e acreditar que era apenas mais uma artimanha por parte da outra.

James tomava as suas próprias decisões, certo?

**[Quinta de noite]**

Como não conseguiu prestar a devida atenção às aulas de biologia, e a professora Aurora gostava de dar testes surpresa quando notava que algum aluno estava distraído, Lily resolveu reservar a noite para ver algumas vídeo aulas no TeacherTube, embora a sua vontade mesmo fosse começar a ver uma nova série do Netflix. Era a desvantagem de não prestar atenção às aulas.

Algumas batidas na porta foram o suficiente para o recado de Doralice ser dado: Lily estava trancada no quarto desde que chegou em casa, e ela não permitiria isso mais. Era hora do jantar e era o dever da filha reunir-se à família.

Quase que rindo, a ruiva tirou o headphone de seus ouvidos e fechou o notebook. Foi tal como estava até o andar de baixo, fechando a porta. Se pudesse, passava a chave, mas sua mãe tinha confiscado a chave do quarto dela e de Petúnia quando elas começaram a trancar-se demais. Lily só gostaria de ter a mesma coragem que a irmã teve, já que ela pegou a chave de volta sem sua mãe sequer perceber.

Naquela noite, contudo, Lily percebeu que tinha algo de errado. Seus pais trocavam olhares preocupados, mal tocando em seus pratos. Petúnia estava mexendo nada discretamente no celular e nada de sua mãe mandá-la guardar.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Lily.

Só então Petúnia levantou o olhar, parecendo perceber o mesmo que a irmã mais velha.

— Claro que está, filha — respondeu Doralice, mas seu sorriso estava forçado e ela evitava olhá-la.

— Tem algo que querem me dizer? — ela insistiu.

Então, o seu pai deixou os talheres no prato, olhando seriamente para a esposa.

— Na verdade, há — ele respondeu — É sobre o caso Mary MacDonald.

Lily também largou os seus talheres com um pouco mais de força que o pai.

— O que tem ela?

Mesmo Petúnia teve a consideração de bloquear a tela do celular. Talvez para mostrar o apoio à irmã, ou para não irritar a mãe. Ou porque era curiosa, mas Lily preferia pensar que ela se importava mais com a família do que aparentava.

— Na verdade, ela está ótima — disse Doralice — O problema é Severus Snape.

_Lily caminhava quase que correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts High. Ela tinha escutado gritos e sentia medo. Um pouco por si, já que era uma das únicas alunas a permanecer no prédio, que só estava iluminado pelas luzes acesas, já que a noite já havia caído. E também por quem tinha proferido aquele grito._

_Deveria chamar a polícia? Apertava o celular em suas mãos com força._

_Por fim, levou o celular ao ouvido, escutando-se a uma parede qualquer. Sua mão estava escorregadia, e precisou levar a outra para o celular não escorregar._

_— 911. Qual é a emergência?_

_— Eu estou dentro da Hogwarts High — Lily sussurrou — E escutei um grito. Acho que alguém foi morto._

— O que tem Snape? — perguntou Lily, sentindo ódio por seu nome ser mencionado.

_— Graças a Deus! Minha filha, como você está? — sua mãe veio abraçá-la._

_Lily não respondeu, estava sentada em cima de uma maca da ambulância, ainda em estado de choque. Levantou o olhar somente quando viu Snape, Malfoy e outros idiotas de gangue saíram algemados. Do outro lado, uma outra maca era levada com pressa para uma das ambulâncias, era Mary MacDonald._

_— Se não fosse por sua filha, aquela aluna já estaria morta — disse o enfermeiro à Doralice, que olhava na mesma direção._

— Ele foi solto — quem respondeu foi o seu pai.

— Como puderam fazer isso? Aquele racista tentou matar a Mary! — exclamou Lily, sentindo que ia chorar de raiva a qualquer momento — Ele tentou me sequestrar!

— Nós sabemos, mas não podemos fazer nada — sua mãe disse, parecendo tão impotente quanto ela — Ele tem ordem de afastamento, mas Hogwarts é a única instituição do município que aceita estudantes presidiários.

— Mesmo quando esses presidiários tentaram matar uma estudante dentro das instalações? — ela perguntou, sem querer aceitar que aquilo era realidade.

— Eles temem que, mandando-o para mais longe, haja possibilidade de fuga.

Lily escondeu o rosto entre as suas mãos, tentando acalmar-se.

— Ele não vai chegar perto de você — Carver colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro — Dois policiais o acompanharão por todo o campus, a ordem de afastamento segue de pé. Se ele fizer qualquer coisa, será mandado de volta para a cadeia.

— De onde nunca deveria ter saído — Lily levantou-se de sua cadeira, saindo da cozinha, o prato quase intacto.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Marlene está digitando...

Você sabia disso, Marlene? (20:50) ✓✓

Que Snape vai voltar? (20:50) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Eu não podia te contar (20:51)

Os meus pais proibiram (20:51)

Disseram que seria melhor se você soubesse pelos seus (20:51)

Lily jogou o celular em cima da cama com raiva. Puxou os fios de cabelo com raiva, tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo resolver vir à tona agora. Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as memórias de si.

_— Sabia que você não é de se jogar fora, MacDonald? Claro, se você não fosse tão escura e lésbica..._

_— Olhe só o que temos aqui! Evans! Quer entrar na brincadeira também?_

_— Lily, por favor, me deixe explicar!_

_— Não me chame de Lily! Você é um nojento e asqueroso racista, homofóbico e perseguidor. Me deixe em paz, Snape! Fique bem longe de mim!_

Ela encolheu-se ao lado da cama.

Por um momento, imaginou James ali do lado dela, abraçando-a, mas ele não estava ali.

Aquele era o ponto de virada da sua vida, que estava tão calma desde então.

 _Quatervois_.

Arg!

Como Lily odiava francês.


	12. 11. Precisamos falar sobre retornos

**[Sexta de manhã]**

Quando Lily abriu o armário, naquela manhã, encontrou uma folha. Já esperava aquilo, mas, quando abriu, não era uma página arrancada de seu diário, era um bilhete.

_“Não se esqueça do nosso combinado”_

As ameaças. É claro...

Lily virou a folha e rabiscou uma resposta.

_“Eu não influencio as decisões dele”_

Dobrou novamente e, assim que passou por perto do armário de Dorcas, colocou o papel por entre os buracos da porta, antes de sair caminhando em direção à sala de aula.

Quem a olhasse de longe, pensaria que estava tudo bem, mas as olheiras por baixo de seus olhos apenas eram disfarçadas pelo corretivo. Quase não tinha conseguido dormir durante a noite com tantos sentimentos negativos.

— Lily!

Ela esbarrou em um grupo de alunos, tentando afastar-se da multidão. James a seguiu, e ela não reclamou. Afastava-se justamente para isso: conversar direito com ele.

Abriu a primeira porta destrancada que encontrou e ele foi logo atrás dela. Assim que a porta fechou-se, Lily começou a chorar.

— Está tudo bem — ele a envolveu em um abraço apertado — Calma!

— Você já soube — ela afirmou, a voz tremida.

— Lene me contou...

Lily tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele já saberia de tudo que ela dissesse. Ele devia imaginar como ela se sentia, e como as coisas seriam dali para a frente.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo te machucar, eu prometo — James sussurrou — Aliás, senhorita Evans, agora você terá escolta.

Ela riu da seriedade com que ele disse aquilo, escondendo o seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Sem evitar, aspirou o cheiro do perfume masculino, e isso fez com que ela se acalmasse instantaneamente.

— Ei! Vamos! Se anime! — James tentou — Sabe que dia é hoje?

— Sexta-feira — retrucou Lily.

Ele bateu a mão em sua testa, fazendo-a rir.

— Ei! Não se bata! — ela reclamou, puxando a sua mão.

Estava bem consciente da proximidade deles, naquele momento, mas não importava-se nem um pouco com isso.

— Que dia é hoje? — perguntou Lily, sorrindo.

James negou com a cabeça, como se estivesse acordando de um transe.

— O “Namorado de uma libra”, lembra?

Com o sorriso que ele abriu, agora era ela quem estava em um transe.

O sinal tocou, fazendo com que os dois se sobressaltassem. Lily afastou-se de James, tentando manter-se sob controle.

— Na verdade, eu nem me lembrava — conseguiu responder, sorrindo — Vão pegar o tempo do Flitwick?

— Não tenho a menor ideia — ele levou a mão ao cabelo, bagunçando os fios mais do que eles já eram bagunçados — É melhor nós irmos.

— Certo...

Lily passou as mãos pelo rosto, livrando-o das lágrimas já secas.

James abriu a porta, enquanto ela saía, sem olhar para trás.

— Ei! — ele chamou-a, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho — Nos vemos no intervalo, então?

Lily não respondeu, apenas sorrindo.

Não precisou pensar em uma resposta, já que Marlene logo surgiu ao seu lado.

— O quê? Quer ajuda para preencher o formulário? — ela brincou — Afinal, você vai mesmo participar? Você está namorando!

— Dorcas também vai — James deu de ombros, sem se importar.

— Isso é um namoro ou um relacionamento aberto, afinal de contas?

Lily cutucou-a em sua costela, tentando calá-la. Geralmente, Marlene era o tipo de amiga que dizia tudo o que ela pensava em voz alta, mas não tinha coragem. Naquele momento, no entanto, ela só não queria deixar James irritado com elas.

— Nos vemos no intervalo! — confirmou Lily, puxando a amiga pelo braço para longe dele.

— O quê? — reclamou Marlene — Eu só fiz a pergunta que você estava doida para fazer! E nem adianta mentir para mim!

Ela parou quando viu a outra cruzar os braços, olhando-a seriamente.

— Eu não deveria estar com raiva de você? — perguntou Lily.

— Me perdoa! Eu já expliquei que não podia...

— Eu já disse que amo te meter medo?

Marlene empurrou-a, indignada por ter caído na brincadeira da amiga.

— Olha que eu posso me vingar! — ela disse, um sorriso na cara — Eu sei todas as suas senhas!

— Você sabe as senhas de todo mundo — observou Lily — E eu não tenho a menor ideia de como você faz isso!

— Eu sou muito observadora — Marlene deu uma piscadela.

A professora Burbage aproximou-se delas, sorrindo docemente.

— Está na hora da aula, meninas! — ela disse.

As duas assentiram, entrando pela porta aberta da sala de aula, que já estava abarrotada de alunos, que jogavam bolas de papel entre si, ou estavam sentados em cima de suas mesas conversando ou mexendo ao celular.

A professora de geografia fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou as suas coisas em cima da mesa, enquanto Lily e Marlene sentavam-se nas cadeiras disponíveis — a morena precisando empurrar a mochila de uma colega espaçosa para poder sentar-se. Mesmo quando Burbage começou a escrever no quadro, a algazarra continuava, e Lily sentia pena pela professora ser tão dócil ao ponto de não receber o mínimo de respeito por parte dos alunos.

— Silêncio! — Burbage começou a bater as suas palmas, conseguindo a atenção dos alunos — Eu tenho aqui o formulário do “Namorado de uma libra”.

Isso chamou a atenção dos alunos, que calaram-se completamente.

— Mas eu só vou entregar se vocês me deixarem terminar a matéria — ela completou.

A barganha foi aceita, e logo todos os alunos estavam copiando a matéria, comportados. Marlene apenas revirou os olhos para Lily, seguindo o exemplo dos colegas, mas com menos entusiasmo.

Era incrível como aquela simples frase podia fazer milagres.

Por que as pessoas se empolgavam tanto em pagar uma libra para descobrir as suas supostas almas gêmeas? Era uma libra por uma listinha de nomes, que poderiam ser completamente aleatórios. Pelo menos o dinheiro adquirido era doado à caridade.

Assim que a professora terminou de passar a matéria, e viu que os alunos estavam concentrados, resolveu dar o tempo para que eles preenchessem os formulários, dando a Lily e Marlene a missão de cobrar o dinheiro.

— Quem sabe eu não te tiro, não é mesmo? — viu um garoto flertar com Marlene.

— Só entrega a porcaria do dinheiro — ela retrucou, sem mudar de expressão.

Assim que terminaram, elas próprias colocaram uma libra no saco e entregaram à professora, sentando-se em seus lugares.

— Quem sabe eu não tiro um cara que não seja babaca — murmurou Marlene, começando a preencher a folha.

Lily segurou o riso, pegando a sua caneta.

Era engraçado como todo mundo tratava aquilo como se fosse um teste. Era só olhar para a folha de alguém, que essa pessoa encolhia-se, assustada, como se a professora Burbage fosse recolher os papéis e dar zero.

**“Tipo de música favorita?**

**a) Eletrônica**

**b) Pop**

**c) Rock**

**d) Clássica"**

— Clássica — Marlene riu, atrás dela.

Lily apenas olhou para trás, fingindo-se de ofendida.

— Moonlight Sonata é o meu toque de celular, Lene! — reclamou.

A outra mostrou a língua para ela, antes de marcar “rock” com firmeza em seu formulário. Lily resolveu marcar “pop” mesmo, já que o seu estilo de música mesmo não aparecia nas opções.

**“Como passa as noites de sábado?**

**a) Festa**

**b) Videogames**

**c) Netflix**

**d) Leitura"**

— Qual será a próxima pergunta? Qual a sua cor favorita? Qual o seu signo? — sussurrou Marlene.

— Marcou festa ou Netflix? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

— E você? Leitura ou Netflix? — ela retrucou.

— Netflix, é claro...

Marlene apenas riu, voltando a olhar para o papel.

**“Leitura favorita:**

**a) Fantasia**

**b) Romance**

**c) Aventura**

**d) Suspense"**

— E onde temos a opção “nenhuma”? — murmurou Marlene.

Uma colega olhou de cara feia para ela, mas a morena apenas ignorou, riscando uma opção qualquer. Lily chutaria em “aventura”. Ela mesma não sabia o que marcar... Por fim, decidiu-se por “suspense”.

Continuou preenchendo a folha amarela — que era uma cor bem estúpida para se ter um papel — chegando à parte de “ **O que você procura em um homem?** ”, que seria a parte que eliminaria mais candidatos.

Foi somente quando a sineta do tempo de aula tocou que todos entregaram as folhas. Alguns enrolaram para não terem mais tempo de aula, enquanto outros estavam mesmo demorando para preencher os requisitos.

— Não, não me entreguem! — disse Burbage — Depois dos acontecimentos do ano passado, foi decidido que vocês entregarão pessoalmente a folha para evitar problemas.

— Algumas pessoas não quiseram admitir terem tirado algumas outras pessoas, e mentiram, dizendo que tinham alterado as respostas delas — Marlene explicou a Lily, revirando os olhos.

— Não foi por esse lance que a Dorcas e o Remus começaram a sair? — perguntou Lily.

— Coitado, né?

Apesar de terem as suas vontades de preencher o formulário saciadas, continuaram comentando sobre o assunto pelas aulas seguintes, incluindo a da professora Burbage, que tinha doado parte de seu tempo para ver se eles acalmavam-se, mas Lily sabia que era inútil. Todo o processo era tratado com empolgação, da inscrição aos resultados — bem diferente de como era com os exames.

**[Sexta à tarde]**

— Lily Evans! — disse Héstia Jones, empolgada.

Algumas estudantes que não participariam, como Alice, foram designadas para ajudar na parte dos resultados. Héstia era uma dessas alunas, que nunca participou daquele tipo de interação.

— Quem diria! — a morena pegou a sua folha, anotando as respostas no computador.

— Marlene pode ser bem persuasiva — respondeu Lily, sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

— É claro, mas me sinto honrada por ser quem vai te juntar com alguém — Héstia sorriu amavelmente — Todos são curiosos em saber com quem você combina.

Ela logo levantou o olhar na direção de Bertha Jorkins e Rita Skeeter, que discutiam em um canto, o que não era nenhuma novidade. Eram conhecidas rivais do jornalismo. Enquanto que Rita apenas disseminava fofocas e mentiras, Bertha escrevia as verdades sem aumentar em nada. Uma desmentia o que a outra dizia, e a outra procurava desacreditá-la.

— As pessoas deviam cuidar mais da vida delas — disse Lily, ainda olhando na direção delas.

Héstia apenas deu de ombros, os olhos focados na tela do computador.

Deixou a folha amarela em cima de uma pilha de outras coloridas, digitando mais algumas coisas e estendendo a mão para a impressora, que começou a trabalhar.

— Prontinho! — disse Héstia, entregando-a.

— Só isso? — perguntou Lily, estranhando.

— Sim, o aplicativo compara as suas respostas com as de outras pessoas.

A ruiva continuou olhando para a folha amarela, um pouco hesitante.

— Mas tem gente que ainda não entregou as suas respostas — ela disse.

— Está esperando por alguém em especial? — perguntou Héstia, curiosa.

— Não — respondeu Lily, virando a folha — É claro que não. Obrigada.

Ela levantou-se apressada, dobrando o papel e colocando-o dentro da bolsa, antes de sair caminhando até o refeitório.

— Ei! Não tão rápido! — Marlene parou-a antes que pudesse chegar — Vamos!

Tentou reclamar, já que sentia fome, mas foi empurrada para dentro do laboratório de química antes que pudesse protestar. A amiga puxou o papel rosa de dentro de sua bolsa, tentando desamassá-lo. Se a conhecia bem, tinha jogado o resultado lá sem nem preocupar-se em dobrá-lo.

— Sirius Black! — Marlene quase gritou, incrédula — Sirius Black? Onde que Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black combinam?

Lily cruzou os braços, erguendo a sobrancelha, como se estivesse perguntando se ela queria mesmo uma resposta sincera ou uma que a agradasse.

— Nem comece! — retrucou Marlene, voltando os olhos para a lista — Vejamos... Não! O James não!

— Você tirou o James? — perguntou Lily, um pouco incomodada.

— Edgar Bones — ela sorriu maliciosamente — Ah! Se os gêmeos ainda estivessem aqui em Hogwarts... Eles preferiram trabalhar na lanchonete mesmo.

Lily olhou fixamente para Marlene, esperando pelo momento pelo qual as suas perguntas seriam respondidas ou quando a sua presença ali faria sentido, pois a amiga só falava o que poderia falar para uma parede.

— Caradoc Dearborn — leu Marlene — Não está mal! E Benjy Fenwick.

— O que você vai fazer? — Lily aventurou-se em perguntar, assim que ela acalmou-se um pouco.

— Três encontros, é claro — ela deu uma piscadela.

— A ideia não é escolher apenas um?

— Para quê escolher apenas um quando se pode ter todos? Eu não chamo o James porque ele é quase um irmão para mim, e eu sou boa demais para o Black.

Contando as possíveis listas em que ela estaria, Marlene teria uma semana bem ocupada de encontros.

— Agora você! — exigiu a garota.

Lily suspirou, pegando a própria lista azul, cuidadosamente dobrada, de dentro da bolsa. Antes que pudesse desdobrá-la adequadamente, teve o papel retirado de suas mãos.

— Também tirou o Caradoc, podemos dividi-lo — brincou Marlene.

— Um encontro a três? Não, obrigada! — replicou Lily, fazendo uma careta.

— Vejamos... Sturgis Podmore — Marlene deu de ombros, e ela interpretou aquilo como um “nada mal” — Amos Diggory!

Lily arrancou a lista das mãos dela, sem hesitar.

— Chega! — ela dobrou — Acabou!

— Desculpe-me — Marlene sussurrou, envergonhada — Eu esqueci...

Lily cruzou os braços novamente, olhando para a janela.

— Também saiu o James — disse Marlene, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Não saiu — retrucou Lily, segura disso.

Elas trocaram um olhar, antes da lista ser retirada mais uma vez da bolsa.

— James Potter — disse Lily, sem acreditar — Peter Pettigrew? Essa lista está muito desatualizada! Ele foi de intercâmbio há... O quê? Um ano?

— Desatualizada está você! — disse Marlene — Ele voltou! Vi James comentando por aí...

Ela deu de ombros, abrindo a porta do laboratório.

— Vamos, perdemos tempo nesse seu surto — disse Lily.

Marlene protestou, indo atrás dela.

— Você diz como se tivéssemos perdido tempo com algo inútil.

— Então você admite que perdemos tempo — alfinetou a ruiva.

— Nós aproveitamos o nosso tempo — corrigiu Marlene.

Como Alice não tinha terminado com os resultados e não viram a Tonks, decidiram sentar-se com os garotos, que estavam inclinados sobre a mesa, provavelmente avaliando as garotas que tinham combinado com eles. Logo de longe, Lily notou que James estava meio amuado, olhando para a lista por baixo da mesa.

— The Blacklist — disse Marlene, abraçando James, que quase pulou pelo susto, escondendo a lista rapidamente — Pobres dos que estiverem aí.

— Rá rá rá — disse Sirius, ironicamente.

— Pobre de você, então, Lene — disse Remus, sorrindo divertido.

James e ele começaram a rir, ao ver a cara contrariada de Sirius e Marlene.

— E você, James? — perguntou a garota, rapidamente.

— Ninguém importante! — ele deu de ombros.

— Não tirou a Dorcas? — insistiu Marlene, fingindo-se de chocada — Que pena! Vamos ver isso aqui!

Ela tentou tirar a lista de sua mão, mas ele encolheu-se para impedi-la.

— Não, Lene! — reclamou James.

— Ih! Tensão pré-menstrual? — Marlene sentou-se ao seu lado.

Lily não tinha se pronunciado ainda, apenas observando-os conversar, ainda de pé.

— Ele não deixou ninguém ler — comentou Sirius.

— E você deixou todos lerem — Marlene revirou os olhos, pegando a lista dele.

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Leninha.

Ele deu uma piscadela, e ela mostrou a língua, sem incomodar-se.

— Só tirou vadia! — disse Marlene, sem muita surpresa.

— Você está aí — Remus lembrou-a.

— Por isso mesmo que eu digo.

Lily soltou uma risada leve, fazendo a amiga virar-se para ela.

— Ainda está de pé? Vamos! Sente-se! — ela quase ordenou.

James também virou-se para ela, mas teve o seu olhar evitado pela ruiva, que resolveu sentar-se ao outro lado de Marlene.

— Tirou quem? — Lily perguntou a Remus.

Sirius engasgou-se com o seu refrigerante, quando começou a rir.

— Acho que não precisamos de uma resposta — Marlene sorriu maliciosamente, ao vê-lo corar.

Lily sorriu gentilmente para o amigo, tentando deixá-lo um pouco menos desconfortável com a situação.

— Aqui está!

Uma bandeja foi empurrada pela mesa em direção a James, que pegou rapidamente um sanduíche, enquanto que Sirius pegava outro embrulho.

— Valeu, Pete! — disse James, enquanto começava a morder o lanche.

Marlene ficou boquiaberta, olhando para o garoto que sentou-se à sua frente, e que nada tinha a ver com o Peter Pettigrew que saiu daquele colégio para um intercâmbio.

— Para qual país você foi? Quero ir para lá! — ela verbalizou o seu espanto.

O grupo apenas riu, embora Peter tenha ficado um pouco envergonhado.

— Bom te ver também, Marlene — ele disse.

Mesmo que Lily tivesse rido, estava tão surpresa quanto a melhor amiga.

Peter tinha voltado uma pessoa completamente diferente.

De repente, a ideia de tê-lo em sua lista não era tão ruim assim.

— Mas então... — James limpou a garganta, parecendo repentinamente incomodado pela atenção que Lily e Marlene estavam dando ao seu amigo — E vocês? Quem tiraram?

— Você fez? — Marlene ignorou-o, perguntando a Peter.

Como resposta, o garoto apontou para Sirius, como se estivesse culpando-o por isso.

— Tirei você, a Lily, Emmeline Vance, Amélia Bones e Dorcas — disse Peter, sem parecer incomodado com isso.

— Eu não me incomodaria em sair contigo — opinou Marlene.

— Emmeline é uma ótima pessoa, embora ande com as líderes de torcida — Lily resolveu acabar com aquela situação constrangedora.

— Ei! — reclamou Marlene, finalmente desviando os olhos de Peter.

— E a Lene tirou o irmão da Amélia, Edgar — ela continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

— Poderíamos fazer um encontro duplo — sugeriu Peter.

— É uma ótima ideia! — concordou Marlene.

Lily observou como Sirius pareceu mal humorado de repente, brincando com o canudo da lata.

— Marlene e eu tiramos o James — resolveu confessar.

Isso chamou a atenção do garoto, que olhou fixamente para ela.

— Sério? — ele perguntou.

— Se mais alguém se tirou aqui, poderíamos fazer um encontro entre amigos — Lily disse, mais rápido do que falaria normal.

— Essa é uma boa ideia! — Remus concordou, tão rápido quanto ela.

— E Alice e Frank? — perguntou Marlene.

— Nossa! Acabei de notar o quão grande é o nosso grupo — comentou Sirius, olhando para eles.

— Assim é mais divertido — disse Peter, mas não parecia tão animado quanto antes.

Lily logo percebeu o motivo.

A sineta tocou, indicando o fim daquele tempo. Pela pressa em preencher os formulários, a maioria das pessoas só teve tempo de comer um lanche.

— Peter, espere!

O resto do grupo continuou caminhando, embora James tivesse hesitado.

— Como você está? — perguntou Lily.

Ele olhou fixamente para ela, antes de entender ao que se referia.

— Bem — respondeu, lentamente.

— Você ainda mantém contato com Mary? — perguntou Lily, não muito segura de se ele queria conversar sobre aquilo.

— Depois que ela saiu daqui, e eu fui de intercâmbio, nunca mais nos falamos — disse Peter.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor, bem mais atrás do grupo, quando Lily viu à sua frente um assunto que já tinha esquecido-se.

Snape entrou pela porta aberta da diretoria, acompanhado por dois policiais.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Peter, com raiva na voz.

Ele gostava de Mary, e o acontecimento do ano anterior foi o que acabou completamente com as chances dos dois se acertarem. A última vez que Lily a viu, antes que ela mudasse de colégio, era como se fosse outra pessoa, não era a Mary que conhecerm. Ela estava completamente reclusa, traumatizada, e isso tinha deixado todos os próximos dela bem abalados.

— Lily, vamos! — James apressou-se em sua direção, puxando-a pelo braço, assim que também o viu.

Lily quase paralisou de medo quando os olhos negros de Snape acompanharam a sua caminhada, antes que a porta de madeira se fechasse.


	13. 12. Precisamos falar sobre saídas

**[Sexta à noite]**

O celular de Lily vibrou mais uma vez, e ela não demorou em pegá-lo, sem a mesma paciência das outras vezes. Sentia que estava recebendo mais mensagens do que no dia de seu aniversário.

**James Potter**

Online

Você está melhor? (20:53)

Vocês poderiam parar de me perguntar isso (20:54) ✓✓

Ajudaria (20:54) ✓✓

Foi mal (20:54)

Lily negou com a cabeça, suspirando, antes de deixar o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Levantou a cabeça, ao escutar batidas fracas na porta do quarto.

— Entre — ela disse.

A maçaneta girou, empurrando a porta para frente, e o seu pai surgiu, segurando o que parecia ser pequeno um caderno em suas mãos.

— Podemos conversar? — ele perguntou, tranquilo.

— Claro — respondeu Lily.

Carver fechou a porta atrás de si, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se à frente da filha.

— Encontrei isso na gaveta da cozinha — ele disse, indicando o caderno.

Lily deu mais atenção ao objeto, sentindo o rosto corar, ao reconhecê-lo.

— São só umas histórias que eu escrevo — ela tentou explicar-se.

— É, eu percebi — Carver franziu o cenho, olhando para a lombada — Também percebi que James e Dorcas são personagens bem recorrentes.

— Eu só estou treinando a minha escrita — disse Lily — Eu não vou publicá-las nem nada. Na verdade, nem penso em finalizá-las.

Conseguiu tirar o caderno das mãos do pai, que não apresentou resistência, mas a situação já estava bem constrangedora.

— Você sabe que pode conversar conosco sempre que precisar, certo? — ele perguntou.

— Eu sei, pai — Lily forçou um sorriso — Esse não é o tipo de conversa que eu teria com a mamãe?

Ele soltou uma risada fraca.

— Ela não viu o diário — explicou.

— Não é um diário! — protestou Lily — É só um caderno de histórias.

Seu pai não respondeu, mas o seu olhar era incômodo. Ela sabia muito bem o que se passava por sua mente, mas ele resolveu não dar voz a essas coisas.

— Não fique trancada aqui pelo resto da noite, por favor — Carver pediu — Sua mãe está preocupada contigo.

— Eu estou bem — respondeu Lily — Só fiquei surpresa com o que aconteceu.

Não precisou verbalizar para ele entender de que se tratava do seu ligeiro surto após o almoço, naquela mesma manhã.

— Só... Dê notícias.

Ela não respondeu, enquanto o seu pai saía do quarto, parecendo aliviado por não precisar estender a conversa.

O seu celular vibrou outra vez, parecendo mais barulhento que antes. Lily moveu a sua mão até a capa preta, sem olhar para a mesa enquanto o fazia. Desbloqueou-o assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo.

**James Potter**

Online

O que acha de nos vermos amanhã? (20:56)

Nos vimos hoje (20:58) ✓✓

Eu estava pensando em voltarmos com o nosso lance de sábado (20:59)

E Dorcas? (20:59) ✓✓

Sem Dorcas (21:00)

Mesmo lugar, mesmo horário (21:00)

Okay (21:01) ✓✓

Lily olhou para a tela do celular e sorriu, mas repreendeu-se rapidamente por isso.

A porta do quarto abriu-se novamente, mas sem um aviso prévio.

— E os resultados do OMPV? — perguntou sua mãe, entrando sem cerimônia.

— OMPV? — repetiu Lily, sem entender.

— Oh My Pound Valentine — disse Doralice, sem paciência.

— Existia abreviação na sua época?

Não pôde evitar provocá-la.

— Lily Evans, você tenha respeito pela sua mãe! — ela exclamou, fingindo-se de ofendida — E pare de me enrolar! Quem você tirou?

— A lista está em cima da mesa — Lily indicou —, mas você não vai reconhecer metade dos nomes.

Doralice não pareceu importar-se com isso.

— Você tirou o James! — ela observou, ignorando os outros nomes.

— É, também tirei Sturgis — Lily tentou desviar a sua atenção.

— Vocês deveriam sair! — Doralice continuou, contente.

— Sturgis e eu? Ótima ideia! — ela disse, rapidamente — Aliás, eu vou falar com ele agora mesmo!

Pegou o celular de cima da mesa, levantando-se da cama para sair do quarto.

— Não! Você e James! — Doralice gritou, mesmo assim — Ei! Quem é esse garoto?

Lily trancou-se no quarto de Petúnia, já que a irmã não estava em casa.

**James Potter**

Online

Você pode também considerar isso como uma saída programada (21:03)

Como assim? (21:05) ✓✓

Você está na minha lista (21:06)

Do Pound Valentine (21:06)

Aquela informação fez com que um estranho sentimento se alastrasse, uma sensação quente no peito. Sentiu que o sorriso que antes tinha no rosto não se desfaria tão cedo.

**James Potter**

Online

Isso é bom (21:07) ✓✓

Porque você também está na minha (21:07) ✓✓

Se fosse Tinder, eu diria que demos match (21:08)

Você nunca usaria Tinder (21:08) ✓✓

Tem razão (21:08)

Lily franziu o cenho, ao lembrar-se de já ter comentado sobre a sua lista com ele antes, mas ele estava agindo como se fosse uma novidade.

— Talvez só estava brincando comigo — ela concluiu.

**James Potter**

Online

Almoço, jantar, café da manhã? (21:10)

Café? Haha (21:11) ✓✓

Gostei da ideia (21:11) ✓✓

Combinado então (21:12)

Lily observou como James digitava e parecia desistir, até que ficou ausente.

— Queria tanto saber o que você ia escrever...

**[Sábado de manhã]**

— Acorde, Lily!

Ela resmungou, o rosto escondido em seu travesseiro.

— James está te esperando lá embaixo.

Com essa última frase dita, Lily virou-se rapidamente na cama, causando a sua queda direta ao chão. Deu um gritinho, antes de dar de cara com o tapete — que não era tão felpudo quanto ela pensava ser.

Levantando-se, pegou qualquer roupa que encontrou no armário e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

— Lily! — Doralice voltou a gritar.

— Cinco minutos!

Pôde escutar a sua mãe reclamar do lado de fora, antes de afastar-se.

Lily prendeu o cabelo em um coque rápido, sem presença de elástico, e entrou no box já desnuda. Girando o registro, não esperou para começar a ensaboar-se.

Precisava apressar-se.

Assim que terminou, virou de costas impaciente, deixando que a água levasse todo o sabão. Secou-se com habilidade, procurando tirar cada gota d’água que caiu em seus fios, que começavam a ondular-se por isso.

Decidiu que mantê-los presos seria uma boa idéia. Olhou para o horário no celular, xingando-se. Ao perceber que tinha esquecido de pegar uma calcinha, girou a maçaneta que dava para o seu quarto. Levou somente um segundo para voltar a fechá-la, gritando.

— Potter!

Ela teria escondido o rosto com as mãos — embora James não pudesse mais vê-la — se não estivesse usando-as para segurar a toalha.

— Desculpe-me! — escutou James gritar — Sua mãe pediu para eu pegar uma coisa para ela.

Em um momento de delírio, perguntou-se que diferença faria usar ou não a calcinha.

“Faria” concluiu.

— Você pode sair, por favor? — implorou.

Escutou a porta abrir e fechar simultaneamente. Esperou petrificada por algo acontecer, fosse o que fosse, até convencer-se de que era seguro. Pegou a maldita peça de roupa e voltou para o banheiro, começando a vestir-se, sem a mesma pressa de antes. Ao descer, viu a sua mãe com uma expressão culpada, esperando-a ao fim da escada.

— Nem uma palavra sobre isso — sussurrou, mortificada a ela — a ninguém.

Doralice apenas assentiu, observando calada como a filha ia em direção ao amigo, que parecia concentrado demais na cor do papel de parede.

— Vamos — disse Lily.

Eles saíram da casa sem nem olhar para a mãe de Lily, que não parecia disposta a reclamar sobre a falta de despedida, daquela vez.

— Certo — disse James, quando eles já estavam algumas quadras afastados — Three Broomsticks?

— Gostei da ideia — Lily aceitou.

A cerveja amanteigada era uma receita única, não só em Londres, mas provavelmente no mundo. Patenteada por Madame Rosmerta, que tinha criado-a por acidente, como acontecia o tempo todo no mundo culinário. E não tinha sido apenas uma vez que Lily viu gente de fora indo para a rede de comércio Diagon Alley para provar da bebida que, apesar do nome, possuía sidra no lugar da cerveja.

— Vai querer o quê? — James perguntou a ela.

— Cerveja amanteigada e porridge¹ — Lily respondeu.

— Cerveja a essa hora? — ele perguntou, rindo.

— E qual seria a graça de vir aqui e não tomar a cerveja? — ela retrucou, mostrando a língua.

James deu de ombros, ainda aparentando diversão.

— Cerveja, então.

A garçonete passou pela mesa deles para anotar os pedidos.

— Chá com leite e English Breakfast sem feijão e cogumelos.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, assim que a mulher afastou-se.

— Não comece — disse James.

— Você está consumindo quase 3 mil calorias só no café da manhã — ela disse mesmo assim — É o tipo de comida que os trabalhadores comiam na Revolução Industrial!

— Estamos em uma Revolução Industrial — ele justificou, fingindo seriedade — Era tecnológica, capitalismo...

Lily negou com a cabeça, mas um sorriso espreitava-se em seus lábios.

— Você podia se uma boa britânica, mas prefere tomar café — James continuou — Eu não reclamo disso.

— Chá é horrível! — ela protestou.

— Que sacrilégio!

A garçonete surgiu com os seus pratos, interrompendo a conversa, mas sem conseguir fazer com que os seus sorrisos sumissem.

Enquanto mergulhavam em um silêncio, Lily pôde ver uma figura estranha e bem familiar surgir do outro lado da lanchonete, parecendo não querer ser notada por ela ou por James — ou pelos dois.

Marlene deu uma piscadela em sua direção, quando notou que seus esforços não foram bem sucedidos, mas não fez menção de ir até lá, sentando-se a uma mesa já ocupada.

— Parece que não fomos os únicos a ter a ideia de café da manhã — comentou Lily — Confesso estar decepcionada por isso.

— Nos plagiaram? — James olhou para trás — Oh! Não posso processá-la.

Marlene parecia estar se divertindo com o seu acompanhante, que Lily reconheceu como sendo Caradoc. Antes que pudesse evitar, viu James tirar o celular de seu bolso da calça e escondeu-o no encosto da cadeira, a câmera apontada para eles.

— Você vai mandar para Sirius? — adivinhou Lily.

Ele não respondeu, guardando o celular e voltando-se para o seu prato.

— Como é tomar cerveja de manhã? — James desviou o assunto.

Ela empurrou a caneca em sua direção, fazendo-o sorrir e aceitar tomar um gole.

— Tudo fica melhor de manhã — ele declarou, solene.

— Você só está dizendo isso para me agradar.

Escutou um “Talvez” sair de sua boca, mas foi tão baixo que poderia ter, simplesmente, alucinado. Resolveu não responder àquilo.

A uma certa hora da manhã, o celular de James começou a vibrar.

E não parou.

Ele pareceu não importar-se com esse fato, mas Lily já tinha uma pequena ideia de quem poderia se tratar. Conhecendo a esse novo James, ele devia ter avisado que sairia com ela para _Doebitch_ — como Marlene passou a chamá-la “carinhosamente”. Ou, uma pequena parte dela quis acreditar, ele não avisou e esse era o motivo de tal desespero, já que Dorcas era controladora ao extremo e odiaria não saber onde o seu namorado estava.

Não passando-se muito mais tempo depois, Sirius entrou pela porta da Three Broomsticks, fingindo uma tranquilidade e desinteresse que eram, claramente, falsos.

— Oi — apenas disse, seco, sentando-se em, uma cadeira atrás de James.

Era difícil definir se os seus olhos estavam fixos na mesa onde Marlene se encontrava, ou se ele apenas fazia presença, fingindo ignorá-los — aquilo com certeza irritaria a garota.

— Caradoc e Sirius tiveram uns problemas no passado — sussurrou James.

— Com quem ele não teve problemas? — perguntou Lily, sem maldade na voz, olhando para a nuca do garoto.

Aquela frase despertou um incômodo nele, que desviou o olhar cuidadosamente para o seu prato, o que fez com que ela lembrasse da conversa do dia anterior.

Mesmo quando estava em um momento agradável, longe do colégio, aquela assombração permanecia. Se não em presença, nos pensamentos e preocupações de seus amigos. Não havia nada que Lily pudesse fazer quanto isso.

Por um momento, pensou em ir até Marlene, mas decidiu não interromper a sua saída, embora a amiga não fosse incomodar-se por isso.

Tirou o celular de seu bolso da calça, tendo uma ideia.

Desde que Lily foi obrigada a afastar-se de James por causa do diário — que ela ainda não esquecia, mas não sabia o que fazer a respeito —, falar mal de Dorcas Meadowes por redes sociais comuns como Facebook ou Twitter tornou-se um grande perigo. Então, Marlene e ela criaram o hábito de criar contas fakes em redes sociais pouco utilizadas, como VK², Hello³, Path e Whisper para poderem falar mal à vontade. Inclusive tinham entrado em uma rede social para lésbicas, chamado Wapa, registrando-se como namoradas.

Resolveu entrar no Hello mesmo. Além de ser o primeiro a aparecer na sua lista de aplicativos, não faria diferença qual entrasse, Marlene receberia a notificação no celular de qualquer forma.

Ignorou um comentário anônimo que recebeu em uma foto — bem que podia existir essa opção no Facebook, amaria xingar anonimamente a Meadowes —, já que só podia vir de uma pessoa, e foi direto para o perfil da amiga, acessar a conversa delas.

Cupida

Quero juntar logo umas duas pessoas lerdas

O que me sugere?

Marlene não demorou a pegar o seu celular, vendo as mensagens.

Quem?

Não importa

Caso hipotético

Eu trancava os dois em um armário logo

“Típico de Marlene” pensou Lily, olhando para a amiga, que voltava a guardar o celular, depois de uma revirada clássica de olhos.

Deu um sorriso malicioso, mal sabia ela o que estava planejando...

Olhou para James, que sussurrava com Sirius, e decidiu que aquele seria o momento ideal para uma retirada estratégica, como chamava Marlene.

— Jay, já vou indo — levantou-se, com a voz animada.

Isso definitivamente chamou a sua atenção.

— Já? — ele perguntou, surpreso — Mas por quê?

— Tenho que decidir o que vestirei para sair com... — Lily hesitou rapidamente — Amos Diggory.

— O quê? — James literalmente gritou.

A atenção de algumas pessoas dirigiu-se para eles, mas ela negou-se a ficar envergonhada com isso, fingindo confusão ao olhar para o amigo, sendo bem ciente da curiosidade de Marlene, do outro lado do estabelecimento.

— Diggory? Sério, Lily? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? — ele voltou a perguntar depois que a atenção saiu de cima deles.

— E qual é o problema? Já faz tanto tempo isso! — ela revirou os olhos, atuando um pouco como a amiga — Você também esqueceu o que aconteceu com a Bertha, tanto que ela está na sua lista.

James olhou diretamente para Sirius.

— Como você sabe disso? — ele quase rosnou, fazendo o amigo dar um sorriso amarelo.

— Bem, eu realmente preciso ir — Lily avisou — Vai demorar para eu me arrumar.

— Mas... Mas você não se arrumou aqui! — James tentou argumentar — Você pode ficar um pouco mais.

— E você me convencer a não ir? — ela brincou, mas sabia que ele era capaz de fazer isso mesmo — Não, obrigada. E não me arrumei porque você já me viu em situações piores, James. É diferente, somos amigos!

Lily deu um beijo na bochecha dele, antes de pegar a sua bolsa e sair, sentindo-se contente por tê-lo deixado chateado com a situação, e depois um pouco abobado pelo beijo dado.

— Você não é tão indiferente assim a mim, James Potter — ela murmurou, já do lado de fora, quase sem conseguir reconhecer-se nas palavras que saíram de sua boca.

Sorrindo, resolveu ir para casa, mesmo que não houvesse um encontro para o qual se arrumar.


	14. 13. Precisamos falar sobre planos

**[Sábado de noite]**

— Coitado! Ele ficou com uma cara de tacho tão grande, mas tão grande, que eu quase cancelei o encontro com o Doc e fui para lá consolá-lo — contou Marlene.

Tonks começou a gargalhar, e mesmo Lily não evitou um sorriso satisfeito.

— Onde está Alice? — ela perguntou.

— Amiga, ela é a única de nós com um relacionamento estável — Marlene lembrou-as — Escutei algo sobre encontro romântico, mas tive que ir vomitar.

— Isso é estranho para quem, eu me lembro, disse que eles te faziam acreditar no amor — alfinetou Lily.

— Traumatizei — ela disse, simplesmente.

— Como se você tivesse visto algo indecente — provocou Tonks.

— Se tivesse visto, seria a coisa mais normal para ela — comentou Lily.

Marlene apenas mostrou a língua para elas, sem incomodar-se ao mínimo com as implicâncias, mas elas não pararam por ali.

— Agora... Doc? — perguntou Lily — Que apelido mais simpático.

— Você pegou intimidade rápido — concordou Tonks.

A amiga apenas sorriu, misteriosamente.

— Caradoc é um rapaz muito agradável — disse Marlene — Não sei o motivo de Sirius não gostar dele...

— Os garotos estavam comentando sobre aquele encontro entre amigos que você tinha dito, Lily — lembrou Tonks.

— Estou tão cansada... — Lily colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha — Não sei se estou com vontade de sair.

— Não é como se o MPV tivesse uma data para acontecer — Marlene deu de ombros — Eles já arrecadaram o dinheiro que queriam.

— Poderiam arrecadar para presidiários, aí os mantinham bem longe de nós...

Tonks deixou escapar, os olhos fixos em um fiapo solto de seu short de pijama.

— Eu concordo — disse Lily, não permitindo-se ficar incomodada.

As amigas tiveram o bom senso de não continuarem com o assunto, ficando por isso mesmo.

— Você já perguntou a Remus? — Marlene puxou o assunto.

— Não — Tonks subiu um pouco mais as suas meias.

— Você quer mesmo ter um tipo de relacionamento com ele ou não? — Lily perguntou.

— Eu não sei — ela murmurou — Eu gosto dele, mas...

— Comece agindo normalmente perto dele — Marlene cortou a sua frase — Tente fazer isso. Tente ser sua amiga e apenas isso. Quando vocês tiverem mais intimidade, verá que as coisas vão se ajeitar.

Lily olhou um pouco surpresa para a amiga, já que concordava com cada palavra que ela disse, sem tirar nem pôr. Ela quem costumava dar esse tipo de conselhos.

— E então, quando vocês forem melhores amigos, vai acontecer como aconteceu com a Lily e o James — Marlene continuou, satisfeita, fazendo a mencionada fechar a cara.

— O quê? Ele vai arrumar uma namorada e me deixar de lado? — perguntou Tonks, franzindo o cenho.

Como estava sentada no meio das duas, Lily apenas ergueu as mãos e empurrou-as com força.

— De preferência, se for para repetir a história, arrume _você_ um namorado — disse Marlene, afogando as próprias risadas pela reação de Lily — Vai deixá-lo louquinho de ciúmes.

— A minha amizade agora virou parâmetro para um relacionamento? Uma meta? — perguntou Lily.

— Com certeza! Eu já tenho até nome para o casal! — respondeu Marlene, entusiasmada.

Lily ficou encarando como ela pegou o seu celular, abrindo algum estranho aplicativo.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou com um ligeiro medo da resposta.

— Um aplicativo que junta os nomes das pessoas e transforma em um só — respondeu Marlene, alegremente — Olhe só! Lija, Jalily, Jamly, Jamely, Lijam, Jamy...

— Para! Para! Para! — Lily interrompeu-a — É sério isso?

— Jily! — foi a sua resposta — É o nome perfeito!

— Mas sobrenome também dá ótimos nomes! — Tonks entrou na conversa, parecendo empolgada — Evanpott, Pottans...

— Eu não estou escutando isso — Lily sussurrou para si mesma.

— Imagine que adorável uma garotinha chamada Jily Potter — provocou Marlene.

— Chega!

As duas entraram em uma briga corporal para pegar o celular. Tonks apenas observou, rindo.

Apesar de terem se divertido, não era a mesma coisa sem Alice. Uma parte do grupo delas estava faltando, embora soubessem e respeitassem que estava se divertindo com o namorado — não interromperam-nos, apesar de Marlene quase ter chegado a esse ponto.

Aqueles momentos só faziam com que Lily valorizasse mais ainda as amizades que tinha. Antes de dormir, lembrou-se de cada momento de seu dia, principalmente o “encontro” com James e sorriu.

Seu objetivo de recuperar a sua amizade tinha sido mudado há muito tempo.

Se ela queria James, não era mais como um amigo.

**[Segunda de manhã]**

Lily digitava no celular, à frente da porta trancada das estufas.

— Lily?

Ela guardou o celular, olhando sobressaltada para o visitante repentino.

— James! — ela sorriu abertamente, ao identificá-lo.

Ele aproximou-se, apoiando-se ao lado dela na porta da estufa, o que deixou-a um pouco incômoda.

— Estava conversando com quem? — James perguntou, mas seu sorriso não era tão aberto quanto costumava ser.

— Sobre o encontro com Amos — resolveu continuar sustentando a mentira — Foi tão divertido.

— Então você foi mesmo nesse negócio...

James sobressaltou-se com uma batida vinda da porta.

— O que foi isso? — ele perguntou.

— Deve ter caído alguma coisa lá dentro — comentou Lily, puxando-o pelo braço até o outro lado.

— Ou é o fantasma da escola — ele brincou.

— Você ainda se lembra disso...

A sineta para a primeira aula tocou.

— Eu estava esperando por Sirius, mas parece que ele está ocupado por aí — James olhou ao redor, procurando pelo amigo entre tantos alunos apressados.

— É melhor irmos — disse Lily, sorrindo inocentemente.

Ignorou o celular vibrando, ajeitando a alça da mochila e afastando-se daquela área, junto dele.

James caminhou à sua frente, aguardando enquanto ela abria o seu armário para pegar suas coisas. Procurou por algum recado vindo de Dorcas ou página manuscrita de seu diário, mas não havia nada.

Era suspeito.

— Vem cá... — não sabia como abordar aquele assunto com ele — Você não viu Dorcas por aí hoje? Alice estava procurando-a.

— Alice? — estranhou James — Não, não a vi ainda.

Fechou a porta do armário, ainda desconfiada, e seguiram para a aula de inglês.

Dorcas não apareceu durante os dois primeiros tempos, o que significava que não apareceria pelo resto do dia, a não ser que tivesse alguma justificativa médica ou catastrófica que convencesse a professora McGonagall.

Estranhamente, James a acompanhou até a porta da sala da aula de química.

— É melhor você ir — aconselhou-o Lily — Não vai querer levar outra batida de bengala na cabeça.

— Acho que é por uma boa causa — ele deu uma piscadela para ela.

No entanto, assim que viram a professora McGonagall surgir pelo corredor, James deu um beijo em sua bochecha, rapidamente, e seguiu pelo caminho contrário, apressado.

Lily sorriu, sentindo-se bem melhor do que sabia que deveria sentir-se.

Assim que a aula acabou, rápida como sempre, ela foi parada a caminho da porta.

— Senhorita Evans, poderia ficar por um minuto? — pediu a professora.

Lily esperou o restante dos colegas curiosos saírem da sala, antes de aproximar-se da mesa da professora.

— Estou preocupada contigo, Lily — McGonagall disse, carinhosa.

Sabia que era a aluna preferida, mas chamá-la pelo nome tinha sido uma grande surpresa, já que a professora tinha sido profissional naquele sentido.

— Mas por quê, professora? — perguntou Lily, sem entender.

— Como posso dizer isso... — McGonagall questionou-se, passando o apagador por cima das palavras escritas no quadro — Eu entendo que seja amiga de James há muito tempo e que, inclusive, possa ter desenvolvido algum sentimento por ele. E estou preocupada com isso, não quero que se iluda.

— Dorcas não é quem James pensa ser — ela disse.

— Eu sei disso, mas é o tipo de coisa que ele precisa descobrir sozinho. Você entende?

Lily desviou os seus olhos dos dela, retirando um amassado imaginário de sua blusa.

— Eu preciso ir — ela respondeu apenas isso.

— Está bem — aceitou a professora.

Não disseram mais nada, mas era evidente que aquele assunto ainda incomodava a mais velha.

— Lily Mary Evans!

Ela virou-se para trás, a poucos passos do refeitório. Marlene vinha em sua direção, enfurecida.

— Bom dia, Lene! — Lily deu um sorriso ingênuo — Você perdeu as primeiras aulas! O que aconteceu?

— Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! — Marlene rosnou — Você trancou a mim e a Black nas estufas! Hagrid só nos encontrou e nos liberou de lá agora! _Agora_ , Lily!

— Eu não tranquei-os! — ela fingiu-se de ofendida — A porta emperrou!

— Ah! Claro!

Talvez fosse a porta aberta do refeitório que salvou Lily de uma morte precoce e muito dolorosa por parte da melhor amiga. De qualquer forma, elas caminharam até a mesa usual delas. Lily ainda olhou ao redor, sem conseguir acreditar que tinha se livrado de Dorcas por uma manhã de aulas inteira. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

— Eu já disse que sou escorpião, Alice! — Sirius reclamou com a insistência da garota, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos, infantilmente.

— Tigre! Você gosta de carros e motos! Tem tudo a ver com você! — ela tentava ser escutada por ele, que apenas cantarolava baixinho.

— Zodíaco chinês de novo, Lice? — perguntou Lily, risonha.

— Assim ele nunca mais vai tentar me agarrar quando estivermos trancados em uma estufa — disse Marlene, satisfeita.

— Alice não fica incomodada por ser usada como método de tortura? — ela estranhou a atitude da amiga.

— Ela só quer descobrir todo o mapa astral das pessoas...

Elas riram, pegando as suas bandejas de comida e indo até lá.

Marlene deu uma cotovelada leve em Lily, indicando com a cabeça umas cadeiras mais afastadas, onde Tonks e Remus conversavam tranquilamente, sem o mínimo sinal de incômodo usual entre eles.

— Agora me diga se tia Lene não está sempre certa — ela gabou-se.

Lily poupou-se de respondê-la, sorrindo para James, que estava sentado à sua frente.

— Alice disse que não estava procurando por Dorcas — ele puxou o assunto.

Marlene olhou curiosa para a amiga, tomando um gole de canudo de seu refrigerante diet.

— Ah! Ela deve ter se esquecido! — respondeu Lily, dando de ombros — É normal.

— Bem, parece que ela passou mal hoje de manhã — disse James — Então ela não veio mesmo.

— Só esperemos que ela não esteja grávida — comentou Marlene — Ou com alguma DST.

— Lene! — exclamou Alice.

James murmurou baixo algo que soou a Lily como “Ela não teria”.

Evitou sentir-se muito feliz, pois, se tinha escutado bem, aquilo significava que ela e James nunca tiveram...

— Lily, é melhor você ver isso — Héstia surgiu atrás dela, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

Sem entender, deixou a sua bandeja em cima da mesa, seguindo a garota.

Caminharam até o corredor, onde várias folhas brancas estavam espalhadas.

— O quê? — perguntou Lily, sem entender, tendo dificuldades para se locomover — Como isso tudo surgiu do nada? Eu acabei de passar por aqui!

— Esse não é o problema, olhe isso — Héstia pegou uma das folhas, entregando a ela.

Lily empalideceu, reconhecendo a sua letra.

— Ai, caramba!

Abaixou-se, pegando outras folhas. Todas continham o mesmo conteúdo. Eram cópias de uma única folha, uma página de diário de uma adolescente.

— Me ajude, por favor! — ela implorou a Héstia, começando a pegar os outros papéis.

Marlene surgiu pela porta, parecendo tê-la seguido.

— Feche a porta! — pediu Lily, a última coisa que precisavam era de curiosos.

— Quem poderia ter feito isso? — perguntou Marlene, ajudando-as, assim que compreendeu a situação.

— Parece o tipo de coisa que Skeeter ajudaria — opinou Héstia.

— Eu não duvido nada...

O desespero corroía as veias de Lily.

Se alguém lesse aquelas linhas, Emmeline estaria perdida, e tudo por culpa de Dorcas. Devia ter adivinhado que a sua ausência significaria algo como aquilo, uma vingança por parte da garota.

— Ai, caramba! — Héstia murmurou, paralisada.

— Héstia, vamos! — Marlene exclamou.

Ela não demorou a voltar a pegar o máximo de folhas que conseguiu, mas ainda parecia chocada pelo que tinha lido.

— Lily, se alguém ler isso... — ela tentou puxar o assunto.

— Eu sei! — Lily quase gritou — Entende agora?

— Mas quem poderia ter feito isso? — perguntou Héstia — Quero dizer, quem poderia ter tido acesso ao seu diário?

— Talvez alguém tenha pego quando visitou a minha casa — mentiu Lily, sentindo-se pior a cada momento mais.

Como podia ter deixado aquele diário solto no armário de James? Tinha sido tão estúpida! Agora estava nas mãos daquela piranha, que não tinha a menor ideia do que aqueles textos poderiam fazer com a vida das pessoas. Ou tinha, e não ligava, só queria atingir a todos para conseguir o que queria.

Sentia nojo.

Assim que a sineta tocou, foi como se o mundo tivesse desabado por cima delas.

Jogaram as folhas restantes dentro do saco preto de lixo, olhando ao redor, nervosas, para ver se tinham deixado alguma para trás.

— Lily, por favor, precisamos falar sobre isso! — implorou Héstia.

Ela pegou o saco de lixo, entrando na primeira porta de funcionários que encontrou.

— Você não pode falar sobre isso com ninguém! — Lily ordenou, exasperada.

Será que ela não entendia isso?

— Mas o que você escreveu é bem sério! — afirmou Héstia — Emmeline tinha quantos anos? 15? Aquilo é um abuso!

Lily olhou séria para ela.

— Ela quis — disse.

— Quis? — perguntou Héstia, incrédula — Como pode ter certeza disso? Ela te disse?

— Disse.

Elas ficaram em silêncio.

— Ele é um professor, Lily — disse Héstia.

— Eu sei disso — ela respondeu — E é por isso que as coisas se complicariam. Emmeline poderia ser expulsa do colégio, e ele seria demitido.

— Como ela pôde querer...? Ela tinha 15 anos...

Lily resolveu deixar Héstia ali, saindo do quarto de faxina.

— Isso acaba hoje — Marlene abordou-a no meio do caminho, séria.

— E o que faremos? — perguntou Lily, quase que irônica.

— Nós vamos pegar o diário de volta.


	15. 14. Precisamos falar sobre o roubo

**[Segunda à noite]**

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Péssima ideia (21:13) ✓✓

Essa é uma péssima ideia (21:13) ✓✓

Você tem uma melhor? (21:14)

Lily desviou o olhar do celular para a grande casa à sua frente, apenas para reafirmar o que esteve pensando durante todo o dia.

Aquela era uma péssima ideia.

Uma das partes mais difíceis do todo o plano foi a ideia de sair de casa tão tarde durante a semana, mas não poderiam esperar mais. Dorcas saberia que ninguém leu o que ela espalhou pela escola e poderia decidir imprimir mais.

A pergunta que Lily não conseguia responder era: Como que Dorcas conseguiu soltar todas aquelas folhas se não estava no colégio? Algum cúmplice? Ou ela entrou sem o conhecimento das pessoas, aproveitando o horário do almoço, para fazer tudo aquilo? Mas correria o risco de ser pega por alguém. E também corria o risco — e correu — de descobrirem antes da hora, impedindo-a.

Exatamente por isso não poderiam esperar mais, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais convincentes ou fáceis para Lily.

Isso não tornava aquela ideia mais fácil.

Marlene pensou em usar os vídeos que tinha — sobre Dorcas dando em cima de outros garotos —, mas o que poderiam fazer com aquilo? Uma troca? Era apenas um vídeo com várias interpretações, a garota nunca concordaria com aquilo. Sairia na desvantagem, já que poderiam divulgar o vídeo quando tivessem o diário em mãos, ou poderiam vingar-se mutuamente, mas Lily sairia mais prejudicada. Outras pessoas sairiam mais prejudicadas.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Onde você está? (21:17)

Na frente (21:18) ✓✓

Você está planejando invadir pela cerca? (21:18)

Pare com isso (21:19)

Venha para os fundos (21:19)

Lily mordeu a língua, querendo amaldiçoar a amiga. Deu mais uma olhada para a casa, que parecia deserta, mas muito bem protegida, antes de dar a volta, escondendo-se por trás de árvores e arbustos.

— Essa é uma péssima ideia — ainda sussurrou, chegando ao lado da amiga.

Marlene chiou para que ela se calasse.

Pegou o celular de dentro do bolso da calça e desbloqueou a tela, apenas pressionando a digital no sensor.

— Esse não é o celular do James? — perguntou Lily, arregalando os olhos.

— Não! — Marlene franziu o cenho — A minha digital está registrada no celular dele, mas eu não teria como pegá-lo sem ser notada, ele é tão apegado àquilo...

— Então...?

Ela ergueu a tela, mostrando o perfil de Facebook do James aberto.

— Eu sei todas as senhas dele — disse Marlene, voltando a tela para o seu lado novamente — É só mandar uma mensagem para ela e pronto. Caminho livre!

— E se ela quiser conferir pelo WhatsApp? E os pais dela? — perguntou Lily.

— Por que ela confirmaria pelo Whats? E os pais dela estão viajando.

Ela começou a digitar para Dorcas, concentrada, escolhendo cuidadosamente as suas palavras. Lily conteve uma observação — eles só conversavam por WhatsApp — observando nervosa as luzes apagadas da casa. Quando uma das janelas iluminou-se, ela sobressaltou-se, ansiosa.

— Ei! Relaxa! — Marlene colocou a mão em seu ombro, guardando o celular e escondendo-se atrás da moita.

Lily seguiu o seu exemplo. Viram como as luzes acendiam-se e apagavam-se conforme ela descia as escadas. Imaginou como seria passar um tempo sozinha em casa, sem os pais, sem Petúnia. Uma casa tão grande quanto aquela. Aparentava ser bem solitário.

A porta da garagem abriu-se, e o carro de Dorcas saiu pela rua.

— Rápido! — exclamou Marlene, saindo correndo.

Lily quase gritou, antes de segui-la, embora seus instintos dissessem para ela esperar mais. Marlene escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, mandando uma nova mensagem. Lily olhou na direção do carro, que ainda era visível, nervosa. Viu a sombra de Dorcas abaixar-se e a luz do celular. Marlene puxou-a pelo braço, correndo em direção à porta da garagem, que lentamente descia. Assim que entraram pela pequena abertura, ficaram submersas na escuridão.

— Uma mensagem final para ela não prestar atenção em nós — disse Marlene, sorrindo — Ela é tão controladora que não pode esperar um segundo para responder a James.

— Isso é um pouco assustador — Lily não sabia se estava falando da obsessão de Dorcas ou da escuridão em que se encontravam.

Parecendo considerar as duas opções, Marlene ativou a lanterna do celular, iluminando a grande garagem para elas.

— Sairemos por aqui também? — perguntou Lily, vendo um canto em que poderiam se esconder.

— Ou pela janela — a outra deu de ombros, encontrando a porta que dava para dentro da casa — Quando Dorcas voltar, não vai mais responder às mensagens do James, então perderemos nosso álibi, ou como quiser chamar.

Subiram rapidamente as escadas que davam para a cozinha da casa, que era grande demais para quem comia salada pronta de supermercado, a não ser que tivesse mudado seus hábitos alimentares depois de sua amizade com Lily ter acabado.

Passaram para a sala de estar, Marlene parecendo conter-se para não quebrar as coisas ou qualquer outra vingança que passasse por sua cabeça. Subiram as escadas até o segundo andar, sem ousarem acender as luzes, o caminho iluminado apenas pelo brilho do celular. Marlene tomou à frente, abrindo e fechando as portas à procura do quarto certo.

— Para onde você mandou Dorcas? — perguntou Lily.

— Casa do James. Tia Dorea vai odiar isso.

Conhecendo a mulher e sabendo de seu desagrado em relação à namorada do filho, sabia que Marlene estava certa. Ela odiaria tal inconveniência.

Mas Dorcas ia querer explicações sobre as mensagens de James. O que ele pensaria? Mudaria a senha? Isso poderia prejudicá-las posteriormente?

— Aqui — Marlene abriu uma porta que parecia ser roxo, até onde o celular conseguia iluminar.

Elas entraram com cuidado e Lily também pegou o seu celular para terem uma melhor visão do espaço.

— Onde você guardaria um diário que contém segredos que podem acabar com a vida de algumas pessoas? — Marlene perguntou a si mesma, olhando ao redor com a ajuda do celular.

— Elas não esperaria que alguém viesse aqui pegar — disse Lily, abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo, ao lado da cama.

— Ela faz muitas festas, tem empregadas enxeridas, amigas tão interesseiras quanto ela... Não poderia deixar tão à mostra.

Lily fechou a gaveta, hesitando.

— Então por que esconderia no quarto? — perguntou.

— Isolada do resto da família, aqui é o canto pessoal dela, aqui ela tem tudo às mãos, inclusive um computador e uma impressora que podem reproduzir cada uma dessas páginas.

Quebrá-los não era uma opção, apenas atrasaria os seus planos, ela era rica e poderia comprar outros facilmente.

Invadir o computador e procurar por algum segredo dela também era uma opção descartada, já tinham combinado que chantagem não adiantaria de nada, ela tinha uma carta na manga, e não sabiam quanto tempo gastariam na casa antes que ela voltasse.

Lily aproximou-se de um dos quadros da parede. Deixou o celular virado em cima da cabeceira, tirando a paisagem retratada do lugar.

A parede estava vazia. Deixou o quadro de lado, passando as mãos pela superfície do papel de parede. Nada. Pegou o quadro novamente, escutando o som de algo caindo. Marlene rapidamente iluminou o chão.

— Você é um gênio! — ela pegou o pequeno caderno.

Abriu-o para ter certeza, embora não seria ruim se o diário fosse de Dorcas.

— Vamos sair daqui — disse Lily, colocando-o no bolso da calça.

— Não podemos sair pela janela, o alarme ativaria — disse Marlene, ao vê-la aproximar-se de lá.

Estava agindo mais tranquila do que Lily se sentia com aquela informação.

— Garagem? — perguntou Lily, engolindo em seco.

— Se ela resolver fechar manualmente, ficaremos presas aqui dentro — ela respondeu.

— Então como faremos? Tentar desativar o alarme? Alguma porta dos fundos?

— O alarme vai desativar quando ela voltar.

Lily segurou-se para não pular no pescoço de Marlene. Ela não estava ajudando.

— Então nos escondemos e depois saímos? — ela perguntou, esperando por outra resposta negativa.

— É o jeito...

Estava odiando aquele plano.

— A gente podia queimar isso aqui logo — resmungou Lily.

— Ativaria alarme de incêndio, mas tenho uma ideia melhor.

Elas entraram na porta do banheiro, Lily erguendo-se na janela para ver se tinha alguma movimentação do lado de fora. Marlene começou a rasgar as folhas do diário e jogá-las, uma por uma, dentro do vaso sanitário, dando descargas.

— E se ela tiver alguma cópia? — perguntou Lily, ansiosa.

— Você é tão positiva...

Estavam lidando com a sorte? Pois Lily não andava se saindo muito bem naquele jogo.

— A Dorcas salva todos os arquivos online, desde que um dos computadores dela deu defeito — explicou Marlene — E eu sei a senha dela. Lembra? Apaguei tudo!

— Essas coisas não deixam rastros?

— Se apagou, apagou.

Ela deu mais uma descarga, como que provando o seu ponto de vista.

— Vamos para um dos armários — disse, descendo a tampa do vaso, decidida.

Algumas horas se passaram e Dorcas não voltou.

— Talvez ela tenha ficado por lá mesmo — disse Lily, desanimada.

Não conseguia acreditar que Dorea permitisse isso.

— É melhor tentarmos sair então — Marlene declarou, impaciente — De manhã será bem mais difícil.

Desceram novamente até a garagem, procurando por um dos controles da porta, sem sucesso. Não tinham ideia de onde desligava o alarme.

— A gente vai ter que correr — disse Marlene.

Antes que Lily pudesse protestar, ela abriu a janela. O alarme começou a soar ensurdecedoramente. Ela passou as duas pernas para o outro lado e pulou para um canteiro de flores que parecia confortável.

Lily sentiu as mãos suarem, imitou a amiga, caindo no mesmo lugar.

— Deveríamos ficar escondidas? — ela sussurrou.

Ignorando-a, Marlene levantou o capuz do casaco, correndo até pular a cerca. O alarme continuou soando, e ela não sabia se era melhor ficar escondida ou correr o mais rápido possível.

Também levantou o capuz do casaco, seguindo a amiga, correndo o máximo que a sua adrenalina permitia. O som de sirenes, do lado oposto, fez com que Lily ficasse mais nervosa ainda.

Algumas quadras depois, diminuíram o ritmo e entraram em uma lanchonete qualquer. Marlene tirou o casaco.

— Vai ser a primeira coisa que dirão — disse, sábia — Capuzes.

Lily seguiu o seu exemplo novamente, ainda letárgica pelo que tinham feito.

— Mas... Câmeras? — ela sussurrou.

Marlene deu de ombros, parecendo contudo preocupada.

— O que está feito, está feito.

Elas seguiram o caminho para as suas casas, tentando manter-se acordadas o suficiente.

Ao passarem pela casa de Lily, tiveram a desagradável surpresa.

— Senhorita Evans? McKinnon? — um policial aproximou-se delas — Vão ter que prestar esclarecimentos na delegacia.

— Por estar fora de casa sem consentimento dos pais? — perguntou Marlene, debochada.

— Por hacking, talvez. Da próxima vez, eu não deixaria o GPS do celular ligado.

Apesar de perguntarem, não tinham mais respostas respondidas. Lily evitou olhar para os seus pais enquanto era guiada até a viatura.

— Eu não hackeei aquela conta — disse Marlene.

— Ela não é sua — observou o delegado.

— Ela é do meu amigo, eu sei a senha. Isso não é hackear.

Alastor Moody era assustador, e a última coisa que Lily precisava ver naquele momento.

— Mas vocês usaram essa conta para tirar Dorcas Meadowes da sua casa e invadir — ele disse.

— Nós só queríamos pregar uma peça nela — Marlene revirou os olhos — Coisa de colégio, líderes de torcida, você já deve ter visto algo assim.

Moody permaneceu sério, olhando-a fixamente.

— Invasão de propriedade é crime.

Marlene não respondeu, encarando-o sem medo.

— Nada foi pego, quebrado... O que vocês queriam naquela casa? — ele perguntou.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas então paralisou.

Tinham destruído o diário.

Não teriam como justificar a sua ida até a casa de Dorcas naquelas circunstâncias.

Elas estavam sem saída.

Sem provas.

E Dorcas jamais diria que um diário, fosse de quem fosse, tinha sumido, isso se ela já tivesse notado o sumiço de sua arma secreta. Isso poderia tanto prejudicá-la quanto ajudá-las. Pelo menos, ela aprenderia a aumentar a segurança em casa, e também a não mexer no celular enquanto dirigia. E a não mexer com Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon.

— Estou esperando — disse o policial.

— Esse olho é de verdade? — Marlene perguntou, parecendo genuinamente interessada.

Lily escondeu o rosto em suas mãos, sem conseguir acreditar em toda aquela situação. Era absurda demais. De todos os delegados de Londres, elas tinham que parar justo na DP de Alastor Moody?

Enquanto ele tinha uma aparência assustadora, cheia de cicatrizes — e aquilo era uma perna de pau? —, parecendo um verdadeiro pirata, tinha uma fama de capturar os criminosos mais perigosos, e colocar muita gente na cadeia. Ele era como um Sherlock Holmes da atualidade, com mais ação que investigação.

Se Lily se tornasse policial, seria inteiramente por influência dele, mas ela preferia mesmo era escrever. E, naquele momento, ela estava em frente a ele, mas como uma adolescente infratora.

As coisas estavam dando muito errado.

Alguém bateu à porta e entrou, sem esperar por uma resposta do delegado.

— Delegado, sou Susan McKinnon, advogada.

Ferrou muito.

A mulher não dirigiu um novo olhar à sua filha, apenas focando-se em conversar com Alastor, tentando convencê-lo a liberá-las, sem um registro na ficha — se tivessem sorte.

— São apenas adolescentes — escutaram-na dizer.

— Senhora McKinnon, não é a senhora quem está a par do caso Severus Snape? — Moody perguntou, repentinamente — Como pode dizer que são “apenas adolescentes”, enquanto...

— Ele tentou estuprar uma garota! — Lily gritou, sem conseguir acreditar que estavam sendo comparadas — Participava de uma verdadeira gangue do crime! Nós fomos até a casa de uma colega nossa para pregar-lhe uma peça. Foi errado? Foi! Mas podemos generalizar e dizer que os crimes têm o mesmo peso?

Ainda irritada, teve o foco todo para si, já que Marlene não manifestou-se — a traíra. Pensou que aquele seria o resto de sua noite: uma visita pelas instalações do presídio. Então, Moody soltou uma risada fraca — ele não parecia acostumado a rir.

— Podem ir — ele disse.

Marlene levantou o olhar de suas unhas, sem entender. Susan não esperou por mais tempo, puxando a filha e Lily pelo braço, saindo rapidamente do escritório.

— Vamos, eu te deixo em casa — ela disse a Lily.

Quando ela contornou o carro para ir ao banco do motorista, Marlene virou-se para a amiga.

— O que foi isso?

Ela bocejou, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia — respondeu.


	16. 15. Precisamos falar sobre mensagens

**[Terça de manhã]**

Lily acordou de um jeito não muito agradável naquela manhã, e toda a sua rotina matinal em casa foi um verdadeiro inferno. Seus pais estavam irritados pelos acontecimentos da noite passada, e ela não poderia contar o que estava acontecendo com ela — de nada adiantaria, de qualquer forma. Pensou em como seria para Marlene, com ambos os pais advogados, que tinham a plena convicção de que ela seguiria a mesma carreira. Exceto pelo fato de que Marlene não ligava para o que os pais queriam ou pensavam, ela não ligava para muita coisa, então sentiu muito mais pena de si.

Pensou em como seria se Tonks e Alice estivessem na mesma situação. Alice entraria em pânico porque estava sempre em maus lençóis com a “sogra”, não importasse o quanto ela tentasse agradá-la. Já Tonks... Ela não tinha muita certeza de como ela reagiria, ou como os seus pais reagiriam. Na verdade, era capaz dela ficar apenas muito envergonhada por alguma coisa quebrada por um tropeço, que atrapalharia o plano delas, e seus pais apenas se conformariam, tendo que pagar pelo prejuízo.

É, se Alice estivesse lá, ela sentiria pena dela, mas, como não estava, continuava sentindo mais pena de si. Só era bom saber que não precisariam pagar por danos materiais, seria horrível ainda dar esse gosto à Meadowes, depois de tudo.

— Hey! — Marlene cumprimentou-a, à frente do colégio.

— O que houve? Pensei que faltaria hoje — perguntou Lily, notando que ela usava óculos escuros, e lamentou-se por não ter tido a mesma ideia.

— Eles me obrigaram a vir. Deve ser a ideia de castigo.

Alice veio correndo na direção delas, aparentando desespero.

— Lily! Pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a para a estufa do colégio, a outra mão segurando o celular. Marlene, mesmo sem ser convidada, foi logo atrás, andando um pouco estranho, como se estivesse de ressaca.

Assim que entraram, Alice deu o celular para Lily, olhando-a desesperada.

— Que mania de mandar áudio em vez de digitar! — ela reclamou.

— Ela conhece celular? — perguntou Marlene, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

**Augusta Longbottom**

**[ ▶ ⚫** —————— **]**

0:45 (7:55) ✔✔

**[ ▶ ⚫** —————— **]**

0:13 (7:56) ✔✔

— Eu ainda não tenho bola de cristal — disse Marlene, irritada com a demora de Lily em dar play nos áudios.

Como 45 segundos era um tempo muito extenso, decidiu pular para os últimos 10 segundos.

_“Está tudo bem, então”_

Quando ficou um silêncio, ela abriu a boca, quando voltou a escutar a voz doce de Alice — não sendo tão doce.

_“Obrigada, sua piranha”_

Marlene começou a gargalhar enquanto que Alice empalidecia mais.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Lily, levemente assustada, já que não via a amiga xingando nem a Dorcas.

— Ela xingou a sogra e esqueceu de afastar o dedo da gravação — explicou Marlene, como se fosse óbvio — E esqueceu que deslizando pro lado cancela também.

— Não foi isso! — Alice quase gritou — Apareceu uma barata. E eu fui matá-la.

— Essa é a pior desculpa que já escutei.

Lily sabia que não era uma desculpa. Já tinha visto a amiga naquele tipo de situação e ela se mostrava bem agressiva.

— O que você vai fazer agora? — ela perguntou.

— Frank vai terminar comigo — Alice choramingou — O que vai pensar de mim?

— Que você gosta tanto da sua sogra quanto ela gosta de você — Marlene parecia divertir-se.

— Sai! Você não está ajudando! — gritou Lily, apontando para a saída.

Alice afundou o rosto entre as mãos, parecendo realmente mal.

— E o outro áudio? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu tentei explicar o que aconteceu, mas estava tão nervosa que não deve ter entendido uma palavra. E duvido que ela acredite.

Marlene passou os dedos por uma planta que encolheu as suas folhas.

— Encenação? — ela sugeriu — A gente podia gravar um vídeo como “ela enviou um áudio e a sogra achou que estava sendo xingada” ou algo do tipo. Poderíamos recriar a cena. É o tipo de vídeo que viraliza.

Lily olhou-a séria.

— Mas teria que ser bem feito. E uma barata aparecer? — ela escondeu um estremecimento.

— Existe de brinquedo, sabia? — Marlene revirou os olhos.

É claro que ela tinha algo como aquilo.

— E não vão descobrir? — perguntou Alice.

— Não se fizermos bem feito.

A sineta tocou, ensurdecendo-as por uns instantes.

— Sua casa ou a minha? — perguntou Lily.

— Sem nem uma bebida antes?

Definitivamente a desgraça alheia divertia a Marlene mais do que o recomendado.

Assim que Lily parou à frente do armário, sentiu o celular vibrar na mochila. Pegou-o distraidamente, enquanto retirava os livros do primeiro período. Assim que terminou isso, desbloqueou a tela. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mas ela voltou a cair em seu rosto.

**Número desconhecido**

[Foto] (8:04)

Ela levantou o olhar para procurar ao redor quem tinha tirado uma foto dela enquanto olhava o armário. O corredor estava cheio de pessoas, passando ou cuidando de suas próprias vidas. Olhou para cada um que estava com um celular na mão.

— Lily.

Ela fechou o armário quase como um impulso, virando-se.

— James — disse, desanimada.

Já sabia sobre os acontecimentos da última noite?

— A aula da Burbage vai ser agora.

Estava esperando que fosse outro assunto, e isso manteve-a sem responder por alguns segundos.

— Ela não dá aula na sexta? — ela perguntou.

E conteve-se de perguntar também “Você é da minha turma desde quando?”.

— Parece que ela vai ter alguma cirurgia e adiantaram a aula dela.

Tudo que precisava era ter substituída a sua querida aula de filosofia por geografia. A geografia não a ajudava quando perdia-se na cidade. Eles deviam ensinar geografia dos bairros e municípios, em vez de darem tanta importância aos outros estados. Ela viajar era uma possibilidade, perder-se ali era uma certeza.

Aparentemente, todos os alunos do seu ano estavam naquela sala de aula. Lily perguntou-se quantos professores tinham sido prejudicados por essa mudança de horário. Como as salas eram incapazes de sustentar aquele número, todos foram levados ao auditório.

— Daqui a duas semanas teremos prova, e não temos quem fique com vocês semana que vem, portanto alguns professores me cederam os seus horários — Burbage parecia ficar nervosa em frente a tantos alunos.

Mesmo passando a revisão por meio de slides e umas folhas com questões, Lily não se sentia tão confiante. Seriam duas semanas de diferença.

Nas poltronas à sua frente, Lily viu Marlene e Sirius brigando, as mãos dela deslizando pela nuca dele, causando aparentemente alguns arrepios.

— Senhorita McKinnon! Que depravação é essa aqui na minha aula? — exclamou Burbage.

Tonks ao seu lado escondeu a boca por trás do caderno fechado. Alice nem fingia prestar a atenção, olhando nervosa para o celular, como se esperasse a notícia de que os Estados Unidos bombardeariam o Reino Unido.

— Cócegas — disse Marlene, sem conseguir acreditar que ela considerasse _aquilo_ uma depravação, considerando tudo o que ela poderia fazer.

— No pescoço? Tá querendo deixá-lo excitado?

Tonks quase babou nas costas da mão quando segurou a risada, e Remus ao seu lado não parecia em melhores condições.

— Obrigado, professora! — agradeceu Sirius, fingindo indignação — Veja se pode uma coisa dessas! Estou me sentindo estuprado.

— Você bem que queria, Black — debochou Marlene.

Lily escutou algumas risadas e vaias, apoiando uma discussão entre os dois. Os seus olhos foram para onde James olhava atentamente para a folha de exercícios, ignorando e sendo ignorado por Dorcas, que conversava com as suas amigas das poltronas de trás.

— Assim você excita a todos nós — alguém disse.

Mais gargalhadas e a professora bem corada pegou o microfone para retomar a sua aula.

Ao final dos períodos seguidos, todas as meninas acariciavam as nucas dos garotos, enquanto eles fingiam ficar empolgados como autênticos cães, o que tornava a situação toda bem cômica.

— Se mais alguém fizer isso em minha aula, será colocado para fora — Burbage reclamou, saindo do auditório à frente deles.

O celular de Lily vibrou logo ao fim da aula. Desbloqueou-o, parando de caminhar.

**Número desconhecido**

[Foto] (9:45)

Outra foto.

Dessa vez, ela estava no auditório, olhando na direção de Remus e Tonks com um sorriso que nem percebeu ter dado.

Foi obrigada a seguir caminhando quando o fluxo de alunos a empurrou para a frente. Seguiu um arrepio descer a espinha, mas descobriu que não tinha relação com as fotos recebidas.

— James! — ela exclamou, apertando o casaco ao seu redor.

— Só queria ver se o que a Burbage disse servia também para meninas — ele sorriu divertido pelo susto que ela levou.

— Ah! Claro! Vou até trocar a minha calcinha depois dessa.

As palavras escaparam da sua boca antes que pudesse perceber.

— Você leva outras na mochila? — James perguntou, ainda com aquele sorriso.

— Não — disse, depois de fingir pensar um pouco — Eu teria que andar sem ela mesmo.

Deu uma piscadela para ele, virando as costas para continuar a sua caminhada. Não pôde mais controlar a sua vergonha, sentindo o rosto esquentar pela conversa trocada. E sentir o olhar de James em sua saia não ajudava.

Andar sem calcinha? Sério? Quem ela tinha virado? Dorcas?

Virou-se só para ter certeza de que não era paranoia, e flagrou James olhando para um pouco mais abaixo da sua saia. Quando notou o seu olhar, ele sorriu constrangido, tentando disfarçar, antes de seguir para outro caminho.

Ela mordeu a alça da mochila com força para evitar um grito no meio do corredor esvaziando. Estava _literalmente_ surtando.

Entrou rapidamente em uma sala de aula, somente para descobrir que era a sala errada. James Potter conseguia confundir completamente os seus pensamentos. Indo para algumas salas depois, finalmente encontrou a sala de filosofia, que seria dada em seus primeiros tempos. A professora Babbling não parecia nada feliz pela mudança.

— Espero que tenham aprendido algo.

Se tirassem nota baixa nas avaliações, já era suposto que teriam que se ver com todos os professores que trocaram de horário. O que era injusto, pois não tinham pedido por aquilo.

Sentiu uma pancada leve no ombro e virou para trás, vendo Alice olhando-a com um significado nos olhos. Pegou o papel lançado, desdobrando-o o menos barulhento possível.

_James quer saber se você pode ajudá-lo com geografia._

Quando que tinham se falado?

Lembrou-se que estavam sentados próximos, e que ele poderia ter se aproximado dela na saída do auditório. Mas por que não a perguntou diretamente? Pensou que não a veria?

Pegou o celular por baixo da mesa, digitando um SMS rápido.

_Não hoje. Tenho que ajudar uma amiga._

A algumas cadeiras de distância, ela sorriu para o celular, antes de guardá-lo com medo de ser pega.

— Assim como geografia, a nossa prova será daqui a duas semanas — disse Babbling — E eu queria perguntar uma coisa a vocês.

Ela deixou a caneta do quadro em seu apoio de metal, sentando-se à mesa de madeira.

— Se eu disser aqui e agora para vocês que o clima da Inglaterra é tropical com poucas chuvas. O que vocês me diriam? — ela perguntou.

— Que está errado — disse Lily, sem entender como que a matéria da Burbage teria relação com filosofia.

— Por que está errado?

Ela arrependeu-se de responder, já que todo mundo parecia prestar a atenção.

— Porque é temperado e com chuvas abundantes — tentou manter-se calma.

— Como você sabe disso? — Babbling perguntou.

— Porque eu leio nos jornais e você disse isso ano passado.

— Então você sabe porque eu já disse antes. E se eu te disser que me enganei? E que tropical é o clima?

Lily ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— Não faria sentido. Inglaterra está longe da linha do Equador — ela disse.

— E isso você também aprendeu nas aulas de geografia — Babbling levantou-se da mesa — É um senso comum, mas por que não poderia haver criticismo nisso?

— Então devemos contestar tudo o que os professores dizem? — perguntou Héstia, parecendo divertir-se com isso.

— Você pode tentar — Babbling deu um sorriso estranho — A questão é se eles gostarão.

Algumas risadas foram escutadas.

— Não estou falando apenas do senso crítico e comum, mas também que às vezes vocês são obrigados a escrever algo que não concordam apenas para agradar aos professores — ela explicou — As coisas são assim. Eu queria saber se eu tivesse perguntado diretamente à senhorita Evans qual é o clima da Inglaterra e tivesse respondido “Não, você está errada!”. Alguém aqui teria a coragem suficiente de questionar algo dito por um professor? A questão é: vocês sabem questionar?

Como todas as aulas de filosofia, era difícil de saber o que ela estava tentando passar para eles, já que nunca dava uma conclusão do assunto, apenas deixando-os amontoados de pensamentos.

— Ela quer que nos revoltemos contra os professores, é claro! — escutou, quando a aula acabou.

Revirou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar no que escutava.

— Para mim, ela só está nos dizendo que, se copiarmos o que eles dizem, agradaremos mais.

Saindo para o corredor, Lily parou ao lado da fileira de armários, observando Dorcas passar junto com as suas amigas. Ela não usava as suas roupas usuais de sempre, mas calças jeans e camiseta simples ocultada pela jaqueta do time da escola.

— O que ela está aprontando dessa vez? — perguntou Marlene, ao seu lado, desconfiada.

O seu celular vibrou e Lily começou a incomodar-se com aquela brincadeira de fotos. Seria capaz que fosse Dorcas? Olhou para a foto enviada e concluiu que não. Esteve observando-a daquela posição por todo o tempo, e nenhuma de suas amigas fez algo daquele tipo. Estava naquela exata posição, usando as mesmas roupas.

**Número desconhecido**

Quem é você? (10:37) ✓✓

— Você não me respondeu mais cedo — Marlene voltou a sua atenção para ela — Na sua casa ou na minha?

Lily levou algum tempo para entender do que se tratava.

— Seus pais deixariam? — ela perguntou — Você não está, tipo, em apuros?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Pode ser na minha — disse Lily, decidida a não olhar na cara da mãe da amiga por um tempo.

Começaram a caminhar para a outra aula. O celular não vibrou novamente.

— E como Ian reagiu? — ela perguntou.

Marlene riu, ajeitando a mochila no ombro.

— Você conhece a criaturinha — respondeu — Minha mãe fica louca com ele. Perguntou se eu dei a surra na piranha que tinha dito que ia dar.

— Seu irmão? — Lily riu.

— Minha mãe também.

Aí é que ela riu mais um pouco.

Sua mãe nunca a perguntaria algo como aquilo. Talvez o seu pai sim...

— E como anda com as histórias? — perguntou Marlene.

— Talvez eu escreva as nossas biografias — disse Lily, solene — O dia em que fomos levadas para a delegacia.

— E não fomos fichadas. Isso é algo a ressaltar.

**[Terça de tarde]**

Era muito estranho que toda aquela calmaria prosseguisse o dia do roubo. Assim que saíram de Hogwarts, foram até a cafeteria dos gêmeos ruivos, onde Marlene e Lily pediram um pouco de café para sobreviver a uma tarde sem uma soneca reparadora. Marlene olhando ao redor com o celular na mão, como se esperasse flagrar Dorcas dando em cima de outro rapaz.

Estava saindo da lanchonete, tomando um gole do líquido quente misturado com o gelado do chantilly, quando sentiu o celular vibrar outra vez.

**Número desconhecido**

[Foto] (13:29)

Por que você não descobre? (13:30)

Ela quase lançou o celular no chão de tanta raiva. Era só o que faltava agora...

— O que houve? — perguntou Marlene, ao notar a sua frustração.

— A gente tem que conversar sobre uma coisa. Vamos procurar Alice.


	17. 16. Precisamos falar sobre inspeção

**[Terça à tarde]**

— Você tem alguma ideia de quem possa ser?

Lily deu de ombros, olhando para o celular sobre a cama.

— Talvez seja o James querendo se aproximar de você? — sugeriu Marlene.

— Isso não é romântico, é assustador — disse Alice, olhando estranha para o aparelho — Tirar fotos desse jeito, ser todo misterioso.

— Você tem certeza de que não é a Dorcas?

Ela suspirou. Já tinham discutido aquele assunto várias vezes, mas ela parecia cada vez mais distante de descobrir quem era o autor daquelas mensagens.

— Talvez seja algum garoto tentando flertar com a Lily — disse Alice.

— Não seria má ideia, você precisa sair com alguém! — apoiou Marlene.

— Eu já saí! — retrucou Lily.

— James não conta. E você mentiu que sairia com Amos por causa do OMPV.

O celular dela vibrou e ela lançou um olhar às amigas antes de pegá-lo. Voltou o seu olhar para Marlene, séria.

— O que você fez? — ela perguntou.

— Nada! Eu só respondi a algumas perguntas — Marlene respondeu, fingindo inocência — Caradoc estava curioso para sair com você. Além do mais, ele já namorou a Dorcas antes que ela entrasse para as líderes de torcida. Sabe todos os podres dela.

Lily interessou-se.

— Mesmo?

Ela voltou o olhar para o celular.

**Caradoc**

Online

Hey, Lily (15:13)

Lene me disse que eu estava na sua lista (15:13)

Sei que não está na minha, mas achei que seria uma boa ideia se saíssemos (15:14)

— Por que você não perguntou a ele sobre isso? — estranhou Alice.

— Digamos que ver Sirius na mesma lanchonete não o deixou de bom humor — Marlene olhou significativamente para Lily — Além do mais, nada melhor do que a melhor amiga do atual dela. Ele deve ter ficado com pena do James.

**Caradoc**

Online

Claro (13:18) ✓✓

Por que não? (13:18) ✓✓

— Certo. Tem como a gente gravar agora? — perguntou Alice, ficando ansiosa.

Antes que Marlene pudesse responder, a porta abriu-se.

— Não sabe bater na porta? — ela perguntou ao irmão, que entrou sem hesitar.

— É, a mãe me ensinou, mas eu desaprendi contigo — Ian respondeu, sorrindo debochado.

Lily precisou conter a surpresa. Era o mesmo sorriso da irmã.

— Fala logo e cai fora.

— Preciso do seu fone.

Marlene apontou o dedo para cima da mesa. Ian seguiu até lá, antes de sair, deixando a porta aberta. Revirando os olhos, ela foi fechá-la.

— Certo, vamos gravar.

**[Terça à noite]**

Lily escreveu os nomes Dorcas, James e colega friendzone em uma folha do caderno, no qual antes escrevia histórias surtadas que jamais poderiam ser publicadas. Quanto mais olhava para aqueles nomes, mais difícil era acreditar que algum deles estivesse envolvido nas mensagens. Como se fosse um sinal macabro, o seu celular vibrou. Ela olhou para ele, o coração na boca durante todo o dia, antes de pegar para si.

**Número desconhecido**

Ainda não? (18:31)

Decepcionante (18:32)

Sem fotos? (18:32) ✓✓

Ele não respondeu à sua provocação. Lily deixou o celular em cima do caderno, observando atentamente para ver se um “Está digitando” surgia embaixo do amontoado de números, que era o único status que estava autorizada a ver, mas não aconteceu. Ela se negava a adicioná-lo somente para ver se ele tinha parado de persegui-la.

**Número desconhecido**

Me deixa em paz (18:35) ✓✓

Não (18:35)

Você vai receber tudo o que merece (18:36)

O que está acontecendo com você é uma coisa chamada carma (18:36)

Lily sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e não pôde negar que estava sentindo medo de quem quer que enviasse aquelas mensagens. Chegou até mesmo a levantar-se de sua cadeira para fechar as persianas da janela, com medo de que recebesse fotos enquanto estivesse se trocando ou dormindo.

**Número desconhecido**

Quem é você? (18:40) ✓✓

O que eu te fiz? (18:40) ✓✓

Você sabe bem o que me fez (18:41)

Você é culpada de tudo o que me aconteceu (18:41)

Então, ela abriu a boca, deixando escapar uma arfada. A sua outra mão trêmula foi cobri-la quando o nome do culpado cruzou a sua mente.

**Número desconhecido**

Você sabe que eu posso chamar a polícia, não sabe? (18:42) ✓✓

Isso é coerção (18:42) ✓✓

Em vez de ter uma resposta, o seu celular começou a vibrar, indicando o recebimento de uma ligação. Lily engoliu em seco, olhando para o aparelho como se fosse uma serpente prestes a sufocá-la. A chamada perdeu-se, mas ele não desistiu. Respirando fundo, ela decidiu atender.

— Alô — a sua voz saiu tremida.

— Polícia de novo, Evans? Você não aprende, não é mesmo?

Snape.

— Você tentou estuprar uma garota! — ela disse, a voz cheia de raiva.

— Tentei? Você viu? O que você sabe sobre isso? Não era Malfoy quem estava lá no centro de tudo? Mas não foi ele a quem você denunciou. Ele saiu da cadeia, sabia? O rico pagou advogados, enquanto eu estou marcado para morrer aqui.

Lily sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos paralisados pelo pânico.

— Você foi cúmplice — ela disse — Você não os parou. Eu vi!

— Pois não deveria ter visto.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, escutou o toque da chamada encerrada.

Ela soltou um grito quando escutou batidas na porta.

— Lily? — Doralice entrou no quarto, assustada — O que foi? Por que você gritou?

— Por nada — ela escondeu as mãos embaixo da mesa — O que houve?

— O jantar está pronto. Vim te chamar.

Ela murmurou algo como “já desço”. Quando a porta fechou-se, ela sentiu as lágrimas descerem em maior quantidade. Os soluços escaparam sem que pudesse evitar, cada vez mais altos.

_— Ele foi solto._

— _Hogwarts é a única instituição do município que aceita estudantes presidiários._

**Petúnia**

Online

Avisa para a mãe que eu não vou jantar (19:01) ✓✓

Eu não estou com fome (19:02) ✓✓

**[Quarta de manhã]**

— Eu pensei que você não viria.

Lily levantou o olhar, sobressaltada pela voz repentina.

— Por que pensou isso? — ela perguntou rápido demais.

— Porque você chegou tarde — respondeu Tonks, como se fosse óbvio.

— Ah!

Ela relaxou.

Os seus olhos que não paravam quietos em um só lugar não tinham encontrado Snape ou os seus seguranças até o momento, o que era bom, mas depois das ameaças da noite anterior, ela não conseguia manter-se tranquila.

— É difícil de acreditar que a Lene está tendo que vir e sair do colégio com a mãe — ela continuou a comentar — Isso é tipo a morte para ela. Acho que nem quando todo mundo era assim...

Como que adivinhando que estavam falando dela. O carro de Marlene virou a esquina, estacionando. Ela saiu lá de dentro sem nem despedir-se dos passageiros, indo direto para elas.

— Olhem só! McKinnon e sua guarda pessoal! — Dorcas não perdeu a chance de perturbá-la.

— Vejo que se recuperou — disse Marlene, sem nem olhá-la — O que houve ontem? Estava procurando a sua dignidade? Pois não parava de olhar para o chão.

Tonks revirou os olhos, mas sorria. As discussões entre as duas eram as suas favoritas de escutar.

— E a operação salvemos Alice? — ela perguntou — Como foi?

— Só vamos saber quando ela chegar — respondeu Marlene, olhando ao redor.

Lily viu Caradoc passando por entre as líderes de torcida, que perderam o sorriso no mesmo instante. Ela levantou-se do banco, indo até ele.

— Ei! — ela aproximou-se.

— Agora não, Lily — ele disse.

— Eu só queria falar sobre...

— Agora não.

Ela parou, observando-o se afastar. Completamente diferente do que tinha aparentado ser durante as suas conversas ou pelo que Marlene disse sobre ele.

— Parece que alguém levou um fora — disse Dorcas, voltando a sorrir abertamente — Como se sente em não conseguir ter um encontro decente? Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, sabe.

Em vez de respondê-la como merecia, apenas lançou um olhar para James, quieto a um lado, engolindo a humilhação antes de voltar para perto de Marlene.

— Já chega — ela disse, assim que Lily aproximou-se.

Sentando-se, sem energias pela noite não dormida, ela observou a garota aproximar-se de Dorcas a passos largos.

— Lene! — a mãe dela chamou-a do carro.

— É melhor você ir ver o que a sua mãezinha quer — disse Dorcas.

No entanto, Marlene deu um tapa forte no seu rosto, deixando a marca de seus dedos.

— Se a sua mãe não te educou a ser uma garota digna, não se preocupe, eu faço isso.

Então ela tirou-a dos bancos em que estava sentada puxando-a pelos cabelos, arrastando-a até o centro do estacionamento. Todos puderam escutar os gritos de Dorcas, que tentava alcançá-la com as mãos. Assim que pararam, ela conseguiu afundar as suas unhas nas bochechas de Marlene, que empurrou-a ao chão.

— Cuidado para não quebrar as unhas, princesa.

Tonks levantou-se, boquiaberta, para ver melhor quando Dorcas puxou a perna de Marlene para que ela caísse, tendo um soco bem dado como resposta.

Um grupo de alunos reuniu-se, apoiando a briga, mas sem interferir. Lily pôde ver um sorriso satisfeito escapar dos lábios de Emmeline. Ian, o irmão mais novo de Marlene, começou a gritar coisas como “pega ela”, ainda ao lado de sua mãe. Ao contrário do que se esperaria de uma advogada, Susan McKinnon apenas sorriu, antes de entrar no carro, sem interferir.

Marlene estava por cima de Dorcas e era bem visível quem estava ganhando uma surra ali.

— Isso não vai dar certo — disse Tonks, ficando repentinamente séria.

Lily olhou para a porta de entrada, acreditando que seria McGonagall a interferir, mas uma mulher baixinha e de roupas rosas desceu as escadas, tranquilamente. A frieza em seu rosto, a forma como segurava uma prancheta e a lentidão com que descia as escadas sobre os seus saltos altos de mesma cor fizeram com que Lily tivesse um péssimo pressentimento.

— Senhoritas, me acompanhem.

Todos os alunos afastaram-se, repentinamente mudos, enquanto Marlene limpava uma fileira de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

Levantou-se sem ajudar a Dorcas, que precisou ser erguida por James, que finalmente apareceu no meio de toda a confusão.

— Ele chamou essa mulher? — Tonks murmurou ao seu lado.

As três sumiram dentro da escola. Os que permaneceram, começaram a comentar a briga animados. Mais da metade ali devia desejar estar no lugar de Marlene.

Finalmente, Hagrid tocou o sinal que indicava o começo das aulas, alguns muitos minutos atrasado em relação aos outros dias.

— Problema resolvido — Alice aproximou-se delas, sorrindo — Obrigada mesmo, Lily! Cadê Marlene?

Ela queria poder dizer o mesmo, mas o seu carma atravessava o pátio acompanhado de seus dois seguranças.

Os seus problemas estavam bem longe de serem resolvidos.

Foi somente durante a aula de história que toda aquela demora foi justificada.

— Senhores, senhoritas, nós teremos hoje o acompanhamento da inspetora governamental Dolores Umbridge, que nos acompanhará durante todo o turno da manhã, observando o desempenho de todos — anunciou Sprout.

E de fato, a mulher de roupas rosas estava em uma cadeira, atrás da última fileira, a prancheta em cima da perna.

Que péssimo dia Marlene tinha arrumado para brigar com a Dorcas.

Lily tentou concentrar-se na aula, mas era difícil com todas aquelas coisas acontecendo na sua vida. Ao fim da aula, a professora chamou-a para conversar.

— Se você não se importa, a inspetora Umbridge gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

Sim, ela se importava.

— Fiquei sabendo sobre o caso do presidiário — disse Umbridge — Você foi uma vítima, certo?

— Eu o denunciei — Lily corrigiu.

— E os pais de alunos não estão satisfeitos com essa situação.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— O que você acha da direção de Dumbledore e McGonagall? — Umbridge perguntou.

— Boa — ela disse.

— Boa?

— Quero dizer, ótima. Eles resolvem todos os problemas rapidamente.

Umbridge escreveu algo em sua prancheta.

— Tem algo a reclamar de algum professor?

— O zelador Filch assusta as crianças.

— Você estuda aqui há quanto tempo?

Assim que conseguiu livrar-se da mulher e de seus questionários, ela gemeu, lembrando-se que teria aula de matemática em seguida.

— Quer matar?

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa ao ver James surgir atrás dela.

— Onde? — ela perguntou.

— Tem uma confeitaria aqui perto. Eu queria testar uma tese.

Ela deu de ombros. Por que não?

Saíram por uma das passagens da estufa, mas ficar no pátio aberto era um perigo para os olhares atentos de quem queria olhar para qualquer coisa lá fora do que prestar atenção na aula. Contornaram por baixo da marquise, e então saíram pela lateral, correndo o risco de serem vistos pela porta de vidro da secretaria.

— Sirius nunca estaciona dentro do colégio.

James comentou casualmente, enquanto caminhavam, até que eles chegaram perto de uma moto escondida por trás de uma das grades do terreno baldio.

— O que é um grande erro. Imagine se pegassem — comentou Lily, enquanto ele colocava a chave na ignição.

Ele ergueu um dos capacetes para ela, quando o motor começou a funcionar.

Ela não se lembrava que ele sabia andar de moto. Seria uma das coisas que aprendeu depois que começou a sair com Dorcas?

A confeitaria era aparentemente nova, já que Lily não se lembrava de já ter passado por ali, e Tonks tinha um amplo conhecimento de lugares que vendessem chocolate por toda a cidade, e talvez até estado.

— Semana passada, eu vi um cara pedindo a garota em casamento. E aí deram uma sobremesa de graça para eles — disse James, enquanto eles ajeitavam-se em uma mesa.

Lily começou a rir, enquanto colocava o casaco atrás de si, na cadeira.

— Você está brincando comigo! Nunca que isso vai dar certo — ela escondeu o rosto em suas mãos.

Ele pediu dois cafés para a garçonete, que olhou de modo estranho para Lily, que ainda ria envergonhada.

— Você é louco!

— Estava perto do horário de fechar — James deu de ombros — E temos que aproveitar antes que vire moda. Aí todo mundo vai começar a fingir e não vão mais fazer.

Deram uma boa enrolada lá, os ponteiros do tempo passando, Lily precisando conter as estremecidas toda vez que James esbarrava os seus braços ou pegava na sua mão.

O que não daria para fazerem Ariel novamente no colégio. Ela não ia reclamar nem um pouco... Afinal, foi aquela peça que mudou a sua vida para o lado ruim, poderia consertar as coisas.

— Lily, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa — ele deu uma piscadela, contendo uma risada.

— O que aconteceu? — ela fingiu preocupação, mas também estava com vontade de rir.

E então, ele levantou-se de sua cadeira. Lily fingiu surpresa quando ele ajoelhou-se, pegando um anel — provavelmente pego da caixa de jóias de dona Dorea Potter.

— Lily Mary Evans, você quer casar comigo?

— Mas é claro que eu quero, James Potter.

Ela abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto para conter as risadas.

— Você não presta! — exclamou Lily, quando saíram da confeitaria, alguns minutos mais tarde.

James apenas ergueu o pote de plástico da mousse de chocolate, sorrindo contente.

— É o tipo de coisa que devemos fazer uma vez na vida — ele riu, mergulhando a colher no doce.

Ela abriu a boca quando ele estendeu a colher em sua direção, apreciando o gosto do chocolate. Aquela confeitaria era realmente muito boa.

— Você se suja toda comendo — ele negou com a cabeça, passando o dedo no canto de sua boca.

Lily percebeu que os seus olhares ficaram fixos um no outro por mais tempo do que o recomendado.

— Eu senti falta disso — ela disse — Das nossas saídas sem hora marcada, as piadas internas, risadas espontâneas...

James abaixou a cabeça, fechando a caixinha com o resto do doce, e guardando-o dentro da mochila, parecendo querer evitar o seu olhar. Lily também abaixou a dela, mas para olhar para o seu dedo, tirando o anel de lá.

— Fica contigo — ele disse.

— Você não pegou isso da sua mãe? — ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Você sabe que ela te adora. Disse que era para me desculpar com você, e ela gostou da ideia.

Lily não pôde evitar sorrir, desistindo de tirar o anel de seu dedo.

— Eu acho que vou para casa — ela disse — Não sei se tenho vontade de voltar para a escola.

Encarar Dorcas e Snape no mesmo espaço de tempo?

Não, ela não estava com a menor vontade mesmo.

— Eu te levo para casa — ele disse.

— Não precisa!

— Se eu não te levar, vai ser estranho.

Ela olhou para a fachada de vidro da loja, notando que ainda eram discretamente observados com sorrisos contidos. Não evitou sorrir amplamente outra vez, achando bem engraçada toda a situação.

— Tudo bem, meu noivo.

Então ela subiu na moto, atrás dele.

A moto foi estacionada na mesma rua de sua casa, mas um pouco longe, pois o som do motor era alto demais — coisas de Sirius.

— Obrigada, James — ela sorriu, entregando-o o capacete.

James aproximou-se e Lily abriu os braços para que ele a abraçasse, mas ele não encaixou os seus braços nela. As suas mãos foram direto para o seu rosto, puxando-a para perto. Ela não pôde refletir sobre a situação antes de sentir os lábios calorosos dele encostarem aos seus em um selinho.

Quando ele afastou-se — rápido demais —, ela teve a certeza de que suas mãos tremiam. Observou pateticamente boquiaberta como ele voltava a colocar o capacete, dando partida no acelerador sem olhar para trás, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

O que aquilo significava?


	18. 17. Precisamos falar sobre o beijo

**[Quarta à tarde]**

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

**Marlene**

MINHA SENHORA DA BICICLETINHA AZUL NO MORRO DE VIENA¹ (15:06)

O MEU OTP É REAL? (15:06)

Lily escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, gemendo frustrada.

O motivo de não contar às suas amigas era baseado inteiramente nisso: sabia que elas surtariam que nem umas loucas.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

Quem contou para vocês? (15:07) ✓✓

**Tonks**

Quem (15:08)

Quem (15:08)

Quem (15:09)

**Marlene**

Raimundo Nonato (15:09)

Qual a idade de vocês mesmo? (15:10) ✓✓

**Marlene**

5 (15:10)

Sorry, não falo com crianças (15:10) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Tudo bem (15:11)

Eu pergunto ao James mesmo (15:11)

E você nunca saberá quem me contou (15:11)

Beijos de luz (15:12)

— Marlene McKinnon, eu te odeio — resmungou Lily.

Deu de ombros, fingindo não importar-se, mas empalideceu. E se ela mandasse mensagem para o James, mas fosse Dorcas a responder? Ela ainda poderia incomodá-la sem o diário? James ainda se afastaria dela?

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

FOI SÓ UM BEIJO (15:12) ✓✓

**Tonks**

Já estamos progredindo (15:13)

Conte mais (15:13)

Não existe um mais (15:13) ✓✓

**Marlene**

É real ou não? (15:14)

Que (15:14) ✓✓

**Marlene**

O OTP, LILY (15:14)

**Alice**

Acho que a Lily deveria dar um gelo no James (15:15)

**Tonks**

Operação James Potter (15:15)

Amei (15:15)

E a operação Remus Lupin? (15:16) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Nossa! (15:17)

Ela sabe mudar de assunto ela (15:17)

Só pra você saber, quem me contou foi o James (15:18)

Jurava que tinha sido a Petúnia (15:18) ✓✓

**Marlene**

Ela tentou (15:18)

Viu vocês pela janela (15:18)

“Lily, a gente pode conversar depois?”

Ela engoliu em seco, lembrando-se das primeiras palavras que sua mãe disse, quando ela entrou em casa. Tinha pensado que era por chegar mais cedo do colégio sem dar uma justificativa, ou que o próprio colégio tinha ligado para avisar de seu sumiço, mas já não tinha tanta certeza disso.

Não sabia mais o que poderia responder às amigas. Por que James tinha contado sobre aquilo com Marlene? E, se ele tinha contado, teria que ser muito rápido, se Petúnia os viu pela janela, já que ela era muito rápida para espalhar fofocas.

Sentia-se tão confusa sobre tudo.

Escutou batidas na porta e Petúnia entrou sem esperar por uma resposta, mas ter batido já era um milagre.

— Nem comece! — pediu Lily, sem olhá-la.

— Lily e James estão sentados embaixo de uma árvore — ela ignorou o seu pedido, começando a cantar irritantemente — Se bei-jan-do!

Doralice entrou no quarto, antes mesmo que Petúnia terminasse a última palavra. Como se tivesse tomado um choque, Lily sentou-se na cama, assustada.

— Eu estava pensando em darmos uma saída, o que acham? — perguntou a mãe, olhando de forma estranha para as duas filhas.

Quando ela não perguntava imediatamente o que era, Lily sabia que não era bom sinal.

— Tenho que fazer trabalho com Ian hoje — disse Petúnia.

— E você não me avisou por quê? — perguntou Doralice, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Se fosse James, já era de casa...

Lily pegou o travesseiro e bateu nas costas dela com o objeto.

— Então ele vai vir aqui? — perguntou Doralice — Está bem, mas só abra a porta para ele. Vou com a Lily até a lanchonete aqui perto e não demoramos.

— Eu já sei — disse Petúnia com voz entediada.

Como, ao chegar em casa, não tinha trocado de roupa por pura preguiça, Lily levou o seu celular no bolso da calça — somente porque era perigoso deixá-lo sozinho com Petúnia, mas se não fosse por isso teria deixado-o lá.

Precisou esperar que sua mãe trocasse de roupa, o que demorou um pouco mais do que esperava, mas, assim que ela terminou, as duas saíram, não sem antes um último aviso a Petúnia. Lily acreditava ser um pouco desnecessário, já que a irmã mais nova não era tola de abrir a porta a estranhos. Fora esse aviso, ela só obedeceria se estivesse com vontade, ou nem todos os avisos do mundo poderiam convencê-la.

— Por que essa saída repentina, mãe? — ela perguntou, assim que chegaram à lanchonete.

— Eu só quero conversar com a minha filha, não posso? — Doralice desconversou, olhando para o cardápio em suas mãos.

Lily suspirou. Pegou o outro cardápio da mesa e olhou por cima dele. Assim que o fez, escondeu o rosto por trás do papel, empalidecendo. Como ela podia ter uma sorte tão ruim?

— Já sabe o que vai pedir, filha? — perguntou Doralice, sem ideia do que ela estava passando, à sua frente.

Para o azar de Lily, a pessoa de quem estava escondendo-se reconheceu-a.

— Lily!

E ela lembrava-se do seu nome.

A mulher vestida com roupas normais sorriu em sua direção.

— Eu não tive a oportunidade de te parabenizar pelo noivado!

Doralice fechou o cardápio, olhando para a mulher que parecia ignorar a sua presença ali na mesa.

— Com licença, acho que a senhora está confundindo a minha filha com outra pessoa — ela disse, educada.

— Claro que não estou! Eu a vi hoje mesmo lá na confeitaria em que trabalho!

Lily finalmente sentiu o cérebro voltar a trabalhar. Levantou-se, puxando a mulher delicadamente pelo braço, afastando-a um pouco da mesa.

— Minha mãe acabou de chegar à cidade — ela inventou rapidamente a desculpa — Eu ainda ia contá-la, como foi tudo tão recente!

— Ah! Minha nossa! Eu sinto muito! — a mulher pareceu realmente arrependida.

Depois disso, ela saiu sem despedir-se de Doralice, que olhou-a irritada pela falta de educação.

— Quem era essa louca? — ela perguntou — Deveria ter ligado para o hospício, em vez de tê-la deixado sair assim.

Lily deu de ombros, voltando a pegar o cardápio.

— Acho que só vou querer um milkshake de morango mesmo.

O assunto morreu, o que foi um alívio a ela.

— Então... Eu queria perguntar como está a sua vida — disse Doralice, um tempo depois, enquanto elas já consumiam o que tinham pedido.

— Mãe, a gente mora sob o mesmo teto — Lily sentiu a necessidade de lembrá-la.

— Mas você não me conta as coisas mais. Tive que saber por Petúnia que vocês voltaram a se falar... E fazer outras coisas também.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, confirmando as suas suspeitas sobre o que o assunto tratava-se. Empurrou a sua própria cadeira mais para a frente, quando sentiu a cadeira da mesa de trás bater na sua.

— A gente... Não é a mesma coisa — Lily tentou explicar — Eu não estava esperando por aquele beijo.

— Geralmente não é algo pelo que se espere — Doralice sorriu.

Vê-la sorrindo toda feliz só fazia com que ela se sentisse desconfortável. Ela nem conseguia conter as próprias ilusões, quem diria as da mãe. E ele ainda tinha uma namorada, ela estava agindo como _a outra_ , e sabia que era errado. Precisava parar com aquilo.

— Eu sempre soube que vocês dois ficariam juntos — ela continuou.

— Mãe! Mãe! — Lily interrompeu-a — Nós não estão juntos. Foi só um beijo.

Doralice engoliu um gole de seu refrigerante, não parecendo acreditar muito no discurso dela, mas outra voz falou por ela.

— Ah! Que pena! Eu também sempre torci por vocês.

Lily quase soltou um palavrão, mas lembrou-se que sua mãe estava sentada à sua frente. No entanto, soltou uma exclamação bem parecida a um grito.

— Sirius!

Virando-se na cadeira, viu Sirius sentado para a direção dela, o queixo apoiado aos seus braços, os olhos piscando nada naturalmente. Lily viu como sua mãe sorriu para ele.

— Que bom saber que não sou a única — Doralice comentou — O que você acha Remus?

Lily voltou-se na direção da mãe, tentando acabar com aquele assunto, o que tinha se tornado uma missão bem mais complicada.

— Eu concordo completamente.

Ela descontou as frustrações tomando um longo gole de seu milkshake, pensando que o morango era o sangue daqueles dois intrometidos.

— Você não pode escapar para sempre, você sabe — disse Sirius — “Operação James Potter. Amei!”

Lily rosnou, escondendo o rosto entre suas mãos.

Ia matar Marlene.

— E o OTP, Lily? Ele é real?

— Eu odeio vocês — ela disse, na mesma posição de antes.

— Até a mim? — Doralice perguntou, fingindo estar ofendida — Eu sou sua mãe, menina!

— Que falta de educação falar assim com os seus próprios amigos — Remus também parecia estar do lado deles.

— Se você nos acompanhar, a gente para de te envergonhar — disse Sirius, tranquilamente — Pelo menos na frente da sua mãe e de toda a lanchonete.

Lily levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira.

— Vamos logo! — resmungou, sem nem despedir-se de sua mãe.

Os dois tiveram que correr para alcançá-la, mas, quando conseguiram, pegaram-na cada um por um de seus braços e caminharam com ela para algum lugar que ela não tinha ideia.

— Por que vocês estão enchendo o meu saco? — perguntou Lily, incomodada.

— Porque é divertido, você parece um verdadeiro tomate com o rosto e cabelos vermelhos — disse Sirius.

Assim que notou a direção pela qual iam, ela parou de caminhar, tentando desvencilhar-se deles.

— Não! Sem chance! — Lily protestou.

— James não está em casa — disse Remus, tentando acalmá-la.

— Só sua sogra querendo falar contigo — Sirius colocou as tentativas de Remus abaixo, risonho.

Infelizmente, eles eram mais fortes que ela.

— Eu não devia ter levantado da cama — Lily reclamou, enquanto Sirius abria a porta da casa e a empurrava para dentro.

A casa permanecia a mesma desde o jantar. Estranho seria se algo tivesse mudado.

— Não nos mate, é para o seu bem — disse Sirius, lançando um olhar ligeiramente preocupado a Remus — E para o de James, claro.

— Te machucar é a última coisa que eu quero fazer — retrucou Lily.

Ela viu Dorea sair da cozinha, olhando confusa para eles, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso, ao percebê-la entre os dois garotos.

— Isso é bom! — escutou Sirius murmurar a Remus, aliviado.

— Mas ainda está na lista — ela completou, sorrindo, antes de aproximar-se da mulher, sem olhar para ver a reação dele.

Depois de um rápido abraço, as duas foram até a sala de jantar para conversar, enquanto Remus e Sirius iam para o quarto e James, provavelmente para bagunçá-lo ou tentar descobrir alguma senha de rede social para escrever coisas que garotos escrevem quando isso acontece.

— Eu acho que já está na hora de sermos francas, Lily — disse Dorea — Eu não gosto de Dorcas.

— Eu sei — ela não pôde evitar sorrir com isso, embora já soubesse.

— James sempre foi muito confuso com as decisões que ele tomou, mas eu realmente espero que depois do que aconteceu esta tarde... Eu espero que vocês se resolvam de uma vez por todas.

Ela também esperava, mas como poderia? Parecia tão longe de ser resolvido.

— Onde ele está? — Lily perguntou, já supondo qual seria a resposta.

— Espero que fazendo a coisa certa.

Dorea respirou fundo, olhando para o enorme quadro que decorava a parede por trás de Lily, antes de voltar a olhá-la.

— Foi errado o que ele fez — ela disse — Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu fico muito feliz de que tenha acontecido, mas... James deveria ter acabado com tudo antes.

Lily entendia do que ela estava falando e concordava, mas não conseguia sentir culpa. Estava feliz e envergonhada demais por estar falando sobre esse assunto.

— Não desista dele, querida. Ele pode ser bem lento e cabeça dura quando quer.

Ela não precisava que lhe dissesse isso.

— Eu vou lá para cima — Lily decidiu acabar com aquela conversa ligeiramente desconfortável.

Levantou-se da cadeira e evitou contato visual com a mulher, embora não soubesse bem o porquê. Estava tudo tão diferente, o seu melhor amigo tinha se tornado a sua paixão e aquela mulher que esteve em sua vida por tanto tempo seria como sua sogra. É, era difícil se acostumar.

A porta do quarto estava fechada e ela viu isso assim que terminou de subir as escadas. Riu, imaginando que seria para que fossem alertados da chegada de alguém, ainda mais se fosse James, como se isso fosse impedi-lo.

— Tenta “Dorcaséumavadia” — disse Sirius.

Remus deu uma risada debochada.

— Com certeza é a senha que todo namorado teria — ele comentou.

Lily também riu, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Tenta “L1lyEv4n5” — Sirius provocou-a.

— Muito engraçado! — ela deu um tapa na nuca dele, antes de jogar-se na cama.

— Consegui! — exclamou Remus.

— O quê? — Lily quase gritou, sem acreditar.

— Oh! O amor é tão lindo! — Sirius pegou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de Remus, sorrindo irritantemente.

Ela pegou o próprio celular para não precisar aguentar as zombarias dele, mas quase preferia isso quando viu quantas mensagens tinha de suas amigas.

Ainda era quarta-feira? Aquele dia estava durando mais que o resto da semana.

— James vai te matar — disse Remus, dando um tapa na mão de Sirius.

— Ah! Vamos! Por favor! — ele fez expressão de um cachorro que caiu da mudança — Só tirar algumas fotos da Dorcas... Postar outras dele com a Lily.

Ela negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

— O que acha, Lily?

Fingiu estar mexendo no celular, mas levantou uma mão, fazendo um sinal de aprovado.

— Se Lily falou, está falado! — disse Sirius, empolgado — A gente tem que colocar legenda!

Os dois começaram a brigar pelo teclado, o que era uma cena bem engraçada, já que Remus sempre foi tão sério.

— “Amor” é uma boa legenda! — Sirius protestou.

— Por que você resume tudo em uma palavra? — perguntou Lily.

— Ele resume a vida com uma palavra — disse Remus.

— Resumo mesmo! A sua vida é chocolate, a vida da Dorcas é piranhar, a da Tonks é música, a do James é Lily, e da Lily é James.

Ele voltou a olhar para a tela do computador, enquanto Lily revirava os olhos, começando a acostumar-se com aquelas implicâncias.

— Eu nem sei porque ainda tento manter uma conversa contigo — ela comentou — Tudo o que digo, você inverte.

— Você me agradecerá quando escrever um livro de romance policial — disse Sirius, a voz sobre o som das teclas sendo pressionadas com habilidade — Vai pensar em cada interpretação possível.

Assim que terminou de falar, deu enter, parecendo bem satisfeito.

E então a porta abriu-se.

— Que comitiva é essa no meu quarto?


	19. 18. Precisamos falar sobre... nós

**[Quarta à noite]**

Sirius rapidamente pulou da cadeira em que estava sentado.

— Parabéns pra você! — ele começou a bater palmas — Nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades!

Lily tinha a certeza de que tinha ficado surda com o falsete que Sirius soltou, em sua tentativa tosca de fazer uma piada com a situação.

— Hoje, definitivamente, não é meu aniversário — James fechou a porta, olhando estranho para eles.

— A gente sequestrou a Lily e você é o pagamento de resgate — Sirius voltou a sentar-se — É difícil ficar perto de nosso amigo nos últimos tempos. Não acha, Moony?

— Completamente certo, Padfoot — disse Remus, solene.

James então arregalou os olhos, olhando de um para o outro.

— Espere aí! Você me trocou pelo Remus? — ele perguntou, indignado, vendo como eles estavam imitando o modo de falar que os dois costumavam usar — Eu não acredito nisso!

— Você me trocou pela Dorcas! — retrucou Sirius — Eu tive que arrumar outro.

Lily aproveitou a discussão infantil para levantar-se da cama, colocando o celular no bolso de trás da calça. Talvez pudesse escapar daquela conversa, considerando que James fazia um enorme esforço para adiar tanto quanto ela. Ou era o que aparentava.

— Vou deixar o casal discutindo a relação! — ela disse — Com licença.

— Casal? Eu não estou vendo nenhum casal por aqui — disse Sirius — Aliás, isso é um grande problema.

Lily mordeu a língua para evitar xingá-lo, mas deu um sorriso bem expressivo.

— Então talvez você e Remus devessem assumir uma relação homssexual logo de uma vez.

Pela cara dos dois, eles não gostaram muito da ideia.

— Boa noite! — Lily aproveitou a distração para girar a maçaneta da porta e sair do quarto, apressada.

Antes que pudesse afastar-se, James puxou-a pelo braço.

— Saiam vocês dois — ele disse.

— Ah! Mas eu quero ver! — reclamou Sirius.

É claro que ele não ficou para ver. Remus fez o favor de levá-lo para fora. James e Lily só voltaram a entrar no quarto quando viram-nos descendo as escadas. Preferiram deixar a porta para que os dois enxeridos não resolvessem escutar a conversa deles.

— Eu queria saber se eu deveria pedir desculpas por hoje mais cedo — James coçou a nuca, parecendo nervoso.

— Acho que você deveria pedir desculpas por todo o resto — retrucou Lily — Como o fato de me enlouquecer nesses últimos tempos.

— Eu deveria ter respeitado a inimizade que você tem com a Dorcas e não tentar forçar uma amizade.

Não era a única coisa que ele deveria ter feito, mas ela decidiu deixar o assunto para outra hora.

— Eu decidi fazer a coisa certa, acabei de voltar da casa dela — disse James — Terminei com ela. Não podia continuar com esse namoro depois do que aconteceu.

— Você contou a ela? — perguntou Lily, a sua perna subindo e descendo para extravasar o nervosismo.

— Eu achei que seria o mais certo a se fazer. Acha que eu devia ter escondido?

Odiava Dorcas, mas precisava reconhecer que não tinha outro jeito.

— Não, você fez certo.

James sorriu ironicamente, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado, na cama.

— Finalmente acertei? — ele perguntou — Acho que só tenho errado contigo.

“Começando com o seu namoro”.

— Foi bom te ver com outra pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa seja Dorcas — Lily revirou os olhos — Aí eu percebi que tenho sentimentos por você.

James esfregou as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

— Eu sempre tive sentimentos por você, Lily. Acho que só você nunca notou — ele disse.

— Então por que começou a namorar com a Dorcas? — ela não pôde evitar a pergunta — Quero dizer... Você gostava dela, não?

James suspirou, encarando pensativo para o chão.

— Gostava, mas não desse jeito — ele disse — Eu só não queria sentir que estava parando a minha vida por sua causa e que você não pensava em mim desse jeito.

Sentiu-se culpada.

Lily nunca pensaria que era assim que James se sentia em relação a amizade deles.

No fim das contas, não tinha sido apenas ele o lerdo da história.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse.

— Acho que não teria outra forma de você perceber — ele sorriu, o que poderia significar ser uma brincadeira ou não.

— Olhe só quem fala!

Lily sentou-se de costas para ele, fingindo indignação, mas foi apenas pior de se controlar quando sentiu a respiração dele bater diretamente em seu pescoço.

— Eu estava com medo — James sussurrou, colocando as mãos em sua cintura — Tanto tempo de amizade e tanta coisa a perder.

— Você acha que não vale a pena? — ela perguntou.

Antes de receber uma resposta, escutaram uma batida na porta. Olharam na mesma direção. já que a porta estava aberta.

— Você vai ficar essa noite, Lily? — perguntou Dorea.

— Vai — respondeu James por ela.

Apesar de ficar feliz com isso, ela demonstrou que ficaria bem de olho nos dois.

— Sim, eu acho que vale — ele disse, assim que a mãe foi embora.

E, assim como de manhã, as suas bocas voltaram a encontrar-se, mas com menos incerteza do que antes. Lily conseguia entender completamente o controle que Dorea teria com eles, pois ela não confiava em sua própria consciência naquele momento, foi apenas consciente de que as suas costas bateram no colchão.

Em todos os livros que lia, dizia que o fôlego obrigava o casal a separar-se no meio do beijo. Ela devia respirar pela pele então, já que não sentia o menor cansaço ou vontade de afastar-se.

Só pararam de beijar-se quando escutaram um barulho na porta, que assustou-os, embora já devessem esperar por aquilo.

— Jantar, casalzinho! — avisou Sirius, a mão ainda aberta sobre a superfície da madeira — Agora eu posso chamá-los assim.

**[Quinta de manhã]**

Lily acordou com Sirius e Remus jogando-se em cima dela e de James, todos ainda de pijama.

— A noite foi _cansativa_ , mas temos aula hoje — Sirius alfinetou, fugindo logo depois para não ser alvo de vingança do casal.

— Cansativa porque você não para de roncar! — Lily gritou.

James resmungou, escondendo os ouvidos com o travesseiro, provavelmente surdo.

— Desculpe-me — ela sussurrou, escondendo o rosto nas costas dele.

Alguma vez teria tido uma noite de sono tão tranquila quanto aquela? Não queria levantar e ir ao colégio, queria só ficar ali deitada para sempre, naquela mesma posição.

— Nós temos que ir — James murmurou.

— Não, não temos.

Permaneceram deitados de olhos fechados até que escutaram o som de flash. James, no mesmo instante, voltou a cobrir os ouvidos com o travesseiro, assim que Lily levantou-se.

— Sirius Black!

Segurando o celular com o qual tirou foto com eles, ele saiu correndo, fechando a porta do quarto no meio do caminho. Mesmo com todos os obstáculos que ele colocava no caminho, Lily continuou correndo atrás dele.

— O OTP é real! O OTP é real! — Sirius escondeu-se embaixo da mesa da sala de jantar, a qual Dorea ajeitava sem incomodar-se.

— Bom dia, Lily — ela cumprimentou-a, tentando alisar algumas dobras da toalha de mesa — É melhor você ir se trocar ou vai ficar tarde. Quer que passemos na sua casa antes de ir ao colégio?

— Não precisa — disse Lily, olhando rancorosa para Sirius.

Sem opção, voltou a subir as escadas. Abriu a porta do quarto para pegar as suas coisas e começar a vestir-se com suas próprias roupas, já que tinha dormido com uma camisa particularmente longa de James. Assim que viu-o de toalha, no entanto, voltou a fechar a porta, sem poder evitar envergonhar-se.

Esperou até que ele mesmo abrisse a porta já vestido. Parecia estar rindo de sua expressão quando deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia.

— Acho que agora você vingou-se por aquela vez no seu quarto — disse James.

— Cale a boca.

Entrou no quarto, pegando as suas roupas e foi ao banheiro trocar-se. A escova de dentes que sempre levava na mochila e também o pente fizeram com que a sua aparência fosse um pouco mais decente para quem tinha acabado de acordar.

Já pegando sua mochila, fechou a porta do quarto e desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Agradeceu por Sirius não incomodá-la mais, mas podia agradecer à comida, que era a única a fazê-lo calar-se. Assim que ele parasse de comer, começaria tudo de novo.

Charlus parecia estranhar a presença de Lily e Remus na mesma noite, mas resolveu deixar para lá, o que tornava a situação menos constrangedora.

Assim que todos terminaram de comer, Remus e Lily foram para dentro do carro de James, enquanto Sirius preferia ir de moto.

Como manteve o celular desligado durante toda a noite, somente naquele momento Lily teve a consciência de quantas mensagens tinha recebido de suas amigas. O que realmente chamou a sua atenção foram as notificações do Instagram, que andava tão parado nos últimos tempos.

[Foto]

Curtido por **lenemckinnon** e **outras 22 pessoas**

 **seriousblack** Selfie aqui com o meu casal favorito ❤ **@lilymaryevans** **@jameschpotter**

Ver todos os 10 comentários

 **alicemarjani** ELES DORMIRAM JUNTOS?

 **lenemckinnon** EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE MEU OTP É REAL!

 **nymtonksie** Tá explicado o vácuo no Whats

Há 30 minutos. Ver tradução

Fazia sentido o porquê de Sirius querer manter o máximo de distância dela.

Em vez de ficar irritada por ele ter tirado uma foto dos dois de pijama, mesmo que a maioria de seus metros de pele estivessem escondidos por baixo do edredom, ela precisou rir do sorriso que ele deu na foto, como se estivesse flagrando ídolos de alguma série de TV.

Remus deu um sorriso cansado a ela, recostando a cabeça na janela do carro. James mantinha os olhos concentrados na estrada, mas tirou uma das mãos do volante para pegar em sua mão.

Foi lendo as mensagens e atualizações que ela paralisou. Não outra vez.

**Número desconhecido**

[Foto] (02:11)

A culpa é toda sua (02:11)

— Lily, o que houve?

Só então percebeu que o carro tinha estacionado e que estava tremendo.

Como ela podia ficar calma vendo a foto de Snape com o braço todo cortado e colocando a culpa nela por suas ações? Como pôde algum dia ter aproximado-se dele? Será que poderia alguma vez ter adivinhado que ele se tornaria aquela pessoa?

— Lily?

Ela balançou a cabeça, bloqueando a tela do celular.

— É só enjôo — mentiu — Você sabe como eu posso ser em carros.

James não pareceu convencido, mas mesmo assim deixou passar, ajudando-a a sair do carro.

— Enjôos? Mas já? — provocou Sirius, que tinha escutado da janela aberta, enquanto tirava o capacete — Vocês são rápidos, hein?

Sem capacidade de retrucar, Lily apenas deu um sorriso amarelo, indo até a porta de entrada do colégio.

No meio de sua caminhada pelo corredor, distraída, somente uma coisa chamou a sua atenção: Dorcas. Engoliu em seco, perguntando-se como seria agora que James tinha finalmente escolhido. Ele não parecia ter o mesmo receio, já que apenas puxou-a para perto, o braço apoiado em seus ombros.

Mais que Dorcas, aquela foto não saía de sua cabeça, e pensar em encontrar o remetente dava vontade de voltar para casa e esconder-se. Pensar que, no dia anterior, apenas Umbridge tinha sido o suficiente para incomodá-la e já era bem pouco.

— Senhor Potter, tire o braço dos ombros da senhorita Evans.

Eles pararam em frente aos armários deles e James já ia fazê-lo antes de escutar a voz. Levantou as sobrancelhas, virando-se para a mulher de roupas rosadas que não parecia ir embora nunca.

— E por que deveria? — perguntou — Não estou incomodando. Estou, Lily?

Ela deu um verdadeiro sorriso desde que viu a foto.

— Não, não está — respondeu, abrindo o armário e pegando os seus livros, sem nem olhar para a mulher.

— Mas eu estou — disse Umbridge, arrogante.

— Quanto a isso, não posso fazer nada.

Então, ele também fechou a porta do armário e guiou Lily para a outra direção, deixando-a com a palavra na boca. James intensificou o aperto quando viu os irmãos Carrow, encarregados de Snape, guardando a entrada do banheiro. Eles aceleraram o passo para longe.

— Boa aula — James deixou-a em frente à sala de biologia.

Então ele notou os olhares de Marlene e que a professora Aurora conversava com Dorcas e seu grupo algumas cadeiras mais atrás.

— Ou não.

— Muito obrigada!

Entrou na sala antes que ele lhe desse um beijo, sentia-se desconfortável demais para isso.

Sentou-se ao lado de Marlene, já que não tinha outra opção.

— Algumas mulheres já nascem sem o hímen, é a evolução, ele não tem utilidade — escutou-a dizer.

Por que não estava surpresa de Dorcas se envolver nesse tipo de conversa?

— Mas qual a graça de comer sem tirar? — Sirius perguntou, a cabeça apoiada no encosto da cadeira.

Desde quando ele fazia aula de biologia com ela?

— Você não tinha aula às segundas com a Tonks? — Lily perguntou a Marlene.

— A Burbage misturou os horários de todo mundo — foi só o que ela respondeu, olhando desconfiada.

— Se alguém tirasse a casca da tangerina, você deixaria de comê-la só porque já tiraram a casca? — retrucou Aurora.

Sirius deu um olhar bem significativo para Marlene, antes de negar.

— Não.

Lily precisou conter a risada.

Com o assunto encerrado e a classe cheia, a professora foi para a frente começar a falar sobre anatomia humana, a matéria que Marlene esteve esperando desde o começo do ano letivo, mas agora parecia mais interessada na anatomia específica de alguém.

— Você então dormiu na casa do James? — ela perguntou, fingindo desinteresse.

— Dormi — Lily respondeu, esperando pelo ataque de ansiedade da amiga impaciente.

— E como foi?

— Como foi o quê? O sonho?

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo conter-se.

— Onde você dormiu. Em outro quarto? — Marlene levantou o olhar para o quadro, não fazendo o menor movimento para pegar o caderno para copiar a matéria.

— Na cama dele.

Então ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo surtar internamente.

— Na cama dele? — Marlene sussurrou, os olhos arregalados — Com ele? Como mostrava na foto?

— Selfie — corrigiu Sirius.

— Cale a boca! — ela entrecerrou os olhos na direção dele.

— Você queria ter tirado aquela selfie.

Marlene parecia realmente indignada por não ser James a dormir na cama de Lily para poder fazer aquilo.

— Vocês estão juntos agora, então? — ela perguntou.

— Não faz pergunta complicada, Lene — resmungou Lily.

Nesse momento, Aurora olhou na direção de Marlene, bem estressada.

— Senhorita McKinnon, poderia calar-se? E, de preferência, copiar a matéria?

Sem importar-se com a bronca, Marlene continuou encarando Lily, esperando por uma resposta, mas ela apenas voltou a escrever, ignorando os seus olhares insistentes e curiosos.

— Eu não sei — ela sussurrou, somente para ser deixada em paz.

A professora não pareceu incomodada com as risadinhas que Dorcas e suas “amigas” davam, e que atrapalhavam-na mais do que a conversa que estava tendo com Marlene. Elas trocaram alguns olhares, como se estivessem armando alguma coisa, e então Dorcas empurrou a sua borracha da mesa, de maneira nada natural.

Um garoto sentado à frente de Sirius não demorou a pegar a borracha, parecendo bem empolgado.

— Deixou isso cair — ele disse.

— Obrigada — Dorcas sorriu.

As outras garotas pareciam segurar-se para não voltar a rir.

Sirius franziu o cenho para a nuca do garoto, que olhava fixamente para ela, parecendo que ia desmaiar.

— Patético — murmurou Marlene.

Lily deu de ombros. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse, não interessava mais.

Queria entender qual era o grande objetivo de que a maioria das suas aulas tivesse dois tempos seguidos, mas, assim que tocou o sinal, sentiu-se aliviada. Apesar de todas aquelas informações poderem ser úteis para alguma ideia de livro, ela ainda não tinha grande afeto pelas matérias biológicas.

— Olha que sapão — disse Marlene, em voz alta.

Lily olhou para ela confusa, até que Sirius olhou na direção delas, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Esse _salão_ parece maravilhoso, Lils, a gente precisa ir lá qualquer dia desses — Marlene dirigiu-se a ela, fingindo inocência.

Ela escondeu o rosto em suas mãos rindo.

— É sério isso? — cochichou, assim que Sirius saiu da sala, um pouco confuso — Agora vocês vão ficar se cantando?

— Decidi que passar algumas noites com ele não seria muito ruim — Marlene deu de ombros — Além do mais, fará um bem a nós dois.

Lily assentiu, não muito convencida, mas acompanhou a amiga para fora da sala.

**[Quinta à tarde]**

Os irmãos Carrow não desviavam os olhares de Snape, que tinha sido obrigado a sentar-se na última cadeira da sala. Lily preferia que ele tivesse ficado na primeira, assim não precisaria sentir os seus constantes olhares sobre suas costas.

O que tinha acontecido? Prometeram que não teria que cruzar com ele a não ser que fosse pelos corredores, onde não teria escapatória. E agora, naquela aula de sociologia — uma grande ironia —, os dois compartilhavam aula como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tentava prestar atenção à aula, perguntando-se se ele teria as cicatrizes das fotos que lhe mostrou, se elas eram mesmo verdadeiras.

Não passou nem 10 minutos em sala de aula, antes de começar a realmente passar mal, e pedir para sair. Sabia que Marlene diria que aquilo era entregar os pontos, dar o gostinho para ele, mas não conseguia mais.

Bateu na porta da professora McGonagall, já que a secretária informou que Dumbledore não estava.

— Sim, senhorita Evans? — ela assinava alguns papéis.

— O que houve com o horário?

McGonagall levantou a cabeça, parando o que estava fazendo, sem entender.

— Bem, com a mudança da professora Burbage, tivemos que adaptar algumas aulas — ela disse.

— E essa adaptação inclui Severus Snape, sendo que me prometeram que não iriam colocá-lo na mesma sala que a minha?

— Deve haver algum engano.

Lily cruzou os braços.

— Sim, há um engano. E esse engano é o fato de que ele está andando pelos mesmos corredores que os meus, dividindo o mesmo prédio... — ela começou a dizer, sem conseguir manter-se calma.

— Senhorita Evans, não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. O estado determinou que...

— Então saio eu.


	20. 19. Precisamos falar sobre decisões

**[Quinta à tarde]**

Lily não permaneceu no colégio por mais tempo. Assim que saiu tempestivamente da sala da professora McGonagall, pegou as suas coisas e caminhou, ignorando completamente os corredores vazios e olhares desagradáveis de Filch.

Apesar de gostar de perturbar aos alunos, lhe agradava mais ter menos uma a dar trabalho. Portanto, foi acompanhada apenas por seus olhares, e não por sua voz repulsiva. Ela não teria dúvidas de que, assim que saísse, ele iria direto para a McGonagall reclamar de sua saída, entre outras coisas que ninguém estava interessado em escutar.

Ela passou direto por salas ruidosas pelas conversas de alunos e vozes elevadas dos professores. Quando chegou ao final do corredor, uma dessas portas pela qual passou abriu-se.

— Lily?

Ela parou de caminhar, deixando a mochila cair ao chão, enquanto James aproximava-se dela sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas aparentando estar desconfiado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou.

— Como eles querem que eu aceite uma coisa dessas? — Lily passou as mãos pelo rosto — Colocaram Snape na minha sala!

— A McGonagall não faria isso — disse James, porém não parecia tão seguro.

A vice diretora e a mãe de James deviam ser amigas há tanto tempo quanto a _sua_ mãe e dele.

— Olha, James, eu não estou dizendo que ela tem alguma culpa — suspirou Lily — Eu só não aguento mais isso, entende? Dumbledore e McGonagall não podem fazer nada!

Ele encarou-a pegar a mochila pela alça.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou — Vai sair de Hogwarts?

Lily viu como a porta da sala de aula abriu-se e o professor Flitwick chamava-o de volta.

— Eu não sei — ela disse — Vou para casa.

James continuou observando-a enquanto se afastava.

**[Quinta à noite]**

Lily finalmente escutou um som vindo de fora da porta de seu quarto, já que o telefone não tinha parado de tocar e não havia quem fosse atendê-lo, além dela.

Pelo eco que a sala de estar refletia em toda a casa, pôde escutar o som da porta batendo, apressadamente, e das chaves sendo jogadas sobre a mesa sem cuidado assim. Só levantou os olhos quando a porta foi aberta e sua mãe entrou, preocupada e parecendo ter corrido uma maratona.

— Lily, o que aconteceu? McGonagall me disse que você tinha saído do colégio mais cedo sem avisar. Eu estava na casa de Dorea até agora.

Lily revirou os olhos. Até outro dia, saiu de Hogwarts com James e ninguém havia notado, mas como a situação tinha mudado...

— Ela não te contou o que aconteceu? — perguntou Lily.

— Não — disse Doralice, sentando-se à beira da cama — Ela não me disse.

— O colégio não está cumprindo a ordem judicial. Nos colocaram na mesma sala. Isso ela não te contou, não é?

Sua mãe respirou fundo, soltando o cabelo do coque.

— Não, Lily, eu já disse o que ela me contou. Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu — ela disse, calmamente.

Lily abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se culpada.

— Mas ela me disse que você pretendia sair de Hogwarts? — perguntou Doralice, expressando preocupação — Você tem certeza disso? Foi só um erro!

— Você acha mesmo certo eu ter que caminhar pelos mesmos corredores que um estuprador? — Lily retrucou, tentando manter-se calma.

— Eu não acho certo você sacrificar os seus estudos por causa dele.

Lily pensou em dizer que estava sacrificando muito mais permanecendo lá, mas ficou em silêncio.

Doralice pareceu notar aquela hesitação.

— Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele te fez alguma coisa? — ela perguntou.

— E se tivesse feito? — perguntou Lily — No que isso mudaria?

Se possível, isso só pareceu deixar Doralice mais preocupada.

— Eu pensei que ele a deixaria em paz depois de tudo o que aconteceu — ela disse.

“Mas não deixou”.

Lily viu a mãe levantar-se calada, parecendo pensar em alguma coisa. Ela só esperava que, fosse o que fosse, adiantasse.

Pegou o celular, assim que escutou-o vibrar.

**Número _desconhecido_**

Onde você for, eu vou atrás (16:40)

Não importasse o que fizesse, ele não a deixaria em paz, então decidiu que acabaria com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Espero que saiba dirigir, então (16:42) ✓✓

Bloqueou a tela do celular, após finalmente bloqueá-lo do WhatsApp. Se o conhecia bem, ele arrumaria outro número para perturbá-la e essa seria a sua ruína.

**[Sexta de manhã]**

Lily pensou que nunca mais teria que ver aquela mulher desagradável outra vez, mas ali estava, com seu sorriso artificial.

— Não esperava que a reunião fosse tão cheia — Dumbledore comentou, parecendo alheio à situação.

Se fosse por ela, deixaria sua mãe e Susan McKinnon a sós com os três, mas elas tinham insistido que permanecesse.

— A situação é inaceitável, Dumbledore — disse Susan — Eu espero que compreenda, e por isso pedi para que a senhora Umbridge ficasse.

— Senhorita — a mencionada corrigiu, sendo ignorada.

— Como representante do governo, é importante que entenda os riscos que Severus Snape apresenta à minha cliente. Hogwarts pode ser uma das únicas escolas do município a aceitá-lo, mas também é onde uma das vítimas ainda permanece.

Lily permaneceu com os olhos fixos na parede atrás de todos, sentindo o olhar de McGonagall queimar em seu rosto.

— Vítima? Testemunha seria mais correto. Ao que me consta, a senhorita Evans não sofreu quaisquer ataques — disse Umbridge, a sua voz enjoativa incomodando os seus tímpanos.

— Compreende de que há uma ordem judicial que exige afastamento mínimo entre eles? — Susan insistiu — Essa ordem não foi cumprida.

— Neste caso, creio que uma multa seria...

— Tem a minha palavra de que isso não voltará a acontecer — Dumbledore interrompeu a intromissão da mulher.

— Infelizmente não posso acreditar somente em sua palavra, professor — disse Susan — O conselho dos pais de alunos exige uma reunião. Nenhum deles está satisfeito com a exposição que seus filhos estão tendo. Não é mais questão de um aluno, a segurança de todos está comprometida.

— O senhor Snape tem dois seguranças consigo a todo o momento — disse Umbridge.

— Não ao banheiro, pelo que me consta.

Ela não respondeu.

Lily sentiu o seu celular vibrar e tirou-o do bolso da calça, apesar do olhar de sua mãe.

Assim que desbloqueou a tela, abriu a nova conversa, que continha um único áudio. Ela apertou no play, deixando-o em cima da mesa.

_— Você acha que está segura? Acha que pode simplesmente ignorar as minhas mensagens? Acho que vai descobrir que as coisas não são bem assim. Eu digo quando isso vai acabar. Está sentindo-se culpada agora?_

Lily mordeu a língua, tentando ignorar os olhares assustados de sua mãe.

— Qualquer pessoa poderia ter gravado isso — disse Umbridge.

— Rastreie os números então — disse Lily — Compare a voz. Vocês têm dois policiais bem perto, não tem? Ou eles não são tão confiáveis quanto pensavam que eram?

Porque nenhum policial teria deixado de notar Snape andando com um celular e tirando fotos pelo prédio do colégio.

— Fiquem à vontade — ela deixou o celular ali mesmo, pegando a sua mochila para ir à aula.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, fechou os olhos, tentando não chorar de alívio por finalmente ter se livrado do que esteve incomodando-a por aquele tempo que, embora tivesse sido curto, pareceu muito longo.

— Está tudo bem, Lily?

Ela não respondeu à uma das secretárias ocupando, apenas dando um sorriso leve, sentando-se à poltrona da sala de espera. Assim que Susan saiu da sala de reuniões, entregou-lhe o seu celular.

— Não vamos mais precisar disso.

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— Por que não nos disse antes? — Susan perguntou.

— Porque eu o bloqueei — ela respondeu — E agora que conseguiu um outro número, enviou esse áudio. Mensagens não significam tanto quanto isso.

Lily levantou-se da cadeira, sem conseguir pensar em falar com sua mãe naquele momento.

— Eu vou para a aula — ela disse.

— Nós vamos conseguir, Lily — Susan prometeu-a.

— Senhora Ross — Lily impediu-se, a tempo, de chamá-la pelo sobrenome de casada — Eu queria que entendesse que o que aconteceu...

— Marlene me contou — ela interrompeu-o — Se tivessem vindo falar comigo, teria sido bem mais beneficioso. Denunciava, abria um processo e pegava o diário de volta.

Apesar de tudo, a ideia de Dorcas atrás das grades a lembrava demais da imagem de Snape sendo preso, e ela não gostou nem um pouco.

— Obrigada — disse, erguendo o celular, antes de afastar-se.

Assim que chegou à sala de física, viu que o professor Flitwick já estava dando aula, mas não encontrou Marlene entre todos os alunos sentados. Talvez fosse aquela mudança de horário, mas jurava que já tinha se solucionado. Durante o restante da aula, não a viu por ali, somente depois.

Não era estranho que ela matasse aula, mas que não avisasse ou convidasse era.

**[Sexta à tarde]**

— Você ficou bem quieta hoje — observou Tonks, quem tinha mais tempos de aula com Lily.

Não tinha uma desculpa na ponta da língua. Não conseguia sorrir para disfarçar.

Apesar de não guardar mais aquele segredo consigo, estava cansada de tantas ameaças. Primeiro Dorcas com o seu diário, e então Snape com aquelas mensagens anteriormente anônimas.

Talvez só precisasse de uma folga, mas não conseguia pensar na próxima pessoa a decidir ameaçá-la. Considerava até pedir desculpas a uma prima por ter roubado uma boneca para Petúnia uma vez, mesmo sabendo que era uma paranoia sem fundamentos.

— Eu demorei para pegar no sono — disse, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada a dizer.

— Já está sentindo falta de compartilhar cama? — provocou Marlene, mas sem muita vontade.

Talvez já soubesse da reunião que teve mais cedo. Ou talvez estava enfrentando os seus próprios problemas, e Lily estava sendo egoísta ao pensar apenas em si.

— Olá! — disse Sirius, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Oi — respondeu Marlene.

— Nossa! Que “oi” seco...

Ela estendeu a mão para pegar o copo de refrigerante da frente de Tonks.

— Não! Não! Esse “oi” está maravilhoso! — exclamou Sirius, rapidamente.

Não era a primeira vez em que ela decidia jogar refrigerante ou qualquer outra bebida em cima de alguém que reclamava de seu mau humor.

No entanto, ela apenas revirou os olhos, tomando um gole, antes de colocá-lo novamente à sua frente.

— Está bom? — perguntou Tonks, fazendo uma careta por ter tido parte de seu refrigerante roubado sem permissão.

— Ótimo — disse Marlene, ignorando completamente a sua indignação.

Lily puxou o celular, que estava em cima da mesa, mais para perto de si, quando James sentou-se ao seu lado, dando espaço para que ele colocasse o seu copo.

— Lily mudou o seu nome no WhatsApp — disse Marlene, sem olhá-los.

— Eu preciso ver isso! — ele sorriu, pegando-o.

— Ei! Eu também quero ver como o meu nome está — protestou Lily.

Ela abriu o WhatsApp do celular do namorado interessada.

**Leiden(schaft)**

Online

Café? Haha (21:11)

Gostei da ideia (21:11)

Combinado então (21:12) ✓✓

Por um momento, pensou que deveria ativar a verificação de mensagem. Imaginou James esperando por uma resposta sua, sem saber se ela tinha sequer lido o que ele tinha mandado. Antes que pudesse comentar sobre o apelido dado, escutou Sirius perguntar:

— James?

Ela levantou a cabeça, vendo que ele estava olhando fixamente, e não parecendo muito feliz, para a tela de seu celular.

— O que isso significa, Lily?

Ele virou a tela para ela, exatamente na conversa ainda armazenada das mensagens de Snape.

— De quem é esse número? — James perguntou, sério.

— Eu não sei — ela mentiu.

— Você sabe sim, ou não teria respondido.

Tonks tirou o celular das mãos dele, que não ofereceu resistência, ainda olhando-a.

Como que para piorar a situação, Lily identificou Snape caminhando pelo meio do corredor de mesas, seguido de seus dois carcereiros. Apesar de não ter olhado exatamente naquela direção, James notou a sua tensão, direcionando o seu olhar para o mesmo lugar.

— James, não! — ela sussurrou, quando ele levantou-se.

Ele afastou a cadeira, começando a caminhar na direção dele. Só então Sirius pareceu notar a situação, também levantando-se para segui-lo.

— Deixa ele bater! — reclamou Marlene, tentando impedi-lo de ir até lá.

— Está louca? Aquele cara é maluco!

Tonks olhou ao redor, provavelmente procurando por Remus para impedir a briga.

— Ei! Você! — James disse.

Assim que Snape virou-se, foi acertado por um soco, derrubando a bandeja que segurava. Enquanto a mulher conferia se ele estava bem, o irmão estendeu os braços para impedir James de aproximar-se mais uma vez, mas ele não tentou.

— Na próxima vez que você ameaçar a minha namorada, vai ser bem pior.

Sirius alcançou-o e começou a puxá-lo de volta para a mesa.

— Agora não está mais tão corajoso, não é? — James continuou falando, irritado.

— Chega — disse Sirius, sem tanta convicção.

Lily quase podia vê-lo comemorar internamente por aquele soco dado, embora continuasse puxando James, em vez de incentivá-lo abertamente como faria antes.

Ela soltou o celular dele em cima da mesa sem muito cuidado.

— Eu acho impressionante como você ainda tenta defendê-lo — James reclamou, voltando a sentar-se.

Lily virou-se para ele, ofendida.

— Defendê-lo? — repetiu — Eu quero que ele volte para a cadeia! Me desculpe se não quero que você troque suor e contato físico com ele.

— Já começou a primeira DR? — perguntou Marlene.

— Eles têm DR antes mesmo de namorar — disse Sirius, sorrindo.

Em vez de apoiá-lo ou rir com ele, como de costume, ela apenas ignorou-o, o que fez Lily notar que o seu silêncio era causado por sua presença.

— Me desculpe — disse James, estendendo o braço.

— Não encosto em você até lavar essa mão.

Tentou soar séria, mas um pouco de diversão surgiu de seu humor não muito animado.

— Mas por quê? Ela deve estar com um cheiro tão bom — James debochou.

No entanto, o seu sorriso diminuiu quando a professora McGonagall surgiu do outro lado do refeitório, apenas cruzando os braços enquanto o encarava.

— Vou nessa — ele disse, desanimado.

Deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily meio sem jeito, depois de hesitar, e foi até lá.

— Ele nem almoçou — comentou Tonks.

Ela olhou para Marlene, quieta e retraída, Sirius, parecendo incomodado, e Lily, que a encarava com cara de paisagem.

— Perdi a fome também — ela disse, empurrando a bandeja e levantando-se.

Lily perguntava-se o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que pudesse tentar puxar assunto com os amigos restantes da mesa, uma das últimas pessoas que gostaria de ver aproximou-se.

— Sozinha, Evans? — perguntou Dorcas com um sorriso irritante.

— Antes só do que mal acompanhada — disse Marlene, parecendo acordar de um transe e voltando a ser ela mesma.

Somente por isso a presença daquela garota tinha valido a pena.

— Prefiro mal acompanhada — disse Dorcas.

— Claro que prefere, não tem como se livrar da sua própria sombra — retrucou Lily, sem deixá-la terminar de falar.

— Alguém está mordaz hoje — ela riu — Claro, depois que James se queimou para te defender daquele presidiário.

— Eu não pedi para ele fazer isso, ao contrário de você.

Levantou-se sem nem perceber.

— Eu pedi? — perguntou Dorcas, rindo.

— O que me diz daquela vez em que fingiu chorar por ter sido suspensa das líderes de torcida? — replicou Lily.

— Aliás, essa suspensão durou pouquíssimo tempo, não acha, Lily? — Marlene também levantou-se de sua cadeira.

Lily notou quando James voltou ao refeitório e aparentemente Dorcas também.

— Bem, eu sinto muito por como tudo acabou — ela disse, quando James estava próximo o suficiente para escutá-las.

— Eu não — disse Marlene, cheia de significados.

Dorcas sorriu para James, antes de afastar-se.

Marlene olhou para Lily como que obrigando-a a não cair no jogo da outra, então ela apenas sorriu também, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

— Licença, eu esqueci de fazer uma coisa.

Lily voltou a sentar-se, vendo Marlene pegar a garrafa de água que tinha deixado sobre a mesa e indo na direção de Dorcas.

— O que ela vai fazer? — perguntou Sirius, interessado.

Observaram como ela aproximava-se de onde Dorcas estava, até que ela notasse a sua presença.

— Nossa! Como eu estou sendo inútil! — disse Marlene, debochada — Deixe-me ajudá-la a trocar de pele, _cobrinha._

Então ela girou a tampa da garrafa e jogou a água já quente em Dorcas.

— Qual o curso que ela fez para aprender a dar esses foras? — Lily perguntou a Sirius.

— O mesmo que o seu — ele deu uma piscadela para ela — Você é bem criativa.

— Aprendi com ela.

Os dois calaram-se quando James virou-se para eles.

— Vocês acham isso engraçado? — ele perguntou.

— Tenho um senso de humor deturpado, chame como quiser — disse Sirius.

Lily apenas deu de ombros.

Não ia discutir por tão pouco.

— O James te contou que faz tempo que ele te chama de Leidenschaft? — Sirius puxou o assunto, fazendo James matá-lo com os olhos.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Lily, interessada — Quanto tempo?

— Acho que eu preferia que vocês dois se odiassem — reclamou James.

— Depois da Dorcas, eu não poderia odiar outra namorada sua — disse Sirius.

Mas os seus dois dedos da mão cruzados diziam outra coisa.


	21. 20. Precisamos falar sobre estudos

**[Sábado de manhã]**

As últimas semanas tinham se passado tão rápido que, quando Lily deu uma limpa em sua mochila e encontrou o calendário de provas amassado e abandonado, percebeu quão pouco tempo tinha para estudar e entender todas aquelas matérias as quais não prestou atenção durante as aulas.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

**Alice**

Eu não acredito que você vai cancelar (10:40)

Lily! (10:40)

**Tonks**

Só porque é na casa dela (10:41)

Vocês têm noção de que temos prova na segunda-feira? (10:41) ✓✓

**Tonks**

Só você está preocupada com isso (10:42)

**Alice**

Eu não acredito que você está nos abandonando (10:42)

Nem uma semana de namoro e dá nisso (10:42)

Lily, em vez de responder, saiu daquela conversa, indo para a sua conversa privada com Marlene, apenas para olhar o seu status.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Respirou fundo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com a amiga, que não estava agindo como costumava agir. Se fosse alguma semana atrás, ela estaria que nem louca apoiando Alice, reclamando que foi abandonada.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

**Tonks**

Não é como se você pudesse falar muita coisa, né, Lice (10:44)

**Alice**

Ei! (10:44)

Isso não é verdade (10:44)

Eu amo que vocês em vez de se apoiarem, ficam se contradizendo (10:45) ✓✓

Se juntas já causam, imagina juntas (10:45) ✓✓

**Alice**

Tá vendo? (10:46)

Temos que nos unir! (10:46)

**Tonks**

Meu signo não me permite (10:47)

Golpe baixo (10:47) ✓✓

Lily teve sua conversa interrompida ao ouvir vozes ligeiramente alteradas do lado de fora de seu quarto. Levantou-se de sua cama, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta somente para ver Petúnia bater a porta com força.

— Se você trancar essa porta, Petúnia Agnes Evans, amanhã mesmo chamo o ferreiro para tirar essas dobradiças e você vai ficar sem porta. Escutou bem? — Doralice gritou.

Ela fechou a porta silenciosamente, escutando os passos de sua mãe aproximarem-se pelo corredor.

Não teve muita sorte, já que sua mãe abriu a porta com ela ainda encostada a ela, o que fez com que Lily fosse jogada para a frente, conseguindo equilibrar-se por pouco.

— Filha! Está tudo bem? — Doralice perguntou, preocupada.

— Estou, claro! — Lily deu um sorriso sem graça.

— James está aí.

Ela perguntou-se em que momento ele tinha mencionado que apareceria ou algo do tipo.

— Certo, eu já desço.

Contudo, assim que sua mãe fechou a porta, percebeu que não era uma boa ideia deixar James sozinho com os seus pais.

Então, ignorando completamente que tinha acabado de acordar e não tinha nem escovado os dentes ainda, abriu a porta e foi atrás de sua mãe, tentando ajeitar o cabelo com as mãos, sem muito sucesso.

— ...Para falar a verdade, nós apostávamos isso antes mesmo de nos casarmos — dizia Doralice.

— Mãe, já estou aqui! — Lily desceu as escadas, tentando não tropeçar nos próprios pés.

— Você trocou de roupa, pelo menos?

Ela lançou um olhar cortante em sua direção, que surtiu efeito logo.

— Eu vou para a cozinha. Quer alguma coisa? — Doralice perguntou a James.

— Não, obrigado, senhora Evans — ele respondeu.

— Doralice — ela reclamou.

Parou de insistir assim que olhou novamente para Lily, que não estava com humor para ter que enfrentar esse tipo de situação, que estava tornando-se cada vez mais comum.

— Eu devia ter avisado? — perguntou James, fingindo inocência.

— Com certeza deveria — Lily cruzou os braços, tentando não cair naquela expressão de cachorro perdido.

— Pensei que seria uma boa ideia irmos até a biblioteca estudar um pouco para as provas dessa próxima semana. Você tem ficado meio perdida nas matérias e eu não entendo muito o professor Kettleburn.

Dessa vez, ela precisou segurar-se para não beijá-lo, lembrando-se que sua mãe estava um cômodo ao lado, seu pai não avisava quando se aproximava, e que ela não tinha escovado os dentes ainda.

— Você espera aqui? — perguntou Lily, lançando um olhar para a porta da cozinha.

— Eu sobrevivo — James garantiu.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza, mas subiu as escadas mesmo assim.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

[14 mensagens não lidas]

**Alice**

Ela tá balançada (11:01)

**Marlene**

Balançada? (11:01)

Ela virou o barco já (11:01)

Tá no mundo dos mortos ela (11:02)

**Tonks**

Eu não estou balançada (11:02)

**Marlene**

Verdade (11:03)

Você nem tem tempo de balançar (11:03)

Você já cai direto no chão quando o Remus passa (11:03)

**Alice**

Pesado (11:04)

Olhou para o nome de Marlene, vendo que ela parecia ter voltado ao normal no grupo, mas não poderia dizer isso ainda, somente quando se vissem novamente, na segunda-feira.

Decidiu deixar esse assunto de lado, calçando por fim as sapatilhas e saindo do quarto com a mochila apoiada ao ombro direito.

**[Sábado à tarde]**

Apesar de gostar de estudar, passar o dia de sábado na biblioteca era a última das vontades de Lily, mas não era ruim. Nem um pouco. Levantou o olhar do livro, em que estava refazendo alguns exercícios de trigonometria, quando escutou o barulho de copo sendo posto à sua frente.

— Pensei que gostaria de tomar um pouco para renovar as energias — disse James, sorrindo.

Ela olhou desconfiada para dentro do copo de plástico, mas sorriu ao identificar o aroma de café, tomando um longo e deliciado gole, antes de beijá-lo na boca para agradecer.

Assim que terminaram de beijar-se, tiveram que olhar para o lado para ver se a bibliotecária não estava naquela seção para vigiá-los, como esteve fazendo horas antes. Provavelmente daria um escândalo ao ver o copo de café, mesmo que todos os livros espalhados pela mesa de madeira fossem deles.

— Só os seus lábios para fazerem o café ter melhor gosto — disse James.

— Gosto de saliva? — não pôde perder a oportunidade para provocá-lo.

O celular de Lily começou a vibrar, o que a fez pular de susto, já que, ao contrário do celular de James, ele não estava em cima da mesa.

— Por isso que digo que deixar o celular no bolso da calça é uma péssima ideia — disse James, não podendo evitar rir do susto que ela levou.

— Pelo menos o bolso é atrás, né, não na frente.

No entanto, ela bem que gostaria que os bolsos falsos não existissem. Principalmente naquele momento, em que precisava dançar na cadeira para conseguir tirar o celular do pequeno bolso dos jeans. Era uma péssima localização para quem pretendia sentar em alguma hora do dia.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa** 15:30

Marlene: COM CERTEZA ela deve estar BEM ocupada **⓴**

Se ela fizesse metade das coisas que as suas amigas diziam que ela fazia, teria uma vida bem animada e muitas histórias para contar.

— Nada de importante — ela disse sob o olhar curioso de James — Só pessoas sem ter o que fazer. Elas estão meio chateadas porque cancelei hoje...

— Por que você cancelou? — perguntou James — Não, Lily, você não vai passar a madrugada inteira estudando para desmaiar de sono e se xingar no dia seguinte por ter acordado tarde, apenas para revisar e passar mais uma noite sem dormir direito.

Lily precisou conter a sua surpresa diante da narração exata do que acontecia com ela quando a semana de provas aproximava-se.

— Estamos aqui direto estudando, sem nem almoçar, já está bom. Amanhã você revisa um pouco mais, mas é para descansar — disse James, sério.

Ela segurou um protesto, quando a sua barriga roncou, apenas colaborando com o que ele tinha dito.

— Vamos para as mesas lá de fora — ele disse, levantando-se para pegar os livros.

— Mas lá faz muito barulho — Lily sussurrou.

— Lá dá para comer sem Madame Pince perturbar.

Sua barriga roncou novamente, então ela foi forçada a apoiar a ideia.

No entanto, assim que James trouxe o almoço para eles, preferia ter permanecido dentro da biblioteca, de preferência em um canto bem escondido, por trás de uma estante cheia de livros. Um lugar em que Dorcas Meadowes não os encontrasse com suas roupas de grife e atitude de quem tinha passado o dia no shopping, nada preocupada com a prova do dia seguinte.

— James! Que surpresa! — ela abraçou-o, fingindo surpresa de encontrá-los ali.

Se não tinha sido planejado, era uma coincidência infeliz.

Lily fingiu não tê-la visto, apesar de sua voz estridente ser impossível de passar despercebida, colocando uma longa garfada de torta de cordeiro em sua boca, apenas para poupar-se de cumprimentá-la.

— Estudando em pleno sábado? Que triste! — Dorcas disse.

— Temos prova na segunda — retrucou James.

— Bem, nossa turma precisa de pessoas como vocês. Passar de ano fica muito mais fácil!

Escutou James soltar uma risada, e nessas horas odiava o quão sociável ele podia ser com outras pessoas, mesmo quando não agradavam-no.

— Está tudo bem com Sirius? Eu o vi não muito bem hoje — disse Dorcas.

Isso chamou a atenção de Lily, por mais que tentasse evitar demonstrar.

— Eu também gostaria de saber — respondeu James — Tem vezes que ele resolve guardar os problemas para si.

— Da última vez ele saiu de casa. Melhor comprar uma coleira antes que o cachorro resolva fugir.

Lily revirou os olhos. Claro, usar as referências caninas para falar de Sirius, como todos os amigos dele fazem. Bem criativo.

— Agora eu preciso ir, foi bom conversar contigo — disse Dorcas, desencostando da mesa em que esteve quase que sentada — Na verdade, foi o que faltava para meu dia ficar completo.

Ela deu um sorriso largo e Lily apertou o garfo em sua mão com força, imaginando como seria enfiá-lo bem nos olhos falsos e cobiçosos dela. Observou calada Dorcas passar a mão pelo braço dele, em um momento rápido e incompleto, antes de soprar um beijo, virando de costas junto com suas várias sacolas.

_E então um ônibus atravessou a rua e atropelou-a._

Regina George não merecia aquele atropelamento, Dorcas Meadowes sim.

— Que foi? — perguntou James a ela, ao notar o seu silêncio.

— O que foi? — Lily repetiu — Você está de brincadeira comigo?

Ela derrubou o garfo propositadamente no prato, o som do impacto chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas em outras mesas.

— O que eu fiz? Eu só cumprimentei — James disse, na defensiva.

— É, a conversa estava ótima, pelo que vi — aumentou a voz sem poder evitar — Não quer ir ajudá-la a levar as compras para o carro importado dela? Ah! Claro, me esqueci que ela está usando o da mãe porque a Marlene arranhou a porta do carro dela, e deve ser muita vergonha andar com um carro arranhado por aí. Quem se importa com praticidade quando precisa se manter a reputação?

Para finalizar o seu desabafo, respirando fundo, comeu mais uma garfada da refeição, que comeu tão rápido e feroz durante a conversa amigável que quase não restava mais.

— É a nossa primeira briga?

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não olhou para ele, tomando um longo gole de suco antes de voltar a pegar no livro.

— Cale a boca, Potter — balbuciou.

**[Sábado à noite]**

Toda a água do mundo estava caindo sobre as suas cabeças. Lily não achava que estava sendo dramática, ao pensar nisso. Nessas horas, arrependia-se por não ter carteira de motorista, mas agradecia por ter James para dá-la uma carona.

— Você está me salvando de todas as formas possíveis hoje — ela sorriu, assim que ele estacionou em frente de sua casa.

— Não é o que os namorados fazem? — James replicou, dando um beijo nela.

Lily pensou que não seria tão ruim ficar ali por mais um tempo, mas suspirou ao sentir o celular vibrar.

— Eu preciso ir — ela reclamou.

— Você quem sabe — ele deu de ombros, fingindo não importar-se.

— Ei! Foi você quem me convenceu de que eu precisava de um descanso agora à noite. Agora aguente as consequências!

A mão dela foi direto para a maçaneta da porta do carro, empurrando-a. Pegou as suas coisas rapidamente, já sentindo os respingos da chuva, que parecia ter aumentado apenas para saudá-la. Saiu correndo, sem parar para fechar a porta. Reclamou consigo mesma por sua casa não ter uma marquise acima da porta — ou mesmo uma sacada no andar de cima —, pegando a chave com dificuldades e colocando-a dentro da fechadura.

Sua correria de nada tinha adiantado, mas o carpete absorvia uma grande parte das gotas d’água que escorriam de si. Apressou-se para as escadas, não querendo que sua mãe a visse naquele estado, entrando pela porta da frente.

— Boa noite, Lily — disse Petúnia, malandra.

— Boa noite! — ela ignorou seu olhar provocador, entrando em seu quarto.

Com a porta fechada, jogou suas coisas no chão, sem importar-se e foi direto ao banheiro. Trocou rapidamente de roupa, não aguentaria tomar outro “banho”, e voltou para o quarto. Suspirou, ao ver o chão perto da janela molhado. Caminhou até a janela, fechando com dificuldades. Dando a volta, ela escorregou, caindo desastradamente no chão.

— Ai! — resmungou, não muito baixo.

— Lily! — sua mãe abriu a porta — Está tudo bem? O que houve?

— A Tonks nem veio ainda e já espalhou má sorte.

Doralice fez uma careta repreensiva para ela.

— Você não tem que fazer as coisas lá? — perguntou Lily, incomodada, enquanto levantava-se.

Ela levantou as mãos, fingindo rendição, antes de sair.

Lily resmungou, sentindo o short molhado onde tinha escorregado.

— Mas que droga — ela puxou um outro short de pijama para substituí-lo.

Assim que trocou, jogou-o com raiva no cesto de roupas. Empurrou o tapete na direção do chão molhado para evitar que mais alguém escorregasse nele, além de que não era boa ideia deixar coisas acima do chão em que Tonks pudesse tropeçar.

A porta do seu quarto abriu-se novamente.

— Mãe, eu tô bem, é sério! — ela reclamou, sem levantar o olhar.

— Eu não.

Lily assustou-se.

Marlene estava com uma cara péssima de quem não tinha dormido nem por um minuto.

— Lene! — ela exclamou, sem saber o que dizer.

Sob o seu olhar, ela sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

— Podemos conversar? — os seus olhos imploraram.

Nunca tinha visto-a assim.

— Se não tivesse me procurado, eu iria atrás de você — disse Lily, séria — O que está acontecendo? Você está estranha, afastada.

— Lembra-se do Uno da Verdade? — perguntou Marlene — Quando Tonks perguntou sobre a vez em que soube sobre Sirius e eu dormindo na mesma cama?

— O que tem?

— Eu menti.

Sim, ela já supunha, e tinha se passado tanto tempo que não podia compreender o porquê do retorno ao assunto.

— Em qual parte? — perguntou Lily.

— Em tudo. Nós ficamos juntos de verdade — Marlene respondeu.

Ela arregalou os olhos, abismada.

Juntos?

Marlene e Sirius?

Como nunca tinha reparado nisso?

— Na casa da mãe do James? — não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Tinha tido uma festa, ela estava viajando, ficamos bêbados... Eu não quero falar nisso — disse Marlene, cansada.

— Quer falar sobre o quê?

— Eu estou tão ferrada, amiga. Completamente.

Vindo dela, era uma declaração clara de estar apaixonada.

— Ai, Lene... — Lily suspirou — A hora chega para todas.

— Justo ele? Justo comigo?

Ela definitivamente não sabia lidar com aquela versão de sua melhor amiga.

A campainha tocou e Marlene levantou-se da cama, como se sua primeira reação fosse fugir. Ela passou as mãos no rosto, embora não houvessem lágrimas.

— Se quiser se recompor no banheiro — Lily deixou no ar.

Marlene sorriu, antes de seguir ao seu conselho.

Alice surgiu no quarto não muito tempo depois.

— Precisa de ajuda com os colchonetes? — ela perguntou.

— Ótima ideia! — Lily apoiou para deixar mais espaço a Marlene.

Saíram, fechando a porta e foram até o sótão, onde os colchonetes ficavam até as reuniões entre amigas. Por um momento, perguntou-se se deveria ter decidido convidar apenas Marlene, fazia tempo que não ficavam apenas as duas.

Já era tarde... Alice já estava lá, e logo Tonks chegaria também.

Assim que voltaram para o quarto, Marlene estava deitada na cama de Lily, mexendo em seu celular.

— Lene! — exclamaram, por motivos diferentes.

— Você já chegou! — completou Alice, sorrindo, enquanto estendia um dos colchonetes ao chão.

— Me devolve isso! — reclamou Lily, pegando o seu celular de volta — Como você conseguiu entrar?

— Eu registrei a minha digital — disse Marlene, elevando a sua cabeça com os dois braços.

— Você o quê? Você não existe!

— Existo sim, edição limitada — disse Marlene, sentando-se por fim.

— Ainda bem. Imagina o que seria do mundo por mais de você — brincou Alice.

Lily abriu as conversas do WhatsApp, procurando por alguma modificação.

**James Potter**

Online

⊘ Você apagou esta mensagem

O que foi? (21:13)

Por que apagou? (21:13)

⊘ Você apagou esta mensagem

Lily, não me provoca! (21:14)

Ela riu, lançando um olhar para Marlene, que apenas deu um sorriso malicioso.

Digitou apenas a letra “A” antes de apagar essa mensagem também.

— Você é uma boa aprendiz — comentou Marlene, chamando a atenção de Alice.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou.

— Estou testando a função de apagar mensagens do Whats — disse Lily, bloqueando a tela e guardando o celular.

— Se tivesse isso quando eu enviei aquela mensagem para a minha sogra, não teria dado essa confusão toda — reclamou Alice.

— Existia a opção de cancelar áudio — exclamou Marlene — Você quem não deslizou o dedo para o lado. Era só deslizar!

— Não é tão fácil pensar nessas coisas na hora do nervosismo!

Lily empurrou o segundo colchonete com o pé, apenas observando-as discutir.

Sentiu o celular vibrar mais uma vez.

**James Potter**

Online

(21:18)

Me aguarde, James Potter (21:18) ✓✓

⊘ Esta mensagem foi apagada


	22. 21. Precisamos falar sobre descansos

**[Sábado à noite]**

— Idade Média?

Tonks avaliou o post it colado em sua testa, trocando um olhar com Marlene e Alice, antes de responder:

— Não!

— Então Rei Arthur descartado — resmungou Lily.

— Renascença? — perguntou Marlene, dessa vez.

Lily leu o que estava escrito “William Caxton”. Trocou um olhar com Tonks e Alice, tentando lembrar-se daquele nome.

— Sim — respondeu Alice por ela — Romantismo?

Tonks soltou uma risadinha, sem poder evitar. Tinha escolhido especialmente para ela.

— Sim. Era georgiana?

Lily fez uma careta.

— Acho que não — Tonks respondeu por ela, desanimada.

— Está bem, eu não sou da idade média, então... Modernista?

Depois de duas tentativas, Marlene desistiu, tirando o post it da testa. Caxton era realmente difícil de lembrar, era mais fácil mencionar rainha Isabel I ou rei Jaime I.

— Você estão de sacanagem comigo! — ela reclamou.

— Sou da segunda geração romântica? — perguntou Alice — Sou Lord Byron?

— Sim! — responderam Lily e Tonks.

Então permaneceram apenas elas.

— Sou da era pós-modernista? — perguntou Tonks.

— Sim. Sou da era vitoriana?

— Sim. Eu sou Neil Gaiman?

— Não. Eu sou Lewis Carroll?

— Não. Eu sou John Fowles?

Lily suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

— Alguém me dá uma dica, pelo amor — ela resmungou.

— Você ama os livros — respondeu Alice.

— Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

Tonks reclamou.

— Só eu ainda estou nessa?

Marlene perdeu a paciência.

— Não seja por isso! JK Rowling!

— Lene! — repreendeu Lily.

Tonks tirou o post it de sua testa para certificar-se de que era verdade.

— Não é justo falar de pós-modernismo! — ela reclamou — Vocês poderiam pegar John Green e dizer que é pós-modernismo!

— JK Rowling não é John Green — retrucou Lily, indignada pela comparação — Não pode comparar “A Culpa é das Estrelas” com Cormoran Strike!

— Ninguém colocou Jane Austen? Cadê o feminismo de época nessa bagaça? — reclamou Marlene.

— Chega de estudar, pelo amor — pediu Alice — Eu juro que vou ter pesadelos com JK Rowling matando John Green a facadas se continuarmos com esse assunto.

Lily riu, imaginando a cena nem um pouco realista.

— Concordo — disse Marlene, jogando o seu post it no chão sem cuidado — Ideia sem graça.

— Eu não acho! — defendeu Lily.

— Ninguém merece ficar tentando adivinhar autores de livros, né, Lils. Pelo amor! Eu quero mais é descansar.

Tonks tirou um caderno de dentro da sua mochila, fingindo solenidade.

— Adedanha? — sugeriu.

Marlene estendeu a mão para puxar o caderno de suas mãos.

— Sem mais jogos! — ela ameaçou jogá-lo nelas — Eu quero falar de macho!

Lily lançou um olhar para ela, que não devolveu, como se estivesse evitando-a em frente às outras.

— Não, macho não — disse Alice, rapidamente — Sempre que entramos nesse assunto, você nos constrange...

— Quer falar de fêmeas então? — debochou Marlene — Não tenho distinção de gêneros! Emmeline tem uma raba admirável.

Tonks revirou os olhos.

— Lene, por favor! — pediu — Você nos entendeu! Você me desconcerta em relação ao Remus, faz insinuações sobre Frank e Alice... A gente quer conversar, não sermos pressionadas!

Ficou um silêncio constrangedor.

— Calma, gente! Também não precisam falar assim! — Lily defendeu-a.

Marlene levantou-se do colchonete, lentamente.

— Não precisam se preocupar mais comigo, podem conversar à vontade.

Ela calçou os chinelos, jogou um casaco longo por cima do pijama e pegou sua mochila, abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo tempestivamente.

Lily prontamente seguiu-a, quase esbarrando e derrubando a bandeja que sua mãe, parada ao meio do corredor, segurava.

— O que houve? — escutou-a perguntar.

Desceu as escadas, vendo Marlene já abrindo a porta da frente.

— Lene, espera!

Ela nem olhou-a, apenas fechou a porta, apressada. Quando alcançou a maçaneta, não viu sua sombra por nenhum dos dois lados da rua.

— Droga — Lily encostou-se ao batente.

Escutou um assobio de um garoto que passava e olhava descaradamente para suas pernas.

— Vai pro inferno! — ela disse, batendo a porta.

Voltou para o quarto, subindo as escadas pesarosamente.

— Precisavam falar daquele jeito com ela? — reclamou com as outras duas.

— Ela já falou várias vezes assim com a gente e nunca teve problema — retrucou Tonks — Como a gente saberia que ela estava toda sensível justo hoje?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Alice, parecendo preocupada.

— Não, nada — mentiu.

Não podia trair a confiança dela. Todas saberiam se ela quisesse que fosse assim.

Suspirando, tirou o celular que estava preso ao seu quadril pelo short do pijama.

**Sirius Black**

Última vez hoje às 21h40

Sirius, por favor (22:10) ✓✓

Você precisa ir atrás da Lene (22:10) ✓✓

Ela saiu de pijama daqui de casa sozinha a pé agora (22:11) ✓✓

A última vez que mandou mensagem para ele, foi porque não estava falando com James e precisava resolver sobre um trabalho. No fim, ele estava tão ocupado com Dorcas que Lily acabou fazendo o trabalho sozinha com Remus e Sirius. Isso fazia bastante tempo, mas esperava que ele não estivesse dormindo e visualizasse suas mensagens.

**Sirius Black**

Online

Ela enlouqueceu??? (22:13)

Estou indo agora (22:13)

Respirou fundo, bloqueando a tela do celular para não pensar mais nisso, mas sentia-se completamente sem clima para continuar a noite com as garotas.

— Eu vou dormir. Se vocês quiserem fazer alguma coisa, fiquem à vontade — ela disse, indo para a sua cama.

Apagou a luz do abajur, e viu Alice e Tonks saírem do quarto, fechando a porta.

**[Domingo de manhã]**

Lily procurou por alguma reportagem na BBC sobre “londrina é estuprada na madrugada deste sábado”, “londrina vagando de pijama assusta moradores” ou mesmo “londrina morta a facadas”. Os jornais da manhã e da tarde nada mencionavam sobre algum incidente do tipo, nem mesmo sobre “assassinato de jovem que tenta ajudar morena na estrada”.

Assim que acordou, Alice e Tonks já tinham ido embora, e ela não podia culpá-las por isso. Não sabia decidir se sentia mais culpa ou frustração pela forma como falaram com Marlene. Nunca tinha sido assim e resolveram justo naquele dia reclamar? Confrontar? Mas era muito azar!

Definitivamente não estava sabendo lidar com aquela faceta da melhor amiga, e não terminava de digerir completamente a notícia de um relacionamento entre ela e Sirius. Não era daquele jeito que desejava que as coisas acontecessem entre os dois, não mesmo.

Acessava ao WhatsApp a todo o momento, mas eram sempre os mesmos status. Sirius tinha sido visto _“última vez ontem às 22h14”_ , enquanto que o de Marlene era _“última vez ontem às 20h45”_ , já que não tinha entrado nos curtos momentos em sua casa, se é que tinha levado celular.

Nenhuma mensagem de “estou viva”, “ela está bem” ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Considerou ligar para a mãe de Marlene, até lembrar que não sabia se aquela era semana dela com sua mãe ou com seu pai, ou mesmo se algum dos dois estava viajando a negócios. E talvez domingo não fosse um dia em que ficavam em casa, como qualquer outra família normal.

Assim que seus pés pisaram no chão frio da sala de estar, ela espirrou.

_Que maravilha..._

Como mágica, ao espirrar, sentiu o seu nariz completamente entupido.

— Parece que alguém está resfriada — comentou Doralice, ao escutá-la — Também não é para menos, pegou chuva e está descalça no piso frio. Vá colocar um chinelo!

Resmungando, Lily voltou a subir as escadas, sem acreditar no seu azar.

**Alice Piperwood**

Online

Oi (12:15)

Eu sei que não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira (12:15)

Então eu queria te aconselhar a ver uns vídeos de ASMR (12:16)

Eu ia mostrar ontem (12:16)

Ia ser um desafio para ver quem dormia mais rápido (12:16)

Mas com tudo o que aconteceu, não teve mais clima (12:17)

Pesquisa no YouTube e tenta recuperar algumas horas de sono (12:17)

Apesar de tudo, Lily sorriu. Alice sempre tão preocupada com os outros. Decidiu seguir o seu conselho, tomando um gole do chocolate quente que sua mãe lhe deu, encolhida embaixo das cobertas. Apareceu uma mulher falando em um tom baixo e sussurrado, fazendo alguns sons com taças de cristal com água que fizeram todos os pelos de seu pescoço arrepiarem. Ajeitou-se na cama, tentando manter-se acordada.

“Eu seria a primeira a dormir, Alice” ela pensou, os olhos fechados.

Mas ela estava resfriada, oras.

Sua resistência estava menor.

Acordou com o som de plástico se mexendo e perguntou-se se aquele era para ser um som relaxante, já que estava incomodando-a. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente vendo James colocar algumas coisas em cima de sua mesa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou com a voz fanha.

— Vinha para que fôssemos à biblioteca estudar de novo, mas sua mãe me contou que pegou gripe de ontem — James explicou.

— Peguei — disse desnecessariamente.

— Então vim ficar contigo.

Lily deu uma olhada para a mesa e riu.

— Contrabandeando fast food?

— Você não quis almoçar e não vai negar um frango empanado — disse James, seguro.

— Ah! Eu vou sim — ela virou-se de costas, enroscando-se mais às cobertas.

Então escutou o barulho de isopor e James abriu a tampa do pote. Assim que sentiu o cheiro da comida, seu estômago respondeu.

— Não é justo, eu não vou sentir o gosto — reclamou Lily.

— Seu estômago vai.

— Se você sujar o quarto, mamãe vai te matar.

— Ela vai dar graças a Deus que você comeu.

— Estou sem blusa.

— Eu já te vi pelada antes.

Lily corou. Ele não precisava lembrá-la desse detalhe.

— Foi só por um segundo — ela protestou, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

— Vem, para de enrolar — disse James, pegando os talheres de dentro do plástico.

— O quê? Você vai me dar na boca? — ela riu, os olhos fechando-se contra sua vontade.

— Você está pirada.

Talvez aquele vídeo de ASMR a tivesse dopado completamente.

Sentou-se na cama do jeito que pôde, querendo comer o mais rápido possível apenas para voltar a dormir.

— Come o frango que é principal — instruiu James — Proteína.

— Amanhã é literatura, não biologia.

Sentia que não estava dizendo coisa com coisa.

Voltou a dormir por mais algumas horas, sabendo que em alguns momentos James colocava a mão na sua testa para medir sua temperatura. É, talvez ela estivesse com um pouco de febre.

Quando acordou novamente, estava bem melhor. Já conseguia raciocinar com clareza, embora seu nariz ainda incomodasse. O pior já tinha passado. Fungou, olhando para o seu quarto que estava vazio.

Sentou-se, ainda enrolada aos cobertores. Decidiu que não tinha nada de errado em descer assim até o sofá da sala. Colocou os pés dentro das pantufas — não encontrava seus chinelos, e sabia que tinha dedo de sua mãe nessa troca. Passou pelo corredor estreito esbarrando nas paredes, como quando criança, sentindo os esbarrões amortecidos pelos tecidos que a envolviam.

— O que está fazendo fora da cama? — perguntou seu pai, ao escutar o som da televisão sendo ligada.

— Tentando não morrer de tédio — ela respondeu, tentando ajeitar-se — E mamãe?

— Deu uma saída para comprar algumas coisas, levou Petúnia junto.

O que explicava o silêncio todo da casa. Sempre que sua irmã saía, tudo ia inexplicavelmente para o seu lugar, como se fosse magia.

— Somos só nós, então — disse Lily, fungando — Nós e a televisão.

— Uma televisão entre nós.

— Um Hollyoaks entre nós.

Lily riu, fazendo uma careta.

— Credo! Não, eu não sou a Petúnia!

A campainha tocou e ele levantou-se da cadeira.

— Não mais sozinhos, pelo visto.

Assim que sentiu o vento frio, Lily espirrou.

— Melhor procurarmos algumas botas.

Ela fez uma careta para o pai, que fechou a porta, após deixar James entrar.

— Sai daqui — resmungou Lily.

— Ouviu minha filha, pode sair — Carver voltou a abrir a porta.

— Pai — ela exclamou, finalmente rindo.

— Só obedecendo ordens.

Ele deu um último olhar para os dois, antes de voltar para a mesa da cozinha, que tinha vista para a sala de estar sem dificuldades. Fingia dar uma olhada no seu jornal, bebericando um pouco de café, que cheirava forte.

— Dá para saber de onde você puxou o gosto por café — comentou James, decidindo sentar-se em uma das poltronas, em vez de no sofá com ela.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Lily, vendo que ele carregava uma sacola.

Ele estendeu para ela que, com dificuldades por estar com as mãos escondidas por baixo do edredom, abriu-o vendo alguns pacotes de jujuba.

— Você é o melhor namorado do mundo — ela disse, deitando a cabeça no braço do sofá, manhosamente.

Comendo as jujubas, começaram a passar os comerciais.

— Eu aposto que a Heineken está 10 euros por unidade — disse James.

— 10 euros é muito caro! — retrucou Lily.

— Mas é Heineken!

O comercial informou que custava 9 euros.

— Eu errei só por um! — James defendeu-se diante do olhar dela.

— Mas errou — ela disse, convencida.

— Então diz quanto que está custando esse sorvete aí! — ele apontou para a televisão.

— Eu virei dona de casa agora? Sei lá! 5 euros?

— Errou!

Lily pegou uma das almofadas e lançou na direção dele, que desviou.

— É divertido isso — comentou James — A gente nunca presta atenção, mas dá um bom passatempo...

— Sim, para quem quer morrer porque não tem o que fazer — ela retrucou.

Ele ameaçou pegar o saco de jujubas da sua mão e ela encolheu-se com as cobertas para evitar que ele conseguisse, colocando mais de uma na boca.

Não demorou muito para que sua mãe chegasse com Petúnia, e James foi para ajudá-las a carregar as sacolas até a cozinha.

— Ele vai ficar o dia inteiro aqui agora? — escutou seu pai reclamar.

— Carver! Ele está cuidando de Lily! — retrucou Doralice.

— Nós cuidamos dela muito bem!

Vendo que Petúnia já se apossava do controle sem represálias, Lily resolveu levar seu corpo molenga e o resto das jujubas direto para o seu quarto.

James seguiu-a, aproveitando que o casal ainda discutia, e não notariam onde ele estava indo. Era difícil saber como agir perto do pai de Lily, tão super protetor.

— Quer ajuda para amanhã? — ele perguntou.

— Por favor, James, não me fale de prova — pediu Lily — Eu não quero lembrar disso, só quero que essa porcaria acabe logo de uma vez.

— Eu vou trazer um chá para você.

Ela resmungou audivelmente, enquanto ele saía do quarto.

— Eu odeio chá!

Sentiu a garganta arranhar-se e tossiu com força, secamente.

Odiava ficar doente, como odiava!

— Se seu pai souber que eu te deixei entrar em casa com toda a chuva de ontem, nunca mais vai me deixar sair contigo — disse James, rindo.

Ele deu uma última mexida na xícara, antes de entregá-la. Lily sentou-se na cama, desejando que o chá tivesse gosto de jujubas, seria bem melhor.

Se triturasse as jujubas no liquidificador daria um bom suco?

Pensando nisso, tentou engolir aquele líquido tragável.

— Eu realmente não sei como você gosta disso — ela reclamou, precisando conter-se para não vomitar.

— Sua mãe disse para eu te dar esse remédio — disse James, olhando no frasco todo enrolado.

Lily encostou-se no encosto da cama, rindo da cena.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, perdido.

— Você é um péssimo enfermeiro!

Mas era fofo, apenas não diria para não deixá-lo mais convencido.

— Prometo que isso tem um gosto melhor — ele jogou um pouco do líquido arroxeado na colher — Bem, pelo menos para você.

Ela mostrou a língua, antes de tomar o remédio.

Lily pegou o celular, que ainda mostrava a interface do YouTube, no último vídeo que tinha visto antes de dormir. Olhou o horário e espantou-se.

— Você deveria ir para casa, já são nove horas — ela disse — Ou planeja dormir aqui?

Ao olhar novamente o horário, lembrou-se do que sua mente esforçou-se para esquecer durante todo o dia: Marlene.

— Talvez, quem sabe — James brincou — Mas como saber que seu pai não é o Jason ou um simpatizante?

Lily riu, mas não conseguiu ser muito espontânea.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou.

— Estou preocupada com Marlene — ela confessou.

— O que tem Marlene?

Lily olhou-o espantada.

— Espere! Sirius não te contou?

James sentou-se em um pufe perto da cama dela.

— Ele saiu tarde de casa ontem, não disse onde iria e não voltou até eu chegar aqui — ele disse, pensativo — Mas ele já fez isso outras vezes, então não nos preocupamos tanto.

— Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele ir atrás dela — contou Lily — Ela se desentendeu com Tonks e Alice ontem, saiu daqui de casa bem tarde, de pijama e à pé.

James olhou-a desacreditado.

— Eu acho melhor procurar por eles, então. Isso é preocupante.

Ela viu-o pegar a xícara e caixa de remédio de cima da mesa de cabeceira.

— Me mande notícias.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

— Durma.


	23. 22. Precisamos falar sobre eles

**[Segunda de manhã]**

— Vamos, Lily! Você precisa ir para a escola!

Doralice soltou um suspiro assustado ao ver que a cama de Lily estava vazia, mas acalmou-se assim que a porta do banheiro, atrás de si, abriu-se.

— Eu sei — resmungou Lily, encostando-se ao batente da porta, enrolada em um poncho.

— Você vai assim para o colégio? — perguntou Doralice, rindo.

Não fazia nem um pouco o estilo de vestimenta dela.

Lily apontou para os itens espalhados na cama.

— Calça de moletom, confere. Blusa de manga comprida, confere. Suéter, confere. Jaqueta, confere. Luvas, confere — ela começou a enumerar, mas foi interrompida pela mãe, que começou a rir.

— Se for assim, você não vai nem conseguir fazer as provas — disse Doralice, uma das mãos na cintura, sorrindo — É muita roupa para um corpo tão pequeno.

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca — Lily colocou as mãos na frente de seus peitos.

Ela aproximou-se, colocando uma mão na testa dela.

— Está bem melhor agora! — admirou-se Doralice — O nariz ainda escorre?

— Mais ou menos — Lily fungou.

— Você tem bons anticorpos — ela deu uma piscadela — Daqui a pouco, você volta a ficar cem por cento. Quer o quê para o café da manhã?

— Jujubas.

Doralice voltou a rir, indo em direção à porta.

— Farei omelete, pode ser? — sugeriu.

— Se colocasse jujubas em cima, ficaria bem melhor — tentou Lily.

Não, ela não teria jujubas para o café da manhã.

— Então por que perguntou? — ela resmungou para a parede, assim que a mãe saiu do quarto, rindo como se ela tivesse contado uma piada.

Pegou o celular de cima da mesa, mas tanto Marlene quanto Sirius tinham resolvido esconder os status, então não aparecia nem mais o “ _Última vez sábado às_ ”.

— Ridícula.

Desceu as escadas e viu Petúnia aproveitar de toda a sua saúde física para vestir uma saia jeans e uma blusa de botões de manga curta.

— Bom dia, Lily — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Cachorra...

— Oi — resmungou Lily, sentando-se a um canto da mesa circular.

— Lily, seja mais gentil com a sua irmã! — repreendeu Doralice, suavemente, colocando o prato de omelete à sua frente.

Claro! Ela tinha virado a vilã a partir do momento em que Petúnia era gentil e ela não... Apenas lançou um olhar para a mãe, enfiando um grande pedaço de omelete na boca.

— Quer tomar mais um pouco de remédio antes de ir? — perguntou Doralice.

Não, ela não queria dormir no meio da prova.

— Não precisa, mãe — Lily estendeu a mão para encher o seu copo de suco de laranja, tomando todo o conteúdo — Não mais gripe!

Fingiu animação, tomando mais do suco.

— Só não acaba com o suco — retrucou Petúnia.

— Você nem gosta de laranja, Tuney — ela lembrou-a.

— Sua irmã precisa recuperar-se, laranja faz bem — Doralice interviu.

Encheu o copo mais uma vez apenas para provocar Petúnia e levantou-se.

— Já vai? — perguntou Doralice, surpresa.

— James vem me buscar — disse Lily, depois de terminar o suco e colocar o copo em cima da mesa.

— Já ouvi essa fita antes — comentou Petúnia.

Escutou uma buzinada do lado de fora, que poupou-a de responder.

— Uma excelente carona para você, irmãzinha querida — ela disse, sorrindo debochadamente.

Deu um tapinha em sua cabeça, como se estivesse parabenizando a um cachorro, antes de afastar-se sob o olhar mortal da loira.

Como amava ser a irmã mais velha...

Sentou-se ao banco do lado do motorista e só quando fechou a porta do carro notou Sirius dormindo no banco de trás.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou Lily, olhando na direção dele.

Ele tinha um olho roxo!

— Defina bem em uma escala Sirius Black — disse James, cansado.

Observou-o dar a manobra para colocar o carro em direção ao caminho direto para Hogwarts. Sabia que não demorariam muito tempo para chegar, mas era extremamente agradável não ter o vento batendo no seu rosto, naquele estado.

— Desculpe pela recepção — James deu um sorriso leve.

— Eu estou resfriada — Lily replicou.

Ele soltou um muxoxo, ao lembrar-se disso.

— Não que eu fosse reclamar de ter você cuidando de mim — disse James, girando o volante para o lado esquerdo.

— Senti uma chantagem — Lily riu.

Eles pararam a conversa quando Sirius resmungou pela risada de Lily e James parou o carro em uma das vagas do estacionamento.

— Acorda, vagabundo! — disse James, aumentando o volume do rádio ao máximo.

— Para! — gritou Sirius, virando para o outro lado no banco.

— Posso ficar aqui o dia todo.

Por fim, ele sentou-se, olhando mal humorado para James e saindo do carro.

James não demorou a abaixar o volume, sob os olhares de repreensão de McGonagall.

— Vou acordar Petúnia assim, da próxima vez — disse Lily, também saindo.

Sirius tinha dormido no carro? Ele estava com uma aparência que poderiam dar a entender isso. Inclusive, era melhor que o acompanhassem até a entrada para que não confundissem-no com um mendigo. Talvez isso explicasse a sua ausência. Perguntava-se como ele passaria o dia, já que estava sem mochila.

— Teve notícias de Lene? — perguntou Alice, quando ela aproximou-se.

— Não, eu não tive — respondeu Lily, observando Tonks afastar-se para ir atrás de Sirius.

— Está fanha?

— Peguei gripe por causa da chuva de sábado.

Alice olhou para James, que conversava com Remus, e depois para ela, lançando um sorriso malicioso.

— E seu enfermeiro cuidou bem de você? — ela perguntou.

Lily corou, mas também riu, dando de ombros.

— Me sinto muito bem de saber que vocês falam tranquilamente sobre isso quando não estou por perto.

Elas assustaram-se com a voz tempestiva de Marlene.

— Excelente ideia, aliás, mandar Sirius Black atrás de mim — ela continuou dizendo, furiosa — Justo quem eu estava evitando. Valeu mesmo!

Lily cerrou os punhos com raiva.

— Onde você esteve?

Aquela simples pergunta foi o suficiente para que Marlene perdesse sua pose mal humorada e começasse a gaguejar.

— Ah! Bem... Eu fui pensar um pouco.

— Pensar um pouco? No meio da noite? De pijama? A pé? — Lily foi aumentando sua voz, inclusive deslizando a alça da mochila até que ela estivesse no chão — Você podia ter sido estuprada! Podia ter sido morta! Então me desculpe, senhorita dramática, se eu chamei a primeira pessoa que sairia da cama no meio da noite para ir atrás de você, ignorando completamente que você estava de birra com ele, pois para mim era mais importante o seu bem estar físico e não emocional!

Algumas pessoas pararam para observar a discussão, inclusive Dorcas que sorria maravilhada por pensar que elas brigariam e sua amizade acabaria.

Os olhos de Marlene encheram-se de lágrimas retidas.

— Estão olhando o quê? — ela perguntou, a voz firme — Não tem mais o que fazer?

Dorcas permaneceu observando sem pudor, enquanto o resto dispersou-se.

— Desculpe-me — disse Marlene — Você está certa.

— Vamos conversar em outro lugar, vem.

Lily estendeu a mão para ela, que pegou-a sem hesitar. Elas seguiram para dentro do colégio, enquanto Alice preferiu deixá-las mais à vontade.

Entraram na estufa vazia e Marlene sentou-se em um banquinho que estava ali abandonado. Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo, e jogou o cabelo para trás.

— Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar — disse Lily.

— Eu sei — ela fechou os olhos — Mas é tão díficil! O que garante que vai dar certo dessa vez?

— Vocês amadureceram! E eu não estava brincando as vezes em que comentava sobre o modo como ele te olhava.

Marlene riu, cutucando algumas cutículas.

— A gente tinha que resolver o relacionamento da Tonks — ela disse, tentando puxar uma cutícula com o dente.

— Aproveita esse primeiro tempo, mata aula.

Marlene gargalhou de verdade dessa vez.

— Lily Evans me dizendo para matar aula? Cristo! A convivência com James está te fazendo muito bem!

Ela apenas sorriu, aturando as provocações.

— Tenho que ir — Lily levantou-se da cadeira — Vai à luta, gata!

Marlene dobrou os dedos, fingindo uma garra, o que caiu muito bem com as unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue.

Ela fechou a porta da estufa e foi caminhando até o seu armário, tentando lembrar-se de todos os autores da era georgiana apenas para o caso da prova de literatura coincidir justo com o primeiro tempo.

Assim que o professor Kettleburn surgiu na sala, obrigou os alunos a organizarem a sala para que desse início à avaliação.

— Senhorita Evans lá atrás, senhor Potter aqui na frente, Meadowes aqui também, Vance ali.

Observou Dorcas dar um sorriso a James, sendo posta logo atrás dele.

A lógica do professor era colocar os alunos incômodos nas primeiras fileiras e os aplicados atrás para evitar colas. O que _não_ explicava o fato de James estar na primeira cadeira da fileira.

— Podem passar as provas.

Demorou uma eternidade para Lily alcançar a sua folha. Aquele tempo também era desperdiçado com tal organização.

Precisou ficar com a prova na mesa, já que terminou antes do tempo acabar. De vista privilegiada, viu Dorcas brincar com os fios de trás do cabelo de James — que estava precisando de um corte — e também assoprar no seu pescoço.

Como Kettleburn não considerava aquilo como cola?

Lily abaixou o olhar, sentindo o sangue ferver. A cada dia, a vontade de puxar os cabelos daquela garota aumentava. A professora McGonagall entrou na sala, e Dorcas rapidamente afastou-se de James com medo — para satisfação de Lily.

— Desculpe-me por interromper, professor, mas preciso fazer um comunicado — escutou-a dizer a Kettleburn, antes de virar-se para os alunos — O senhor Snape não retornará às aulas, por acordo comum entre a direção, os pais e os professores. Portanto, os senhores Carrow e a secretária Umbridge não serão mais vistos.

Era inevitável identificar a satisfação da mulher ao não precisar mais esbarrar naquela mulher desagradável. Alguns alunos começaram a bater palmas, mas diante do olhar do professor, desistiram e voltaram a concentrar-se em suas carteiras. Dado o recado, McGonagall saiu, deixando Lily com mais minutos entediantes de observação.

**[Segunda à tarde]**

— Pelo menos você não precisa mais se mudar de colégio — foi a primeira coisa que Marlene disse.

Lily precisou rir para essa constatação.

— Sim, bem reconfortante — brincou.

— Você não ia mesmo, ia? — perguntou Alice, hesitante.

— Eu não sei — foi sincera.

— A escola não seria a mesma sem você. Nós não seríamos as mesmas sem você — disse Marlene.

Ela não respondeu, vendo Sirius aproximar-se com Tonks da mesa. Lily olhou rapidamente para Marlene, aquele ia ser o próximo assunto que iria tocar.

— Lene...

Ela levantou-se de sua cadeira, fazendo Tonks olhá-la com um pouco de medo.

Não deviam ter se esbarrado desde o começo do dia.

Marlene ficou de pé, encarando Sirius tempo o suficiente para que começassem a chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas. Tonks deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela sussurrou.

Como se pudesse respondê-la...

— Estamos brincando de estátua? — Dorcas perguntou, achando graça.

Então Marlene e Sirius deram um passo à frente e, para alívio de Lily, juntaram os seus lábios. As mãos dela no rosto dele, e as mãos dele nas costas dela. Eles combinavam perfeitamente bem, Lily nunca tinha duvidado disso.

Alice olhou para Lily até que tivesse sua atenção, então olhou para Remus e voltou a olhar para ela. Ela escondeu um sorriso, bebendo um gole de seu suco de uva — já não aguentava mais laranja.

Tonks parecia bastante pensativa depois da conversa com Sirius, e Lily não podia evitar perguntar-se sobre qual assunto tinham tratado. Só sabia que a ajuda dele seria muito bem vinda para juntá-la com Remus, já estava na hora de fazerem algo, e já tinha alguns planos em mente.

A convivência com Marlene começava a afetá-la.

Assim que Marlene e Sirius sentaram-se à mesa, James — que tinha sentado-se na mesa atrás deles, sabe-se lá por qual motivo — começou a aplaudir lentamente.

— Finalmente não vou mais receber corrente de capivara no WhatsApp — ele disse.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Você bem que gosta — retrucou Sirius.

— Sim, você inclusive repassou uma para mim — Lily meteu-se na discussão.

— Você repassou? Ah! Que fofinho!

James moveu a cadeira mais para a frente, pegando o celular.

— Uma coisa é repassar capivara, outra coisa é isso — ele disse, mostrando a conversa.

**Sirius Black**

Hoje

(01:02)

Vai dormir, Sirius (01:05) ✔✔

— Eu só fiquei um pouco exaltado — Sirius tentou argumentar — Eu não gosto quando me deixam no vácuo.

— Sirius, eu estava no quarto ao lado do seu! — exclamou James — Se queria conversar, era só ir até lá! Não me mandar três capivaras repetidas!

— Ah! Então esse é o problema! Da próxima vez, eu vario, tá?

— Da próxima vez que me mandar mensagem à uma da manhã, eu te bloqueio.

Marlene olhou para Lily, parecendo lembrar-se das vezes em que a incomodava por tédio.

— E ainda se incomodava quando dizíamos que eram almas gêmeas — murmurou Lily apenas para ela escutar.

Ela revirou os olhos, puxando o lábio inferior com as unhas, como ela tinha a mania de fazer quando entediada.

— Distrai a Tonks para mim — Marlene inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Sirius.

— O que você acha, Nympha? — Sirius virou-se rapidamente para ela, enquanto Marlene levantava-se de sua cadeira.

Chamou Lily com o dedo, enquanto afastava-se.

Sem inventar uma desculpa, a ruiva tomou um último gole de seu suco e seguiu-a, sob o olhar astuto de James, que entendeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali.

— Não me chame de Nympha!

Saindo direto ao corredor, Lily lembrou-se de quando as folhas de seu diário foram espalhadas lá, durante a hora do almoço. Olhou novamente para o refeitório, pela janelinha das portas duplas, que sacudiam depois de ela ter saído. Dorcas estava sentada mais perto da porta dessa vez, olhava para a janela, os dentes segurando o canudo de plástico, o que quase não permitia que o refrigerante alcançasse a sua boca. Parecia pensativa, como que armando o seu próximo golpe, talvez fatal.

Lily segurou um grito quando Marlene pôs a mão em seu pulso, começando a puxá-la.

— Anda logo! — ela reclamou — Não temos o almoço inteiro!

Enfiaram-se em uma sala de aula qualquer, como na vez em que foram conferir quem tinham tirado no OMPV.

— A gente pode combinar de se encontrar com a Tonks na casa dela e chamar o Remus, sem ela saber — disse Marlene — O que acha?

— Essa é sua ideia genial? — perguntou Lily.

— Sugere o quê? Trancá-los nas estufas?

— Essa ideia foi você quem me deu! Indiretamente, mas deu!

Marlene suspirou, apoiando-se ao batente da porta.

— Como pôde ver, não dá certo para todos, embora seja divertido para quem o faz — ela olhou significativamente para Lily — Se pelo menos vocês conhecessem o poder do quero.

— Poder do quê?

— Chega no WhatsApp, fala que quer. Não precisa nem responder o quê, o recado está dado. Se o rapaz for esperto, fechou.

Lily revirou os olhos. Onde que Marlene aprendia aquelas coisas?

— Isso não vai acontecer com eles — ela disse.

— Então casa dela hoje de tarde, a gente finge que vai estudar ou pegar alguma anotação — Marlene disse, fingindo inocência — Pelo menos eles se encaram fora do colégio um pouco. Até termos uma ideia melhor...

— Ou — disse Lily, inspirada repentinamente — a gente faz uma saída em grupo, sem eles saberem. Eles gostaram da ideia de se encontrarem no OMPV, mas com tudo o que aconteceu, acabaram nem se unindo.

— A gente podia causar ciúmes nele tão facilmente.

Elas olharam-se, sorrindo.

— E, de quebra, Remus encontra a Tonks na casa dela casualmente — disse Marlene, maleficamente — Talvez porque Sirius mandou alguma mensagem para ele...

Lily sem poder evitar começou a rir, estava tão animada porque _Blackinnon_ tinha dado certo e agora era hora de juntar aqueles dois cabeças duras restantes.

Decididas a aperfeiçoar aquele plano, elas voltaram para o refeitório, antes que sua demora se tornasse suspeita demais.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Lene? — perguntou Lily, já à mesa.

— Hum — ela estava ocupada demais roubando o lanche de Sirius.

— Você tem que mudar aquele status do WhatsApp. Não pode mais dizer que _“Minha boca está carente, meu coração não”_.

Marlene riu, sem envergonhar-se à óbvia indireta para ela e Sirius, que olhou-as, escutando a conversa.

— Meu coração continua nada carente e minha boca... — ela olhou para ele — Sempre direi que está.

— Oh! Temos que corrigir isso! — disse Sirius, sério.


	24. 23. Precisamos falar sobre cupidas

**[Segunda de tarde]**

— Primeiro dia de namoro e minha mãe já veio me perturbar — comentou Marlene, lixando as unhas.

Lily pensou que, se Andrômeda estivesse em casa, já teria surtado por ter o mínimo pó caindo em seu chão sempre limpo — milagrosamente, considerando a bagunça do marido e da filha. Como ela não estava, Marlene e Tonks sentiam-se completamente à vontade para fazer aquele tipo de coisa, como duas crianças quando se negavam a dormir no horário.

— O que ela disse? — perguntou Tonks.

— “Ele só quer te comer” — respondeu Marlene — Bem, ele conseguiu.

Lily virou-se para olhá-la.

— Você falou _isso_ para a sua mãe?

— Precisava? — Marlene assoprou o pó da unha, risonha.

— Eu sinto falta da Lice — Tonks desabafou, do nada.

— Eu não — respondeu Marlene.

Lily deu um tapa em seu ombro, rindo.

— Você é uma piranha de primeira mesmo.

— Tudo aqui é de qualidade, meu amor — ela mostrou a língua.

— A língua não. Vai em um dentista — provocou Tonks, cruzando os braços.

— Claro, porque a minha língua é que nem a daqueles peixes. Denticulada.

Lily pegou o celular de seu bolso, notando a distração delas, ainda sorrindo pelas provocações. Era tão bom ver que estava tudo bem com todas... Bem, exceto talvez por Alice. Era difícil de saber.

— Seu corretor é, claramente, proibido para menores de 18 anos — disse Tonks, levantando uma sobrancelha ao notar que Lily estava mexendo no celular.

— Ou seja, eu, que claramente tenho a mente mais pura de toda Hogwarts — disse Lily, fingindo seriedade.

— Preciso te lembrar da vez em que invadimos o banheiro masculino? — retrucou Marlene.

Tonks abriu a boca, sem conseguir conter a risada.

— Lily Evans! — ela quase gritou.

— Estava vazio! — Lily gritou, o rosto ficando rubro — Eu queria saber como era! Eu tinha 7 anos, Lene!

— Você deu seu primeiro beijo aos 14 — Marlene lembrou-a, rindo.

— Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

— Eu só queria entender o porquê do meu celular mostrar um símbolo de proibido para menores de 19 anos em vez de 18 — comentou Tonks, o celular nas mãos dela também.

— Queria usar para colocar onde? — perguntou Marlene, maliciosamente.

— No seu...

— Alguns países da Ásia consideram que, ao nascermos, nós temos 1 ano de idade, e não zero, como é aqui — Lily interrompeu a resposta de Tonks.

— Eu realmente gostaria de saber onde você descobre essas coisas — Marlene negou com a cabeça — Porque nós não aprendemos na escola.

— Se aprendêssemos tudo na escola, nunca sairíamos dela.

— Pelo menos priorizariam matérias mais importantes...

Tonks soltou uma risada irônica.

— Claro, porque “história dos emojis” seria uma matéria bem útil para as nossas vidas.

— Obrigada, Tonks — respondeu Marlene, ignorando a sua ironia.

O microondas tocou e Tonks foi para perto dele, com o celular na mão, pegar o prato de pizza delas.

— E foi só o que a sua mãe disse? — perguntou Lily.

— Ela também disse que eu tinha que me preservar — Marlene revirou os olhos — Mais do que eu já me preservo, só me enrolando em um monte de camisinhas.

Tonks fez uma careta para Lily, como que dizendo que argumentar com ela era impossível.

— Sensação de que Sirius é uma péssima influência para você — a de cabelos azuis comentou com ela — Sua língua está mais afiada do que nunca.

— É, eu uso a lixa nela também — brincou Marlene — E _ele_ é uma péssima influência para _mim_?

— Difícil dizer — concordou Lily.

Tonks passou à frente delas para pegar uma faca para cortar a pizza entre elas.

— Olha quem está me falando de má influência, a colorida das tatuagens que dorme no sótão — Marlene murmurou para Lily.

Ignorando mais uma regra de Andrômeda, as três foram para o quarto de Tonks com os pratos e talheres em mãos. No caso de Tonks, todas sabiam que ela ia comer com as mãos mesmo, ignorando completamente os talheres ou quaisquer guardanapos.

— Eu não devo ficar sozinha em casa desde... Muito tempo — disse Tonks, jogando-se em sua cama.

— Desde que você quebrou o vaso? — perguntou Marlene, colocando um generoso pedaço da pizza na boca.

— Eu tinha 12 anos quando fiz isso! — ela resmungou.

— Sim, e depois manchou o tapete com vinho.

Tonks levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Nossa! Com quem será que eu bebi esse vinho, não é mesmo?

Lily olhava periodicamente para o celular e para Marlene, querendo que ela comentasse sobre o plano delas. Não tinha comentado nada desde que pisaram os pés na casa de Tonks. Desde então, ficaram as três indo de um lado para o outro juntas, sem oportunidade para uma conversa que não parecesse suspeita.

Ela estava surtando.

**Alice Piperwood**

_Última vez hoje às 10h40_

Você não vai vir? (13:24) ✓✓

Eu estou com um pouco de cólica (13:45)

Acho que não vai rolar (13:45)

Está melhor? (15:10) ✓✓

Suspirou.

— James e suas declarações de amor? — perguntou Marlene, sem olhá-la.

— Cale a boca — respondeu — Nós deveríamos estudar para amanhã.

— Fique à vontade.

Tonks levantou o olhar de seu prato.

— Vocês quem tiveram essa ideia de nos reunirmos — ela retrucou.

Lily olhou para o teto, desesperada para ter alguma coisa para fazer.

— Olha que foto sensual — disse Marlene, debochada — Eu _preciso_ comentar isso.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro da amiga, franzindo o cenho.

— Esse é o Instagram do Sirius? — perguntou.

Marlene resmungou, confirmando.

— E você está vendo foto dele do ano retrasado? — voltou a perguntar.

— Eu preciso saber os micos que ele já pagou nessa vida — ela justificou.

Tonks deixou o seu prato em cima da mesa, também aproximando-se para ver.

[Foto]

Curtido por **lenemckinnon** e outras **48 pessoas**

 **seriousblack** YOLO

Ver todos os 5 comentários

 **jameschpotter** Tem como ser mais viado? Google pesquisar

 **remoonie** Se o Google me responder, me manda depois

 **lenemckinnon** google.com.br/search?q=tem+...

17 de abril de 2016

— Nossa! Essa foto é muito antiga! — Lily admirou-se.

Lembrava bem de James perturbá-lo no colégio, no dia seguinte. Sirius tinha acabado de dar a primeira volta na sua própria moto, e tinha colocado o capacete embaixo da barriga, tentando imitar a pose de um outro garoto para a foto.

— Sim, o Remus ainda usava o Instagram — comentou Tonks.

— Ele usa, ele só não posta, nem curte, nem comenta nada — respondeu Lily.

— Seu conceito de “usar” é bem abstrato — Marlene fez uma careta para ela.

Ela voltou a olhar para o celular, e começou a digitar no campo do comentário.

— Acho que Sirius vai ter bastante notificação quando chegar em casa — disse Tonks.

[Foto]

Curtido por **lenemckinnon** e outras **48 pessoas**

 **seriousblack** YOLO

Ver todos os 6 comentários

 **remoonie** Se o Google me responder, me manda depois

 **lenemckinnon** google.com.br/search?q=tem+...

 **lenemckinnon** Essa pose tá suspeita, Black

17 de abril de 2016

— Que sacanagem com o garoto — disse Lily.

— Sacanagem é o que ele faz comigo — retrucou Marlene — Ele também está comentando todas as minhas fotos antigas.

— Vocês têm formas de provocação ainda não inventadas pela humanidade — Tonks voltou a deitar-se na cama.

Lily sentou-se ao lado da amiga e Marlene levantou-se, guardando o celular.

Tonks sentiu o celular vibrar e pegou-o do bolso da calça, distraindo-se com alguma mensagem vinda de Remus.

— Lily, vem cá um pouquinho — pediu Marlene, já fora do quarto.

— Pode falar — respondeu Lily, abrindo e fechando aplicativos somente para distrair-se.

— Vem cá, Lily.

Ela revirou os olhos, levantando-se preguiçosamente.

— Você quer falar ou fazer linguagem de sinais? — resmungou, indo até onde ela estava.

Marlene fez uma careta para ela, fechando a porta do quarto de Tonks.

— Você não queria saber sobre o plano?

Ela tinha se esquecido completamente.

— Eu falei com o Sirius — ela deu um sorrisinho — E digamos que ele aprontou.

— O que vocês fizeram?

— Qual a parte de _ele_ você não entendeu?

— A parte em que _você_ está me contando isso.

Marlene suspirou.

— Ele pegou o celular do Remus — ela respondeu.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Tonks abriu a porta do quarto, olhando para o celular.

— Gente, eu vou dar uma saída, está bem? — ela avisou — Se vocês quiserem ir, não tem problema. Não sei que horas volto.

Ela pegou o casaco e guardou o celular no bolso, saindo irritada.

— Espero que essa irritação faça parte do plano — Lily cruzou o braço.

— Confia na cupida — Marlene deu uma piscadela.

— Geralmente, seus planos não dão muito certo.

— Você e James são o quê?

— Pessoas.

As duas pegaram suas mochilas jogadas em cima do sofá antes de saírem, deixando a porta destrancada, já que supunham que Tonks nem tinha parado para pegar a chave antes de sair em disparada — e deixá-la do lado de fora não era uma boa ideia, já que Andrômeda confiou nas três para se meterem fora de confusão.

**[Segunda de noite]**

— O que o Sirius fez não teve graça nenhuma — disse Tonks, incomodada.

Lily ajeitou-se na cama para conseguir segurar o celular e pôr seu braço por baixo do travesseiro ao mesmo tempo.

— E o que ele fez? — ela perguntou, querendo finalmente saber os detalhes.

— Bem, ele pegou o celular do Remus e me enviou uma mensagem — Tonks respondeu.

— Isso Lene já tinha me contado.

— Ah! Claro! Por que não estou surpresa que ela esteja nisso?

— Porque a gente quer vocês dois juntos.

Ela continuava aparentando estar cansada e até um pouco chateada.

— Mas me fale — disse Lily, tentando voltar ao assunto.

Tonks pegou o celular, relendo a conversa, como deve ter feito várias vezes desde que voltou para casa.

— Ele... _Sirius_ mandou uma mensagem dizendo “Eu shippo você com alguém”. Aí nessa hora eu já quis matar ele, né — ela disse — Parecia que estava debochando de mim. E respondeu “eu”. Aí eu tive que ir lá para bater na pessoa.

— Você não desconfiou? — perguntou Lily — Não é muito o estilo sutil do Remus.

— Eu não sei o que pensei, está bem? Eu só queria esclarecer essa situação toda. E esclareci. Só foi bem constrangedor.

Ela ajeitou-se na cama.

— Esclareceu? — perguntou.

— Mentira, eu não esclareci — Tonks cobriu o rosto com as mãos — Eu comecei a bater nele. Aí o Sirius se intrometeu e eu bati nos dois. E aí eu fui embora.

Lily com certeza teria dado tudo para ter visto aquela cena, porque era bem mais divertido ver do que escutar falar sobre.

— Você está com raiva da Lene? — ela perguntou, cautelosamente.

— Quando que eu não estou?

Se Marlene estivesse lá, provavelmente brincando, dizendo que “tapa de amor não dói”.

— Quem sabe com uns tapas ele não toma uma atitude — Lily disse mais para si do que para a amiga.

— Eu estou quase desistindo, Lils.

A ruiva sentou-se na cama, levando o celular junto sem cuidado algum.

— Escuta aqui, Nymphadora Tonks, você nunca nem tentou de verdade para chegar e falar que está desistindo oficialmente — ela ergueu o dedo indicador em sua direção, ameaçadora.

— Falou a que desistiu do James por dois meses — Tonks retrucou, mal humorada.

— Não foi bem assim, né. Pra começo de conversa, ele estava namorando, parecendo realmente gostar da Dorcas. E depois teve a ameaça. Já não era mais um lance pessoal...

Tonks parou para pensar, suavizando ligeiramente a expressão.

— Você nunca perguntou para ele se ele realmente gostou da Dorcas?

— Perguntei. Ele disse que nunca gostou dela desse jeito — respondeu Lily — Talvez você pudesse começar o assunto perguntou isso para o Remus também.

— Eu não quero saber a resposta — Tonks ajeitou o cabelo.

— Nós nunca queremos.

Elas deram um sorriso discreto uma para a outra.

Lily minimizou a janela da chamada de vídeo quando recebeu uma mensagem.

**Nas quartas, usamos rosa**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

**Marlene**

Tentei fazer fetch acontecer e olhe no que deu (20:40)

**Tonks**

Oh cale a boca (20:40)

Se Gretchen Wieners não foi capaz (20:41) ✓✓

Quem somos nós, meros mortais? (20:41) ✓✓

**Tonks**

Não sabia que filosofia Georgiana caía na prova de amanhã (20:42)

**Marlene**

Eu esqueci que tinha prova (20:43)

Ai, que droga (20:43)

Existe mesmo filosofia Georgiana? (20:43)

**Tonks**

O que existe vai ser o zero que você vai tirar (20:44)

**Marlene**

Nossa, a própria precursora da Filosofia Futurista (20:44)

Lily encerrou a chamada de vídeo, que ainda estava pendente, e saiu da conversa, rindo da provocação das duas.

**[Terça de manhã]**

— Vou recolher as provas.

A professora Babbling passou por entre os alunos, pegando as provas. Os que estavam mais atrás das fileiras tentavam apressar-se, emendando uma palavra mal escrita em cima de outra, pela pressa.

— Já tiveram tempo suficiente — ela disse, puxando a prova de uma garota que não queria largá-la de jeito algum.

Lily viu James finalmente levantar a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos pelo sono, e entregar a prova para a direção errada. A professora apenas olhou-o repreensiva e seguiu para trás. Não precisava adivinhar para saber que James, apesar da noite aparentemente mal dormida, tinha feito a prova inteira. E poderia apostar inclusive que ele se sairia muito bem na nota — errando talvez apenas uma ou duas de interpretação por causa da falta de atenção.

Assim que a professora foi para a frente, apoiar as provas em cima da carteira para conferir e organizar, Lily levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi para perto de James, assim como outros colegas fizeram entre si, cochichando e lamentando-se.

— Está tudo bem? — ela agachou-se, mexendo em seu cabelo, que estava mais despenteado que o normal.

— Dormi tarde ontem — ele disse, sem entrar em detalhes.

A professora McGonagall entrou na sala de aula, e os alunos voltaram rapidamente para suas carteiras. Lily não foi tão rápida, ficando sob o olhar dela, até que sentou-se na cadeira atrás de James, que estava livre.

— Eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado.

Da última vez, ela tinha falado sobre a saída de Snape do colégio. O que era agora? Será que tinham mudado de ideia? Algo havia acontecido? Era para confirmar ou cancelar tudo o que ela tinha feito?

— É o último ano de vocês — disse McGonagall — E sei que mais ao final do semestre estarão ocupados em pensar sobre a formatura, mas agora uma colega de vocês, a senhorita Meadowes...

Ela estendeu a palma, indicando Dorcas, sentada em uma das últimas fileiras, sorrindo de um jeito que fez com que Lily se inquietasse.

Mas McGonagall tinha concordado. Então quão ruim poderia ser a ideia?

— ...deu uma ideia que irá trazer aos antigos alunos boas lembranças. Vocês encerraram um ciclo de ensino com uma peça de teatro, há quatro anos — continuou — E a senhorita Meadowes sugeriu que repetíssemos esse evento. Amanhã à tarde, após as provas, os interessados se reúnam no auditório para resolvermos os detalhes. Tenham um bom dia.

Lily lançou mais um olhar para onde Dorcas encontrava-se.

Quão ruim podia ser? Um desastre!


	25. 24. Precisamos falar sobre audições

**[Terça à tarde]**

— É óbvio que é uma armação!

As reclamações de Lily foram interrompidas pela chegada de Gideon, que punha seus cafés em cima da mesa.

— Obrigada — respondeu Marlene, sorrindo levemente para ele.

Não era difícil notar que ela esteve evitando os olhares de Fabian desde que foram até a lanchonete. Aquilo só parecia provar que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ela e Sirius... Era sério o suficiente para ela não continuar com seus flertes de sempre.

— Acho que você está exagerando — disse Tonks, pegando um dos copos de café para ela.

— Vindo da mente mesquinha da Meadowes, eu não duvido de mais nada! — Marlene discordou.

— Foi naquela peça de teatro que eu descobri quem ela realmente era, a nossa amizade acabou, eu beijei o James, depois o Amos... — Lily sequer tocou em seu copo, gesticulando com as mãos — Não acham estranho que a Dorcas queira “reviver” essa época?

— Não, eu acho estranho a sua persistência em chamá-la pelo nome — provocou Marlene.

Lily mostrou a língua para ela, finalmente tomando um longo gole de seu frapuccino.

— Deveríamos nos preocupar com a prova de história de amanhã e não com o que a _Meadowes_ — Tonks levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para Marlene — planeje fazer ou não. Não é como se ela fosse virar a diretora da peça para humilhar a todos.

— Mas ela vai querer o papel principal — comentou Marlene.

— Ao lado do James — disse Lily, ficando repentinamente séria.

Marlene levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

— Vocês acham que ela teve alguma coisa a ver com a indisposição dele para fazer a audição de Ariel? — ela perguntou.

Tonks fechou a boca, assim que notou que ela estava aberta por tempo demais para ser considerado constrangedor.

— Não — respondeu Lily, fazendo uma careta — Por que ela faria isso?

— Essa é a pergunta universal para qualquer coisa que ela já fez na vida — disse Marlene.

— Eu sei que ainda são as provas do terceiro bimestre, mas já não é hora do colégio pensar na formatura em vez de focar em outras coisas? — perguntou Tonks.

Lily pegou a mochila do lado da cadeira e puxou uma pasta de dentro, jogando-a em cima da mesa, onde não estava ocupado por elas.

— McGonagall me entregou isso na saída — ela disse — Ela quer que eu escolha entre Megera Domada e Noite de Reis.

— _Você_ escolha? — perguntou Marlene, pegando a pasta, curiosa.

— Eu e mais algumas outras pessoas, para não ficar uma decisão unilateral.

— Pensei que ela tentasse escapar dos clichês Shakesperianos, considerando que nós não atuamos Romeu e Julieta antes.

— Ou talvez nos considerava muito crianças para isso.

Tonks riu levemente.

— Crianças? Tinha garota ali que já não podia atestar virgindade mais — ela disse.

— Não nesse sentido — Lily retrucou — No sentido de idade intelectual mesmo.

— Oh! Então temos algumas que nunca alcançarão as expectativas — disse Marlene, lendo algumas folhas.

— Você, por exemplo — Tonks terminou de beber o seu café.

— Eu acho que Megera Domada seria uma peça... espetacular — ela voltou a colocar as folhas dentro da pasta, entregando-a a Lily — Agora eu acho que já vou indo.

Lily observou-a levantar de seu lugar, deixando algumas libras em cima da mesa e pegando o seu copo, que estava um pouco mais da metade cheio.

— E você e Remus? — ela perguntou para Tonks, ao ficarem sozinhas na mesa, voltando a colocar a pasta em sua mochila.

— Bom, eu o ignorei durante toda a manhã — respondeu a garota de cabelos coloridos — E Sirius também.

— Sirius também o ignorou?

Ela revirou os olhos para a sua tentativa de brincadeira.

— Acho que também já vou — comentou — Quero dormir.

— Você acabou de tomar café — observou Lily.

— É, mas não funciona comigo — Tonks riu — A gente se fala, Lils.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra antes dela sair. A ruiva fez sinal para um dos gêmeos aproximar-se quando viu Dorcas entrar na lanchonete acompanhada de um garoto que com certeza não estudava no mesmo colégio que elas e dificilmente era um parente dela.

— É sério que a Lene está namorando? — perguntou Fabian, recolhendo o dinheiro de cima da mesa discretamente.

— Sim, ela está — respondeu Lily, sem saber como lidar com o assunto.

— Espero que seja aquele idiota do Black e que ele esteja fazendo as coisas direito uma vez na vida.

Ele deu um sorriso a ela antes de voltar para perto do irmão. Lily observou Dorcas e o rapaz desconhecido por mais alguns minutos, antes de levantar-se de sua cadeira, pegando a mochila, e sair do estabelecimento.

**[Terça à noite]**

**Remus Lupin**

Online

Já falou com a Tonks (18:45) ✓✓

Ou vai esperar que ela vá atrás de você? (18:45) ✓✓

De novo (18:46) ✓✓

Não é bem assim (18:46)

Você sabe que é (18:46) ✓✓

Ela deve achar que eu sabia dessa brincadeira  
do Sirius e não fiz nada para evitar (18:47)

Não, ela não acha (18:47) ✓✓

Está te ignorando por vergonha (18:48) ✓✓

Te culpou injustamente (18:48) ✓✓

E você sabe os motivos da frustração (18:48) ✓✓

É, eu sei (18:49)

Então sabe o que fazer ;) (18:50) ✓✓

Lily cupim de novo (18:50)

*cupido (18:50)

*cupida (18:50)

Melhor parar (18:51) ✓✓

Ela deixou o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira antes de voltar sua atenção para as folhas.

Ter que escolher entre uma comédia que faz uma crítica ao machismo e uma comédia que envolvia irmãos gêmeos era uma decisão bem difícil de se tomar.

Pensou por um momento no quanto aquela decisão poderia afetar os planos desconhecidos de Dorcas, que _com certeza_ estava planejando algo.

Voltou a pegar o seu celular.

**Representantes**

Professora McGonagall, +44 20 7946-0859, +44 20 7946-0231...

Eu acho que Megera Domada vai ser a melhor peça (19:03) ✓✓

**+44 20 7946-0777** _Héstia_

Eu gosto da ideia (19:04)

Mas talvez vão preferir Noite de Reis (19:04)

Os alunos deveriam escolher também (19:04)

Acho que não temos muito tempo para isso (19:05) ✓✓

A porta do quarto de Lily abriu-se e ela voltou a largar o celular.

— Eu também vou ter que bancar a atriz quando chegar ao ensino médio? — perguntou Petúnia, sentando-se ao pé da cama.

— Só se quiser. Tem gente que trabalha nos bastidores. Eu só posso dizer que é uma experiência bem boa.

Ela subiu seus pés à cama, quase que ajoelhando-se.

— Bem boa? — repetiu — Mesmo quando você foi traída pela sua melhor amiga?

Apesar de saber que ela não estava falando aquilo para chateá-la, Lily não pôde evitar. Era o efeito que a irmã mais nova costumava causar nela.

— Você e James são um casal bem estranho.

Lily fechou a pasta, por fim perdendo a paciência.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, rispidamente, olhando para Petúnia.

Ela levantou-se da cama, indo até a porta e saindo do quarto, sem responder.

A cada dia ficava mais difícil conversar com ela, tentou não importar-se com isso.

**Alice Piperwood**

Online

O que você faria se fosse seu aniversário de namoro? (19:09)

Nada (19:10) ✓✓

Noffa (19:10)

Cadê a Lily romântica que eu conhecia? (19:10)

Conheço não (19:11) ✓✓

Se concentra nas provas (19:12) ✓✓

Deixa isso para o fim de semana (19:12) ✓✓

Não sou capaz de fazer isso (19:12)

Então faz um aubade (19:13) ✓✓

O que é isso? (19:13)

Me explica, por favor (19:13)

Você sabe a amiga que tem (19:13)

Sei (19:14) ✓✓

A que tem preguiça de pesquisar no Google (19:14) ✓✓

Acho que vou dar uns toques no Frank como fiz com o  
Remus (19:15) ✓✓

Ele só fala por áudio (19:15)

Almas gêmeas (19:15) ✓✓

Você também fazia isso até eu começar a te

ignorar (19:16) ✓✓

Cancela tudo o que te falei (19:16)

Vou pedir ajuda para Marlene (19:16)

É melhor se preparar para uma visita ao sex

shop então (19:17) ✓✓

Eu vou estudar para a prova (19:18)

Sábia decisão (19:18) ✓✓

Lily ia sair da conversa quando a mensagem “E arrumar novas amigas” pipocou na sua tela. Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, apareceu o aviso do WhatsApp.

**Alice Piperwood**

Última vez vista às 19h18

Ø Esta mensagem foi apagada

Eu li o que você escreveu, sua piranha (19:19) ✓✓

**[Quarta à tarde]**

Quando Lily entrou no auditório, precisou piscar os olhos algumas vezes para entender toda a cena à sua frente. Marlene e Sirius tinham sido os primeiros a serem liberados das provas, argumentando que já tinham acabado e precisavam “ensaiar” para a audição.

Alguns alunos estavam sentados nas poltronas, mexendo no celular para ocupar seu tempo ou apenas para observar o mico de outros alunos. Sim, porque aquilo nada mais se tratava do que aquilo para eles. Não era de se estranhar...

— Lily! Vem cá! — Marlene gritou do palco.

Por um segundo, ela considerou jogar-se ao chão, já que poderia esconder-se no meio das cadeiras desocupadas, mas então resolveu ir até lá na frente, onde a professora Trelawney avaliava a apresentação séria demais para ser levada a sério com seus enormes óculos de grau.

— O que você está aprontando? — perguntou Lily, assim que subiu ao palco com ajuda dela.

— Segue o baile, meu amor — ela deu uma piscadela — Sirius e eu resolvemos fazer uma... adaptação moderna de Romeu e Julieta.

— Você sabe que os testes são para Megera Domada, certo?

— A apresentação é livre, de acordo com a Trelawney.

Tinha que ser aquela louca...

Esperava que a professora McGonagall logo aparecesse para organizar toda aquela bagunça, ou mesmo o professor Flitwick.

Pegou a folha pequena que Marlene colocou em suas mãos, levando-a para o outro lado, enquanto Sirius fingia observar-se em um espelho invisível. Deu uma pequena lida, antes de voltar a ser empurrada, dessa vez para a direção do louco.

— Segue o baile — Sirius sussurrou para ela.

— Se vocês falarem essa frase de novo, eu te jogo daqui de cima, Black — reclamou Lily, com o tom de voz não tão baixo quanto ele.

Cruzou os braços, enquanto Sirius colocava uma de suas mãos no ombro dela, como que conspirando, e observava por cima do ombro, onde Marlene fingia olhar para a parede como se ela tivesse algo de muito interessante para ser observado.

— Aquela sua amiga — a voz alta de Sirius não era nem um pouco natural para quem estava atuando — bem interessante ela.

— Você não me chamou aqui para falar sobre como ela é interessante — retrucou Lily, saindo do roteiro montado às pressas pelos dois.

— Na verdade, chamei sim. Já pode ir — ele disse, soltando-a e pegando no seu braço quando ela fez menção de afastar-se — Mentira, não vai.

— Fale logo o que quer saber.

Sirius sussurrou no ouvido dela “Segue o que está escrito no papel”.

Claro, o mundo hipotético onde existia celular em 1500.

— Não é mais fácil eu passar de uma vez? — Lily retrucou.

— Vai! — Sirius reclamou, como se ela estivesse atrapalhando eles.

Voltou para perto de Marlene, arrependendo-se de não ter se jogado para trás das poltronas.

— Ele perguntou se você é gay — disse Lily.

— Sou sim, pego muitos meninos — respondeu Marlene — Pode passar o meu número.

— Só por curiosidade: você já a viu sem maquiagem? — ela perguntou, voltando para perto de Sirius, mas no meio do palco, por preguiça de ficar indo de um lado para o outro.

— Não, nem quero — Sirius pegou o papel das mãos de Lily.

Olhando para trás, viu que Marlene deixou escapar uma risada.

— Já pode ir, Lilyane.

Ela olhou irritada para a amiga, antes de ir o lado de uma das cortinas sentar-se.

— Eu também fui arrastado para essa loucura — James comentou, jogado atrás do piano.

— Isso era para ser uma comédia? — perguntou Lily — Porque eu não achei muita graça.

— Se eles tivessem tido mais do que um dia para montar tudo, seria bem engraçado. Acho que a frase de efeito mesmo é “A vida é feita de escolhas e eu escolhi pegar você”.

Ela finalmente soltou uma risada e pôs as mãos na frente da boca para evitar que fosse escutada. James levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo, como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta.

— Está bem — ela admitiu — Esses dois quando vão dar fora nos outros são realmente bem engraçados.

— Ela falou algo sobre ter sido ignorada no WhatsApp quando pediu para você dar sua opinião — James fingiu pensar — Sabe algo sobre isso?

— Depois que ela disse que estava estudando Revolução Puritana pensando em coisas nada puritanas, eu fui obrigada a desligar ou seria incapaz de me concentrar nos livros.

Alguns aplausos foram escutados e Lily considerou ser seguro o suficiente parar de se esconder, embora provavelmente o faria de todas as pessoas que a viram naqueles poucos segundos em cima do palco.

— Não vai fazer o teste? — perguntou James, levantando-se também de seu esconderijo.

— Não, eu acho que não.

— Oh! Vamos! Vai ser uma experiência legal.

“Assim como da última vez?” ela pensou, mas resolveu guardar para si.

— Eu queria conversar com você, a gente nem se viu direito ontem — Lily pegou a mão dele — Esse final de ano deixa qualquer um louco, mas eu sinto que eu fico mais segura quando estou perto de você.

— A atuação é no palco, querida — uma voz disse atrás de si.

Lily tinha certeza de que tinha apertado a mão de James com bastante força, mas largou-a logo em seguida, virando-se para ver Dorcas sentada sozinha em uma das poltronas da primeira fileira, dando-lhe um sorriso bem debochado.

— O que você disse? — ela perguntou, sem paciência para ser educada.

— O quê? Agora você quer regular o que eu falo? — Dorcas levantou-se de sua cadeira — Você não é meu corretor ortográfico, amore.

— Nossa! Ainda bem, então! Porque você dá tanto close errado que nem a rainha Catherine de Médici conseguiria corrigir isso.

James pôs uma mão no ombro de Lily, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, a professora Trelawney levantou-se de seu lugar e começou a aplaudir.

— Que tensão teatral maravilhosa! — ela elogiou — Vocês seriam perfeitas para o papel de Katherina!

— Eu não vou participar da peça — retrucou Lily.

— Então suponho que o papel principal vá ficar comigo — disse Dorcas, dando um sorriso debochado.

— Fique à vontade. “Megera” lhe cai muito bem.

Ela afastou-se, pegando a sua mochila jogada ao chão e saindo do auditório.

— Lils, espere!

— Não! — gritou, parando de caminhar e virando-se para ele — Eu estou cansada! Eu não aguento mais você defendendo a Meadowes!

James parou de caminhar junto com ela e ficou encarando-a.

— Você é meu namorado! É pedir demais que me defenda? — Lily perguntou, exasperada.

— Lils, você não precisa de defesa...

— Não se trata de precisar. Se tratar de querer. Parece que tudo que envolve a Meadowes... Você tem um respeito por ela que eu não entendo. Como pode ser tão cego? Como não pode ver o que está bem na sua cara?

Marlene saiu do auditório, olhando para os dois, assustada.

— Lily, deixe-me... — ela tentou dizer.

— Chega! Para mim já chega! — disse Lily — Quando você se decidir sobre o que _realmente_ quer, a gente conversa. Até lá... Me deixe em paz.

— Você não quer dizer isso, Lily — James tentou alcançá-la.

— Ao contrário de você, eu sei muito bem o que eu faço.

Empurrou as portas de entrada do colégio e não olhou para trás.


	26. 25. Precisamos falar sobre arrependimentos

**[Quarta à noite]**

Não, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Assim que chegou em casa, trancou-se em seu quarto pensando na decisão que tinha acabado de tomar, mas acima de tudo com medo de que a sua tentativa de fazer James tomar uma atitude não desse certo.

E se ele nada fizesse? Não podia simplesmente voltar atrás e pedir desculpas para ele! Não demoraria muito tempo até que voltasse a surtar por causa da “amizade” que James e Dorcas pareciam ter desde o término do namoro.

Talvez um término tão amigável não fosse tão bom, como ela pensava que seria, no fim das contas. Preferia ter se metido em uma briga como Marlene já tinha feito — de preferência sem a Umbridge por perto — do que ter acabado naquele pacto de não agressão que foi tão útil quanto foi para a União Soviética. Ou seja, nada.

Jogou-se na sua cama, resmungando.

Se arrependimento matasse, estava debaixo da terra há muito tempo.

Viu a porta abrir-se e apenas olhou Petúnia entrar.

— Eu tranquei a porta — disse, sem entender.

— As nossas fechaduras são as mesmas — ela retrucou — Aliás, não sabia que você tinha a chave do seu quarto.

— Presente de dezessete anos — Lily observou-a aproximar-se — Privacidade.

— Ter uma irmã mais velha é realmente muito injusto. Geralmente são as mais novas as privilegiadas!

Não precisou pedir permissão para deitar-se ao lado dela. Com elas costumava ser assim: quando uma não queria, dava para perceber de longe, como dois livros abertos.

Ficaram observando o teto do quarto de Lily, que ainda tinha manchas que marcavam o exato lugar onde anos antes estavam coladas estrelas que brilhavam no escuro. Quando cresceu, ela tinha pensado que era infantil demais mantê-las, e agora só podia arrepender-se.

— Tuney, me prometa que você nunca vai mudar as coisas do seu quarto ou jogar as suas coisas fora por achá-las infantis demais — ela externou seus pensamentos, virando-se para olhar a irmã — Quando você cresce, você se arrepende tanto de ter deixado uma parte de suas lembranças ir embora.

Ela nunca chegou a ver o efeito exato das estrelas no quarto de Lily, mas já tinha visto em algumas fotos que seus pais tinham tirado, então devia imaginar do que ela estava falando.

— Não posso te prometer — Petúnia deu de ombros — São coisas que nós fazemos e achamos que não vamos nos arrepender.

Lily voltou a olhar para cima.

Sentia falta de ficar daquele jeito com a sua irmã. Com a correria do dia a dia, era tão difícil conversarem, quem diria ficarem juntas por muito tempo no mesmo cômodo.

— Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo — soltou repentinamente, como quem solta uma bomba.

— Você tem a quem puxar — respondeu Lily.

— Ainda bem que não tenho nenhuma amiga fura olho.

— Ainda bem que você não é lesada.

Petúnia riu, olhando para ela.

— Você não é lesada! — disse.

— Eu acabei de terminar com o meu namorado.

Ela sentou-se, agora encarando-a incrédula, sem sorrir mais.

— Terminou? — repetiu — Como assim?

Explicou toda a situação do que aconteceu no auditório e de todas as provocações de Dorcas naquele meio tempo, de como estava cansada de tudo isso.

— Mas é justamente o que ela quer! — exclamou Petúnia — Que você fique tão de saco cheio que desista dele!

— Eu não estou desistindo dele, eu só quero que ele tome uma atitude! — reclamou Lily.

— Lils, você esperou por dois meses que ele tomasse uma atitude.

— Aquilo foi diferente. Eu estava sendo ameaçada.

Petúnia assentiu, como se tivesse esquecido daquele detalhe.

— Bom, mas você me entendeu. Ele demorou dois meses para ir falar contigo — ela retomou seus argumentos.

— Eu sei — disse Lily, fechando os olhos — Mas meu orgulho não me deixa dar para trás agora.

— Fale com a Lene, ela vai saber o que fazer.

Lily duvidava que as opções que a amiga desse saíssem da categoria sexual — parecia que, desde que ela tinha começado a namorar com Sirius, ela estava mais pervertida que o normal. Mesmo assim, concordou, pegando o seu celular do bolso da calça.

— Mas e você? — perguntou, ao notá-la saindo do quarto.

— Eu sei o que fazer — respondeu Petúnia, voltando a trancar a porta, sem que ela precisasse pedir.

O que os seus pais estavam pensando quando resolveram colocar a mesma fechadura para dois quartos? Se é que outros cômodos não tinham a mesma característica. Lily negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar.

Tudo bem que o quarto de Petúnia antes era deles, que tinha pegado um perto para cuidar dela, quando criança, mas mesmo assim. Muito tempo havia se passado, já deviam ter mudado.

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Não vou te encher de mensagens (17:54)

Não mesmo (17:54)

Se pensou que eu ia te procurar desesperadamente (17:55)

Você se enganou (17:55)

Porque eu não vou (17:55)

Já entendi há muito tempo que não sou digna (17:56)

Digna da sua atenção (17:56)

Digna de me preocupar com você (17:57)

Lene (18:10) ✓✓

ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA, LILYANE EVANS? (18:10)

Ela riu. A sua amiga não mudava mesmo. Como gostava de fazer um drama...

**Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Oh, Lily! (18:11)

Eu não acredito que meu OTP acabou! (18:11)

Como pôde fazer isso comigo? (18:11)

Já estava encomendando vestido de madrinha (18:12)

Já acabou, Jéssica? (18:12) ✓✓

Sim (18:13)

Agora vamos para a parte em que você me tira dessa (18:13) ✓✓

Por gentileza (18:14) ✓✓

EU IA FAZER ISSO (18:15)

LÁ NA DISCUSSÃO (18:15)

MAS VOCÊ ME CORTOU (18:15)

Cortei? Tá sangrando? (18:16) ✓✓

ESTÁ (18:16)

Bem no meu coração de shipper sofredora (18:16)

Você não tem coração (18:17) ✓✓

Esqueci disso (18:17)

Lembra daquela vez em que a gente estava na lanchonete

dos gêmeos? (18:18)

Você vai me castigar enrolando até quando? (18:18) ✓✓

Lembra ou não? (18:19)

Lembro (18:19) ✓✓

Então você lembra quando eu gravei a Dorcas (18:20)

Dando em cima de uns garotos (18:20)

E você pediu para eu excluir o vídeo (18:20)

Mas eu não excluí (18:20)

Porque eu sou uma excelente amiga (18:21)

E sei reconhecer a oportunidade de vingança à distância (18:21)

Não entendi (18:22) ✓✓

Novidade (18:22)

Vídeo (18:22)

Dorcas dando em cima de outros (18:22)

Enquanto namorava o James (18:23)

A prova de que ela nunca prestou? (18:23)

Liga para mim (18:24) ✓✓

Você sabe que eu odeio ligação (18:24)

AGORA (18:25) ✓✓

TÁ BOM (18:25)

Por que você não liga? (18:26)

Porque é mais fácil pedir para os outros fazerem (18:26) ✓✓

Eu quem ensinei (18:27)

Esperou um pouco até a sua tela ser preenchida pelo aviso de chamada de vídeo. Não era exatamente o que tinha pedido, mas deu de ombros, aceitando.

— Quanto tempo até a peça de teatro acontecer? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu não sei. Os ensaios não devem durar mais que um mês — Marlene deu de ombros — O que você está pensando?

— Por que não desmascaramos a Meadowes na frente da escola inteira?

— Você sabe ser vingativa quando quer mesmo. Vai esperar um mês pelo James te procurar?

Lily deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Não, eu vou esperar um mês para a Meadowes implorar de joelhos pelo meu perdão e afastar-se definitivamente do James.

**[Quinta de manhã]**

Quando Lily aproximou-se de Sirius, pôde escutá-lo resmungando:

— O que vai cair nessa prova, afinal de contas?

— Matéria difícil multiplicada por complicação — ela respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Oh! Obrigado! Vou procurar a vídeo aula na internet — Remus entrou na brincadeira.

— Se _você_ está chamando a matéria de difícil, quem seremos nós, meros mortais? — perguntou Sirius, irônico — O que está pegando, ruivinha?

Até Remus largou seu caderno para prestar atenção nela, embora desconfiado.

Já era de esperar, não era mais nenhum segredo que todos estavam se reunindo para conspirar a favor do casal por ali. Se duvidar, aquelas garotas do primeiro ano que puseram o pé para Tonks tropeçar também eram parte do plano da Marlene — afinal, ela caiu justo nos braços dele. Coincidência demais.

— Eu só queria conversar com o Remus — Lily deu de ombros — Aliás, você sabe onde eu posso encontrar por Caradoc?

— Aquele babaca que saiu com a Lene e te deixou falando sozinha? — perguntou Sirius, já de mau humor.

— Esse mesmo.

— Se encontrá-lo, me avise, para que eu não cometa a mesma desgraça.

Ele saiu de perto deles e Lily sentou-se onde ele estava sentado.

— É sobre o James — deduziu Remus.

— Não, é sobre a Dorcas — ela disse, surpreendendo-o — Faz muito tempo que eu quero falar disso contigo, Rem. Eu só não tinha coragem, mas agora as coisas são diferentes.

Ele concordou, pensativo.

— Certo, o que quer falar sobre ela?

— Eu queria entender melhor como foi esse término entre vocês, como o relacionamento de vocês simplesmente terminou de uma hora para a outra — disse Lily.

— Vai perguntar isso para o Caradoc também?

Ela deu de ombros, sem saber como respondê-lo.

— Dorcas veio falar comigo que tinha começado a gostar do James, e como eu não tinha mais sentimentos por ela... — disse Remus.

— Você não se importou com isso? — Lily estranhou.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

— Eu também estava gostando de outra pessoa.

— Entendo — Lily respondeu, sem querer estender o assunto — Então foi pacífico.

— Você pensou que tinha tido uma briga? — Remus riu — Eu não vou brigar por mulher, Lils. Esse é o Sirius.

Ela também riu.

— Além do mais, ela é completamente diferente com ele do que já foi comigo — ele disse.

— Que bom que você enxerga isso — disse Lily, levantando-se.

Remus pareceu que ia perguntar algo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

Antes que Lily pudesse começar a procurar por Caradoc, a sineta para a prova de biologia tocou. Lembrou-se de Marlene falando sobre a matéria de reprodução humana e não pôde evitar rir.

Aquela lá ia gabaritar a prova sem a menor vergonha na cara.

**[Quinta à tarde]**

— Você é muito nova para isso, Tuney!

Lily apenas revirou os olhos, levando Tonks, Alice e Lene até o andar de cima, sem serem notadas por seus pais, que estavam concentrados demais discutindo com Petúnia pelo fato de que ela voltou para casa com um namoro confirmado.

— Se fosse James e você, seus pais nunca que fariam isso — disse Lene.

— Também quem dera, né, aquele Vernon é insuportável — Tonks fechou a porta do quarto — Ela só deve suportá-lo por causa do dinheiro mesmo.

— Oh! Mas ela não está namorando Vernon — respondeu Lily, para surpresa das outras.

— Não? — perguntou Lene, sem entender.

— Somos concunhadas agora.

Ela demorou meio segundo para entender, antes de começar a gritar e pular empolgada.

— Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Eu tenho o melhor irmão do mundo!

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas, como que perguntando-se se todas não odiavam Petúnia, o que tornava inviável aquela empolgação toda.

— Sim, seu irmão pegou a minha irmã. Você não pode mais dizer que ele é adotado — Lily revirou os olhos, sentando-se em sua cama.

— Oh! Droga! — Marlene resmungou — Eu realmente gosto de irritá-lo com isso!

— Até o dia em que ele vier com um teste de DNA para casa — brincou Tonks.

Alice sentou-se na cadeira do computador, silenciosa.

— Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso? — ela perguntou — Se vingar da Meadowes?

— Eu não estou me vingando — disse Lily, embora não fosse bem verdade — Estou apenas mostrando para todos quem ela realmente é. Para que ninguém mais se machuque por causa dela.

Marlene, atrás de Alice, fez um sinal positivo para ela, como que aprovando-a pela escolha de palavras.

— Nós sempre podemos recorrer ao boneco de vodu — disse Tonks.

— Não! Eu não vou fazer aquilo de novo! — protestou Alice, assustada.

— Foi só coincidência, Lice — disse Marlene, sentando-se no tapete.

— Não foi coincidência! Aquilo funcionou mesmo!

Nenhuma delas acreditava muito nessas coisas, até que fizeram um vodu de uma colega de turma que perturbava Alice e, no dia seguinte, ela torceu o tornozelo na aula de Educação Física, tendo que ir ao hospital. Uma coincidência clara, mas Alice insistia em dizer que tinha sido por causa do boneco.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar, o celular de Lily começou a vibrar.

— Eu queria saber o porquê de você ter um toque de celular, se sempre que ele toca está no vibrador — disse Tonks.

Lily não ia explicar, então apenas atendeu.

— James? — perguntou, mordendo a unha.

Elas arregalaram os olhos e Tonks fez sinal para que todas calassem as bocas.

— A gente pode conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem? — James perguntou — Eu nem consegui te achar hoje.

Lily levantou os olhos. Bem, ela estava ocupada procurando por Caradoc a manhã inteira.

— Claro, podemos sim.

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

— Então... Eu te busco? — perguntou James, também confuso.

— Eu vou até aí mais tarde — ela desligou o celular sem deixá-lo se despedir.

— Você vai mesmo? — perguntou Tonks.

— Talvez — respondeu Lily, sem importar-se.

— Você vai mesmo aguentar esperar até a peça para poder fazer isso? — Marlene voltou a perguntá-la.

— Passei dois meses afastada do James, um mês esperando não é nada.

Alice assentiu.

— Você vai conseguir, você tem intuição e idealismo — ela disse.

— Lice, a gente já testou esse negócio de numerologia — Marlene retrucou — Comigo deu estudo, consciência e meditação. Onde que isso se encaixa na minha vida?

— Se você tirasse o Ross, sairia outro resultado. Não é o que você é, é o que almeja ser!

Lily pôs o celular dentro da bolsa.

— Acho que eu vou falar com o James, então — disse, querendo escapar daquela discussão — Esclarecer essa situação toda.

— Amiga, me desculpa, mas eu realmente não achei ninguém parecido com o James nesse sósia do Badoo — disse Marlene, dramaticamente — É sério! Tem gente parecida com a Selena Gomez, mas com James Potter não!

— Porque os James Potter não precisam de um aplicativo para arrumar namorada — Lily deu uma piscadela — A gente se vê. Se vocês quiserem ficar por aí...

— Ah! Aceito! — Marlene apossou-se de sua cama.

— Meus pais estão planejando uma viagem para as férias — disse Tonks.

— Da última vez que os meus pais planejaram uma viagem, minha mãe voltou grávida da Petúnia — comentou Lily.

— Eles viajaram para onde? Toscana? — perguntou Marlene.

Ela apenas riu, antes de abrir a porta do quarto.

— Eu vou contigo, Lils — Alice levantou-se — Você sabe.

Ela saiu antes que pudessem escutar algum comentário malicioso de Lene.

— Deveríamos deixá-la sozinha com Tonks? — perguntou Lily, enquanto desciam as escadas.

— Ela sabe se cuidar — Alice riu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Então é hoje? Conseguiu alguma ideia?

Não podia negar que estava curiosa.

— Tonks tentou me ajudar, mas acho que só vamos sair para jantar mesmo — ela deu de ombros — E eu comprei uns livros que eu sabia que ele estava afim de ler há muito tempo.

A discussão tinha se cessado no andar de baixo, e Lily podia apostar que Petúnia já estava trancada em seu quarto, enquanto seus pais conversavam baixinho na cozinha. Não tinham notado sua entrada, não notariam sua saída, então apenas rodou a chave e saiu acompanhada de Alice.

— Eu me sinto meio patética às vezes. Você sabe o quanto que demoramos para ficar juntos e aí... Eu não sei! Eu não consigo me achar suficiente, as coisas que eu faço... — disse Alice, do nada.

— Por isso tem se afastado da gente? Por não se achar suficiente? — Lily pôs seu braço ao redor dela, abraçando-a de lado — Se o Frank está contigo, quer dizer que você não está fazendo nada de errado. E nós também. Aliás, quanto tempo de namoro? Você só disse que era aniversário!

— Um mês — Alice deu um sorriso tímido.

— Vocês ficaram saindo um mês antes de começarem a namorar? Caramba! O tempo passou rápido mesmo...

Alice pegou o celular, parando de caminhar.

— Eu pedi um Uber — ela indicou — Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

— Não era melhor ter ficado na frente de casa? — perguntou Lily.

— Não, tranquilo, aqui tem uma loja — Alice indicou o estabelecimento atrás delas — Pode ir! Vai lá!

Mesmo indecisa, ela voltou a abraçar a amiga, despedindo-se.

— Até mais! — disse, atravessando a rua.

— Tchau, Lils!

Ela caminhou olhando ora ou outra para trás, mas logo viu um carro parar à frente de Alice e ela entrar, então continuou seu caminho tranquila.

Continuou andando, observando o céu começar a escurecer até chegar em frente à casa de James, que estava com as luzes internas apagadas. Quase pegou o celular, pensando que não haveria ninguém em casa, mas conteve-se, tocando a campainha em vez disso. Talvez ele só estivesse tirando um cochilo.

James, no entanto, saiu de trás da casa.

— Lily! Você veio mesmo! — ele parecia nervoso.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Lily.

Ela não precisava mesmo de uma resposta. Viu Dorcas aparecer, parecendo tão irritada quanto James, mas forçou um sorriso ao vê-la.

— Lily! Oi! — fingiu animação.

Tentou aproximar-se de James, mas ele afastou-se.

— Você quer entrar? — perguntou a ela, ignorando Dorcas.

Por um momento, Lily pensou em virar as costas e ir embora, mas concordou, observando-o abrir a porta para ela.

— James — Dorcas chamou-o.

— A nossa conversa já acabou — ele interrompeu-a, entrando antes de Lily, que apenas observou-a, antes de entrar atrás dele e fechar a porta da casa.

Esperou que ele ligasse as luzes casa, antes de aproximar-se de braços cruzados.

— O que ela estava fazendo aqui?


	27. 26. Precisamos falar sobre ressacas

**[Quinta à noite]**

James fez uma careta como se dissesse “E lá vamos nós de novo”, e apesar de sentir uma leve culpa por não conseguir controlar os seus ciúmes, não retirou nada do que perguntou e nem desfez a sua pose defensiva.

Caramba! Ela estava disposta a ignorar as provocações da Meadowes, mas justo quando ia falar com ele estava ela lá?

— Era sobre a peça — ele disse — Ela disse que ainda...

— Sente algo por você? — completou Lily, quase rindo debochada — Acho que isso é óbvio.

— Eu disse para ela que nós brigamos — James bagunçou o cabelo, como já era de costume quando ficava nervoso — Você finalmente concordou em vir falar comigo... Quero dizer, eu tinha esperanças de que você viria.

— Eu decidi de última hora, mas talvez não devesse — ela retrucou.

— Eu não queria que _isso_ acontecesse, que ela falasse para você que tínhamos conversado e você ficasse chateada comigo. Fiquei irritado que ela não quis ir embora, ainda mais depois do que ela disse. Quero dizer, qual a necessidade disso? Quando terminamos, ela não disse nada!

Lily suspirou, passando pelo lado dele para sentar-se no sofá, ainda sem descruzar os braços.

— Então você acredita que ela viria contar vantagem para mim? Acho que isso é um avanço!

Teve as suas reclamações interrompidas quando ele aproximou-se para beijá-la, pegando-a completamente desprevenida.

— Ei! — reclamou Lily, que queria continuar se fazendo de difícil.

— Como eu senti falta disso — James sorriu.

— Você passou a vida inteira sem me beijar.

— Isso que eu chamo de perda de tempo.

Maldito Potter e suas habilidades com... Bem, habilidades.

— Por favor, me diga que estamos bem — ele pediu, pegando as suas mãos.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta — reclamou, dando um tapa de leve no seu braço, irritada porque ele estava conseguindo desconcentrá-la.

— Eu sei que vocês duas têm uma rivalidade bem grande, então, sim, acredito — James respondeu.

Droga! Por que ele sempre levava as coisas para o lado errado?

Tentou convencer-se de que era melhor assim. Apesar da vontade, ela tinha um plano para desmascarar Dorcas.

— E então? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que posso fazer um esforço.

James abriu a boca, indignado.

— Ficar comigo é um esforço para você?

Ela deu de ombros, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Ah! Você não disse isso! — ele levantou-se do sofá.

Prevendo o que ele faria, Lily também levantou-se, mas correndo em direção às escadas, que foi o primeiro lugar mais longe que pôde pensar em ir.

Antes que pudesse entrar no quarto dele e trancar-se, no entanto, ele alcançou-a. Lily abriu a porta desajeitadamente, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair no chão do quarto. Ela gargalhou, tentando fechar a porta, mas a perna dele impedia isso.

— Me ajude a levantar, Lils — James pediu, erguendo as mãos.

Ainda rindo, ela estendeu as suas para levantá-lo, mas ele puxou-a para baixo.

— Golpe baixo, Potter — ela disse, assim que o riso começou a morrer.

Já tinham ficado deitados tantas vezes no chão daquele quarto, no chão do quarto dela, fazendo algum trabalho de escola ou só gastando o tempo livre que tinham. A sensação sempre era a mesma, e era boa.

Só que, quando crianças, eles não se beijavam como estavam fazendo.

**[Sexta de manhã]**

— Então deu tudo certo?

Marlene cansou-se de não ter a atenção posta nela, então pegou o caderno que estava na mesa de Tonks e bateu sem cuidado nas costas de Lily.

— Que brutalidade! — ela reclamou, ainda sem olhar para a amiga.

— O que você tanto olha para a câmera frontal? — perguntou Marlene, olhando ao redor, para ver se tinha alguém que ela poderia estar encarando discretamente.

— Eu só tô tentando arrancar uma casquinha — disse Lily, passando o dedo no canto da boca.

— Só deve estar ressecado. Passa uma manteiga de cacau quando chegar em casa, e pronto!

Lily notou o tom de impaciência na voz da amiga e guardou o celular.

— É, você deve estar certa — cedeu, evitando continuar a mexer no canto da boca — O que você estava falando mesmo?

Marlene colocou o caderno de volta em cima da mesa de Tonks, antes de voltar ao assunto.

— Deu tudo certo ontem? Entre você e James?

— Ah! Deu sim! — ela desviou o olhar — O plano ainda está de pé.

Dessa vez, ela não desbloqueou a tela do celular para observar o seu rosto, mas para evitar os olhares da amiga.

— Lily Mary Evans, o que você está me escondendo?

Tonks sentou-se em sua carteira, ao lado delas, pondo os pés na cadeira desocupada ao lado.

— Sinto cheiro de porre — disse Marlene, olhando para os óculos escuros que a amiga usava ao contrário.

— Já está familiarizada, né? — retrucou Tonks, deitando a cabeça na carteira.

— Você saiu para beber em uma quinta-feira? — perguntou Lily, estranhando.

— Agora tem dia para isso?

— Qualquer um que você não tenha aula no dia seguinte.

Tonks resmungou, por ela ter aumentado o tom de voz, propositalmente, para respondê-la, mas não quis dar explicações do motivo. Não era típico dela tomar esse tipo de atitude deliberadamente.

A professora Burbage entrou na sala, interrompendo o diálogo delas, parecendo apressada.

— Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Vamos arrumando as carteiras! — ela deixou o bolo de provas em cima da mesa, junto com sua bolsa e pasta — Senhorita Tonks, tire esses óculos.

Como se ela fosse colar na prova... Mais capaz que ela fosse ficar observando Remus sem ser notada.

Lily olhou para trás, aquela nova organização das salas estava deixando-a bem perdida. Tonks, a contragosto, tirou os óculos, revelando as olheiras profundas debaixo dos seus olhos. Localizou Remus, notando o quão preocupado ele parecia.

Geralmente, minutos antes da prova, os dois eram do tipo que ficavam revisando um papel de resumo, até o último instante, mas ele parecia mais interessado em ver Tonks tropeçar por algumas carteiras até o lugar dela, mais desastrada do que o normal.

— “Agora tem dia para isso?”. Para Nymphadora Tonks, nunca é dia para beber — murmurou Marlene — Ou, pelo menos, um dia em que ela não precise levantar da cama para nada.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — elas escutaram Tonks reclamar, do outro lado da sala.

Ela tinha bons ouvidos quando se tratava do nome que ela odiava que a chamassem.

**[Sexta à tarde]**

Tonks parecia uma aluna com problemas visuais, enquanto tentava caminhar até a mesa que James e Remus seguravam para elas.

— Deixa que a gente pega a sua comida, você não tem condições de carregar uma bandeja até a mesa — disse Marlene, segurando-a em um dos braços, enquanto que Lily a segurava pelo outro.

— Eu não sou uma incapacitada! — reclamou Tonks.

Quase que instantaneamente, ela tropeçou e levou Lily junto para o chão, enquanto Marlene soltou o seu braço rapidamente para não ir junto.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Lene — disse Lily, irônica.

— Eu não ia cair. Se eu segurasse o braço dela com muita força, era capaz de deslocar — defendeu-se Marlene — Você sabe como ela é!

Remus levantou-se quase que instantaneamente de sua cadeira, ao ver as duas caindo direto ao chão.

Tonks não atreveu-se a reclamar enquanto ele ajudava-a a levantar-se e caminhar até o pouco espaço que faltava até a mesa.

— Ingratidão. É assim que chama! — disse Marlene, pegando o celular — Eu pedi uma pizza.

— Você não fez isso — Lily virou-se para ela, surpresa.

— A pizza daqui é horrível! Aí já pedi uma grandona para dividir com quem estiver afim. Deve estar chegando logo, eu pedi na aula do Flitwick.

Já que não pegariam nada do bandejão, sentaram-se junto com os outros.

— Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? — Remus perguntava a Tonks.

— Minha mãe fez panquecas — ela respondeu, de cabeça abaixada.

— Isso! É exatamente assim que você cura uma ressaca, com comida gordurosa — disse Lily com sarcasmo.

— Ai, me deixa, Lily!

Marlene trocou um olhar com Sirius, como que perguntando-o o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Vocês não vão comer? — perguntou Remus, estranhando a mesa vazia.

— Estou esperando a pizza — respondeu Sirius, as mãos apoiando a nuca na cadeira.

Tonks levantou o rosto.

— Pizza? — ela perguntou.

— Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo! — exclamou Remus, sem acreditar.

Marlene levantou-se da cadeira, ao ver um entregador confuso na entrada do refeitório, olhando para o monte de alunos almoçando/lanchando.

James tirou uma foto do rosto do coitado, tentando não rir.

— Ai, Marlene... — murmurou Lily, um sorriso espreitando-se por entre seus lábios.

Sirius olhou para ela, como se tivesse escutado o seu nome sendo dito.

— Lily, querida, como você está nessa manhã ensolarada? — ele sorriu.

“Ah não” ela pensou.

Por sorte, Marlene chegou com a pizza, interrompendo o momento incômodo.

— Odeio cebola — reclamou Sirius, empurrando a rodela para um canto da caixa.

— Fresco — disse Marlene, dando uma mordida enorme no pedaço dela.

— Se ela der na boca, você come — retrucou Tonks.

Lily buscou rapidamente o seu copo de suco para evitar gargalhar ali.

— Tem coisas que nem Lene — disse Sirius, ainda fazendo careta para a cebola.

— Ah! É? — Marlene tentou aproximar-se dele.

— Não! Não começa!

Os dois começaram a brigar, Sirius segurando os antebraços dela para afastá-la, e Marlene tentando aproximar-se, rindo.

Nesse ambiente, Lily pôde ver Dorcas caminhar sozinha e parecendo frustrada até uma das mesas mais longínquas das portas do refeitório. Emmeline e as outras líderes de torcida conversavam sem parecer sentir a falta dela, podia até dizer que conversavam mais relaxadas do que costumavam fazer com ela por perto.

James também ajeitou-se na cadeira, notando a sua passagem, mas voltou seus olhos para a mesa, parecendo ainda irritado pelo dia anterior.

— Ela podia passar por aqui — murmurou Marlene — Seria um prazer estender a minha perna para ela tropeçar.

Sirius riu, observando Dorcas concentrada nas folhas, que deviam ser do roteiro da peça, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Aproveitando dessa distração, Marlene deu um selinho na boca do namorado.

— McKinnon! — Sirius reclamou, pegando um guardanapo para limpar a boca.

— É, acho que ele realmente não gosta de cebola — ela comentou, fingindo inocência.

Apesar de também não gostar muito de cebola, Lily mordeu o seu pedaço de pizza sem pestanejar. Estava com fome e não era como se a cebola fosse estragar a pizza para ela, como era com Sirius.

Continuou observando Dorcas sem poder evitar, era quase que um reflexo involuntário, como se faz quando tem uma cobra cascavél por perto.

— Senhorita McKinnon!

A professora McGonagall caminhou por entre os alunos, tendo que inclinar-se em algumas situações, com um olhar severo, já que muitas cadeiras tinham sido arrastadas para mesas próximas umas das outras, dificultando a passagem.

— Senhorita McKinnon!

Marlene permaneceu sentada, comendo da sua pizza, observando a professora apressar-se como se ela fosse escapar de sua vista a qualquer momento.

— O que significa isto? — McGonagall perguntou.

— É uma pizza metade calabresa, metade mussarela — respondeu, tranquilamente.

A professora parecia que ia explodir, mas olhou para os outros ocupantes da mesa e apenas disse:

— Acompanhe-me.

Marlene levantou-se.

— Guarda um pedaço para mim — ela sussurrou para Lily.

— É sua — ela deu de ombros.

Não é como se comesse muito.

Nas vezes em que ia para a pizzaria com James, ele sempre comia mais do que ela.

— Fale por você — disse Tonks, assim que ela saiu.

— Você não pode comer comida gordurosa, Dora — reclamou Remus, impedindo que ela pegasse outro pedaço.

— Eu passo. Até sem as rodelas tem gosto de cebola — Sirius fez careta.

Vai ver ela tinha pedido com cebola de propósito para que isso acontecesse.

Tonks ficou parada e, apesar de usar óculos, Lily sabia que ela estava olhando fixamente para Remus.

— Você me chamou do quê? — ela perguntou.

Ele, que até então estava concentrado comendo, levantou o olhar para ela, surpreso.

— E-eu... — gaguejou.

“Se beijem logo de uma vez” pensou Lily.

Remus foi poupado de responder quando a sineta tocou, indicando o fim das aulas. E ele demonstrou bastante a sua falta de vontade nisso, quando ficou atrás de todos na caminhada para fora do refeitório.

— Você vai para casa sozinha? — perguntou Lily, um pouco preocupada.

— Eu não vou ligar para a minha mãe. Isso daria uma discussão enorme — respondeu Tonks.

Resolveu não perguntar mais detalhes. Só Marlene lhe diria, se quisesse.

— Vem, eu te levo — sugeriu Remus.

Ele parecia arrependido, sabendo que ela talvez voltasse a tentar entrar naquele assunto, mas todos sabiam que Tonks não conseguiria chegar em casa sozinha. Ir com Sirius ou Marlene não era seguro, e os outros não sabiam se Lily e James planejavam fazer algo, agora que finalmente pareciam ter chegado a um acordo sobre Meadowes — ou o mais próximo possível disso.

— Eu vou esperar por Lene — Lily parou de caminhar ao topo da escadaria da entrada do colégio.

— Eu não — disse Sirius, surpreendendo um total de zero pessoas.

James estava com um pé no degrau e o outro fora, parado indeciso sobre qual caminho seguir.

— Não é porque vocês namoram que precisam fazer tudo juntos — reclamou Sirius.

— A gente se vê amanhã — disse Lily.

— Amanhã? — perguntou James, surpreso.

— Não vai me dizer que você esqueceu da lanchonete?

Ele sorriu.

— Não, eu não me esqueci.

— Não sei como vocês não enjoam um do outro — comentou Sirius, assim que ele resolveu acompanhá-lo.

— Você enjoa da Lene?

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando discretamente para onde Lily estava, como que perguntando-se em que ponto do caminho poderia responder a pergunta sinceramente sem que a namorada ficasse sabendo daquele diálogo.

— Cheguei — Marlene surgiu, um tempo depois — Ninguém me esperou?

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se o porquê de ainda se submeter a esse tipo de humilhação.

— Não tem problema — ela disse, sorrindo — Vamos?

— Falando sozinha agora? — perguntou, irônica.

— Você sempre fica irritada com esse tipo de coisa. É tão fácil te irritar...

Lily saiu caminhando na frente, tentando não revirar os olhos. Qualquer coisa que dissesse ou fizesse e Marlene debocharia mais ainda dela.

— Você notou que Alice faltou hoje? — ela perguntou.

— Notei — respondeu Lily.

— Ela deve ter tido uma noite ótima...

Parou de caminhar, olhando para a amiga.

— Você não presta, Marlene McKinnon.

— Você sempre soube disso.

**[Sexta à noite]**

— Cara, se toca! A gente nunca teve nada!

Lily não conseguiu manter-se deitada na sua cama, escutando Petúnia brigar com alguém pelo celular. Fosse por zelo ou por curiosidade, ela simplesmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

Verificou a fechadura da própria porta, apenas para confirmar se a irmã não tinha roubado a sua chave para usar no quarto dela, e então entrou sem bater lá, sabendo que isso ia apenas atrapalhar a discussão.

— Me desculpa se essa foi a sensação que te dei — disse Petúnia, virando-se para ela, revirando os olhos abertamente.

O celular de Lily vibrou e ela perguntou-se se era o momento de Meadowes querer brigar com ela também.

A loira desligou a chamada sem esperar por uma resposta.

— Dursley enchendo o meu saco! — Petúnia explicou, tempestivamente — Como se ele fosse o meu dono, querendo decidir com quem eu namoro ou não. Como se eu fosse uma propriedade.

— Você o deu a entender isso — retrucou Lily, lembrando-se das vezes em que foi até a casa dele, toda encantada.

— As pessoas mudam.

A chamada caiu na caixa postal, mas o celular voltou a tocar.

— Melhor você atender — disse Petúnia e o celular dela tocou o começo da música “Now You Know”.

— E é melhor você responder — retrucou Lily, atendendo — James?

— Então quer dizer que voltamos com as saídas de sábado? — ele perguntou para ela.

— Eu espero que sim. Não sou boa em quebrar tradições.

Petúnia mostrou o celular para Lily.

— O que eu respondo? — ela perguntou.

— Você é um babaca.

— O que eu fiz? — perguntou James.

— Não, não é você — respondeu Lily, sem afastar o celular da orelha, observando por cima do ombro da irmã a resposta que ela digitava.

— Tem alguém aí contigo, Lily? O que está acontecendo?

— Não tem nada acontecendo, Jay... Me dá esse celular.

Petúnia trocou de celular com Lily, sem saber em que momento elas tinham decidido que ela atenderia.

— Olá, cunhado — ela respondeu, olhando a resposta que a irmã estava digitando — Quando você vai vir aqui?

Depois de receber um “Não sabia que precisava da irmã para defender-se”, Lily estressou-se e simplesmente deu block no número.

— Lily! — reclamou Petúnia.

— Para quê você vai manter contato com esse idiota? — ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Diz para a sua irmã que eu ligo depois — escutou James dizer.

— Não! — Lily tentou pegar o celular a tempo, mas apenas escutou o som de chamada encerrada.

As duas ficaram olhando-se, antes que Petúnia caísse na gargalhada.

— Ele achou que você estava brigando com ele — conseguiu dizer.

Lily deitou-se na cama, deixando o seu celular ao lado, antes de rir também.

A mais nova, que ainda estava sentada, também deixou-se cair para trás.

— Será que vou conseguir algum dia ter um relacionamento normal? — ela perguntou, retoricamente.

Petúnia levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas.

— Você namora com o James.


	28. 27. Precisamos falar sobre o (outro) namoro

**1 mês depois...**

**[Domingo à noite]**

— _Con tutto il core ben trovato_ — James mexeu uma das mãos, fingindo ser italiano — Por que ninguém traduziu isso? Seria tão mais simples.

— É uma peça italiana, Jay — Lily lembrou-o.

Estava deitada na cama dele, observando-o caminhar pelo quarto, fazendo graça enquanto tentava pronunciar certo as frases em italiano e decorar as falas. Achava difícil que ele decorasse em menos de uma semana o que ele não decorou em um mês de ensaio.

— Meu avô queria dar o nome de Fleamont ao meu pai, mas a minha avó teve mais bom gosto — ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela — Não sei se eu acho Fleamont melhor ou pior do que Petrucchio. Ei! Poderíamos chamar o nosso filho assim!

Era o tipo de comentário mais espontâneo que Lily nunca estava esperando para escutar, mesmo que estivesse namorando há um certo tempo. Ele gostava de tratar sem importância esse assunto, talvez apenas gostasse de enlouquecê-la.

— Eu poderia usar essa frase para te seduzir — James levantou uma sobrancelha, e ela precisou segurar-se para não gargalhar — _Con tutto il core ben trovato_.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? — Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Não tenho ideia, mas acho que _core_ é alguma coisa relacionada a coração.

— Com todo o cerne bem encontrado. Provavelmente Petrucchio estava falando do grupo de conversa deles.

— Tipo o “Nas quartas, usamos rosa?”

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Você realmente não consegue levar as coisas a sério — comentou.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta e Sirius abriu, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

— Vocês estão vestidos? — ele perguntou.

Lily pegou o travesseiro atrás dela e jogou na direção do garoto, que afastou-se, rindo, como se soubesse que ela faria isso.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou.

— Estou entediado no meu quarto — Sirius meteu-se na cama, entre eles — E James disse que eu deveria vir falar com ele, em vez de incomodá-lo com corrente de capivara.

— Você disse isso — Lily confirmou, lembrando-se da ocasião — Então você aguente as consequências do que você disse.

James começou a reclamar quando ela levantou da cama e começou a calçar a sandália.

— Sirius, você está fazendo ela ir embora — ele resmungou.

— Eu preciso ir — ela retrucou.

— Não, não precisa, dorme aqui.

Sirius riu, observando James abraçar a cintura de Lily, ainda deitado.

— Faça ele ler esse texto! — Lily apontou o dedo para Sirius, quando conseguiu afastar-se do namorado, que quase caiu de cara no chão.

— Ah! Claro! — mentiu, sorrindo para ela.

Revirou os olhos, não precisando saber ler mentes para saber que a última coisa que alguém como Sirius faria era estimular o estudo, mesmo que fosse de um roteiro de peça.

— _Con tutto il core ben trovato_! — James gritou, quando ela fechou a porta.

Negou com a cabeça, rindo, enquanto descia as escadas.

Passou por Dorea, que estava sentada no sofá, lendo uma revista.

— Eu espero que ele não esteja aprendendo palavrões em italiano — Dorea comentou.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Curso alemão, não italiano — ela defendeu-se.

— Tchau, Lily! — despediu-se dela, quando a viu caminhar até a porta.

— Até — respondeu Lily, segurando as suas coisas e destrancando a fechadura para poder sair.

Era um pouco estranho ver Dorea usando óculos de leitura. Parecia que ninguém daquela família se livrava dos problemas de vista.

— A gente precisa fazer uma cópia da chave, Charlus — escutou-a comentar e agradeceu mentalmente por já ter fechado a porta e não precisar responder a aquele comentário.

Antes de descer as escadas da entrada, ela parou, sorrindo ao ter uma ideia.

Pegou o celular da sua bolsa e começou a digitar.

**James Potter**

Online

Eu prefiro Harry ✓✓

**[Segunda de manhã]**

— Então você vai cuidar das roupas — dizia Emma Vanity, uma das líderes de torcida do grupinho de Meadowes.

Marlene fez um gesto grosseiro com a mão, apenas porque a professora McGonagall estava perto demais dela para poder escutar a sua resposta.

— Olha só, Marlene McKinnon não ajuda em bastidores — ela disse, fingindo tranquilidade — Ela está no palco.

— Você não passou nos testes — disse Emma, franzindo o cenho.

— Apenas aguarde.

Deu uma piscadela falsa para a líder de torcida e a olhada que deu para a saia dela demonstrava a sua vontade de puxá-la somente para perturbar a garota, mas ela viu Lily antes de resolver sem impulsiva, e aproximou-se sorrindo.

— Hoje acaba o nosso ultimato — ela quase cantarolou.

— Nosso nada! Eu não concordei com isso! — Lily apontou o dedo para ela.

— Ah! Qual é! — Marlene reclamou.

— Não podemos forçar duas pessoas a se declararem uma para a outra.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um som exasperado para a amiga.

— Eles estão saindo todas as noites há mais de um mês e nem um beijo na boca! — Marlene quase gritou — Nem você e James seriam tão lerdos. Bem, mais por causa dele do que por você...

— Tem certeza? — Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

— Ah! Tenho! — ela olhou-a também levantando uma sobrancelha, mas séria — Eu não tô aguentando mais essa situação. Até o Peter desencalhou!

A ruiva não conseguiu evitar rir. Realmente tinha sido uma tristeza para toda a população feminina de Hogwarts — e era muito estranho para ela dizer isso, considerando o que o garoto era antes de sair do país — quando Peter começou a sair com Emmeline.

Pelo menos ela tinha parado de usar aquelas saias que tanto a incomodavam, mesmo com todo o deboche que Dorcas jogava para cima dela.

Quem era infeliz fazia assim mesmo.

— “Até o Peter” — Lily imitou a voz dela — Quem queria sair com ele no OMPV?

— Não estou gostando dessa conversa.

Marlene olhou para trás, vendo Sirius com os braços cruzados.

— Eu também não gosto da ideia de você ser Lucentio, tendo que contracenar com sabe-se lá quem, mas o que posso fazer se meu namorado é gostoso e por isso precisa ser um dos papéis principais, ou seria um verdadeiro desperdício? — ela retrucou, falando tão rápido que mal respirou — Por mim, você era o bêbado.

— Todos os papéis são dignos, McKinnon. Não existe papel melhor — disse Sirius, ainda de braços cruzados — O que existe de ruim é ficar nos bastidores.

— Que bastidores? — gargalhou — Você acha mesmo que eu vou fazer parte dessa coisa ridícula?

Lily aproximou-se dos dois, já que tinham se afastado um pouco no meio da conversa.

— Se você não está nos bastidores da peça, então por que tem estado tão ocupada na casa do James? — ela perguntou, estranhando.

— E do Sirius — Marlene lembrou-a, apontando para o garoto.

— Não por muito tempo — ele deu de ombros.

Lily observou como a amiga o olhava irritada, como se quisesse esganá-lo por ter dito aquilo.

— O quê? Vocês planejam morar juntos? — perguntou — E isso era algum tipo de segredo?

— Não, nós não planejamos — Marlene interrompeu-a — James e Sirius sim. Eu não podia falar nada porque ele me pediu para que ele mesmo te contasse.

Aquilo era estranho. Qual era o problema dos dois se mudarem?

A não ser que eles se mudassem de Londres...

— Não me pergunte mais nada — Marlene pediu, assim que viu-a abrir a boca.

— Era só você dizer que sim, Lene — Sirius deu uma piscadela para ela — Qual seria o problema?

Ela apenas encarou-o, antes de começar a caminhar na direção contrária, que era onde ficava o auditório, onde Lily deveria estar desde que chegou.

Pelo menos ela tinha esquecido...

— Ah! Lily! — Marlene virou-se para ela, sorrindo — Vamos procurar os nossos pombinhos.

Não, ela não tinha.

**[Segunda à tarde]**

— Você não... Sei lá! Se arrepende?

Tonks estava tentando enxergar o palco por trás da arara de roupas, que estava cheia de vestidos medievais e algumas fantasias masculinas também. Lily fingiu estar ajeitando um dos coletes em seu cabide, enquanto observava a amiga toda escondida, fugindo da vista de Marlene.

— Como eu posso me arrepender de algo que ainda não fiz? — Lily sorriu, inocentemente.

— Tecnicamente, você está fazendo algo — Tonks retrucou.

— Não me enche, ou eu posso gritar para a Lene que eu te encontrei covardemente escondida aqui.

Ela abriu a boca, ofendida.

— Está me chantageando?

Com o seu cabelo roxo, no meio de tantas fantasias coloridas dignas de Halloween, qualquer um poderia simplesmente assumir que ela estava usando uma peruca.

— Você consegue se imaginar usando isto?

Lily quase gritou de susto, assim que Alice surgiu ao seu lado, e não ousou olhar para Tonks, que provavelmente também estava sobressaltada.

— Você parece uma fada de “Sonhos de uma noite de verão” — ela disse, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Devia ser um sufoco para Tonks, que sempre gostava de falar — exceto perto de Remus, que era quando ela ficava extremamente tímida —, não poder expressar a sua opinião.

— Oi, Tonksie! — Alice ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar a amiga por cima da arara, mas sem muito sucesso.

— Olá — Tonks murmurou, sorrindo envergonhada.

— Hoje é o último dia do “ultimato” da Lene?

A garota de cabelos coloridos afastou-se um pouco das roupas para poder olhar para o rosto delas, expressando a sua indignação.

— Todo o colégio sabe disso? — perguntou.

Lily empurrou as roupas para a frente, quando avistou Marlene, que aproximou-se delas desconfiada. Bem, ela e Alice estavam realmente em uma posição suspeita, parecia que queriam roubar aqueles cabides quando ninguém estivesse vendo.

— Você e seu namorado estão fazendo um complô contra mim! — Marlene apontou o dedo na direção de Lily.

— O que Frank fez? — perguntou Alice, apenas para provocá-la.

— Eu vi bem quando James entrou em uma sala com o Remus e trancou a porta quando me viu!

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Se trancaram em uma sala? Eu deveria me preocupar em estar sendo traída? — ela perguntou, debochada.

Marlene apoiou o braço na arara.

— Eu não vou desistir. Ouviu, Nymphadora?

Ela afastou-se, ao mesmo tempo que Tonks pôs a cabeça para fora.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora! — ela reclamou.

Lily foi atrás de Marlene, sem despedir-se das amigas.

— Você não vai jogá-la na frente do Remus — ela disse, rindo.

— Quem disse que não? — Marlene retrucou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Se fosse assim, você já teria feito. Só está se divertindo às custas deles.

Ela deu de ombros, sem responder para comprometer-se.

— Sabia! — Lily exclamou.

— Eles ainda deveriam se declarar logo um para o outro.

— E quando que as suas pressões vão realmente fazer as pessoas cederem?

Marlene voltou a dar de ombros.

— Eu vou continuar tentando, até um dia conseguir — ela disse.

Lily ouviu a professora reclamando com algumas alunas. Trelawney podia ser uma pirada completa, mas ainda conseguia ser mais alucinada com a arrumação, quando se tratava de teatro, do que a professora McGonagall. E isso já queria dizer muito.

— Ei! Você chegou a almoçar? — perguntou Marlene.

— Não, eu não tive a oportunidade — respondeu Lily.

— É melhor ir com Tonks, então, porque eu duvido que _Treenuts_ deixe as pessoas saírem daqui mais tarde.

Lily cruzou os braços, olhando desconfiada para ela.

— Se não quer almoçar, então não almoce, fique com fome — a outra retrucou.

— Você anda muito misteriosa, senhorita McKinnon.

Por causa das atividades no teatro, o refeitório estava vazio, coisa que geralmente não acontecia em Hogwarts. Se duvidasse, sequer a cozinheira estava lá para servir aos alunos.

— Você iria me criticar se eu saísse pegando tudo, né?

Lily abriu a boca para reclamar.

— Foi uma pergunta retórica — Tonks interrompeu-a.

— Então não deveria externá-la! — ela reclamou mesmo assim — Isso é errado!

— Errado é o que pagamos para comer isso aqui! Na lanchonete dos Prewett é muito mais barato, e eles nos impedem de sair do colégio na hora do almoço porque sabem disso — apontou para a janela do refeitório.

— Eu sei, eu faço isso.

— E tá reclamando da quebra de regras?

— Tô reclamando de furto!

Lily pegou um prato para começar a servir-se.

— Não é furto, você tá vendo — murmurou Tonks.

Enquanto terminava de encher o seu prato, ela viu James e Remus entrando no refeitório. Deixou o prato em cima de uma das mesas mais próximas, indo na direção deles.

— Tem certeza de que aqui é um bom lugar para se esconder? — ela perguntou, brincando.

James não deixou-a falar, colando as suas bocas. Mesmo assim, Lily pôde perceber Remus caminhando na direção de Tonks. Afastou o namorado delicadamente, sem poder evitar a sua curiosidade.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso — ele disse, rapidamente.

— Nós estamos há um tempo já saindo — disse Remus.

— É, eu acho — Tonks cruzou os braços, sem entender a conversa.

Sempre foi lerda, só não mais do que Alice.

— Quer mudar isso?

E ele sempre foi péssimo com atitudes.

— Que coisa feia ficar olhando, senhorita Evans — James sussurrou para ela.

— Tá, cala a boca — Lily colocou a sua mão no rosto dele, sem o menor cuidado.

Ela pôde ver Tonks engolir em seco e sentiu vontade de chorar e sacudi-la ao mesmo tempo. Como podia uma pessoa ser tão lerda?

Certo, ela sabia como Marlene se sentia agora.

Não, ela não podia ter sido _tão_ lerda assim.

— Eu entendo — ela disse, olhando para o outro lado.

— Eu disse mudar, não acabar! — Remus corrigiu-se rapidamente, perdendo a compostura quando percebeu o que ela entendeu.

— Não, eu entendo, Remus... Acho que temos saído demais, né? — Tonks ainda não olhava para ele.

James colocou a mão no ombro de Lily, como se estivesse mentalizando um empurrão que queria dar no amigo, mas que ainda bem não fez com ela — ou era um homem morto.

— Eu acho que deveríamos fazer mais — Remus parecia ter saído do foco que ele queria.

— Jura? — Tonks virou-se para ele, tentando não demonstrar muita esperança.

— Mas se você acha que temos...

— Não! Eu não acho! Esquece o que eu disse!

Remus sorriu.

— Quer um café? Isso vai demorar — James sussurrou para Lily, que voltou a colocar a mão dela no rosto dele.

Era só o que faltava, ele constrangê-los e adiar ainda mais aquele momento.

Ou pior, eles resolverem conversar em privado. Lily odiava não ver as coisas acontecendo. Isso já tinha acontecido com Sirius e Marlene, Frank e Alice, ela não queria ser a última a saber outra vez.

— Certo, então — Tonks sorriu.

— Bom, nós saímos muito — Remus tentou retomar o discurso dele, e Lily não sabia como que James o convenceu a não levar um papel para ler, como ele parecia gostar de ter esse tipo de apoio — e vamos sair mais vezes. Então, acho que não faz muito sentido adiar mais isso, né?

— Remus, você não precisa levar a sério a conversa da Lene — ela disse.

— Nós nem deveríamos precisar que uma amiga nos pressione para que fiquemos juntos. Isso deveria ser algo natural. Eu não quero acordar amanhã e descobrir que você está saindo com um cara por aí que a Marlene já namorou...

Tonks precisou segurar a gargalhada e Lily quase jogou uma cadeira na direção dele, se não fosse por James abraçando-a por trás, rindo silenciosamente.

— Assim como você já passou por isso — ele completou, fazendo-a parar de rir e desviar o olhar — Por quantas situações assim vamos precisar passar para finalmente aceitar o que sentimos?

Tonks levantou o olhar, séria.

— Você fala demais e age pouco, Lupin.

— Olhe só quem fala!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais algo, ela aproximou-se.

— Se queria que eu te beijasse, era só pedir.

James tampou a boca de Lily, por cima das mãos dela própria, que precisou conter-se para não deixar seus gritos escaparem.

A última coisa que queria fazer era separar aqueles dois.

Eles resolveram sair, levando o prato de comida de Lily — ela não iria deixar a comida para trás, nem aqueles dois conseguiam fazê-la esquecer da comida —, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar com Filch, já que era tecnicamente proibido comer fora do refeitório.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras do jardim, tentando ignorar as abelhas insistentes, era um bom trabalho de paciência.

— Lene sabia disso, não é? Por isso ela pediu para que fôssemos almoçar! — Lily exclamou.

— Você não pode ver uma teoria que já quer conspirar, né? — James brincou.

— Eu sei que ela sabia! Por isso ela estava tão estranha hoje!

Abaixou a cabeça, tentando não deixar o cabelo cair no prato, enquanto pegava mais uma garfada, não vendo a engolida em seco que James deu.

— E o mundo volta para o seu eixo natural! — ela disse, depois de ter engolido a comida.

— Ainda não. Temos a peça.

Por um momento, ela pensou que ele poderia saber sobre o plano que tinha planejado para Dorcas.

— É, temos a peça — respondeu vagamente, querendo não entregar-se.

— E eu ainda não consigo aceitar que não vamos atuar juntos — James reclamou — Quando eu não estou no palco, você está! E quando eu estou, você não está! Isso é injusto.

— Você quis participar disso. Atura ou surta.

Ele pegou um pedaço de batata frita sem pedir e ela reclamou.

— Deixe de ser esfomeada, Lily! — apontou a batata em sua direção.

Rapidamente, ela deu uma mordida na batata.

James afastou o dedo rapidamente, assustado.

— Não brinque com comida — Lily voltou a comer.

— Eu gosto de brincar com o perigo — ele comeu o que restou da batata frita, antes de pegar mais.

Ela suspirou, resolvendo não discutir mais sobre isso.

Assim que terminou de comer, o seu celular tocou.

— Milagre! Não está no silencioso — observou James.

— Qualquer desculpa para escapar da Tree... Lawney — Lily conteve-se, antes de repetir o apelido dado pelas amigas à professora.

**Número desconhecido**

Boa tarde (15:46)


	29. 28. Precisamos falar sobre a véspera

**[Terça à noite]**

Lily estava sentada nos degraus de entrada de Hogwarts. Algumas luzes ainda estavam acesas, sendo a única iluminação da fachada. Alguns alunos e professores da peça estavam fazendo ensaios extras e resolvendo o que estava pendente para a peça que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Mesmo com a pouca luz, conseguiu sentir uma sombra à sua frente e levantou o olhar, séria.

— Olá — disse.

A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado, também séria, parecendo estremecer somente pela visão do lado de fora de Hogwarts.

— Olá, Lily — respondeu Mary.

— Eu não esperava por sua mensagem — ela disse, sem conseguir olhá-la.

— Sim, eu posso imaginar.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio, observando a garagem quase vazia de Hogwarts. Lily pôde jurar que tinha escutado uma coruja piar de algum canto entre as árvores.

— Então voltou para a cidade? — tentou puxar assunto.

Mesmo vendo que ela não tinha cicatrizes ou feridas abertas, olhar para ela a fazia se lembrar exatamente daquela noite. Dos gritos, das risadas daqueles supremacistas e dos machucados, tanto internos quanto externos que ambas sofreram. Era uma realidade que não esperava encarar outra vez.

— É difícil seguir em frente — disse Mary — O meu psicólogo acha que voltar para cá e encarar de frente o lugar, as pessoas, que isso pode me ajudar.

— Entendo — Lily assentiu.

— Fiquei sabendo que vai acontecer um evento daqui a algumas semanas.

— É só uma peça de teatro.

Mary concordou com a cabeça, voltando a olhar para a frente.

— É aberto ao público? — perguntou — Talvez seja divertido.

— Sim, sinta-se à vontade para vir, se quiser — Lily apressou-se em responder, sorrindo para ela.

— Eu soube que... Snape estava fora.

A sua afirmação soou mais como uma pergunta.

— Ele estava, mas não vai mais nos incomodar — disse Lily, mordendo o lábio.

Não quis mencionar as mensagens, nem o fato de que quase infartou quando recebeu a sua mensagem mais cedo, achando que podia ser Snape novamente.

— Mas incomodou? — perguntou Mary, percebendo que ela escondia algo, como que dizendo que ela aguentava a verdade.

— A presença dele era incômoda. Você sabe como é.

Ela concordou. Se tinha algo que ela sabia como era, era ter que ver o rosto de seus agressores.

— Eu quase não tive como te agradecer, naquela época — Lily viu Mary abaixar o rosto, como se estivesse contendo as lágrimas — Se não fosse por você...

— Você não precisa me agradecer por isso — interrompeu-a — Foi apenas sorte eu estar lá.

— E essa sorte me salvou. Eu fiquei revivendo essa noite por todos esses anos, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. O julgamento foi tão difícil, o reconhecimento... Ter que relatar o que aconteceu para advogados de defesa que só queriam jogar na minha cara que eu não deveria andar sozinha à noite.

Lily podia imaginar como era. Sempre foi mais fácil culpar as vítimas do que educar e recriminar os agressores.

— Eles vão gostar de te ver de novo — ela comentou — Essa peça é para nos lembrarmos dos anos anteriores, estamos quase nos formando, e ter você aqui vai fazer muito bem a todos.

— É inacreditável que vocês já vão se formar — Mary negou com a cabeça — Eu perdi um ano. Meus pais acharam que era melhor para mim... Mas ficar em casa era pior. Eu não sei se isso faz sentido.

— Não existe uma fórmula para lidar com isso. Você sabe como se sentir melhor — respondeu Lily.

— Eu fiquei pensando em quantas pessoas passaram por isso. Quantos estupradores estão soltos, quantas vítimas foram culpadas... — ela soprou uma mecha de cabelo cacheado que caiu em seu rosto — Eu quero ajudá-las.

— Não haveria ninguém aqui melhor do que você para fazer isso.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido na sua direção, e então riu, parecendo achar graça de alguma coisa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Lily.

— James tem sorte de te ter como namorada.

Elas ouviram um barulho e olharam para trás. O ensaio parecia ter acabado e James estava pegando as correntes com o cadeado para trancar o portão da escola. Os professores foram direto para os seus carros, e os alunos caminhavam tranquilamente, conversando. Pôde ver a sombra de Hestia sentando-se para esperar os pais buscarem-na, Marlene e Sirius estavam abraçados conversando.

— Nos vemos, Lily.

Mary levantou-se e foi embora antes que os outros se aproximassem o suficiente para enxergar quem ela era.

— Ficou me esperando? — James sentou-se onde Mary estava antes, parecendo surpreso.

— Claro, estava sem carona — disse Lily, levantando-se.

Ele riu e seguiu-a até o carro dele.

Ela sentou-se no banco da frente, encostando a cabeça na janela, sentindo-se cansada pelo dia agitado. James começou a buzinar, e eles puderam ver Sirius e Marlene correndo para não serem deixados para trás. Assim que entraram e sentaram-se no banco de trás, começaram a rir.

Aquela seria uma memória que gostaria de manter em sua mente.

**[Sábado de manhã]**

Lily não precisava lidar com o mistério de como tinha parado em sua cama desde que cresceu e ficou pesada demais para a sua mãe parar de levá-la adormecida do sofá da sala para o quarto e passar a acordá-la para que ela mesma fosse. Imaginava que Marlene passava muito por aquela crise existencial quando tomava algumas.

Nem tentou perguntar aos seus pais ou a Petúnia. Decidiu apenas virar de lado na cama e esperar o despertador tocar. E então ela percebeu que ele não iria tocar porque era sábado.

Ficou olhando para a parede por algum tempo, antes de levantar-se.

Era o dia da peça!

Jogou uma água na cara, escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa rapidamente. Pegou a sua mochila, que tinha parado de abrigar livros desde o começo da semana. Tinha passado os dias indo cedo para o colégio e voltando tarde para casa, ensaiando as falas com James e ajudando a arrumar os bastidores, além de encontrar com Mary esporadicamente na lanchonete dos gêmeos Prewett durante o horário de almoço.

Sua irmã estava com a porta do quarto fechada, então imaginava que ela estivesse dormindo. Encontrou com sua mãe lavando as mãos na pia da cozinha, mas seu pai também não devia ter acordado ainda, ou estava no escritório.

— Mas já vai? Está cedo — Doralice disse, assim que percebeu-a ali, na sala.

— Preciso — respondeu Lily, pegando um pacote de biscoitos para comer no caminho.

— Não está se esforçando demais em uma peça que nem vai atuar?

Ela deu de ombros, sem querer explicar-se.

— Nos vemos mais tarde, mamãe — disse, antes de sair.

Uma moto passou cantando pneu e estacionou bruscamente a alguns passos de onde ela estava. A motorista tirou o capacete e gritou:

— Sirius pegou o carro do James e está vindo aí. Corre!

Lily atravessou a rua apressada, pegou o capacete reserva e segurou-se na amiga.

— Ui! — disse Marlene, girando a mão no acelerador — Segura firme.

Assim que chegaram em Hogwarts, tiraram os capacetes e desceram da moto. Marlene estacionou-a em um canto e elas correram para dentro da escola. Conseguiram escutar o motor do carro de James, antes de fecharem as portas de entrada de Hogwarts.

Elas sentaram-se nas últimas poltronas do auditório, abaixadas para ficarem escondidas de James e Sirius, quando eles entrassem.

— Eles vão usar o power point, a televisão ou a tela no lugar dos panos brancos? — perguntou Lily.

— A televisão — Marlene apontou para o televisor, que estava virada para o público e posicionada em cima do palco — Quem vai ficar na sala de controle cuidando da iluminação vai ser a Bertha. Eu vou dar um jeito de aparecer lá com o pendrive quando for a hora. Já está tudo combinado.

Lily podia sentir o frio na barriga de ansiedade de esperar para ver o plano sendo posto em prática.

— Hoje essa história acaba, Lils — disse Marlene, piscando para ela — E sabe o melhor? Eu conferi a lista de presença da peça na mesa do escritório da professora McGonagall. Os pais da Dorcas e os pais do James marcaram presença.

— Os pais dela? — deixou o queixo cair — Mas eles só viajam!

— Pois é. Eles virão para prestigiar a protagonista.

A professora Trelawney falou em um tom mais alto, chamando a atenção das duas. Ela e McGonagall estavam discutindo algum detalhe do figurino de Dorcas.

— Se você quiser que eu dê uma customizada no vestido dela... — Marlene tentou.

— Já conversamos sobre isso.

Lily levantou o olhar, vendo James e Sirius entrarem no auditório.

— Abaixa — sussurrou, escorrendo da ponta da cadeira até o chão de madeira polida.

Marlene seguiu o seu exemplo, parecendo divertir-se muito com aquela situação que ela mesma tinha criado.

— Precisava roubar a moto dele? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu não roubei, peguei emprestada.

Deixou escapar uma risada, ainda escutando Trelawney e McGonagall conversarem no palco. Deu um grito de susto quando sentiu dois braços puxando-a para cima.

— Achamos vocês — disse James, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Marlene tentou fugir por baixo das cadeiras, mas Sirius também a pegou.

— Você acha mesmo que pode pegar a minha moto e sair impune disso? — ele perguntou.

— Não! Sirius, não! — Marlene gritou, enquanto ele tentava pegá-la no colo.

Qualquer coisa que James planejasse fazer com Lily ficou esquecido. Eles ficaram observando os amigos, rindo entre si.

A professora McGonagall apenas revirou os olhos, decidindo que não valia a pena desperdiçar seu tempo em tentar fazê-los se comportar.

**[Sábado à tarde]**

Como nos dias anteriores, quando chegou na pausa para o almoço, Lily sentou-se na mesma cadeira perto da porta da cozinha da lanchonete dos gêmeos Prewett.

— O de sempre? — perguntou Gideon, sorrindo para ela, já acostumado com sua presença.

— Ainda não. Estou esperando a Mary — ela respondeu, também sorrindo para ele.

O ruivo olhou para o relógio de cenho franzido.

— Parece que alguém está atrasada — ele comentou.

Lily deu de ombros. O celular estava em cima da mesa, qualquer vibração seria facilmente percebida.

— Vamos, vou trazer algo para você aguentar a fome — disse, afastando-se.

Tentou dizer que não precisava, mas ele não ficou para escutá-la.

A irmã mais nova deles, Molly, estava no balcão escrevendo concentrada em um caderno. Perguntou-se se seria algum trabalho para a faculdade, as finanças do negócio familiar ou talvez estivesse só desenhando para passar o tempo. Olhou ao redor, pensando que, se estivesse no lugar dela, com certeza estaria escrevendo alguma crônica sobre os clientes. Sobre como aquele casal parecia bem irritado, por exemplo. Qual seria o motivo? Alguma Dorcas se meteu em suas vidas?

O celular vibrou.

**Mary MacDonald**

Online

Lily, você pode me buscar? (13:20)

O meu carro parou no meio da estrada (13:20)

Tive que levar no mecânico (13:20)

Lily respirou fundo, olhando ao redor. Estava realmente sem muita sorte naquele dia. Seu estômago reclamou.

**Mary MacDonald**

Online

Certo, onde você está? (13:22) ✓✓

Estacionamento do shopping (13:22)

Lily levantou-se de sua cadeira, lamentando por ter que esperar mais um pouco para comer.

— Eu tenho que ir, foi mal — disse a Gideon, antes de sair.

Por sorte ele não estava com a comida que tinha prometido levá-la, ou não teria coragem de negar.

Olhou para os dois lados da estrada e considerou pedir a James uma carona, mas ele estava ocupado demais com os ensaios. Como estava sem dinheiro, aproveitou a promessa de primeira corrida gratuita do Uber e foi até o shopping.

O motorista entrou na garagem, parecendo irritado por não poder simplesmente deixá-la em uma das portas de acesso, e arrancou assim que ela desceu do carro.

Se todos os motoristas eram assim, não entendia como que Alice gostava de usar esse aplicativo. Talvez fosse só porque ele não receberia nada pela corrida.

**Mary MacDonald**

Visto por último hoje às 13h25

Mary (13:30) ✓

Eu já cheguei (13:30) ✓

Em qual setor você está? (13:30) ✓

Lily guardou o celular, olhando ao redor.

Não lembrava de ter um mecânico perto do shopping. Será que tinha sido ali que seu carro resolveu emperrar?

Sentiu algo gelado em sua nuca e paralisou, ao escutar um som que ela estava familiarizada por causa das séries policiais que assistia.

O som de quando o bandido destravava a arma.

— Não grita. Entra no carro.

Snape.

Ficou parada e ele segurou-a pelo braço, sempre à sua frente para que pudesse apontar a pistola na sua cabeça, guiando-a até o carro de Mary, que estava amarrada e amordaçada no banco traseiro do carro.

— Se tentarem alguma gracinha, as duas morrem.

Ele não estava brincando.

Snape soltou a arma, mas Lily levou a ameaça a sério demais para tentar fazer alguma coisa. Puxou uma corda, como fez com Mary, e amarrou os seus pulsos e tornozelos bem apertado. Não pegou um pedaço de pano para amarrar a sua boca.

— Temos muito o que conversar, Lily — ele disse, justificando a sua escolha.

Louco.

Os seus olhos mostravam uma loucura que fez Lily temer por sua vida como nunca antes.

Quanto tempo na cadeia ele tinha planejado aquele sequestro? Qual era o seu plano? Terminar o que começou?

Sentiu-se entrar em pânico. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava, onde Mary estava. Ele a levaria para os seus amigos? Eles estavam soltos, pelo que ela se lembrava.

_— Tentei? Você viu? O que você sabe sobre isso? Não era Malfoy quem estava lá no centro de tudo? Mas não foi ele a quem você denunciou. Ele saiu da cadeia, sabia? O rico pagou advogados, enquanto eu estou marcado para morrer aqui._

O rico pagou advogados.

Oh meu Deus.

Já tinha planejado isso quando resolveu pedir para voltar a estudar em Hogwarts? Ou isso foi depois que ela cansou-se de suas chantagens por telefone e fez com que ele fosse expulso?

Tinha fugido da prisão ou tinham pagado um advogado para ele? Um advogado que o fez sair de lá para cumprir o que Malfoy e a sua trupe de nazistas queria desde o começo. Ou ele tinha fugido com a ajuda dos mesmos nazistas. Talvez tivessem subornado os policiais, tinham dinheiro para isso.

Mary olhou assustada para ela.

Tinha sido ela a mandar a mensagem com a arma apontada para sua cabeça? Ou foi Snape que digitou fingindo ser ela? Tinha a sequestrado ali no estacionamento ou ele quem a levou até lá?

Snape ainda a olhava, como se esperasse uma resposta.

— O que você quer de mim? — Lily perguntou, por fim, tentando não expressar todo o medo e ódio que sentia.


	30. 29. Precisamos falar sobre pendências

**[Sábado à tarde]**

O carro estacionou em um posto de gasolina de beira de estrada.

Lily conseguiu convencer Snape de que precisava ir ao banheiro e lembrou-o que nem ela nem Mary tinham podido almoçar.

Mary ficou trancada no carro e Snape ficou do lado de fora do banheiro, cuja a porta tinha umas listras que permitiam ver a luz lá dentro. Tentou convencer-se de que, se Snape quisesse estuprá-la, teria já feito isso.

Não sentia realmente vontade de usar o banheiro, então girou o registro da pia um pouco, deixando cair algumas gotas na pia, para convencê-lo de que estava fazendo o que tinha pedido. Pegou seu celular rapidamente, abrindo o WhatsApp.

**James Potter**

Visto por último hoje às 12h30

Socorro (15:00) ⌚

Snape (15:00) ⌚

Polícia (15:00) ⌚

Lily voltou a guardar o celular e desligou a torneira, puxando a descarga e voltando a ligar a torneira para fingir lavar as mãos.

Assim que destrancou a porta, Snape puxou-a pelo braço até a loja de conveniência, onde comprou alguns salgados para que comessem no caminho. O vendedor olhou de forma estranha para eles e ela tentou indicar que algo estava errado arregalando os olhos para Snape, quando ele não estava olhando.

Mesmo assim, logo depois estava de volta ao carro.

Tirou a fita durex da boca de Mary, tentando tomar cuidado, mas mesmo assim ela chorou de dor. Não podia desamarrar a amiga, ou elas estariam perdidas, então ajudou-a a comer.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Lily perguntou, depois de ter sido obrigada a voltar para o banco da frente.

— Para que não tentem fugir — Snape respondeu, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

— Não. Por que está nos levando dessa forma?

Ele olhou rapidamente para trás.

— Você não consegue ver que estou tentando protegê-las?

Não pôde evitar a gargalhada que escapou.

— Nos proteger? Ah! Certo! — debochou — Estou me sentindo muito segura!

— Eles virão atrás de vocês duas. Queriam que eu terminasse o serviço hoje.

— E quem garante que não irá terminá-lo?

Snape olhou irritado para ela, como se tivesse sido magoado por sua desconfiança.

— Você não confia em mim? — ele teve a audácia de perguntar.

— Não! — Lily respondeu em alto e bom som — Se você realmente quer nos proteger, nos leve de volta agora mesmo!

— Não — retrucou na mesma hora.

E então ela explodiu, sem pensar que não estava em posição de reclamar, já que ele tinha uma arma no porta luvas.

— Você não se importa comigo! Você é doente! Não está tentando nos proteger, essa é sua desculpa para me levar. E Mary foi só o seu meio de me alcançar, não pode deixá-la solta porque irá te denunciar.

— Não posso deixá-la porque querem matá-las!

— Mentiroso! Você mente tanto que acredita nas suas próprias mentiras!

— Eu não estou mentindo!

Mary soltou um grito segundos antes do carro bater.

Lily estava sem cinto de segurança e sentiu a sua cabeça bater contra o vidro rachado do carro, antes de desmaiar.

— Ai, meu Deus! Lily!

Assim que acordou, permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

O seu desmaio durou pouco, tinha noção disso, o que significava que não tinha sofrido uma concussão ou algo mais sério, mas permanecer desmaiada era a sua arma naquele momento.

— Você a matou! Seu assassino! — gritou Mary.

— Não!

Sentiu o sangue escorrer do corte na sua testa pelo seu rosto, mas manteve as suas expressões inexpressivas.

— Precisamos levá-la para o hospital!

— Você não entende. Você não sabe de nada.

Escutou o som do gatilho da pistola que Snape usou para convencê-las a chegarem naquele momento.

— O quê? Vai me matar também?

— Dirija!

Viu com o canto do olho Mary assumir o volante, as mãos tremendo e com um corte na palma por causa do vidro que se espalhou por todo o carro.

Eles pararam à frente do St. Mungos e Snape parecia descontrolado. Seu cerco estava se fechando. Ele apontou a arma para Mary e obrigou-a a sair do carro com ele. Por um momento, pensou em girar a ignição e ir embora, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, ele a mataria.

Mary tinha que ter ido embora assim que o carro bateu, quando Snape estava desorientado demais para impedi-la. Poderia ter pedido ajuda, salvado a sua vida.

Alguns minutos depois, escutou gritos e a porta do carro abriu novamente.

— Senhor, ela não pode ser cuidada fora do hospital — disse a médica, a voz tremendo.

— Dá o seu jeito! — Snape gritou — Ou eu mato as duas!

Lily teve seu rosto afastado da janela, fazendo mais um pouco do vidro trincado cair no banco. Precisou controlar-se para não gritar quando sentiu um pano mergulhado em água ser passado por cima da ferida aberta.

Escutou o som da sirene de polícia aproximando-se.

— Anda logo! — Snape gritou.

— Não me apresse! Ela pode morrer! — a médica mentiu.

Se ela ainda estivesse desmaiada, talvez, mas não estava.

— Merda — escutou Snape resmungar, antes de sair correndo covardemente.

Lily abriu os olhos, ao escutá-lo se afastar. A médica puxou Mary para dentro do carro e trancou as portas.

— Abaixe-se! — ela orientou.

Com o pano ainda pressionado contra a sua testa, ajudou-a a agachar-se no espaço do banco da frente.

Escutaram o tiroteio do lado de fora e uma bala que ficou presa à janela traseira fez Mary soltar um grito.

— Lily, me desculpe, por favor — ela começou a chorar — É tudo culpa minha.

— Cale a boca — estava sem muita paciência para aquele tipo de drama naquele momento.

Os tiros pararam algum tempo depois, e então a doutora teve a coragem de olhar para cima.

— Ele está algemado — ela sussurrou.

Um policial bateu no vidro de um dos lados, que cedeu logo depois.

Lily foi levada para dentro do hospital receber os cuidados pela batida de carro, enquanto que Mary só recebeu os primeiros socorros por alguns cortes superficiais.

— Lily! — escutou gritarem do corredor.

Olhou para o outro lado, procurando pela voz.

— Rapaz, esse é um hospital! — um dos enfermeiros foi dar uma bronca.

— James! — Lily ignorou completamente o que o funcionário dizia, também gritando, apesar da dor de cabeça que se seguiu.

Ele parecia completamente assustado, o que era compreensível.

— Por um momento, eu pensei que... — James não completou a frase.

— Prontinho — disse a médica, assim que terminou de fazer o seu curativo — Você já pode ir.

James esperou-a sair para perguntar:

— Quer sair pelos fundos? Mary está dando depoimento, mas eles podem querer falar contigo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Hoje não.

**[Sábado à noite]**

— Você quer me matar do coração, Lilyane?

Marlene correu para abraçá-la tão rápida quanto um foguete, antes de começar a bater em seu braço, como se ela fosse culpada pelo que aconteceu.

— Você não apareceu! Quando eu fui na lanchonete te procurar, Gideon me falou que Mary não apareceu e você tinha ido atrás dela — ela explicou, rapidamente — E então você mandou aquela mensagem para o James... Ficamos tão preocupados!

— O que houve com a sua testa, Lily? — perguntou Alice de olhos arregalados.

A professora McGonagall entrou, afastando as cortinas do palco com a bengala.

— Senhorita Evans, como é bom vê-la aqui — ela pôs uma mão no ombro dela — Está se sentindo bem?

— Estou sim, senhora.

— Se precisar de qualquer coisa, avise. Os seus pais querem falar com você.

Então, dirigiu-se para organizar os atores em seus lugares e afastar os bastidores e não atores do palco. Marlene acompanhou Lily para fora do palco, pelas escadas laterais do auditório.

— É sério — ela continuou a dizer — O que aconteceu?

— Ele veio com uma conversa de que estávamos em perigo — Lily revirou os olhos.

— Como se fossem estar mais seguras com ele do que conosco — Marlene bufou — Bem, você sabe, Malfoy cavou a sua própria cova. Ele e os outros.

Antes que pudessem continuar com o assunto, Doralice foi até a filha mais velha, abraçando-a com força.

— O que ele fez com você? — ela levantou o seu queixo com a mão, olhando para o curativo na testa.

— Eu estou bem, mãe — disse Lily.

— É claro que está — Doralice resmungou.

— Venha, querida, guardamos um lugar para você — disse Carver — Sua irmã está com o amigo dela.

Lily viu Petúnia sentada junto com Ian e a família de Marlene.

Tentou não rir da clara dificuldade de seus pais aceitarem que Ian era o namorado dela e não um “amigo”.

— Eu não posso, tenho que cuidar de alguns efeitos com Lene — ela disse, olhando para a amiga.

— E pegar uma visão privilegiada dos garotos também — Marlene completou, rindo.

— Tudo bem, mas não suma — pediu Doralice, sem vontade de deixá-la ir.

Elas continuaram subindo as escadas até a parte do fundo do auditório, uma porta que dava para o andar de cima, onde a magia dos efeitos especiais acontecia.

— O que quis dizer com aquilo do Malfoy? — Lily retomou o assunto.

— A fuga de Snape foi facilitada — respondeu Marlene — E é claro que tem dedo dele nisso. Não é difícil de descobrir. Os meus pais estão trabalhando juntos nisso.

Ela não pôde evitar olhar surpresa para as poltronas dos McKinnon, quando chegaram ao andar de cima, pela parede de vidro.

— Juntos? — repetiu — Isso que eu chamo de um progresso.

Marlene deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar.

— Senta aí, eu trouxe essas cadeiras mais cedo — indicou o espaço vazio — Não sei se aqui era para ser a área VIP, mas serve.

Lily sentiria falta de Hogwarts, quando se formasse dali a uns meses.

Elas ficaram sentadas, observando o começo da peça. Não conseguiu prestar muito a atenção, tanto ansiosa pelo que aconteceria em seguida, quanto pelos acontecimentos anteriores.

Nas cenas em que Petrucchio e Katherina deveriam se beijar, James improvisava, antes que Dorcas se aproximasse demais, deixando-a cada vez mais irritada.

— Está na hora! Fique aqui! — Marlene levantou-se, ao final da peça.

Lily permaneceu vendo como os atores agradeciam, enquanto eram aplaudidos.

James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks e Alice continuaram no palco, enquanto os outros desciam. Dorcas hesitou, olhando estranhada para o grupo, que não parecia que iria descer tão cedo.

— A Megera Domada foi uma peça escrita por William Shakespeare em 1596 — disse Remus — Embora só tenha sido publicada em 1896.

— A história foi uma das primeiras comédias escritas por ele — Tonks continuou, e Lily pôde vê-la segurando a mão dele.

— É, uma história legalzinha — disse Sirius, revirando os olhos.

Lily riu sem poder evitar. Isso era exatamente o que ele diria.

— Mas sabem uma história muito melhor? — perguntou Alice, sorrindo — Ela não tem nome, mas têm duas pessoas muito reais, um casal que passou por muita coisa para poderem ficar juntos.

— Na verdade, essa história é sobre uma única pessoa — disse James — Lily Evans.

— Uma amiga muito leal — disse Alice.

— Extremamente inteligente — completou Tonks.

— E a melhor namorada que eu já tive.

Sirius soltou uma risada nada discreta, debochando de Dorcas, que permanecia à frente da primeira fileira da plateia, observando-os.

— Infelizmente, essa história ainda tem umas pontas mal explicadas — disse Tonks, ficando séria.

James olhou estranhado para ela, já que aquilo claramente não estava nos seus planos.

— Então, era para estarmos aqui falando como a Lily é maravilhosa e que ela e o James estão comemorando um mês de namoro — disse Sirius — Todo aquele tempo a gente esteve preparando isso. Foi mal pela mentira, Lily, a Lene não tá indo morar sozinha.

Tonks soltou uma risada debochada pelo conveniente esquecimento de Sirius de que ele iria supostamente morar junto com a Lene, mas resolveu deixar de lado essa informação, já que os pais dela estavam lá.

— E desculpe, James — completou Remus — A gente não queria ter que atrapalhar o seu discurso, mas a Lene precisa te mostrar uma coisa.

Lily levantou-se da sua cadeira, indo até a porta da sala ao lado, onde Bertha dava play no vídeo.

— Onde está a Lene? — ela perguntou, ao não ver a amiga lá.

— Saiu — respondeu Bertha, vendo o seu nervosismo — Você quer que eu pare o vídeo?

Lily viu pela janela da cabine o vídeo no telão. Além do vídeo do restaurante, outros de várias vezes que Lene viu a Dorcas dando em cima de outros caras enquanto estava com o James, e outros que ela não tinha mostrado a Lily antes.

— Não, não precisa — se forçou a dizer, a sua raiva renovada.

Marlene apareceu por trás das cortinas do palco, parecendo quase arrependida daquele plano.

— Eu sinto muito, James — ela pôde ver a amiga dizer a ele, sem microfone.

Viu James tirar o microfone da orelha, aproximando-se de Marlene e dos outros para dizer algo.

— Tenho que ir — disse Lily.

Ela desceu rapidamente as escadas até o palco, vendo que alguns pais e alunos já tinham saído, parecendo constrangidos. Caradoc estava em uma das fileiras da frente, dividindo um balde de pipoca com os amigos.

— Como você pôde, Dorcas? — James perguntou irritado a ela.

— Por favor, eu posso explicar — ela tentou dizer.

— Não se humilhe mais — a Srª Meadowes puxou-a pelo braço — Vamos embora agora.

Dorcas continuou olhando para James, tentando se explicar.

James passou as mãos pelo cabelo, irritado, e seus olhos pousaram em Lily.

— Me desculpe... — ela começou a dizer.

Já não sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia todo aquele plano. Tinha se vingado de Dorcas, mas afetado a James também. Sirius e Marlene pareceram ficar alertas quando James se aproximou dela, mas ele apenas a abraçou.

— Você é realmente insana — resmungou — Eu desacreditei de tudo o que você disse e você quem está me pedindo desculpas.

— Meu casal favorito — Sirius intrometeu-se, passando os braços ao redor deles.

— Sirius! — Marlene puxou-o pela gola da camisa.

James riu e Lily gostou de como o som soou.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, até que ele se afastou.

— Por que a gente não dá uma passada no Three Broomsticks? — sugeriu Tonks.

Aquela era uma ótima forma de terminar a noite.

**[Sábado de madrugada]**

Lily abriu os olhos, assustada, a sensação de ter o seu coração indo para a boca.

— Ei, calma, Lils! Está tudo bem — resmungou James, o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

Por um momento, foi como se estivesse de volta àquele carro. Reviveu a batida, escutou e sentiu coisas que não tinham acontecido. E de novo estava naquele mesmo corredor, escutando o choro e os gritos de Mary.

Passou as mãos em seu rosto, sentindo o braço de James apertar-se mais ao redor da sua cintura. Voltou a deitar, aconchegando-se mais perto do namorado.

Tinha sido só um pesadelo, tentou convencer-se.

Só um pesadelo.


	31. Epílogo

**4 anos depois...**

— Está bem... — Marlene ajeitou-se no carpete da sala, o fundo da garrafa apontando para ela, a boca apontando para Tonks — As vezes que você mudou a cor do cabelo ou as vezes que você já transou.

Lily precisou revirar os olhos. A sua amiga não mudava mesmo.

— Catorze — respondeu Tonks, depois de pensar um tempo.

Alice voltou para a roda, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene com um pote de sorvete em mãos, antes de girarem a garrafa mais uma vez.

— Então, Lily... — Tonks disse com um tom sério — Quantas cópias eles compraram ou quanto dinheiro você já recebeu.

Todas riram da brincadeira dela, que estava com os cabelos pintados de laranja.

— Então... — começou Lily com um tom brincalhão — Cento e cinquenta.

— Claramente o número de cópias — concluiu Marlene.

— Ei! Não estraga a brincadeira! — reclamou Alice.

— São poucas as vezes que dá para saber qual das duas perguntas foi respondida!

Tonks olhou indignada para ela.

— Você acha que eu transei...? — ela interrompeu-se — Eu não sou você!

— Você acha que eu transei catorze vezes? — Marlene retrucou, rindo.

— Claro que não, muito mais.

Alice escondeu o rosto por trás da almofada, gargalhando.

Lily precisou admitir que nunca tinha visto a sua amiga tão relaxada quanto aquele tipo de assunto. Talvez fosse a maturidade, que chegou para todas — menos Marlene, ela nunca amadureceria.

— Certo, um brinde a Lily Mary Evans, a mais nova autora de distopias da Grã Bretanha — Marlene esticou-se para pegar o copo com cerveja, que elas quase não tocaram no meio do jogo.

Afinal, elas tiveram que esvaziar a garrafa para poder usá-la.

— Um brinde — Alice e Tonks seguiram o exemplo da amiga.

— Quem merecia o brinde era Alice — ela apontou para a amiga — Se ela não fosse tão fissurada em signos, eu jamais teria escrito uma distopia baseada nisso.

— Então você poderia escrever uma distopia sobre machismo e feminismo — Marlene deu de ombros — Para se basear na sua melhor amiga e madrinha do seu casamento.

Lily deu uma cotovelada na amiga.

— O quê? — gritou Tonks — Você vai casar?

— Era surpresa, que droga, Lene! — resmungou.

Marlene deu mais um gole no copo, sorrindo inocentemente, como quem dizia “não pude me controlar”.

— A gente ia te contar... — disse Alice.

— Como assim? Você também? — perguntou Tonks, parecendo surpresa.

Então ela olhou para Marlene, que começou a gargalhar.

— Eu não! Você achou mesmo que eu me casaria?

— Seria legal se todas nos casássemos ao mesmo tempo, imaginem só — comentou Alice.

— Daria uma boa história. É só você se reunir com a gente que arruma todo o tipo de história para escrever, Lils — disse Tonks.

— Eu ainda acho que deveria escrever a sua história com o James — Marlene sempre dava aquela ideia, antes mesmo de Lily conseguir finalizar o seu primeiro livro.

— É igual a todo o tipo de romance, nada de novo — voltou a responder, como das últimas vezes.

Pela expressão das outras, elas discordavam completamente.

— Como se existissem outras Lily Evans e outros James Potter por aí — retrucou Marlene, debochadamente.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi... Onde você já leu um livro sobre dois amigos, em que ele se afasta dela por causa da nova namorada, que no caso é uma traíra de ex-amiga? — perguntou Tonks.

— E isso ignorando completamente toda a treta das ameaças e do sequestro — completou Alice.

Apesar da certeza de que existia algo que se encaixasse no que elas falavam, Lily não respondeu.

O seu relacionamento não podia ser tão diferente assim.

Não é?


End file.
